Baby Brother
by machi-pan
Summary: Don't read this. I'm serious. You. Will. Barf.
1. Special Time

**This fanfic is dedicated to a pal Sohma Roolz who I automatically fell in love with the moment she screamed out "Soft chairs!"  
><strong>**Hello! Yes, I was HornyCorny and no I did not copy, I just changed my name. (: Don't y'all forget about me okay? **

**Warnings: Boy/boy relationship might turn into M later, suggestions of sexual content (but very little)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a piece of Koaru's hair. I swear to god I do, it's right under my—Got you there! You were trying to steal it weren't you? **

**Not Beta'd. Watch out for mistakes! **

**If the summary of redness was not satisfaction, well, screw you. I'm joking, here was the old one: Hikaru and Haruhi are away for four weeks due to their one year anniversary. Kaoru is currently at war whether he should confront and confess his love for his brother and is struggling through it. Dedicated to SohmaRoolz!**

**A small warning before you read on, too. A different one - I've been informed that the story lags on for the next nine chapters...I'm sorry about that. You can see the plot clearly later on. Don't fall asleep, I love you.**

"I'm going away, Kao. Just for five weeks, can you handle it?"

"Hikaru, it's a one year anniversary! Do you honestly have to go for that long?"

"But this will mean a lot to me and Haruhi. Please I just need to know if you're okay alone."  
><strong><br>****_You of all people should know I'm not okay alone._**

"Please Kaoru! It's been one year since Haruhi and I confessed our love to each other! Look, we're second years now, so stop being so immature!"

**_How dare you say I'm the immature one?  
><em>**_  
><em>Kaoru muttered something unintelligible.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Hikaru asked.

"I said." Kaoru muttered louder, yet not bothering to look him in the eyes. He didn't think he'd have the guts to anyway. "I said that I'm old enough to look after myself."

Despite the earlier series, Hikaru grinned. "You're cute."

"Don't. What if Haruhi overhears our love." Kaoru said annoyed a little. His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"You're absolutely sure?" Hikaru asked, ignoring the little taunt.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru rose up, quite annoyed as his fingers balled up into fists. "I'm alright! Go to your stupid hotel with your stupid girlfriend so you can stop your stupid questions that annoy the hell out of me! Oh and go away for five stupid weeks while you're at it!"

Kaoru stormed up to their room they shared, slamming the door and placing his head in his hands. "Crying is for saps." He reminded himself.

Don't cry don't cry don't cry.

Though Kaoru knew from experience that when the first tear drops, you can't stop.

He loved Hikaru so much it hurt. Pained him to see that he chose Haruhi as his lover. But he could not be angry, he could never. Hikaru loved him back. As a brother. And it hurts. It hurts because he wants more.

When the crying finally stopped, he washed his face, vanishing all the evidence of emotion and curled up into the sheets, facing the plain white wall.

"Kao...?" Came a soft voice. Kaoru covered his ears with his duvet. "Kaoru..." The voice was as soft as melted butter.

**Speak of the devil.**

His twin entered the room and sat on the far end of his brother's bed.

"Go away. You caused this." Kaoru said hoarsely.

"No. Get up." He swatted Kaoru's arse through the blanket. Koaru flinched but made no action to get up. "Kaoru." Hikaru groaned in frustration.

Heaving him by his wrists, he pulled his twin up and sat him on his lap where he embraced him tightly. Kaoru stopped squirming and melted into the embrace. He could've stayed like that forever; with his brother's warm arms around him, encircling his waist and the older twin's chin on his shoulder.

Though Kaoru forgot his place and blushed madly.

"You're adorable." Hikaru repeated, affectionate of his little brother. Though he smirked as he saw him blush.

"Stop saying that!" Kaoru growled, squirming out of his lap but Hikaru held on.

"If you want, I can convince Haruhi into four weeks. Please Kaoru." Hikaru pleaded, hating to see his brother so hurt.

"I'm not a baby! Take as long as you want!" Kaoru's temper got the best of him.

Hikaru actually laughed. That snarky nerve-hitting laugh that he always did when ickle Kaoru got embarrassed. "Even if we're twins, you'll still be my baby brother. Stop squirming and tell me what you want 'kay?"

Kaoru eventually relaxed and lied still, enjoying the shared heat produced between their bodies.

"I-I'd like four weeks." He said somewhat sheepishly. Hikaru smiled gently at his words. "Then four weeks it is."

He lays them both on Kaoru's bed, his nose buried into his hair, arms around his waist and knees buckled tightly into place. He cradled the slightly younger boy. Kaoru did not react, Hikaru did everything. Because he was bloody brilliant.

"I will be gone tomorrow, Kao. I want our last day to be special." He whispered.

Kaoru turned around, adjusting his weight and curled his arms around his brother's neck.

And together they slept.  
><strong><em><br>_**_**I love you Hikaru...**_

**:::Morning:::**

True to his word, Kaoru woke up with a cold sensation, his back missing the heat. He felt back and felt no flesh, just cold bits of the high class mattress. Funny because it didn't even feel like perfection; not with Hikaru there. But then again, with Hikaru's arms wrapped around him, it was perfection. It was always perfection, even in the middle of the desert. And he longed for those arms, that welcoming warmth again.

He sighed as he got up; maids were already fixing his attire.  
><strong><em>This is going to be a long day…<em>**

**:::Host Club:::  
><strong>  
>Kaoru dipped his head back and sighed. He still didn't understand his twin.<p>

After the end of their first year, said twin confessed his love for Haruhi. And even though the other members of the club were happy for him and her when they finally agreed on a relationship, Kaoru was too for a little while. Then the thought struck him. _What will happen to me?_

He tried to blend in with the shadows. It would still work anyway, the way Hikaru smiles at Haruhi. The way she greets Hikaru and doesn't notice the other. It was all too depressing to think about. Yet that was on his mind. That was always in his mind.

A while ago, the couple stated that they were leaving for four weeks. Four. Fucking. Weeks.

I mean, that's not even appropriate! What were they going to do for four weeks? They haven't even mentioned where they were going. They just went…

Kaoru already suffered enough days with the other side of the bed cold and un-touched. Tonight, he planned on sleeping on Hika's bed. Just to inhale the scent. Oh yes, his days without Hikaru were sad and depressing and just…lonely. And working at the host-club he was always absent-minded, bothering to listen for a few words before off to his day-dreaming again. Kyouya supported that of course; said that it was perfect for their forbidden love theme. They think it's all an act. NO! He wanted to scream at them. NO NO NO!

"Kaoru, are you listening? Kaoru!"

"Huh-what?" He shook his head to see three of his customers across him, fascinated by his spacing out.

"Poor poor Kaoru." One shook her head in pity. "You must be jealous of Haruhi right?" The others sighed in pity though they were hiding their attempt to go crazy.

Koaru tried his best to warmly smile at them. "Of course not." He said softly. "Hikaru's happiness is mine." He stated then drifted off to day-dream again, not noticing the girls squealing and sobbing.

Kaoru soon went back to his dream land as soon as the girls were distracted.

After a while the girls became a little irritated. Then they left to get up. Kaoru didn't even notice them.

Shifts ended. Day nearing to an end.

"Kaoru are you okay?" Honey asked, his eyes bubbling with concern.

"Perfect." He gritted through his teeth. His head was bubbling through rage and annoyance and judging by his colleagues, it was about to and if not, burst through his skull.

Mori had scooted closer and collected Honey, grunting something Kaoru couldn't bother to overhear before turning away to leave the room with Honey.

"Keep this up Kaoru." Kyouya said, writing on his note-takes. His voice was flat and not rewarding at all, but somehow they could tell he was in a happy mood. Or at least those moods when he just gained some influence. "Current zoning-out acts is doing well for our forbidden love theme of the host club." He said before walking a path out of the room and motioning for Tamaki to follow him.

Tamaki jerked his head to Kaoru who had zoned out again. He simply shook his head before following Kyouya.

The lights switched off. Kaoru, sitting on the red ottoman barely noticed as a spitting image of his twin came before him. Imaginary Hikaru. He was beginning to go insane.  
>"Kaoru?"<p>

"What?" He asked, irritatingly.

"Jeez, calm down hot-head. I'm not the real Hikaru!" He practically glowered. Ah, so imaginary Hika was hot-tempered as well.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Kaoru snapped.

"To tell you, you are being ridiculous!"

"I'm not ridiculous!"

"Kaoru," He stated firmly. "Right now you're talking to a segment of your imagination that is the spitting image of your twin brother who you are utterly in love with and is in fact crazy in love with a 'girl'. Do you have bounds for saying that?" Imaginary Hikaru asked, the amusement glinting in his eyes.

Kaoru growled. Then sighed. "I thought you were supposed to be the immature one."

"Right." Hika beamed. "But things change don't they?"

Kaoru made a sound of realization before lifting his gaze to meet his fake brother's smiling eyes. And for a moment, he wanted the real one more than ever.

"Think about it." Hikaru smiled, a smile resembling the true features of an angel. He started to drift away and left Kaoru to all his thoughts.

He needed Hikaru. Hikaru needed him. He was just blind to see that Koaru could love him more than Haruhi. Because he was like that, and Kaoru couldn't change it. He can't.

Kaoru sighed.

"Until you come back…brother…" Kaoru whispers.

**:::Time Pass:::**

"Kyouuuuuuuuuuya?"

"I'm over here, Tama." Kyouya called back as he whirled through a series or paperwork.

Kyouya smiled a smile so rare but so delicious as a certain blonde walked through the room, a plain grey T-shirt hung loosely over his broad shoulders and his perfected blonde hair all mussed up.

"What's all this for?" Tamaki gestured to the rough stacks of mean paper sheets.

"Fan-mail." Kyouya stated, pushing his glasses up causing them to glint dangerously. "There has been a large amount of protests of Haruhi and Hikaru's absence. Adding to the fact that Hikaru is 'meant' to be with Kaoru."

"Oh." Tamaki took a while to get it in. "Kaoru and Hikaru. You don't think...they?"

"Hikaru seems happy with Haruhi. But who am I to question Koaru's and Hikaru's love for each other? I for one though would like to see them together in actual." Kyouya spilled his opinion. From the beginning of their fourth year, Kyouya decided it wouldn't hurt to be a little bit open. His team mates supported him all the way.

"I was actually thinking more about Haruhi." Tamaki voiced aloud.

"Oh?" Kyouya cocked his head, the shine of his glasses disappearing and could make out the shape of his eyes, though the amusement came clear in his voice. "Is it possible that you have feelings for Haruhi again?"

"Kyou-ya!" Tamaki bellowed irritatingly. "I will not ever have feelings for her 'ever' again!" he huffed.

"And by this could you mean you have feelings for another?"

"Yes." Tamaki beamed.

"Should I be jealous?"

"Obviously. My boyfriend is amazing."

"And who is this boyfriend?" Kyouya played along, shifting his glasses again and lifting up his chin to smirk at the blonde.

Tamaki grinned and wrapped his arms around the raven-haired boy from behind.

"Kyouya. My boyfriend is Kyouya."

And then he kissed his hair lovingly.

**:::Time pass:::**

Honey had just finished cleaning his dessert plate which was once used on for chocolate mud cake. As soon as Mori caught his eye, he pretended the latter didn't exist as he sucked on his spoon seductively.

He smiled as he heard a sharp intake of breath. His tongue travelled downwards to lap up the last pieces of chocolate and got lost into it, practically sucking up every inch of his spoon.

"Mitsukuni." Mori grunted. It was barely heard but Honey giggled as he sensed an emotion of annoyed coming from the call-out.

"Yes Takashi?" He asked innocently. Mori grunted, annoyed as he knew that Honey was far from innocent. And he had sore red marks on his neck to prove it. **(A/N: If you don't get it, don't worry!) **

Honey sighed contently, dropping his contaminated spoon coated with his saliva before making his way to Mori, swaying his hips a little. Mori grunted, delighted in Honey's decision as he scooped him up like he was the spoon and Honey his cake. He liked that saying. Honey was his cake.

Honey rested his blonde head on Mori's strong chest, breathing in sighs of content and happiness just to be with his boyfriend.

"…Takashi?" Honey suggested.

Mori merely grunted, sniffing though the smaller boy's strands of ever so soft blonde hair.

"Haruhi and Hika went to their summer place to spend time together right?" Honey's sweet voice asked. Another grunt from Mori.

"Don't you think that Hikaru shouldn't leave Kaoru like that?"

Another grunt of agreement.

"Hmmm…" Honey wondered but then shrugged it off, squirming on his boyfriend's lap. "Do you think we should go away for a while too?" Honey registered.

Mori happily grunted in agreement.

"It's settled then." Honey beamed.

**I know the story is about Hikaru and Koaru but this gives you a glimpse of who's with whom. Also a bit about Kaoru's feelings and the story line. I promise Ill make it all clear next chapter.**

**Please review! **


	2. He Chose Her, Why Exactly?

**Oh. Em. Gee. Seven reviews and it's only the first chapter! You guys are a lot better than the Harry Potter reviewers, I swear Thank you all so much for the reviews and I pinky swear I will reply to all when I have the time. **

**Now, on from that, those people who stood up for me, I love you! And one more thing, listen close because I'm not saying this again. THERE IS *NO* HARUHI BASHING. She's amazing and I love her. Sure Kaoru's jealous but that doesn't mean she's the bad guy!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, do I really have to do this again? Actually I shouldn't be doing this—not when I have ickle Kaoru on my lap, presenting that he is therefore mine and for-Hey! Kaoru where the hell do you think you're going? COME BACK. **

**Enjoy!**

"Hikaru...what's the matter?" A concerned voice asked, feminine arms wrapping Hikaru's front.

Hikaru sighed, leaning into his girlfriend's arms. "I'm just thinking of Kaoru."

Haruhi's lips pressed into a thin line, her hold tightening as she raised her voice up a tone in slight concern. "I figured. What about?" She tip-toes to peck at the red head's neck.

Hikaru's repeated sigh was barely noticeable. But Haruhi, being the observant girl she is picked it up. "What he's doing right now...If he's okay, if he's mad at me for leaving him...if he's okay." Hikaru rambled on. "If he's okay..." He repeated but this time in a whisper.

Haruhi rested a delicate but firm chin on a muscle of Hikaru's where the shoulder just met the neck and enjoyed the warmth being produced. "He'll be fine Hika." She whispered reassuringly. "He'll be fine."

"Yeah..." Hikaru announced, still no attention to the gestures his girlfriend was giving him.

"He'll be fine." he chanted.

Concern rarely lit up his eyes, though through the years the cause is always about Kaoru. Kaoru once said to him that when it happens, the light in his eyes disappear and replaced with a stormy stale emotion.

_"I don't even know why you pay attention to these things Kao." Hikaru chuckled._

_"Oh." Kaoru said. "I picked them up from when you were sleeping. 'Oh no Haruhi dear, Tamaki is no good for you! Tamaki stop pestering-Don't you dare molest her! Tamaki why don't you spank your own ass-" He joked, raising his voice a pitch higher before laughing as his brother playfully punched him._

_"Shut up Kao!" Hikaru growled. "I wasn't even dreaming about Haruhi last night!" He defended._

_"Hey!" Kaoru held up his arms. "No need to go all defensive!" He said even though he was trying to stifle his giggles. He was failing miserably._

_But it was true...he really wasn't dreaming of Haruhi that night. It was he and Kaoru running along wild grassy fields playing and laughing._

_It was Kaoru..._

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He couldn't go five minutes without thinking of his baby brother. He wondered if Kaoru brought a girl or guy home last night. The thought made him surprisingly jealous and he knew that was ridiculous but he couldn't help it!

**oOo**

Kaoru sighed, placing his sweaty palms on the flat of his knees before shutting his eyes. With a shaky breath, he reopened them willing to be brave.

"...Hika...come out" He pleaded and soon enough, his imaginary Hikaru came out sitting next to him.

"What's up baby bro?" He teased.

"Can't sleep." He pressed his lips into a line of grimace. "I'm confused...and I know that you know more than me."

Hikaru raised eyebrow. "Your point is?"

"Talk to me." It wasn't an order. More like a plea. His imaginary brother grinned.

"Whatever about, my dear?"

"You know what it is!" Kaoru gritted his teeth.

"Oh you mean the real me?" He said just to irritate Kao. When he nodded his head furiously then he answered. "Well what's he like?"

"I...you-" Kaoru sighed before turning into a dream state. "He's brilliant. And he's- Hey! Why are you asking me? You should know; you're a _replica_ of him!"

"Ah, but I'm not exactly. I'm a figment of your imagination. Therefore I know as much as you."

Kaoru flared. "But-"

"Hush." Hikaru dismissed."It's as if you're talking to yourself. You're talking to yourself right _now_.

"I don't care! Just help me figure this out!" Kaoru squealed.

Hikaru cocked his head annoyingly. Kaoru groaned in frustration as he found the all too familiar gesture. "Please!" He grit through his teeth.

Hikaru smiled. "That was all you needed to say." A ruffling of bed sheets and he was sitting crossed legged, his toned back covered in a thin white sheet of clothing, resting on the head board. He spread his legs invitingly. "Hop up."

Kaoru beamed at him before sitting in between his legs, his back pressing against a hard but as comfortable as ever chest. "Whenever he talks to Haruhi, it's all her. He doesn't even _look_ me in the eye anymore."

"Well, that's a good thing isn't it? I mean, you don't have to worry about him catching those awkward shivers whenever he—" Imag-Hikaru started but was cut off when Kaoru tried stabbing his elbow back into his firm chest. "Kaoru, what are you doing? I'm not solid idiot! You can't hurt me!" He laughed adoringly. Kaoru merely growled in response.

"As I was saying-"

"You didn't have a valid point I just had to-"

"Shut up!"

"Don't interrupt me!"

"You did it first faggot!"

"Excuse me, but I just got called to appear because little Kaoru has homosexual problems—jeez, who's the faggot here?"

"You said yourself that talking to you is like talking to me, so technically you're as gay as me!"

"Little brat, using my defence line on myself."

"You know it." Kaoru grinned.

"Now, brat. Let's talk." Kaoru's grin faltered. "Actually, I wouldn't really mind if we hadn't" Imaginary Hikaru's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Why is that?" Kaoru smiled sadly. "Promise to stay with me? I swear I could live like this…on this bed with you by my side? If I can't have the real Hikaru…please, just stay with me…love me back Hika." Kaoru was on the verge of tears, and so was his brother.

"Kaoru!" He said angrily even though he was about to spill his emotions from his eyes. "No! Don't even say that! You are _not _going to end up like some psycho maniac in love with a ghost trailing after reality! Listen to yourself! Please! You can't give up…" Kaoru sobbed and his long fern green sleeves soaked them all up as he rubbed them up.

"But you're so much like him." Hikaru smiled gently, turning his brother to face him and take his wrists to stop them. Even when crying Kaoru looked like an angel, his shoulders quivering now and then. He pressed Kaoru's sobbing eyes against his shirt where it all begun to make them flow harder. "Kaoru." He concluded, rubbing soothing circles down his back.

"That's because you know everything about him. That's why I'm so much like him." Kaoru looked up and swiped his forearm to take away the mass or salty burden. "But I'm asking for your help…" He meant to make it fiercer to show pity of him but it grew soft. Soft like Hikaru's hair when he sneaked some strokes in the night. Hikaru showed concern but did not intentionally fade the smile.

"You don't need it baby brother, you'll find out eventually yourself."

"Don't leave me…"

"I won't. You know that the real Hikaru will never leave you. It's illegal for me to even think of that." Kaoru sniffed noisily, rubbing the back of his palm on his eyes one last time before returning the smile shyly.

"Sleep with me?" He knew the answer. But his eyes were already full of regret, frightened on the thought of rejection. Which was crazy, he knew. Asking an imaginary friend to sleep with you at seventeen and then getting scared at his reaction.  
>"Of course baby brother. Now go to sleep." He whispered the last line ever so softly, Kaoru couldn't resist but stroking the thin strands of imaginary hair before falling asleep in Hikaru's arms. Where he knew he belonged in.<p>

**oOo**

He felt a tingle of excitement in his bones, knowing that he got a day closer until Hikaru will come back. He woke up with a sore back from leaning on imaginary Hika's chest which turned out to be the flat headboard. Honestly, his mind sometimes… One more week left to figure out everything.

He needed Hikaru to bribe him into a back-massage right now. He flexed his back muscles before scurrying off of the bed feeling satisfied at the warmth still absorbed of his muscles from last night when his brother-for-now slept with him.

"Young master Kaoru? Breakfast is ready." A gentle looking man came in, his fingers twisted on the knob. Kaoru had respect in him for staying with the Hitachiins for so long. He had become a teeny step just below the category 'family'. "Thank you Masao." **(A/N: A thank you to Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness for that name!)** He said and the man slipped away, somewhat satisfied and pleased with his answer. Kaoru was in deep thought.

Today was Saturday and he was currently planning on what he should do. Satisfied at his thoughts, he picked up a pen and a clipboard and headed downstairs. … Kaoru arched his back onto the chair, his legs dangling from the counter.

His lips were pressed against each other as he stared at the blank piece of paper before him. At the final stage of movement, Kaoru had written down _Haruhi _in the top middle of the sheet and began scribbling his ideas.

_Haruhi_

_Why Hikaru loves her ('loves her' was scribbled out) chose her over me*_

_Manly_

_Fearless_

_Takes responsibility_

_Can tell us apart_

_Can be cute sometimes_

_Knows how to cook_

_Smart_

_Has a vagina. (This one was scribbled out too when Kaoru realized he couldn't shrink it.) _

Kaoru tapped his lips with a pen, humming in thought. _Well…that's all for now. _Kaoru started brain storming some things; things to get him to reach every single one of them. He finally shook his head, folding it messily before placing the thin sheet of paper in his breast pocket. His brain racked. _Hikaru's back in two days…_

**I'm sorry that this one's short! There will be at least one more chapter before Hika dearest comes back I'm also sorry that this update was kind of late…I've been busy with homework; an author's arch nemesis. **

**Please review!**

29/01/2013: An edit after years and years of laziness! If there's still a bundle of mistakes please mention it!


	3. A Little Family Time

**A/N: Omg look I'm not dead! I'm truly sorry for updating so slowly, but hey. It's how I work.I thought people wanted some replies so, here:**

**SohmaRoolz: OHEY THERE.**

**Tenshi Yami-Angel of Darkness: thank you for reviewing twice, honestly! And thank you again for the name. Cheers ;) **

**OuranFire: Hahaha I laughed at your latest review! Thank you! You know what, maybe he would've acted that way in general :D**

**Ookamii: thank you for sticking up for me! I hope you enjoy this story so far ;) **

**Hikaru Kaoru plus Haruhi: thank you for staying with Kaoru from the start **

**Anon: I will I will! Ahahah, thank you 3**

**xXGred-ForgeXx: thank you! And I smiled because of your name, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY FRED AND GEORGE. **

**HornyCornyFAN1: Thanks for making me smile! :) Thank you for your kind words. I hope you stay with me here ;)**

**Okay look, most of you noticed this isn't your average teen fanfiction. I'm warning you now, there's implied sexy time and dirty moments. I have no plan on making this rated 'M' but time will only tell. If you're twelve then I'm sorry you clicked on the teens section. Also, bloody fucking hell! I apologize like a thousand times! I spelt Kaoru wrong then Kyouya wrong then Hunny wrong! Thank you for the reviewers who picked that up. (Although it was obvious and implies that I'm such an idiot) **

**Disclaimer: Look sweetie, if I owned anything, why would I be making this sadist fanfiction story now? **

Sleepover!" Tamaki bellowed. Kaoru made a soft grunt as the said word woke up the whole room.

"Eh?" Kaoru questioned angrily and Kyouya smirked as he saw that this was the only way to snap him out of his trance.

"Sleepover." Kyouya replied calmly. "Tamaki's request."

"You mean your trap and Tamaki's failure." Kaoru snapped coldly. Tamaki pouted. "But kaaaoooruuu! My daughter and that devil are somewhere in the unknown! And Hani and Mori are on the other side of the country!" He said as if that were to make a valid point.

"Tamaki." Kyouya informed, coolly as he propped up his glasses. "They're eight hours away by car."

Kaoru couldn't bother predicting at what the prince would do next; his eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Mori and Hani have gone!" He exclaimed and to answer his own question, he turned around and spotted no Mori and no Hani.

"You haven't noticed they were gone? Interesting." Kyouya said but was made the tease the inch out of Kaoru. Kaoru growled in frustration. "Hikaru has a right to go wherever the hell he wants!" He snarled viscously.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow if not for Tamaki's chuckle of laughter. "Now who said..." Tamaki said between laughs. "Anything about Hikaru hmm?"

Kaoru's face flamed. "I refuse to host this-this"

"Sleepover." Kyouya finished dryly. "I'm afraid that's against the rules, Kaoru; disobeying the king's orders is unacceptable. Surely you'd like to do something else than mope around having nothing but your imagination for company and the cause for something so out of place, your twin brother, Hikaru?" He raised his eyebrows and refused to let his smirk show its presence. Oh but damn, it was there.

"I don't mope around!" Kaoru balled out angrily. "And not all of this is about Hikaru OK?"

"Ah yes, Haruhi has its presences too." Kyouya added thoughtfully.

"I-you!" He stuttered embarrassingly then stopped to glare as soon as thin lines of lips were washed away to form devilish smirks across Tamaki's and Kyouya's faces. "Bastards." He muttered.

"Kaoru-"

"No! I don't want too."

Kyouya showed a firm glare of annoyance. Kaoru just folded his arms stubbornly. "Alright fine. If you wish we can change the event."

"Look I-" Kaoru started but sighed. "I should head home now." He said and dismissed himself with another sigh before stepping out of the room.

"Eh..." Tamaki said then looked to Kyouya who was looking back at him with a triumphant smirk.

**:::Time Pass:::**

"No! It's his right; he is allowed to dismiss himself after host club hours!" Tamaki was currently at war with himself.

Kyouya shot him an amused raise of an eyebrow before pushing up his glasses and leaning back on the wall. "Kaoru's right? I believe however, the agreement included the right for the king to 'right the wrongs out of every participant when necessary'. It's your opinion to step up when you should." Kyouya silently smirked at this; he knew that this wasn't Tamaki's opinion at all. He has this cute little blonde wrapped around his slender pointer finger. "I digress, however the subject is about Kaoru disagreeing to a bonding moment." Kyouya coolly spoke, lowering his head and closing his eyes in peace.

Tamaki squealed. "Kaaooruuu! Daddy is here to save you!"

**:::time pass!:::**

"Young master Kaoru?" A maid propped out from her composure, dropping into Kaoru's room-door knob untouched. Kaoru hummed in question.

He was currently lying with his belly flat on Hikaru's bed sheets; elbows propped up and his fingers rested just below his chin-which-he decided was 'not' moping!

"There is two young men who wish to see you." she replied; obviously concerned as she was now clutching at the door frame.

Kaoru sighed, knowing that he was asking for a world full of hurts. "Bring them in."

"...of course."

**:::Time pass:::**

Kaoru looked surprised as he came down to see his fellow mates Kyouya and Tamaki dressed casually; in thongs**[1]**, a thin jacket and singlets underneath. And more or less, fishing equipment and gear tucked under their arms or strung behind their shoulders. Realization quickly came to Kaoru and he regained his posture.

"No." He pressed firmly, answering the un-spoken question.

"You don't have a choice!" Tamaki looked smug as if he had a thin line of string over his neck, holding a sign saying 'DADDY IS HERE TO SAVE YOU!'

"You don't control me!" Kaoru growled.

"Yes I do! For now! Don't you recall the agreement?"

"What agreement-Oh...Shit! No!"

"that's right!" Tamaki giggled through his teeth. "You can replace Haruhi while she's gone! You can be my new daughter!" But what Tamaki didn't know was how much Kaoru would kill to replace Haruhi.

He attempted to touch his 'new daughter's' face but before he could react, Kaoru bit on his finger. Hard. "Ow!" Tamaki pulled back.

"Mummy! Our arrogant little daughter bit me!" He wailed.

"I will be no such thing!" Kaoru growled. "And to start with, I'm a male!"

"A male? From the way you're acting, people will mistake you for a female!" Tamaki waved his arms around.

"Hah! You're one to say! Who used to sulk in a corner every time he got insulted!"

"Tamaki, Kaoru." Kyouya said coolly, attempting to reason out their argument. This paused them both for a while. Then Tamaki looked triumphant as he firmed out his jacket and cleared his throat. "Right. Now we're going fishing whether you like it or not."

**:::Let's go fishing!:::**

"No you can't do this! I refuse to co-operate, no I won't shut up! LET ME GO!" Kaoru bellowed as he squirmed, throwing his arms and legs around while he was heaved over Tamaki's shoulder.

They had just come out of the car; after almost chaining him to the seat and he still won't shut up. Tamaki insisted in fishing in a deserted place which they reserved for a few hours. Kyouya just followed, briefly making comments when he was asked too.

**:::KTKTKTKTKT:::**

"Oooooh" Hunny exclaimed, in no need to describe his surroundings. He looked around in examination and Mori looked pleased to see that his boyfriend satisfied with their stayings.

They were at an expensive hotel, after a couple of hours flying off, Hunny's legs were close to sleeping; frankly, all his body parts were.

He collapsed on the lilac-colored sheets that perfected the look of luxury; the fluffy lavender scented pillow's color of soft violet that went well with the sheets. The room they reserved had a similar taste; the walls white at an amateur's eyes but was a hint creamy ... Each main wall had a canvas of a freshly painted picture of what was supposed to represent 'at home' and Mori knew that once Hunny looked in the bathroom, he would jump up and down happily, pleased to see a personal spa and violet covered tiles.

Mori sighed contently as he sat next to Hunny's lying form and gently traced his stomach, the part where his shirt folded upwards to reveal the new bit of skin. The blonde giggled a bit at the contact but closed his eyes, resting his arms beneath his head.

"Mitsukuni" Mori grunted. But Hunny noticed because he had a tint of a glare in his eyes. "Bad Mori. I told you to call me Hunny remember?"

Mori merely looked up and smirked smally; barely noticeable but still there. "Mitsukuni." He replied casually, his face remaining straight.

Hunny formed his mouth into an 'o' shape then returned the smirk. "Fine, you want to play 'that' game. Whatever, I know I can get you to call out my name whenever I want too."

He locked eyes with Mori. And he didn't need to answer, his eyes all but said one thing.

'Challenge'.

**:::HMHMHMHMHM:::**

"Oh will you just stop being so stubborn already?" Tamaki huffed and reeled his rod in, eyes flashing dangerously as he found his bait gone for the fourth time.

Kyouya had just been sitting there, on the post of the pier, knowing that he didn't need to be careful because there were a couple of safety gates stacked up.

Kaoru wailed like he was a dog tied to a pole by the collar while he waited for his master to come back with the groceries so they could go home. He practically was; there were, by no means 'any' possible means of transportation whatsoever. Tamaki had shooed his driver and the limo away as quick as possible so ickle Kao couldn't escape. Kaoru also didn't have enough time to snag his phone. He didn't have a choice but to just sit there and moan about the weather.

"You didn't even pack me a jacket! It's so bloody cold! Maybe that's why you can't even catch a damned fish!" he snarled, hugging around himself tighter.

"Stop using such vile words! Mummy! The new daughter's being rebellious!"

Kyouya didn't bother looking up, "Kaoru, listen to Daddy." he said with barely enthusiasm at all.

Kaoru sneered. "I bet you love to use that every time you shag don't you? Never knew you guys where into kinky stuff." And before Tamaki or Kyouya could even react, Kaoru burst out laughing.

"Oh..Oh god!" He said between giggles. "What's your safe word? Haruhi?" He almost collapsed out of sheer laughter. Tamaki was blushing so much he looked like a tomato. He knew he was going to deny this later. Kyouya didn't look the least impressed, keeping his lips in a firm line and his face stayed sober.

"Well, given the current circumstances if you're theory is correct, Kaoru, we would be using 'your' name instead of Haruhi's." Kyouya finished, somewhat smugly.

Kaoru paled at the thought and Tamaki laughed at his expression. Boy so many things have changed. So many he didn't know he was aware of. For a start, Hunny and Mori started calling each other by their first names. Then followed by more than half of the host club being bisexual. And then Mori stated his love for Hunny. Shortly followed after Kyouya and Tamaki. And 'then' Hikaru and Haruhi.

Tamaki had started deflating his big head and actually became respectful when he needn't be for once. Kyouya became more open and to their surprise, was quite funny in his own way. Hunny was still innocent, don't get them wrong, but he was a little less than before. Mori started smiling more often and actually said some things once in a while. Hikaru stayed positive, resilient, elegant and perfect and to add, became mature in a tick. Haruhi stayed the same, he guessed. Or maybe he wasn't paying attention as much. But things as such will always stay the same. Like even when Renge opens her mouth, Kaoru instantly gets a head ache. That and oh, how he secretly lusted over Hikaru for years.

Kaoru had looked up to Tamaki who was skipping stones and failing miserably.

One skip, two skip, plop. One skip, plop.

Then he looked up to Kyouya who was glaring at him to make his move. Giving up, Kaoru admit his defeat by sighing, much to Kyouya's satisfaction. Kaoru took Tamaki's abandoned rod from earlier and tried not to shrivel his face up in disgust as he wrapped the bait around the hook.

Tamaki practically beamed at him. And jumped up and down excitedly. "Yay our daughter's growing up! Our daughter's growing up!" He sang.

Kyouya fondle with his phone. He needed to set things straight. He smiled thinly as he held a button. Within seconds, his phone was ringing and vibrating. He looked at Tamaki celebrating and the dark cloud above Kaoru's head.

"Excuse me while I take this." He muttered and walked behind the cabin.

Once Kyouya was out of sight, Tamaki immediately stopped dancing.

"You're angry with Haruhi aren't you?" He asked, somewhat amused.

Kaoru sighed, attaching the bell to the end of his rod before sitting down and covering his arms in his opinion of the weather. "I know I shouldn't be. But I just can't-"

"Help it?"

Kaoru nodded. It felt good to talk with real people yet once again.

"I know how you feel,"

"What!" Kaoru stood up and looked as if he was going to punch his lord. "How the hell would you know of anything like this!" his temper flared and got the best of him. Tamaki's smile lowered a bit but did not disappear.

"Renge." Tamaki said. All he needed to say was one word and Kaoru stilled. He jerkily sat back down again, fascinated with Tamaki's explanation. He eyed Tamaki's stone cold expression and understood fully.

"When she said something about an arranged married with Kyouya, I was just...so angry I was going to combust." Tamaki shook his head, smiling slightly.

Kaoru turned away to look at the wooden planks that held up the pier and asked in a soft voice. "What did you do to get him?"

Tamaki grinned as if he expected the question all along. "It doesn't matter in what you do, Kao. Once you find that someone, you know that he or she is going to end up with you in the end. Because that's when you know, how you both truly feel-"

"I think I already know the pregnancy speech thank you." Kaoru interrupted.

Tamaki swacked him in the head. "Idiot! I was making a speech!"

"Ow!" Kaoru rubbed the spot at the back of his head and laughed and looked at the blonde fondly. "Thank you...Daddy...that helped." he said sheepishly.

Tamaki gasped, over reacting. "d-daughter..." He squealed before wrapping his arms around Kaoru in a bone-crushing hug. Kaoru yells out, thrashing wildly.

"Let go let go!"

"No, you deserve a reward!"

"Then call me son at least, goddammit!" He snapped.

"Kaoru! Stop ringing that annoying bell, my head hurts!" Tamaki whined.

"I'm not ringing any bell! Have you gone out of your mi-THE FISH!" They both paused for a minute then Kaoru ran to the fishing rod to start reeling it in.

"OH! DADDYS IS PROUD, HE'S SO PROUD! HIS DAUGHTER ADDRESSED HIM CORRECTLY AND NOW SHE'S CAUGHT A FISH!" He jumped up and down.

"Quit opening your mouth, I haven't even caught it yet!" Kaoru said through his teeth, he raised his leg to push at the gate so he could obtain more strength.

"She admitted she is my daughter! Oh Kyouya, aren't you a proud mummy, should you praise daddy for all the work he's done-Eh?" Tamaki looked around. "Kyouya? Kyouya!"

**:::a few yards away...:::**

Kyouya smirked. This was going to be his latest hit yet.

He was going to make the best evil scheme to get his confused little 'daughter', to grow up. And daddy was going to help him. He just didn't know it yet.

**Oh shut up, it's two thousand words, it's long enough for me. **

**[1] ****Alright, so a reviewer thought that by thongs I mean the underwear thongs. I'm sorry to have confused you, if you are confused; by thongs I mean ****_flip-flops_****. You'll have to forgive me – I live in Australia and we address them as thongs. And to extend it, if Kyouya was to be wearing a thong, Tamaki would have jumped him already ;) **

**Please review!**


	4. Back home

**A/N: Wait! I've got an excuse for being so late okay? I'm joking. I did absolutely nothing alright? Sorry, my dear lover. D:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a messed up mind. And Kyouya's toothbrush. **

**Enjoy kind sirs [?] and madams! **

Kaoru's face was happy and content. Until he came into his bedroom. He sighed; the salmon they caught had been quite a catch and left them with their bellies full. He rubbed his stomach in satisfaction then sat down on his absent twin's cold empty bed.

_One more day…_

Kaoru stared at the emptiness for what felt like a couple minutes. He knews he didn't want to be a pest and 'awaken' his inner Hikaru (which sounded crazy) but he needed someone to snuggle up too.

"Psst." He turned around and found the said inner brother. He had an evil smirk on his face. Kaoru decided he didn't like this smirk.

"What?" Kaoru snapped. "I already told you I could sleep on my own."

"Get Masao on the bed. You can snuggle up to him." He whispered.

Kaoru gaped at him. "W-what?"

Hikaru burst into giggles madly, the one that could fill up Kaoru's day. But now it was doing nothing but annoying him to death. "I'm joking!" He snickered loudly. "Little Kaoru snuggling up to an old man like Masao!" He started laughing madly again. Kaoru sneered at him before taking a pillow and throwing it at his imaginary friend.

"It doesn't make a difference! Your ugly face resembles an old man anyway!" Kaoru growled heatedly in an amused sort of form.

Hikaru just kept on laughing. "You forgot that my face also resembles yours!"

"Get out of my room!" Kaoru said in mock anger but burst into giggles and joined his brother.

Masao was just about to knock on the door until he heard a faint giggling of one voice. He shook his head and lowered his hand before walking away. "Just what I feared. The boy is crazy," He had tsk'ed.

After the laughter died down, they both settled on Hikaru's bed, one arm supporting another as they sat by the edge. Kaoru felt his eye-lids getting heavy. He was exhausted. Frankly, they all were.

Kaoru had lowered his head and Hikaru took this opportunity to place a ghost kiss on the fore-head. "Go to sleep baby brother." He whispered.

Kaoru felt a little saddened as he remembered his promise. "Get out of here." He smiled. "I'm not backing down, I'll sleep alone, I can do it." Kaoru said out determined. Hikaru smiled at him before nodding and disappearing.

**. . .**

Kaoru tossed and turned in bed, seeking for a source of warmth that wasn't his own. Finally stressed, giving up, he swung a leg over the bed and pulled a pillow from the other bed. It was about the size of his abdomen. He laid it beside his earlier sleeping spot.

Dissatisfied with how it appeared to be, he snagged another pillow; a pillow that was soft and in a shape of a circle. He placed it on the top of the abdomen pillow and rested it on the headboard. He studied it for a while, mumbling something sounding like 'I'm pathetic.' Before settling down beside and snuggling up to it.

**oOo**

As Haruhi walked in, Hikaru clearly grimaced by the look on his face. "We really need to get you new clothes." He said, eyeing her choice of a torn hand-me-down t-shirt and denim shorts stopping short from mid-thigh.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with this?" She gestured to her clothes.

Hikaru ignored the question and showed her a grin that was well known and loved by everybody.

"Yes, I guess we should go shopping. Haruhi, get dressed we're going out." He declared excitedly. Haruhi sighed at his love for fashion. It's not like he can't blame him or anything.

"Why can't I just wear this?" Haruhi asked, somewhat innocently.

"Because, Fujioka," Hikaru teased. "What you're wearing right now is the fashion equivalent for _no_."

**. . .**

Haruhi sighed as she felt her boyfriend place some clips he had bought before the trip in her dark brown hair. Hikaru had his tongue out skilfully as he worked Haruhi into beauty. "There." He said, finally satisfied at her state.

Haruhi looked into the mirror. She had a yellow blouse on that just stopped a little after her hips and had cute grey shorts to go with it. The clips were understandable; now that Haruhi clearly praised them, matched the colour of her blouse and was quite pretty too. Haruhi, satisfied with the quick scan, met Hikaru's eyes in the mirror and smiled.

Hikaru returned it warmly. "Let's go,"

**oOo**

"I don't see why we have to do this." Haruhi sighed as she licked the final drop of liquid from her icy pole.

"Oh quit being such a party popper and try this on." Hikaru mused and through an expensive looking dress. Haruhi examined it in her hands. The white fabric felt like something you would wear for bed yet it almost looked..._elegant_. Haruhi shrugged it off and changed in a separate room where Hikaru stood outside waiting for her to finish. He really did know his fashion.

As she came out, Hikaru dropped his jaw in disbelief. The dress fit her perfectly; it had outlined her curves and improved her, brought out the colour of her eyes and made her look irresistible overall. But Hikaru didn't know why her curves didn't appeal to him. Maybe he preferred girls with no curves...? Hikaru shook his head and laughed mentally at himself.

"Haruhi, maybe we should get something to cover up your curves." Hikaru blurted out before he could slap his mouth.

The look on Haruhi's face said otherwise. "What's wrong with my curves?" She answered firmly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing! It...it's just-Haruhi wait!" Hikaru said as he races after Haruhi. It escaped his stupid mouth and jumbled into a voluminous amount of mess he had to pay for, for letting it out in the first place. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_! That was _not_ something to blurt out to your girlfriend! Even Hikaru knew that..

"Haruhi! Haruhi, stop! I haven't paid for that!" He yelled out, attempting to reach out for her. Haruhi huffed angrily as she ran at anywhere besides her boyfriend.

'Beep Beep Beep!'

Hikaru cursed as he heard the clothes monitor.

"Security!" The counter attendant ordered and Hikaru watched as two large men heaved Haruhi up by the wrists. He ran towards the counter, pushing past the people in line and ignoring the heated protests.

"Sir you have to let her go! She was trying to run from me-here I'll pay for the dress." He dug out his wallet but the person shook his head.

"Sorry kid, the sensor triggers an alarm to inform the police when activated. I'm afraid you'll have to talk to the police officer."

**oOo**

"Shop lifter!" Another yet elderly woman cursed out as she eyes Haruhi surfaced in the middle of the two policemen. Haruhi ignored her and sighed, watching Hikaru speak to the police officer. In general, his love of a girlfriend was superiorly intelligent. Sometimes she _really_ was stupid.

"Sir?" She turned to one of them; the one who believed this was all just one big misunderstanding-which it was. Though he kept his eyes forward. "May I change out of the dress?"

His eyes flickered to hers and she swore she saw doubt. But even if there was, it cleared away instantly. "Of course. But don't try anything funny." He warned and gestured his companion to accompany her as she moves into the change room in which the wait outside, looking gruff.

"Officer, please! I'm telling you! She was trying to get away from me!" Hikaru pleaded, frustrated. The officer didn't look convinced as he pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Don't believe the punk! He and his girlfriend tried to steal my most valuable item of clothing-do you know how _hard_ it is to acclaim lavender silk?! I saw her run away with it with my own eyes!" The shop keeper said, waving his arms about as if to prove a point.

The policeman raised an eyebrow. "Are you two romantically involved? Is this man correct?"

Hikaru hesitated at first before answering uneasily. "About us being involved-yes we are, she's my girlfriend. But about the shop lifting-NO! We-she would never! I have enough money anyway! And I wouldn't spend it in some...some cheap peasant shop!" Hikaru continued ranting on.

"Hey!" The shop keeper pointed his dirty finger at him. He was a little shorter than Hikaru so it was a little awkward seeing a less-threatening man glaring at him. But then again, there was a flare of his nostrils and a monstrosity born and developed in his eyes that made Hikaru gulp a fraction. "How dare you insult my shop? Officer, arrest this arrogant brat _right_-"

"Why was she trying to run away from you, son?" The officer interrupted and ignored the shop keeper's angry protests.

Hikaru blushed a pretty shade of crimson. "I...uh"

"Well spit it out!" The shop keeper snarled, curious of what the young man has to say for himself. The boy stated a fact of unease by rubbing his arm softly while averting the gazes of two questionable glances.

"I commented on her curves!" Hikaru forces out, blushing even deeper.

The three stayed silent for a while, one of them blushing and trying not to catch either's eyes. Then the chubby officer burst out laughing, holding onto his belt as he did. His face was crafted into an ever so widely smirk as he guffawed. "Alright son, this was obviously all just a misunderstanding. So why don't I let you and your girlfriend go, hmm?"

If it wasn't for Hikaru's deep blush, he would have beamed at the policeman. "Thank you." He sighed, relieved.

"What?" The shop keeper exclaimed, his arms at the point of flailing dramatically over the top of his adorned head. "You can't just let them _go_! Throw them in jail or something! They deserve to be!"

The policeman who had recovered from his chuckles and instantly regained his composure merely raised an eyebrow at him coolly. "I'm afraid, sir, that you have no right to do that. Though, you _do_ have the right to ban them from your _shop_ if you wish." His face stayed a professional neutral—the kind that was in the middle of black and white, just gray-as he said this and turned around, walking to his team members and mouthing something out that caused them all to scramble out.

"Right." The shop keeper grinned; his ugly bald head seemed to gleam under the light. "You." then he walked to Haruhi and snatched the dress out of her grasp. "And you, out of my shop! _BANNED_!"

**oOo**

Neither Haruhi nor Hikaru looked at each other as they sat one next to the other in the back of the taxi, splayed warm comfy cushions beneath them. Haruhi's legs were crossed stubbornly as if shed deny anything that would let out of speech. Hikaru was rested irritably yet somewhat exasperatedly on the seat next to her, his foot tapping on the solid ground of the cab in impatience, both waiting for the car to get a move on.

"Hikaru-" Haruhi started.

"Don't." Hikaru dismisses firmly, a little bit pissed. Haruhi turns to glare at him.

"Don't use that tone on me Hikaru!" She growled. "You're the one who suggested I cover up my _curves_." Her lips parted to form a sneer as she neared the word 'curves'.

Hikaru gaped at her in disbelief. "You're the one who got us banned from a shop!"

"Only because of _you_!"

"Because of _me_?!"

"Yes, because of you!"

"Pardon me." A new voice sounded and they looked affronted as they turned to the taxi driver who was looking at them through the top mirror. "I apologize for interrupting but if you're going to do a heated lovers' quarrel can you please do it when you're outside of my cab? I have a head ache and now you're making it worse." He said monotony. The car started moving finally, albeit a bit of a stop wherein the driver paused to glare back at them.

They acknowledged him and nodded their heads, making a sound of agreement and not passing the small smile that responded to their answers on the taxi driver.

"Very sorry." They said in perfect unison.

"Apology accepted." They saw his eye looking at them through the mirror before turning to the road before them and stopping at a red light.

They didn't speak for the rest of the trip.

**oOo**

"Kyouya! We have mail!" Tamaki yelled from outside of the bathroom.

"You know where to dump it!" The cry responded.

"It's not from your father! It's addressed to both of us!"

"Well open it, you dim-wit!"

Tamaki snorted, slightly amused as he turned the wrapped box around and carefully opened the covering. There was a small note with neat hand writing.

_'To Mummy and Daddy. Just thought this would help; considering that my name is the safe word._

_Have fun,  
>your bleeding <em>son_ Kaoru.'  
><em>  
>Tamaki had a whole hearted laugh as he read this, shaking his head and opening the parcel. He pinched the straps of what seemed like a beautiful dress. He studied it from afar.<p>

The dress was puffy and definitely something a sexy mum would wear; the straps and most of the dress were green, the light colour of Christmas to your doors, the sleeves were puffy and the abdomen section had an apron over it, stopping just above the middle part of the thighs and pinned with the note were two ribbons—no doubt to pin in some pretty girls' hair.

Tamaki's crystal clear eyes instantly became shadowed as an evil grin that Kao and Hika would have been proud of, formed up in his face. He also did know that Kyouya was on a whole new level of observant and would refuse to consider _any_ devious, perverse questions Tamaki left hanging out. But the blonde did know how to _soften_ him a bit.

"Mummy, can you come into the bedroom for a _chat_?" He yelled out.

**oOo**

Kyouya snuggled up to Tamaki and in return, the blonde slid a protective arm over his lover. Tamaki smiled; amused from the slight fact that Kyouya wasn't all iced up like people say.

If Tamaki should answer, for once, he would say that Kyouya was like a kitten or a cat. Cool and dominant, and treated everyone else below them until you open up your arms and let them snuggle into you.

The remains of the puffy dress Kaoru sent them was tossed over the room and hung over a painting. Kyouya decided that this was the right time.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Mummy?"

"I was thinking…that maybe we could swap roles for the next time." Kyouya stated. Tamaki's eyes shot open and he sat up slowly, eyes fixing on Kyouya's face.

"Are you—are you what?"

"Yes I'm serious…I want to try this," Kyouya looked away, pretending to look innocent. For a shadow king who's not allowed to sign up for the _list_ of innocence, judging on his title and the dark air around him, he was doing a pretty unfair, efficient job at looking the part. Or maybe Tamaki was just natural bias to him. Then again, Kyouya _was_ beautiful to anyone's eyes. "For you…"

Tamaki looked speechless. And that was saying something. "Oh…K-kyouya! You're so cute!" He giggled and wrapped the raven haired boy into his arms, swaying him and clutching him tightly onto his broad chest. "Yes! Yes of course, anything for mummy!"

"T-Tamaki, I'm going to be sick." Kyouya deadpanned and as Tamaki let go of him, he was still swaying. As he finally recovered, he hesitantly looked at Tamaki who was beaming gorgeously down at him.

He always thought that Tamaki was like a puppy; cute, energetic, jumpy all the time, has an attraction to cats and was always trying to please him. He studied Tamaki's face who was grinning ear to ear and he was practically bouncing on the bed without lifting his arse from the sheets. Now that Kyouya thought about it, yes a puppy would be a good description.

"You're actually agreeing to this?"

"Yes, Kyo!"

"Me being the Daddy-"

"Well not permanently, I still want my wicked ways with you-"

"In which I also get the role of controlling the host club just this once?"

"…"

"Tamaki?"

"Er…"

"Please?" Kyouya crawled up to the blonde and over lapped Tamaki's legs with his own. "I'll let you do that 'thing' to me," He bargained.

"You mean…?"

Kyouya nodded.

"But I thought that those pair of panties won't deliver until Saturday," Tamaki pressed, thoughtfully.

"Not that you twat!" Kyouya rolled his eyes.

"Oh…but I thought you'd never wear commoner—"

"The _other _thing." Kyouya snapped, getting a little frustrated. Tamaki looked blankly at him in confusion. If Kyouya wasn't annoyed he would adore this look. But he wasn't. He grabbed the king's pale hands and traced them down from his shoulders and down to his lower back.

Realization finally struck him. "Oh that thing!" He squealed. "Wait…you're actually going to let me do it?"

Kyouya grumbled in annoyance. "Yes genius."

"It's a deal. Now help get these off."

**oOo**

Since Haruhi wasn't used to private jet rides, she got awfully sick from them. And because of that, they had to ride all the way back from a peasant taxi. Because 'she' was used to them. They still avoided each other, Haruhi on the left looking outside the mirror with a scowl on her face…Hikaru on the right seat looking straight forward, attempting not to look at his girlfriend.

_At least I'll get to see Kaoru again…_Hikaru sighed. He finally looked at his girlfriend who was glaring at him through the reflection. They both turned away.

**. . .**

"Is this your destination?" The taxi driver asked, eyeing them through the mirror in front of the car.

Hikaru opened his eyes, and sat up wearily. He mouthed at the plump man with a small beard at the front of the taxi seat. "Hold on a minute." He mumbled as he looked outside of the window of the taxi. And looking back at him, from a distance afar,

Was his brother Kaoru.

**Oh, I'm not that mean! Yeah I know…I haven't updated for a while and I probably left it at the most cruellest part you've been waiting for…oh and I'm considering of making the next chapter a full one for Honey and Mori…**

**Oh hey, Kyouya's finally worked up a plan! That devil! Well…Tis all for now. **

**For each review a cat lives (:**

**Edit—03-02-2013: It's so tiring editing your crap as earlier chapters, Dx no more. Anyway, I'm starting to work on the last chapter for now. Bluh bluh bluh love you c:**


	5. Together At Last

One glance was all it took. His sleek looking, soft red hair, those golden brown eyes that sparkle with pure wit and coherency, on top, mischievous and still had the decency to show its full elegant potential.

Once glance and Hikaru squirmed violently in his seat, grazing his knuckle over the sharp corner of his car door to unbuckle his seat belt. It was all a blur: Hikaru fisted the door open to rush to his brother. To those eyes he adored so much.

"Sir wait! You haven't paid yet!" The cab driver shrieked, in a hurry to get the window down. Haruhi who was having a little shut eye pried open her eyes at the roar.

"Hikaru?" She blinked at the blurry distant figure or her boyfriend's back and for a minute she understood. "Sorry, I'll pay for this." The brunet girl smiled politely at the driver who seemed satisfied at her answer to the situation.

Hikaru all but ran towards him, dropping his bags on the dense ground of his property and there he finally paused, standing in front of his destination. He was up closer and Hikaru could see faint eye-bags plastered on his brother's face. Hikaru could tell he stayed up all night waiting for them.

"Oh, Kaoru." He sighed contently and embraced that adorable creature in front of him. Immediately, he felt the arms of his brother tighten around him, and his hot breath he hadn't felt in four months on his neck. He felt him smile against his neck.

"I see." Kaoru murmured into his neck, breathing in the sweet scent that was wearing off his bed. "You're finally home." He whispers.

Hikaru only smiled in silent exchange and felt surprised when he felt his brother's arms loosening up around him. This only made him proceed to hold him tighter against him. And later, as he stole a glance at Kaoru's face, found the reason. At some point Kaoru had closed his heavy eye lids and fallen asleep in his arms. He allowed himself to stay with the red head a little before examining the sky. The sun was about to come up. If he had to guess, it would of probably been about five am and the stars were about to dim. He smiled as he heaved his brother up from the waist and carried him up bridal style into their establishment. Without a concern about his surroundings, he carefully opened the doors and a chorus of 'welcome home' filled his ears.

He smiled at all his maids but paid little attention to responding. "Can you please help me get the bags in here?" He asked softly to no one in particular but seemed pleased as he eyed a few maids complying.

As he reached a comfy looking couch in the dining room, he carefully laid his brother down. No sudden movements to wake him up. Hikaru watched as his brother dreamed. This was one of his favorite activities...watching his brother sleep. He looked so peaceful and calm. And he was as charming as he was with his eyes open. Hikaru himself was wide awake and he thought about this, too tired to sleep. He decided on taking advantage and continued spying his brother. He didn't even realize that Haruhi came in with Masao at her side.

He loved Haruhi. But Kaoru seemed the more critical point in paying attention too at the current moment. Said girlfriend tapped him on the shoulder and only offered a raised eyebrow. "I'm going to sleep." She said, waiting for his nod in response before moving into a room he had entrusted her too.

He felt another tap and looked up curiously. "Welcome home, young master Hikaru." He nodded and a smile was appearing on his lips before walking out of the room in such a style that'd leave you dazed. Hikaru gathered up the strength to smile back but it came out as a grimace. He stroked Kaoru's sleepy head, smoothening out the stressed strands.

It had been a while since he had done this; Hikaru, most of the time, fell asleep before Kaoru. He decided to better savor the moment. And he squirmed as he wondered, if, by any chances, that Kaoru delighted in watching 'him' sleep,

He also scrambled his mind as he tried to remember what Haruhi said. Was she waiting for him in bed? Did she go to sleep straight away? Hikaru shook his head in grimace. Whatever, he didn't care. Not for now. What matters now, is that his brother was here. And he was here with him.

It wasn't too long before he fell asleep, resting his head on the couch comforter.

**:::Time Pass:::**

Kaoru groaned in his heavy slumber, shielding his already closed eyes from the brightness of what can only seem, morning. He hesitated for a while before tossing onto his side violently only to be led back by lying on his back again.

"Well," An angelic voice says. "It seems that our sleeping beauty seems to have woken up." The voice teased. It's funny because the only person who dares to tease him was his brother Hikaru. His brother Hikaru who decided to have a four month trip to where ever the hell he went and came back at precisely-

Kaoru's eyes shot open. He bolted upright on the couch before hitting his head on the chair back. He was flung back down and he groaned as he clutched at his head. His brother was finally back!

He heard a low chuckle above him. A series of joy sensations dominated his world regardless of the throbbing pain scorching through his head.

"Kao, you okay?" He asked gently, generously rubbing the newly formed bruise on Kaoru's forehead with a thumb.

Kaoru barely got a word out, before reality crashed onto him and he threw his arms over Hikaru's shoulders and pulled him tightly to himself. His hugs were bone crushing but his brother was more than happy to return it.

"I'm...I'm..." Kaoru stuttered, clinging onto him more. "You're back!" He grinned and Hikaru passed him an identical one.

"I missed you baby bro." Hikaru stated, nuzzling his nose onto Kaoru's hair affectionately.

They pulled back hesitantly and at arm level. "H-how was your trip?" Kaoru asked, still a little shaken up.

"It was good. Alright. Fun...kind of." Hikaru said at once and Kaoru took amusement in his after thoughts.

"Kao...have you been drinking?" Hikaru demanded, taking in the state of his brother's crazy hair and drowsy eyes.

"What? Pfft. No. Hika, I'm seventeen, and you know I don't break the rules." Kaoru smirked devilishly at him. Hikaru didn't look impressed.

"I'm serious Kaoru. Why do you look like you're in pain?"

"Because for four months I haven't seen you. And I have been waiting oh so sadly, for your presence my darling." Kaoru raised a hand up to his forehead dramatically and even Hikaru couldn't hold back a snigger.

"Kao." Hikaru said firmly before recovering. "I'm serious." He sighed in concern.

Kaoru squinted at the light behind Hikaru's head as he turned away from his eyes. "I haven't been drinking. Please, I have one more year. But...I've been keeping track of the day you left and I knew you were coming tonight." He sighed.

Hikaru frowned in concern but let his brother continue on. "I know mother forbid us to drink coffee but-it helps keep you awake doesn't it?" Kaoru said and then let out a hysterical laugh. "If I got that jumpy after drinking coffee, who knows what would happen when I actually start drinking?" He said amused. Hikaru was not. And he looked at his brother guiltily.

He leant forward and wrapped his arms around Kaoru's sitting figure. Resting his chin on Kaoru's shoulder, his speech was a little muffled. "Oh, Kao...I'm so sorry." Hikaru murmured into his neck. It gave him a shiver that Hikaru didn't act on noticing on.

Kaoru didn't say anything; just simply staring ahead at that very interesting, plain white wall in front of him. "I shouldn't of..." Hikaru sighed.

"If I'd known you would act like this while I was away...damn it! Kao I knew on the inside, I swear! I wanted to see you so badly. It pissed her to hell." Hikaru force-laughed. "I'm so sorry..." He pulled his brother onto his lap and started rocking him back and forth.

This was one of the gestures their mother did when one of them was crying when they were younger. Kaoru was grateful for that. Though he wasn't going to cry. He wasn't a girl dammit! He wasn't going to-he decided he hated coffee and it's symptoms as a tear ran down his cheek.

He held onto his brother's shoulders tightly as the sniffs turned into sobs. Hikaru kept on rocking. After the sobs died down, he placed a comforting hand on his back and rubbed soothingly.

"What do you want?" He asked gently.

"Sleep...sleep with me." Kaoru's words became embarrassingly distorted after his outburst. Hikaru smiled and helped his brother up to walk into their room.

Haruhi had come home to her father and Hikaru already said his greetings to their mother. He was also feeling a little exhausted from that...that commoner cab. So why not? He missed his brother way too much. He shouldn't have even left!

As they finally reached their room, Hikaru gently lowered Kaoru onto his bed and snuggled him into the duvet. He smiled as he lay down next to him, head rested on his palm. A silent exchange was passed through them as Hikaru gently caressed Kaoru's head.

The younger brother smiled a smile he so greatly missed after those four months. And they went to sleep, limbs tangled, hands clutching so tightly, nose in neck and smiles on their faces.

**::: Time Pass:::**

"Takashi!" Honey beamed, propping himself on his lover's lap. Mori instantly wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist and tucked him close, resting his chin on the blonde head. "Hikaru should be back today right?"

Mori sounded a grunt of 'yes', briefly checking the time.

"Maybe we should come back too soon?" Honey wondered aloud, followed by an appreciative grunt by Mori. They stayed liked that for about five minutes. Ten. Both enjoying the warmth and silence for a bit before the taller boy spun Honey around and piggy-backed him for all it's worth.

"Huh?" Honey said, holding on to Mori's broad shoulders. "Where are we going?" Yet all he received was a shrug and a smile. So he smiled back, grinning at their mystery destination's path.

They had arrived at some fancy French restaurant, in which the e's were pronounced as è's as Mori had corrected his boyfriend, mildly amused. Honey gasped at their reserved location, though simple but effective. Their chairs were sleek black and looked expensive. Their booth was covered with red roses and gave them a total hind of privacy as Honey examined the menu, squealing at how many sweets there were. Mori smiled, relieved a little. Truth be told, he was a little nervous that little Honey wouldn't like this. But he planned everything. Things will be all right.

After a fancy steak, cooked to perfection, Mori had ordered them both a chocolate fondue with strawberries and marshmallows secretly. He knew how much Honey loved strawberries. He smiled at the thought and sight of Honey watching calmly with an ear to ear grin plastered on his Lolita boy face. Honestly, he thought everything about his little lover was cute.

A waiter finally placed a tray of hot chocolate fudge and on separate plates, fresh strawberries and plump white marshmallows.

"Takashi!" Honey squealed rising up and hugging the raven haired boy fondly before picking up a strawberry and placed a dollop of chocolate on it. Mori chuckled softly, eating only when he had the permission. He knew how to please his boy. And this was his chance to show it.

If Mori were to be a god, his minutes wouldn't count. However, it seemed Honey was demonstrating exactly that, as he smiled in amusement when he looked to see the fondue gone. Mori's breathing quickened as he stared at his boyfriend who had chocolate all over his lips and half a strawberry still in his mouth.

Swiftly, he took his boy's lips in a kiss, pressing softly as if for a second, the boy would break. Then the kiss started to change as Mori's tongue slathered all over Honey's lips, sucking the hot fudge that was about a million times as better as it was before when they weren't on Honey's lips. The blonde shuddered and felt the need to close his eyes. His boyfriend was brilliant, and now was brilliant and the kiss was brilliant and…_oh…_

Honey sighed contently as a wave of pleasured sensations roamed through his body. His slender hands found their way to his boyfriend's tensed neck and callused cheek and _pulled. _

Mori moaned at the action and thrust his tongue past the boy's lips. Honey complied naturally and groaned as he felt an eager tongue mapping out every inch of his mouth, sucking his strawberry and stealing it into his mouth. Honey grabbed a fist-full of raven hair and jerked Mori's head back. They both breathed unnaturally.

"Bed." Honey demanded, breathless.

**:::Time Pass::: **

"What are you planning Kyouya?" Tamaki whispered into Kyouya Ootori's ear, expecting a shudder. As he felt his boyfriend tense instead, he smirked. They were currently having a bit of a snuggle in bed. Kyouya's head rested on Tamaki's chest and a heavy arm slung around his body protectively.

"What do you mean?" Kyouya asked innocently. Right.

Again, Tamaki smirked at him before sitting up to pull Kyouya onto his lap. "You grabbed _king_ from me for a while. It's very suspicious you know?"

Kyouya raised an eyebrow, crossing his legs as he felt his back coated with Tamaki's warmth.

"You, kind _queen_ will just have to wait and let time figure out the rest."

**A/N: So, this chapter was just a series of pointless fluff. ANGST NEXT CHAPTER! I hope...I'm sorry if you've found any mistakes, I sort of rushed this. **

**A thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and I'm truly sorry for the wait. I'm also afraid I won't be updating in at least two weeks. Bloody exams. **

**Please review cutie-patooties!**


	6. Things we don't want

**Disclaimer: So, I'm just going to go all sadistic and say: If I owned the host club, from chapter one, the whole idea will…how do I put this? Be **_**messed **_**up. **

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

**READ FIRST: PLEASE REVIEW. OH AND MENTION IN YOUR REVIEW THAT…WELL I ACTUALLY DON'T MIND BUT-OH- MY FRIEND WANTS THIS M RATED! MEANING SEXUAL CONTENT AND I DON'T MIND BUT I WANT TO HEAR YOUR OPINION! IF THE MAJORITY IS YES THEN THIS WILL BE TURNED INTO M. BUT FOR THOSE NO'S I WILL GIVE A LINE BREAK AND PUT IN A WARNING FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND YOU CAN KEEP SCROLLING DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE ANOTHER LINE. FAIR FAIR? OKAY. NOW. READ ON, LIL ROCKERS! AND ONE MORE THING! SO YOU KNOW MY PAL SOHMAROOLZ! RIGHT? you know? The one that made all this happen? ITS HER BIRTHDAY TODAY AND IM NOT ACCEPTING ANY REVIEWS THAT DOESN'T SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOHMAROOLZ! that is all :)**

"Ha-ru-hiiiiiii!"

Said girl squealed as she got pulled into a bear hug given by the king, her dad, her team mate, the Tamaki. "K-king," She acknowledged, awkwardly patting his back.

Kyouya simply nodded at the two arrivers, Hikaru and Haruhi but they got an edge of feeling it was something more, something that had grown through the past year. Kaoru stood awkwardly to the side, grinning as his friends greeted each other. He stood side by side against Hikaru, enjoying the feeling of warmth splaying by him.

After about the sixth twirl, Tamaki had stopped so sudden, Haruhi had to hold her head in her hands to ease the spinning. His pointer finger aimed directly at Hikaru. "You! Taking our daughter away for four weeks! Daddy will never forgive youuuu!"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow to see if he was joking but obviously dismissed the point, because well, Tamaki was never joking. But before he could say something, the blonde interrupted.

"First, Honey and Mori adopted your behavior and decided to move _away _from us and then me and Kyouya became so terribly lonely and then Kaoru became so terribly lonely so we improvised and made Kaoru our replacement for Haruhi and then and then and then-,"

"Tamaki … stop talking." Kyouya chided softly. Tamaki blushed a bright red for some reason.

And that reason, was because, in short, Kyouya was king. And he refused to announce it in public. He had a plan, Tamaki had assumed, himself he thought of the pawn and Kyouya just played it with his wicked ways.

The other three didn't realize this action if not for the fact that Hikaru burst out laughing, ruffling Kaoru's hair affectionately.

"Kaoru-the daughter of Tamaki and Kyouya?" He teased.

Kaoru allowed himself to smile a little. "Long story short, brother Hika, I am now physically accepted as a female." They both cracked up at this point and Haruhi had allowed showing a small smile.

"So, logically speaking," Hikaru said in his best impression of Kyouya who had snorted. "If Haruhi were your daughter and you were given under the impression that Kaoru is biologically the same, which means I'm Kaoru's and Haruhi's brother and you Tamaki has encouraged Haruhi to try incest!"

Tamaki spluttered his jaw dropping to the ground and Kyouya looked somewhat amused. "Y-you…I have not! You idiot! Idiotic and _wrong-minded!" _He began his uproar, much to Kyouya's and Haruhi's amusement. "I do _not _allow such a beastly thing to happen to our family! And I _refuse _to let you in it!" He shoved his finger in front of Hikaru's face."

"Too late, _daddy." _

And then became the verbal argument, Hikaru looking smug and showing it just to piss Tamaki off, Tamaki himself losing his ill-temper, Kyouya observing them and writing in his clipboard with secret amusement, Haruhi rolling her eyes and Kaoru beaming, just happy to have Hikaru back and his family functioning properly.

**:::HMHMHMHMHMHM:::**

Honey and his lover had arranged to come back in a private jet but Mori insisted not too because it would upset Honey's head, showing his share for concern. Honey merely smiled the smile that made girls swoon and refused, saying nothing would upset him if his two favorite things were there. Takashi and cake. Mori had chuckled at his unintentional humor.

So here they were arm in arm, back thighs on lap. Honey was curled up in Takashi's warm, forgiving embrace, his blonde head on Mori's broad chest.

A knock had appeared on their door and Mori grunted out a _busy. _They rested their eyes in peace. How could life not get better than this?

**:::HMHMHMHMHMHM:::**

"There will be a high class ball that the chairman is attending." Kyouya spoke from behind his clipboard. Tamaki and the rest were a distance away scared at the fact that Kyouya was in a particularly bad mood by the looks of how he positioned his glasses to gleam. "You're all invited. But you don't have an option … it will now be an expectation for the members of the host club - _don't _be late."

Hikaru and Kaoru shared bored looks at each other but secretly nodded not to speak up. "When is it?" Haruhi asked.

Kyouya hesitated, raising his wrist to show a rather expensive looking watch that Tamaki had bought him for his birthday last year. His lip curled delightfully. "In thirty minutes. Come on, Tamaki – let's go."

Tamaki shrank with a blush and Kyouya smirked at what this king/queen consequence was affecting him. "See you there," He said somewhat sheepishly before the two exited the room.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi spluttered.

[You could've told us sooner!]

**:::**

Hikaru had to stay at Ouran High to confirm suspicions with the principal, covering for both him and Haruhi. Meanwhile, the boy had entrusted Kaoru to pick out Haruhi's costume. Because well, Haruhi sucked at it.

Kaoru was _so _tempted to place her into a wreck, bringing out her ugliness. But he couldn't do that! He wasn't _that _evil, was he? Earlier, he rang his brother to ask him what costume he'd want to see. 'Surprise me,' he said, rather excited.

Surely he can't terrorize the costume couldn't he? Kaoru would hate to see his brother disappointed. So he sighed, with one last glance at Haruhi before laying out a costume.

It was a rather respectable ball gown dress – a bright red to make her stand out, white hem to bring out her wonderful skin complexion and the look of her smoothness. A pattern of black design to bring out her curves that would appeal to many men. Elbow length gloves to bring out the colour of her eyes and had managed to pick out matching shoes without heels because often, Haruhi would complain of them. Her makeup was light enough for her to cooperate.

Kaoru beamed. "So cute, Haruhi! I must say, my fashion skills are getting better!"

Haruhi scowled. "I feel so uncomfortable."

In reply, Kaoru frowned; a little hurt that Haruhi wasn't pleased with his decision. And the fact that since Hikaru wanted this, and there was about ten minutes left, he didn't get to pick out an amazing attire for both him and Hikaru so they could match. He sighed as he picked out a plain yet effective ball suit and changed into it, not even bothering to ring his brother and tell him what outfit to wear.

He escorted Haruhi to the limo. And had about four rides because Haruhi thought she had forgotten something.

**:::Nearing 6:00:::**

Kyouya sat, crossed legged and finished doing the last of his boyfriend's suit buttons. He smiled dazzlingly at the king, pleased that his boyfriend could be so handsome. Tamaki smiled back at him, preferably because of the same thing though, the situation was on Kyouya.

"It will be the first ever ball held in father's flower garden!" Tamaki said excitedly. "It will look so beautiful because Father installed those flower lights and recently, we just had a ship of tulips that grows only in France – I think it would be nice to have some home there; oh! I think they're called-."

Kyouya covered his lips with his, a soft yet passionate event and pulled back quickly much to Tamaki's disappointment. Tamaki was already flustered, shock marring his face.

"I'd rather you smile at the ball, my queen. You look so beautiful when you do," Kyouya purred.

Tamaki blushed – almost spluttering that Kyouya was the uke!

Together accompanied – they entered the flower garden.

**:::**

The displays of red tulips Tamaki had mentioned were wonderful; the night sky embedding the color to softly glow and the just right amount of light had made you pay all the attention to the delicate folds and the beautiful patterns. There were water lily pads exhibitions to their left but Tamaki wanted to stay and show Kyouya all the flowers.

The actual dance was about to start and were confused because Kaoru had told them the exact time they departed.

The array of woman's dresses filled the floor, looking spectacular. Posh faces aligned with heavy make-up and high enough for Tamaki's liking high heels that click clacked in the floor.

Tamaki had almost recognized everyone there, French families who had no clue of Japan cutlery, greeting and smiling at them, introducing Kyouya fondly every time. Kyouya took note of the interesting hair styles. But when Tamaki started speaking fluent French, he turned away, blushing. In which _Tamaki _smirked and took note of. Was Kyouya developing a French fetish? He had ideas of a French maid costume but his thoughts had driven away as Kaoru and Haruhi neared them.

"My face feels heavy!"  
>"So take it off,"<br>"I'm not joking!"  
>"Good, because it wasn't funny-."<br>"Kaoru!"  
>"Yes, lady Haruhi?"<p>

Haruhi had nearly glared in frustration and Kaoru seemed satisfied that he could annoy her so easily. "Oh! Haruhi! You look so cute!" Tamaki squealed, taking her into his arms.

"Tamaki, stop you'll ruin her make-up!" Kaoru warned.

"You look cute too, Kaoru." Kyouya had spoken up, his sexual interests kicking in. Kaoru had actually laughed.

"It's funny because you do too!" Kaoru said. "Us Uke's have this night to shine, eh?"

Kyouya blushed a bright red before producing a glare that made Kaoru shrink into a corner.

**:::**

"Could you maybe go a little faster?" Hikaru pleaded. He didn't want to miss Haruhi and Kaoru in ball outfits.

"I'm sorry but I'm driving as fast as I'm allowed to, sir." The man replied kindly.

"Please? My brother is waiting for me and I haven't seen him in ages," Hikaru literally begged. The flower garden in Tamaki's ownage was a sight to see and he wondered if lavender was there. He loved the smell of lavender; him and Kaoru. But mostly, he wanted to see what Kaoru and Haruhi were wearing. A little white lie couldn't hurt, can it?"

"…okay," The taxi driver sighed, defeated as he went faster than the average speed.

Hikaru smiled his gratitude before taking out his phone and calling Kaoru once again. He wasn't picking up; the ball must be more exciting than the others the chairman had held.

So instead he left a voice message. "Hey Kaoru – I can't wait to see you! And how you dressed Haruhi as well, just think, after this we can sleep in the same bed again as long as you like … I wonder if Haruhi is bothered with that; something we'd ask her in the future yeah? Anyway, I'm almost there – see you!"

**:::**

"Friends!" The chairman opened his arms out wide as if to welcome the whole visitor body. "I extend a hearty welcome and speak for all hearts present to Agnes and her two daughters, Aimee and Amelie of France. I hope for them to feel at home and enjoy the flowers they are all recognizable with-."

The speech went on for about ten minutes and Kaoru squirmed uncomfortably in his position.

"-And now, 'laissez-nous danser!'" He clapped his hands and the whole floor burst out into French greetings and applauds.

"What does that mean?" Haruhi turned her head to Tamaki.

In return, the blonde offered her a kneel, a hand and a grin. "It means, let us dance," He said and pulled Haruhi in with him as they swept into the dance floor with Tamaki's practiced brilliance.

After hours of begging, Kyouya had left his clipboard on the bed but notes seemed to be writing themselves in his head. "I see jealousy written in fancy font floating around," Kaoru said loud enough.

Kyouya snarled. "Shut up," He said fiercely.

"I think you're cute when you're embarrassed." Kaoru pointed out smirking when this enhanced the blush. "You really _are _gay aren't you?"

"You're gay too." Kyouya scowled.

"And so is Tamaki. So calm down," Kaoru reassured leaving a hint of a ghost smile on his lips.

Without asking, Kaoru had taken a startled Kyouya's hand and led them both into the dance floor next to Haruhi and Tamaki who had laughed openly. They had both started dancing in an earnest; Kaoru had volunteered to be the girl as they danced at an accurate speed due to the beat. As they danced, Kaoru couldn't help but imagine Kyouya as Hikaru – leading him into the dance. Where was Hikaru anyway? Kaoru thought, the concern showing on his face.

Later on, the dancer instructed they changed partners and he was now dancing with Tamaki. If anything, he felt this was more right – since that Tamaki was a natural dominant. Like Hikaru.

Later, Kaoru let out a disgruntled sound, unease forming inside him. He sat down after Tamaki had ditched and asked for his actual partner to dance with him who was too happy to comply. Kaoru delighted in watching Kyouya and Tamaki dance together. Those two were so perfect for each other. Dark and light, uke and seme … Kaoru could go on.

Haruhi placed a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be here soon," She said reassuringly. Kaoru barely heard any of it. She was so close yet so distant.

Another half hour passed and Kaoru was becoming slightly agitated. With pure concern and anger, it dawned upon himself to notice something was wrong. He stormed to Kyouya and Tamaki and Haruhi, barely noticing their emotions as he demanded to know where he is. They merely shrugged but Tamaki actually placed an affectionate hand on his fore arm – an attempt to make the worries go away.

Kaoru exhaled and straightened up when he felt his phone vibrate. Eagerly, he answered and pressed it against his ear. The other three merely watched as he listened.

"What?" Kaoru said firmly causing the other three to look at him curiously. "_WHY?" _Kaoru said with wide eyes, his breathing taking a whole new level.

Slowly, he hung up.

"Oh god…"

**Aren't I amazing, just letting you guys hang until the next chapter? **

**Toodle-ooo! **


	7. I'd drink to that

**Oh. My. God. 48 reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS MORE THAN THE HARRY POTTER REVIEWERS BECAUSE YOU ACTUALLY BOTHER TO REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL Especially the ones that reviewed the last chapter: ArtemisisSymmetrical, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, xXGred-ForgeXx, imotakubro, HaloGod623, Springbebay, brings074065, SohmaRoolz, Shadow Veli and MissVenusVixen. **

**I'm also happy to say this fic will include mature content in the future! Though since there's nada currently, it'll still be rated T for now. **

**Disclaimer: ****  
>me: Sign this contract.<br>****Bisco Hatori: …  
>me: …<br>Bisco Hatori: …  
>me: …<br>Bisco Hatori: nice try. **

"– I can't wait to see you! And how you dressed Haruhi as well, just think, after this we can sleep in the same bed again as long as you like … I wonder if Haruhi is bothered with that; something we'd ask her in the future yeah? Anyway, I'm almost there – see you!"

The tension was almost unbearable in the waiting room; the nurse hasn't come in hours. Kyouya sat in the expanse of Tamaki's legs, hiding his face in the crook of his boyfriend's hair while said boyfriend was shaking almost visibly- tears threatening to come out. Haruhi was at a distance from them, a handkerchief given by a kind resident patting furiously at her tears as she hugged herself. Kaoru on the other hand had free tears spilling angrily and he didn't even have the heart to wipe them away. On his left hand, a phone of his territory.

He pressed the button. "Hey Kaoru – I can't wait to see you! And how you dressed Haruhi as well, just think, after this we can sleep in the same bed again as long as you like … I wonder if Haruhi is bothered with that; something we'd ask her in the future yeah? Anyway, I'm almost there – see you!"

And after, a ring and silence (besides Haruhi's and Kaoru's sobs) as Haruhi, Kyouya and Tamaki had stiffened at the sound of his voice again.

"Hey Kaoru – I can't wait to see you! And how you dressed Haruhi as well, just think, after this we can sleep in the same bed again as long as you like … I wonder if Haruhi is bothered -."

"Will you please stop that?" Haruhi rose up in a state so frighteningly. Tamaki and Kyouya made a sound of surprise. "I can't … can't bear to hear his voice now." She said through choked sobs. Kaoru stayed dangerously silent.

"And you're not helping by replaying his voice message again and again!" She gasped out through sobs and if they were absent, Kyouya was pretty sure she would be screaming out her lungs.

"You're not the one helping." Kaoru said darkly – so out of character that Haruhi gaped at him noisily. "If you didn't ask for a fucking holiday – thank you – then Hikaru never would have left and he would have never had to fill those fucking forms!"

"DO YOU EVEN HAVE THE RIGHT TO CRY!" Kaoru raged through angry sobs. "He could have stayed …" He said softer this time; almost like a scared baby. "YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE HIM!"

The boy spilt his feelings for the first time and unable to stop it either. The series of sensations splitting him apart almost gave him a head ache as he sat down almost on instant, tucked his knees under his chin and started to sob brokenly. This only made Haruhi cry harder.

Kaoru felt himself being pulled up and into a warm, comforting embrace and a tuft of blonde hair covering his nose. He started to breath heavily, attempting to rid of the tears but of no use as he stood there. In Tamaki's embrace.

A creaking disturbance either broke the tension or piled it up a million times higher – so high it was almost _unbreakable. _

The four rose up so quickly, the lack of air from which they held their breath made their heads spin.

"How is he?" Haruhi's shaky voice asked.

The nurse smiled wearily at her. "Your friend has been hurt pretty badly but we're relieved to say there wasn't any permanent damage that we've known of. He hasn't woken up since the incident and legally, I need permission the feed him some pain killers when he does," She said, smiling fondly at their relieved faces.

"No '_if_ he does'?" Kaoru asked tiredly pain shown clearly on his face.

"No if he does." The nurse confirmed. "Now if someone would so kindly fill in the forms-."

Kyouya stood up, his glasses refusing to show his eyes and followed the nurse out the door. Tamaki smiled knowingly at his action. A few minutes passed and Tamaki was comforting Kaoru, rubbing his back in hopes for the 'I adore you' action. His eyes were still puffy and his head full of doubt.

_What if an accident happens?_

"Kyouya's doctors are the best, Kao." Tamaki probed gently. All Kaoru could do was nod shakily.

The door opened once again, followed by rising up actions by Haruhi, Tamaki and Kaoru. Kyouya stood at the doorway followed by a kind looking man with foreign red hair darker than the twins. "I've convinced the doctor to extend the visiting hours. But only for family." He said.

Kaoru all but shot up and hugged him – and suspiciously, Kyouya didn't look surprised at all and patted his back awkwardly yet somewhat caringly. "Can I see him now?" Kaoru asked desperately.

"I'm getting to that," Kyouya chided softly. He then met Haruhi's puffy red eyes and Tamaki's hopeful crystals. "Haruhi, Tama, you'll have to leave. There's no use of you here and they're only permitting family to see him first."

With a nod, Tamaki sensibly urged Haruhi to follow him, planting a kiss on Kyouya's cheek before pulling Haruhi to go.

"Kaoru, I suppose you can go on your own. Come find me on your way back; I'll call one to bring us both back home." Kyouya said at once. Kaoru would have been shocked at how much he showed to care if not for curiosity and desperateness to see his brother.

Nonetheless, the boy shook his head, not accepting his act. "Kyouya, go home. I'll call a cab – you've already done so much – thank you," He forced out.

He swore he saw a smile as Kyouya nodded, patted his back and left.

**:::**

"Hitachiin, Kaoru?" A woman called out with a slight accent Kaoru was none too fond of. Yet the boy stood up quickly.

She nodded, gesturing him to follow. They had reached a white room as large as Kaoru's and Hikaru's shared bedrooms. White walls, white floors, white curtains and Kaoru felt sick enough. He had wondered how his brother would look like now. They passed a bed, curtains drawn up to reveal an empty sheet … another bed, an elder man sleeping restfully … another and the woman stopped. The curtains covered the view and there hung a label Kaoru didn't even need to read. _Hitachiin, Hikaru_. 

"His bones will definitely heal if he gets enough rest; his ribs because of the blow have been fractured – though I'm not so sure of –."

"Miss, with ado respect can you please not say anything?" Kaoru breathed out in less than an exhalation. The nurse seemed to understand because she blushed madly.

"I'm sorry!" She said quickly. "I'm really sorry, I've been assigned but I really didn't know what to do; Ootori thought I took the last class but I really haven't and it's my first day here-."

Kaoru shut her up with a particular look. Though he felt pity of her because he sighed and nodded wearily and with a pause, the nurse slid the curtains apart.

_Beep … beep … beep_

Kaoru was familiar of this sound thanks to daily hours of watching dramatic anime with his brother. His brother's heart-beat was normal. At least Kaoru thought so. His lip quivered dangerously as he took the sight of Hikaru laying peacefully, eyes shut down gratefully, his finger pegged up into this device Kaoru did not know of. The quilt drew down to Hikaru's waistline.

What Kaoru was most horrified of though, was the mean scratchy looking bandages coiled around his brother's rib flesh, his face was swollen and a nasty bruise on his cheek which Kaoru now understood when the nurse from earlier said that he hit his face on the car door from the blow.

With an unnerving, soft sob, Kaoru strode forward, pulling a white useful, plastic chair next to the bed and held Hikaru's free hand. Free, lifeless, sleeping hand and squeezed.

"You don't …" The nurse said softly and uncertainly. "You don't need to cry." She exhaled and Kaoru looked at her. "He was fairly lucky that he didn't take as much damage to rest in a coma." She said calmly, beaming comfortingly at Kaoru as if he needed to be reassured.

"I'm not an expert yet but I know this car crash wasn't as fatal as some others Yuki took in before … so … so be okay, okay?" She said, tears almost outshining her blue eyes. Kaoru smiled fondly at her this time actually thankful for her unprofessionalism.

"Thank you …" He heard himself say and peered down at her name card. "Ai. Thank you Ai." He smiled when 'Ai' beamed down at him.

"You look exactly like each other…" The nurse commented softly. "May ask for your name?" 

"My name is Kaoru." He nodded.

"Kaoru …" She said as she nodded before confirming he was alright and left the area.

Kaoru peered down at his lifeless brother. He felt vomit rising up in his throat. Someone needed to be here; to look after him and Kaoru won't leave him. The helpless figure felt as if he was about to cry.

_I should have been there … I could of shared his pain,_

_He didn't have to be like this alone._

_I deserve this more than he does._

The same red-headed figure came to tell him it was getting late and he should start thinking about getting home. He refused – but the strict looking nurse (not Ai) ushered him out no matter how loud he cried.

He breathed out, droplets of fog withdrawing from his breath and into the cold air once he reached the outside. With a back glance over his shoulder and into the building where he thought Hikaru's room was, he sighed. _Be safe, brother Hika._

He decided walking in no particular direction. Trust in the policemen to find his sleeping body in the middle of nowhere and bring him home. Right now, he didn't care of what his parents take him of, of this night.

He stared at his feet as he walked; a habit he picked up of when Hikaru was not with him. His mother corrected it was careless, and he might walk straight into a blade, as his mother says.

Crazy woman … He wouldn't likely bump into anything-

"Oof," Kaoru looked up alarmingly.

"Ow that hurt," A man that looked slightly older than him rubbed his cast very carefully. He had a cast stuck to his arm and a sling carrying it from over his shoulder.

"Sorry," Kaoru mumbled but wasn't quite sure he had heard it. He took his time to study the man; glossy blonde hair – the exact shade of Tamaki's, his features were feminine and Kaoru didn't imagine it this time. He looked dull and weary and Kaoru got his arms out ready because he thought the man was about to collapse any minute.

"I'm sorry," He repeated audibly and placed his hands on the shaky man's shoulders to stop him from trembling.

"No, I'm sorry; I didn't see where I was going and-." The man looked up and nearly jumped. "It's you!"

Kaoru was about to reply in confusion when another man came up with a concerned face to wrap his arm around the raven's waist.

"Are you okay, kitty?" He said teasingly.

The _'kitty' _blushed slightly. "Daisuke, I told you not to call me that!"

Kaoru, frowning at the affectionate display, decided to speak up. "Excuse me, but what do you mean it's me?"

His interruption seemed to have worked because they stopped and stared at him. "You were in that car crash!" That _kitty _guy accused.

"No, that was my brother," Kaoru replied and even he was surprised of how calm the tone of which he said it was. The man's face gleamed of understanding.

And then kitty's face fell. "I'm truly sorry … I was the driver,"

Kaoru's face fell.

The older man saw this and flushed the way Ai had before. "I'm really _truly _sorry … I never meant for this to happen." He breathed harshly. "He-he asked if we could go over seventy and I was stupid enough to comply. I'm really, really sorry; you don't-don't know how much I am-." His voice broke and he looked away in shame.

Daisuke laid a reassuring arm on his partner, rubbing his shoulder gently.

"It's okay." Kaoru said helplessly, not wanting to witness yet another person cry.

The dominant of the two wrapped his arms around kitty and stared at Kao. "It was no one's fault. But what he did was still wrong," He chided provoking a small sob. "The least we can do if offer you dinner."

"Oh no, I couldn't!" Kaoru said, rising up his hands. "I don't want to intrude."

"You won't be." He replied. "Come on, our house isn't far from here."

**:::**

It turns out that the two that invited Kaoru to dinner were actually dating. Kitty's real name was Hiroshi and got the nickname 'kitty' because Daisuke figured that he purred while sleeping – laughing openly when Hiroshi blushed, mumbling things on instant.

It turned out that Hiroshi had fractured his arm from the car crash and Kaoru (although it was ridiculous) felt as if his brother should have just fractured his arm as well.

"How long have you two been dating?" Kaoru asked as he prodding his fork at some kind of noodle he hadn't identified yet. The people were commoners, undoubtedly.

"About a month now." Hiroshi who Kaoru just learnt was twenty one and his partner was just two years older said.

"Though we still haven't come out because ickle Hiro's still ashamed of me." Said Daisuke.

"I'm not ashamed of you!"

"Really? Can you say it with a straight face? Come on,"

Kaoru smiled as the two bickered on. Despite the fact that the couple looked nothing like each other, Daisuke and Hiroshi's relationship reminded Kaoru strongly of his and Hikaru's relationship. A dominant and submissive.

"Honestly, Hiro." Daisuke rolled his eyes, stretching back. "And you call yourself a professional doctor."

"You're a doctor?" Kaoru spoke out of the blue.

"Yeah," Hiroshi nodded. "Taxi driving is just a backup job. Can't afford to get broke." He mumbled tiredly.

"Honestly, Kaoru you should have seen his reaction when they took your brother in!" He mocked. "Look, I'm a trained professional and it's my fault that this young man here nearly _died _and all. They shooed him away." He chortled, laughing for a bit but when he saw Hiro's and Kaoru's face the laughter died down.

He shook his head motionlessly and stared at the weird smelling bottles filled with liquid Kaoru couldn't identify.

"Well, cheers to inhumane humans and their saggy professionalism." He mumbled, lifting a glass.

"'Suke! He's only seventeen!"

"So what? Let the boy learn. I had my first drink at _sixteen_."

"That was back then!"

"You're making it sound like I'm ancient!"

"You are ancient!"

"I'm only two years older than you!"

"You're a bad example!"

"Look who's _with _bad example."

"Daisuke!"

"You're only with me so you can receive pleasure right? I say- you're so pure. I have to go more than slow with this little _anti-masochist_."

"I _am _a masochist! You get me horny every time of the day! I got caught yesterday for _wanking _in Wang's class!"

There was a pregnant silence. Hiroshi instantly covered his mouth.

"Cheers to wanking in class then." Daisuke said.

Kaoru grinned. "I'd drink to that."

**I just realized, I promised you guys angst before! Damn, I forgot! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review. I hope you guys aren't too turned off by the OCs. **


	8. Waking Up to a surprise

Kaoru had no trouble feigning sickness; he had done it plenty times with the help of Hikaru. Problem was, Hikaru wasn't here. Though, Hikaru was the main point of why Kaoru wanted to feign sickness. As always, he had rung Kyouya for some help.

"I've started recollecting the reports your teachers threw out from last month." Kyouya breathed from the phone. "They don't look good, excuse my back; every time you were marked absent, Hikaru was as well. Do you think this will make it any less believable?"

"Yes but … the word would have spread out wouldn't it? How Hikaru's in hospital; they'd understand right?" Kaoru said, full of hope.

"I don't think you're getting it here, Kao-."

"And neither do you!" Kaoru groaned.

"Don't get defensive. I'm already covering for Haruhi. What makes you think I'd do the same thing for you? It's very time-consuming."

"Because you like me." Kaoru said somewhat smugly. Ever since they had figured being the most mature of their friends, they had formed some kind of bond. Strong? No, not really. But there? Of course. Every time Kaoru had something on his back and Hikaru wasn't there; he'd turn to Kyouya first.

There was a slight pause over the phone. "…alright. But you owe me." And with that, Kyouya hung up from the phone and in a flash, Kaoru had dressed, picked up a piece of toast and miraculously sneaking out of the house without the maids seeing him. He smiled in triumph. He ought to buy Kyouya a new clipboard or something.

**:::**

When he entered through the doors of the hospital, he was still munching on his toast. Ignoring the counter lady's grimace he stood up straightly as if to mock her and entered the hallway of his brother's _dorm. _

Despite the happiness of eating his toast, Kaoru shivered as he felt a presence all too familiar for his liking; a swift glance to his side, a blur of pink and brown passed him.

Recognition passed through him as he paused in his tracks. That girl that passed him was Haruhi. Kaoru remembered what he had said to her. Is it possible that she'd … never talk to him again?

A pregnant silence filled the air as Kaoru realized she had stopped walking. Swiftly and almost in sync, they dramatically turned around and faced each other. Haruhi had a pink blouse Hikaru had no doubt chosen for her one time. She was holding onto a book and had purple bags under her eyes. A few months ago, Kaoru would have complimented her choice but now … now he really didn't feel like it.

On instant, Kaoru saw Haruhi's face fall. "Haruhi … I-."

"I know." She said quickly. "I know … Kaoru its fine. I should be the one sorry,"

"No." Kaoru shook his head. "You really shouldn't. I was being ridiculous, revolting-."

"Reasonable and rational?" Haruhi had offered.

Kaoru couldn't help it; he smiled. "Got a little 'R' strike going on there." Then a try of being serious once more. "Haruhi I really _am_ sorry. I didn't – I wasn't thinking when I said that,"

Haruhi shook her head. "Apology accepted. And I'm sorry for being so clueless and annoying."

Kaoru smiled back in return. "Apology accepted."

**:::**

"Ah, here again, Kaoru?"

Kaoru smiled, despite his embarrassment. "It's not like I have anything better to do, Ai." Other from that embarrassed, inexperienced, clumsy always flustered nurse Kaoru had sought Ai to be, she seemed more relaxed nowadays. Kaoru was fond of her; because she was brilliant really, she had warmed up to him in less than one day which resulted her ego all together.

"Right," She rolled her eyes. "Because your daily visits here are far more important than going to school."

Kaoru made a face at her. "Oh, I'm _sorr-ee. _Well I'm not. But I figured school I can deal with later. The host club can do without me as well as Hikaru."

Kaoru had spent more than a couple of hours sitting by his brother's side. And other than worrying and adoring his brother's sleeping figure, Kaoru had nothing to do except to talk to Ai. He told her about generally everything; his brother, the host club – everything. Well except how he's been lusting over his brother for more than a year and glares daggers down Hikaru's lover behind her back.

The nurse nodded as if she understood. "I'm assuming Haruhi stuck up for you?"

"Makes logic doesn't it? Haruhi takes pity on her boyfriend's brother and sticks up for him, the almighty king falls under her finger because – well, despite not being lovers, she can point and pout and Tama would buy it for her, which makes Kyouya suggest, however displeased he is and well Mori and Honey are coming back soon and-oh, shit!" The boy covered his mouth in horror. _Honey and Mori are coming back today. TODAY._

"Kaoru," Ai sighed, shaking her head. "You can't do multiple things at once. If we could, we'd all be-."

"Aliens that had the ability of super speed or had six other hands. Yeah, I know. You told me once, you told me twice," Ai swatted Kaoru on the head good naturedly. He just laughed.

The blonde woman; her hair tied up in a neat bun raised an eyebrow. "Just don't stress yourself out, okay?"

Kaoru snorted. "If you stop being dramatic." Then this time he dodged Ai's swat to his head.

**:::**

"Haru-chan, Tama-chan, Kyo-chan!" Honey squealed, pulling them all into rough hugs in which they all replied eagerly – well except for Kyouya who awkwardly patted his back. Despite his character, Mori who stood by Honey's side smiled warmly at Kyouya and Tamaki but patted Haruhi on the head.

"It's nice to see most of the host club back," Kyouya said with an easy smile though his glasses gleamed.

Mori grunted in appreciation but Honey cocked his head to the side. "Where are Hikaru and Kaoru?"

Tamaki dodged his head in what seemed like guilt and Haruhi bit her lip to the point of bleeding, Mori seemed to notice these signs because he prodded Honey lightly on the shoulder. Kyouya took pity on the two and said, "Recently, Hikaru had to be hospitalized due to a car accident." Then, almost as an afterthought (or not,) he sighed. "And Kaoru's with him." He said, like it was obvious.

Mori made a sound of surprise, opposing to Honey's ridiculously loud, worried gasp. "What?" Honey demanded. "That's – that's not possible." He said, tears begging to come out. Mori picked him and gave him a tight squeeze in which Honey started to sob on his shirt.

"They're fine! The doctor said! Please … don't cry!" Tamaki said somewhat desperately, silent sobs giving him away. This also made Haruhi take out her hanky.

And that's when, Kyouya _actually_ face-palmed.

**:::**

"Kaoru?" Ai's girly yet mature voice (Kaoru had no idea how she pulled it off) said. Her head poking through the curtains.

"Hm?" Kaoru said dismissively and loud enough to be heard. He had been stroking Hikaru's hand all night.

"The phones for you!" She yelled out.

"Coming!"

Kaoru quickly made his way to the phone, took if off Ai with a smile and answered. "Kao-chan!" Honey said miserably his sobs affecting his voice and shaky breathing.

"Honey!" Kaoru said as cheerful as he can. Unfortunately, it sounded a bit strangled. Hesitantly, he placed the phone sitting up on the table, Honey's voice loud and clear when he pressed the speaker button.

"Are you okay—ah," Honey broke into pained sobs that made Kaoru's heart ache.

"Honey, we're fine. Don't cry," Kaoru pleaded as he heard background noises of Mori picking his boyfriend up and into his lap.

"N-not crying …" Honey reassured.

Kaoru sighed despite himself. "The doctor said Hikaru will go back to his original self; nothing was permanent," He said quickly.

In a while (And Kaoru waited) the sobs died down and Kaoru said, in a soft voice: "How was your trip?"

He could practically feel the beams of happiness through the phone even though they were miles apart. "Mori is so cute!" He squealed. "We went to a restaurant and we went to an aquarium and we went fishing and -."

"What a coincidence." A voice cut Honey off and Kaoru jumped, whipping his head back to see Kyouya and Tamaki behind him.

"We went fishing too." The glass eye covered man revealed and Honey let out a happy cry.

"It's soothing right?" He giggled through the phone. "Right? Right Mori?"

"Ah." Takashi's voice appeared out of the blue, sounding vaguely amused.

"Honey, Mori it's great to hear you back. We'll see each other soon, okay?"

"Bye Kaoru!" Honey said cheerfully.

"Hope you had fun," He replied before hanging up and turning wearily to Tamaki and Kyouya.

"What –."

"Do we think we're doing here?" Kyouya answered for him and Kaoru scowled.

"Well for one, I thought you might have known that this fine building is of _my _family establishment." Kyouya said.

"We wanted to see you and Hikaru!" Tamaki outburst, spreading his arms to pull Kaoru into a hug but got shoved away on instant.

"The teachers didn't suspect a thing. If you must know." Kyouya said, focusing on the earlier events.

Kaoru sighed in relief. "Thank you Kyouya,"

The raven nodded in respect, saying his goodbyes before dragging Tamaki out the entrance by the ear.

"Ow, hey Kyo! Ow OW that hurts – let go!"

"Excuse me. Did I just hear an order?"

"N-no no! You're king, you're king!"

"Strange. Because I swore I could have heard one."

"That's because you're hearing things you old old old old _old _man!"

"You're older than me. And mercy me, was that an insult?"

"KYOUYA LET GO!"

Kaoru shook his head as he witnessed the battle between those two. They were honestly meant to be, Kyouya and Tamaki. He had no idea why they fought a lot though. Considering Tamaki's just one huge dollop head with a hollow brain skin and Kyouya was one evil or no, mastermind. Nope, he couldn't find one reason.

**:::**

The lights dimmed and from the distance, Kaoru could hear nurses politely asking visitors to leave. Normally, he would be one of those people fighting back before getting thrown out like a child. But not this time; Kaoru had a plan.

Maybe this was why he was sitting on a toilet, door locked and suffocating by the harsh stench. Maybe this was why he hated himself for coming to this plan. He could have asked Kyouya by dammit. The boy figured he'd lock himself in the toilets until everyone leaves so he could curl beside Hikaru and sleep there. He wrinkled his nose. By the time he slept beside his brother, he too would be stinking like a skunk.

The lights finally clicked off and the red head found himself grinning to his triumph. He was about to open the door to come to the final stage of his plan when a torch light whirred passed his view. He froze on the toilet he was now standing on. He crouched down in fear.

The sound of woman heels clinked on the floor, much to Kaoru's displease. Yet it sounded louder and louder and the woman was walking to his door, closer. Kaoru gulped down a chink of fear and hoped for the worst. He needed to set out his priorities straight. The figure reached out for the door handle but then –

"Amu! Can you come here for a minute?" A voice belt out ringly and clear.

"Coming!" The woman at the door of the toilet yelled back and stepped out of the toilet. Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief and smiled widely.

He jumped down from the toilet eliciting a loud thump on the floor and the loud sound rang through the room. He winced but no steps came. When he felt secure, he set out his steps with a hiss and tip-toed out of the toilets and into his brother's hospital bed.

_Well. That went well. _

**:::**

The younger Hitachiin came to a stop before dropping onto the bed next to his brother's sleeping figure. With extra caution, he pulled the covers up carefully and beamed to see space for him on the bed. He slipped in next to him and curled up to him for the first time in weeks. He still smelt like he was. Even with that horrible hand cleanser odor the hospital stank of. He still felt as warm as he was awake. Even when the hospital was as cold as father's voice.

He felt the opposite of neglected even if his brother couldn't even say a word until he wakes up truly. This was where he belonged; in Hikaru's embrace.

Listening to his brother's steady breathing and the full-proof beeps of the monitor, he fell asleep. He had the best sleep in ages.

**:::**

"Kaoru … Kaoru, wake up!" A voice whisper-hissed and the sleeping form groaned as another hand gripped his shoulders and shook him. He frowned but did not open his eyes; instead he gave out another groan that resembled "Go away."

The voice chuckled this time. Then Kaoru widened his eyes instantly and rose up as fast as a zombie coming to life (Or maybe a little?) as he felt slim fingers grace above his hip and jabbed. He squealed, covering that tender spot and was about to glare at whoever did it but,

"You're awake." Hikaru grinned.

Kaoru gaped and rubbed his eyes as if to make sure he was not dreaming. "_You're _awake!" He yelled out.

"I'm awake." He smiled.

Kaoru threw his arms around the sitting figure, almost forgetting his place. Hikaru gave a pained yell which made Kaoru jerk his arms back in horror.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked wearily.

"What happened? _What happened?" _Kaoru exclaimed incredulously. "You got into a car accident you big idiot!"

Hikaru's eyes widened. "Woah – really?"He blinked. "But the last thing I remembered was – Kao are you crying?"

"No!" Kaoru wept as he tried to bat away Hikaru's wondering hands.

"You are!" Hikaru sounded shocked and attempted to pull him into an awkward one armed embrace. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know!" Kaoru growled, unable to hold back the tears. "Why do you want, to _kill_ yourself?"

"It was an accident." Hikaru said softly. "Nothing I can do about it. Stop crying now, ok? You shouldn't be when there's no reason." He did sound vaguely amused.

Kaoru did nothing but hold onto him.

"Go to sleep." Hikaru said when he didn't reply. "You look like you need it more than me."

"Doubt it." Kaoru mumbled softly.

"Kao." He gave him a pointed look. The older of the two set them both back down on his bed.

"_I'm here_." Was the last thing Kaoru heard before fading off to sleep.

**:::**

"-supposed to know Kaoru was here? I've been calling him all last night!" are the first words Kaoru hears as he stirs into consciousness.

Without shifts under these unfamiliar sheets to feel that yep – he was in his sleeping clothes. He's about to open his eyes and tell Tamaki to bugger off and pull the blanket atop of him again when three more voices join the conversation. Kaoru freezes.

"But this means that Hikaru woke up, right?" Honey says, sounding way too chirpy and cheery for this hour in the morning. What time was it?

Mori grunts. And Kyouya adds, "That, or Kaoru decided to lose it."

"Poor Kaoru!" Tamaki wailed from somewhere at the foot of Kaoru's sleep. With his senses only, besides sight, Kaoru felt a body beside him, warm and soft. The covers were kicked down to his waist and his arm was over his eye. With a sigh, he elected to feign sleep.

Barely making it out, a shoot of excitement and relief filled Kaoru when he learnt that yesterday night had been real and not just a dream. He was about to open his eyes when-

"They were meant for each other, weren't they?" Honey sighed, awaiting for Mori's grunt.

Kaoru didn't know what made of Kyouya but now he was silent. Kyouya on the other hand noticed a small twitch of Kaoru's form and smirked.

"Why, whatever do you mean by that?" He said delicately.

Kaoru couldn't move but he perked up.

"I meant Hikaru and Kaoru." Honey finished, fidgeting with his little fingers. "In my world, they got together. They'd love each other just love Mori loves me." He nods and Mori smiles. Kaoru's heart sank.

"They do love each other." Tamaki added softly.

"Not in that way," The Lolita boy dismissed.

Kyouya elicited a soft rustle of papers in when he laid his clipboard down on the bedside table. "Which way, exactly?"

Honey was about to answer when all of them noticed a small gleam in Kyouya's eye. "Kyouya, you've got a plan don't you?"

Kaoru inwardly groaned.

"As always." Kyouya nodded, ignoring the 'ooh!'s Tamaki made. "It's not exactly fool-proof. But it's developing."

"What will happen to Haruhi though?" Honey questioned.

"Haven't worked that out yet," Kyouya said, dismissing the topic.

"Don't you need something to hold against him?" Tamaki cooed.

"I do."

"What?"

"That's just telling, isn't it?"

"But Kyouuuyaaa!" Tamaki cried out.

A fierce action of what Kaoru thought was the curtain being pulled aside to reveal everyone sounded and the four of his visitors leaped, yelping in shock.

"You, you, you and you." The fussy doctor scoffed. "Woke up my patients!"

"Apologies, Doctor Amu." Kyouya spoke.

The doctor hmph'd. "And now you're making a racket in here! Out, out, now! All of you!"

The group besides Kyouya protested loudly. "Oh for heaven's sakes!" Amu bellowed. "Wake up hell too, why don't you? I hope you realize sleep is essential for them to recover!"

The four of them got shooed away. Or rather, ran away, leaving a flustered doctor waving her fist at them. "Sleep is essential!" She said before storming out and pulling the curtain back to cover their space.

He heard soft murmurings. "Ai, are you sure it's wise to let the brother sleep next to him?"

A soft chortle was heard and Kaoru smiled. "Oh, I'm sure. Hikaru needs all the help he can get. Even if reality is far from him now." She replied and the voices died away.

Kaoru snapped his eyes open and sat up. He stirred and felt truly awake now. Beside him, his sleeping brother. With a careful hand, he leaned down slowly to stroke his brother's soft hair. Not once did the figure move.

The boy felt an annoying itch in his pants and shuffled, a faint sound of paper crinkling was left. Confused, he reached down to his hip pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. His list.

Without looking, he slouched down next to his brother and curled up into him, clutching the paper close.

_You're not the only one, _

_Kyouya, _

_Who has a plan…_

**:::**

The room was spacious with an olive complexion to its skin. In the middle, a desk was planted and a raven haired figure was leaning against it coolly. He was alone, the faint murmurings of a switched on television in the distance.

"_It won't be ambitious or competitive…"_ Kyouya started, talking to no one in particular.

"_The aim…isn't to get Kaoru to his happiest, Honey sempai…"_ With a weary cackle, he shifted his glasses to rest comfortably on the bridge of his nose.

"_My only intention … and aim … is to see,"_

In a hospital bed, miles away, Hikaru laid restfully at peace with his brother next to him, fully on conscious.

"_See who Hikaru really chooses…" _

**It's been a while since I updated, yes? And I mean even longer than usual. I really hope the wait was worth it D: truth be told, I was actually being lazy and, well, DID YOU GUYS SEE THE 50 FOOT VOLDEMORT? AND THE QUEEN HERSELF? NO, NOT HER, THE QUEEN. J.K. ROWLING. **

**Sorry for bringing Harry Potter into here, but can the Olympics always be held in London? Please? **

**And your apology: IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY, IM WORTHLESS ALL YOU REVIEWERS ARE AMAZING, I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE.**

Oh, and just to tease you all, Kaoru's plan gets worked into next chapter. You all just have to wait I see a plot forming again, do you?


	9. A wicked plan and a hidden meaning

**This one is short and absolutely pointless and I'm sorry D:**

"_So he woke up?" _

_The other patients that were to fill Hikaru's area had cleared already, except for one old man snoozing in his bed. And Kaoru who was sitting next to the sleeping Hikaru while getting questioned by Ai. _

"_Yes." He answered sheepishly, holding back in a smile. _

_The nurse couldn't help but smile back as she viewed the edges of Kaoru's mouth tugging up. Then she frowned. "You know what you did was careless right?" _

_Kaoru shrugged. "Well, if I didn't do it, I would have missed Hikaru waking up."_

_There was a pause. "How did you know he was going to wake up then?" She asked curiously. She was sitting at the desk, her legs crossed in a fashionable manner. _

"_I didn't." Kaoru said, staring at the ceiling above. "It was just a coincidence."_

_The nurse flipped her hair into a tight bun before smiling at him. "Or destiny." _

_Kaoru then flashed her a smile so true, she could not help smiling back just as wide.  
>"When would he wake up again, then?" <em>

"_I can't say I'm sure but possibly in a few days time." She pressed her lips curiously, and studied her talking partner's twin. "He'll be able to get back home." _

_Kaoru let an exhalation of relief. "Ai, thank you."_

**:::**

Kyouya was the one that shut the host club down. Just until things got the better hand; one of the twins' regular customers had burst into tears after seeing both of them not back yet. It was a pity too; school was rather dull and boring if not for the host club.

And once again, Kaoru was found on a cute little complementary seat, next to a sleeping Hikaru on a hospital bed. Little appreciative murmurs and mumbles left his lips occasionally.

"Wake up Hikaru." He says, with a little smile on his face.

Just as Kyouya and Tamaki were afraid of, Hikaru woke up while Kaoru was there; he'll get his high hopes up so he'd left school this very day. Their nurse, Ai, was too pestered to let him go as she was every time the naughty minx flashed his perfected puppy face at her.

After a few more doses of Hikaru stroking, Kaoru felt his eye lids getting heavy. He felt basked under the sunlight the clear windows were receiving through. It would have been a nice day if Hikaru wasn't in hospital right now…

Hesitantly, the younger twin hopped off his seat, removed Hikaru's hand from his own and stretched: letting out a small moan of relief as he did.

A rustle of the sheets was prevented as Kaoru felt the need to press the quilt down as soft as he can. Hikaru's body jolted – and Kaoru's jumped in fright, eyes wide as he stared down at Hikaru.

"Don't leave me…" Hikaru whispered, yet he managed to do so with his eyes shut tightly.

Kaoru gasped, as he felt his shirt tails being clasped into Hikaru's unconscious hand. They stayed for a few minutes, like that. Kaoru affectionately wrapped his fingers around Hikaru's wrist to pull his grip away and cupped it with both his hands.  
>"I would never…" Kaoru whispered gingerly, as he tucked Hikaru's hand to rub against his cheek.<p>

As if the warm hand was a spell, Kaoru fell asleep again.

**:::**

"Kaoru…" A gentle shake was registered on said red head's shoulder. "Kaoru, wake up!"

_Hikaru? _Kaoru bolted up, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Oh." Kaoru said, trying not to sound disappointed as he lazily rubbed an eye. "Ai. I thought you were…"

He sleepily stared back down at Hikaru, who had not moved an inch from before.  
>Ai simply shook her head.<p>

"It's lunch now. The canteens on the bottom floor and I will not hesitate to kick you out so you'll eat something." She ordered irritably. "Eat something ok? And you can get something for Hikaru too."

Kaoru stared at her pleadingly, but she was unwilling to back down. Kaoru sighed, defeated.  
>"He told me not to leave him."<p>

"Did he wake up again?" Ai exclaimed, a further step from throwing a groan of exasperation.

"No, he talks in his sleep." Kaoru said honestly.

Ai stared at the two brothers, down to their connected hands. "I'll be here, Kao. Nothing will happen to him. Go get your lunch."

**:::**

Kaoru scowled as he hurried up the hallways with a tray full of the food he brought for Hikaru.

_It was just a little while…five minutes maybe…_

A girl squealed as he almost bumped into her. With a yell, the drink toppled but he caught it at last minute, shooting a painful glare at the girl. "Sorry!" She yelled back as he wobbled back into his journey.

_He can't have woken up in that little time!_

Two men carrying large boxes gave two twin shouts as he barreled past them, one muttering something like, "kids these days…"

_Hold on Hikaru!_

**:::**

Haruhi was set out of the curtains just beside her boyfriend's area, waiting with a gentle expression on his face. She nodded as the nurse asked her a question and she was granted access inside.

Immediately, she raised a hand to pull Hikaru's hand towards hers. And she clasped it near her chest.

"Wake up, Hikaru…" She whispered.

_In small distance, she didn't notice a figure with golden eyes, behind the curtain and looking down at both of them. _

She let her small, feminine hand trace the red strands of Hikaru's hair. The familiar gesture was like a trigger and the reaction was immediate as Haruhi gasped when two familiar golden orbs snapped open.

"Haruhi…" The figure spoke.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi said in reply, rations of a grin breaking out.

"It was you…" Hikaru whispered as he gripped her hand as tight as she was.

Haruhi stepped closer, examining her boyfriend idly before pulling him into a gentle hug. "Of course it's me."

Hikaru still had it in himself to laugh gleefully. "You didn't leave me…"

_A sound was rippled; a sound of shoes twisting wickedly in another direction and the sound of depression; weeping. _

Haruhi started a confused expression and took it upon herself to lean down and plant a warm kiss on Hikaru's soft cheek. "I would never…"

Kaoru dumped the tray of food into a sink and ran away as fast as he could, angry, heated tears running down his cheeks.

He didn't return to the hospital after that. Even when Haruhi announced he woke up.

**:::Thatwassohardtowrite:::**

"I don't know Daisuke – what if -"

"Stop beating yourself up, Kitty." The man drawled, placing a protective arm over his partner's back. He figured a while back that encouragement was all he needed. "Everyone knows it's not your fault."

Kitty was pulled in so he was almost facing his boyfriend's arm pit but right now, that didn't matter. They were walking down the aisles of the hospital, arm in arm and Kitty was afraid that someone might jump out in front of him and accuse of him almost killing the boy. "It's hard to enjoy visits in the hospitals…"

Daisuke made a small sound of surprise before shaking him funnily. "You're the one who wanted to apologize." He said in amusement.

The two bickered on, lightly as they could until a nurse told them both to shut up. They reached their destination and found themselves held under the gaze of two blinking gold orbs. There was an uncomfortable silence in which Kitty's heart sank immensely: he hid behind his boyfriend.

"Are you two here to bring me home?" Hikaru asked – his voice hoarse as if he'd been waiting for them.

When none of them answered, he smiled warmly – hopping off the bed and Daisuke was about to exclaim he wasn't well enough but the level of strength after weeks in a hospital he demonstrated shocked the two.

"Great! Because I've been bored out of my mind." Hikaru said cheerfully, already making his way out of the hospital.

"Wait!" Kitty ushered, fussing over the younger boy. "Are you even allowed to do that?"

"Aren't I?" Hikaru's reply was almost instant. He stood fazed for a second before turning around and arching a pale eyebrow. "Didn't Kyouya arrange body guards or something?"

Then before Hiroshi could say something, his boyfriend swept to his feet, bowed low enough so that his nose almost touched the floor and beamed at the hospitalized teenager. "At your service, Mr. Hitachiin. Now please hold on, I must fill some forms." Then with his bow obscured, he rushed out of the room, heading to the counter.

That internally left Kitty and Hikaru in a room together. Hiroshi thought if this was part of Daisuke's wicked plan anyway…

"Hey, you look a bit familiar…" Hikaru said, squinting on emphasis.

Hiroshi made a sound of panic before waving his hands dismissively. "Actually…" He rubbed the back of his neck submissively. "In all honesty, I was the one who crashed us both."

Hikaru didn't say anything.

Hiroshi had winced. "And I'm really so, so sorry that I…that I…"

"It wasn't your fault." Hikaru answered quietly. "I was the one who asked you to speed up. It was clearly mine."

Kitty blanched. "Oh no, no-."

"It was my fault, shut up okay?" Hikaru said, and the older man was quite surprised of his openness. Figuratively speaking, he nodded – smiling a bit to acknowledge the boy's sympathy.

Then as if on cue, Daisuke literally marched into the room (which gave Hiroshi the brightest of knowledge that it _was _part of his plan) and pinned a tag onto his boyfriend's chest. It saying 'body-guards.' How utterly curious.

Then it was all a hullabaloo of who was supposed to drive and Hikaru staring tiredly out a window as he was tossed into the back-seat.

Where was Kaoru? Had he visited at all…?

**This chapter was an absolute pain to write. I'm not sure this one would get many reviews either but, come on. I made an effort….yes? I am suffering from writer's block, I'll have you know and for some reason, this story isn't speaking to me anymore URGH. But it will! It's just a matter of time. Next chapter, we have Hikaru and Kaoru meeting again. Oh my sense of stupidity :') **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! IM NOT EVEN KIDDING, I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Oh and if anyone is interested, I made a PWP involving Kaoru and Hikaru. Please check it out if you're bothered! **


	10. Awkward Silences at Dinner

Hikaru stretched as he pelted out of what seemed like a commoner car – the one in which he had been transported in. He felt an uncomfortable scratch near his arse and nearly smiled.  
>These weren't his. They were Kaoru's. How in all of Japan did he doubt that his little brother didn't visit him.<p>

A goofy smile performed on the handsome boy's lips – then an amused sort of expression nearly after. He wondered what Haruhi would say when she figured out Hikaru and Kaoru shared pants…

Without minding in the slightest, he winced as he bolted upright in a familiar sound of someone fussing to the car. That kind-looking nurse had told him to take it easy. He stared dumbly at the cast etched across his foot, white and not moving, preventing his ankle to hinge upwards.  
>It didn't hurt now.<p>

Daisuke and what Hikaru had learnt Daisuke had called him, (much to Hiroshi's dismay) "kitty" had slammed the doors to the car shut not long after he did. It was quite embarrassing as to when Hikaru had to tell them the directions of the Hitachiin household. What really puzzled him though was the lack of souls roaming around his home.

Where was everyone?

"Hikaru." Daisuke had said. "Don't look now, but I think you own a haunted mansion."

"Sweet Jesus…how rich _are _you? Hiroshi echoed his boyfriend's thoughts.

"Doesn't matter." Hikaru replied absent mindedly. The maids appeared to be sent home, as were the chefs and well – everyone. Though Hikaru knew better. Better than anyone, in that matter.

He rushed forward as if he hadn't got any care in the world. Then five seconds later, he recollected his steps and tumbled onto the ground, his arms supporting his fallen stance. Hold that thought.

"Hikaru!" Hiroshi came rushing to his side, followed by a flustered looking Daisuke (probably still dumbstruck of the size of the monster house…) and pulled the risk-taking red-head back on his injured feet.

"I know you're eager, kid." Daisuke had finally spoken up – his voice all hoarse as if snowballs had been pelted at his throat. "But you've got to take it east. Just like that nurse – whats her name – Ai said."

"You don't understand," Hikaru waved them off and unhinged himself from their almost-tender grips. "One person matters in this world right now. And I made that soul wait."

Daisuke made a grab for him, a rough pinch to his fore-arm to still him from movements. "Your girlfriend can wait!" He rasped – his voice huskier than usual.

"Who said anything about my girlfriend?" Hikaru shot back and roughly shoved his arm back from the stranger. Then with an almost – apologetic glance back at the duo, he staggered forward, limping harshly on one foot as he rushed into the building.

The duo stared back at the retreating body – faces blank. "Should we follow him?" Hiroshi started.

"I don't know. We're the reason he ran away in the first place."  
>"Damn it, 'Suke! Don't you listen?"<br>"What?" He raised his arms up defensively. "What did I do?"

His boyfriend rolled his eyes at his sub-like actions before elbowing him off and running after the boy.

**:::Kaoru's POV:::**

Kaoru heaved a sigh. He spent this lonely time of day wandering around the Hitachiin household like he was some sort of ghost. Only he was the one who felt haunted. And miserable.

What did he do to deserve this feeling?

Like this aching bubble inside his chest – pounding out into his ribs. Not his heart; his heart felt as if it stopped. It was more of a mental thing – maybe. Each time, swaying forwards to torturously torment the inside of his ribs, until swinging backwards like a teasing caress.

The youngest Hitachiin was the one who had sent all the maids and the chefs away. It had been the youngest maid who had given an obvious look of intimate fascination that made Kaoru blanch.

Masao also took his time to place himself at Kaoru's needs – though Kaoru had sent him away for the rest of the day. The intimidating man needed a day off or two anyway.

Kaoru's insides still clutched at his organs though, in fear that one might run away. He was confused; Hikaru – what would happen? How would he feel? And then an angry bubble boiling at his chest for the hospital incident in which he left Hikaru's side to let Haruhi take all the glory. It had been one stupid mistake. He did not blame it on Ai (who suggested leaving for a short time) but he still refused to talk to her for now.

And then all at the same time, he felt oh, so relieved at his brother's well-being. Don't get him wrong; he had believed the doctor's word but even a mouse could tell of that dire seed of doubt.

"Hika." It had sounded like a raspy cough. But his ghost had complied; seeming to grow from the shadows.

"It's been long." The Hikaru clone said, grinning.

"You're in hospital." Kaoru replied flatly.

Hikaru wiped his nose on his shoulder in what seemed like a shrug. "But I'm living, aren't I?"

"You're in _hospital_." He repeated.

"I think I heard you the first time, and anyways –"

"_Hikaru Hitachiin_."

"Judging the use of both my names, I am in dire shit. Though can we not have one of those Kaoru melt downs? If there's one thing I can't resist, it's the thought of you crying. Like that time when Haruhi stole your credit." Hikaru turned his mouth upside down into a sad expression – mocking his little brother.

Kaoru who had sat down and considered amusing himself by talking to Hikaru - imaginary Hikaru, gritted his teeth and averted his gaze to the chandelier hanging by what seemed like a single thread. He was that chandelier, loose yet tight and helpless, and still had the burden of carrying dead weight. He felt that one flick to that strand would send the beautiful piece of furniture crashing to the ground.

"Don't even mention that." Kaoru chided and kicked himself off of the chair. He turned once again and drew the list out from his pocket. After a comfortable silence, he spoke again. "I must be stupid."

Hikaru floated to look over his shoulder, beaming at the list. "But you are, baby brother." He chortled. "Remember that time when you used that banana-"

"Shut up!" Kaoru said, face flaming.

But Hikaru was already laughing.

"Shut up, you stupid dom!" Kaoru demanded, waving his arms for emphasis.

"S-sorry, Kao," He choked on a laugh which directly pointed at the fact that he wasn't sorry at all. "It's just…your face haha, you're so cute when you're embarrassed!"

Kaoru scowled and scooped himself back onto the wooden seat, completely ignoring the Hikaru and gazing at the list once again.

_Manly. _

That was the first thing on his list. Maybe if he were to actually follow the dumb list…

"I know what you're thinking and it's absolutely insane," Hikaru said, eliciting a jump from the slightly smaller boy.

"I didn't ask for your opinion –"

"And I support it completely."

"Well I didn't expect someone as stupid as you to – sorry, what?" Kaoru said, wearing off a bemused expression.

"I said, I support it completely." The cheeky ghost/imaginary friend replied with that awful repetitive grin.

Kaoru's expression did not seem to stave off.

Hikaru sighed contently, shaking his head at the boy who he loved. "Let's think about it this way, Kaoru. You're _seducing_ me."

"I'm doing no such thing!" Kaoru burst, rising up to the balls of his feet. "I'm just simply letting you see…see -"  
>Hikaru raised an eyebrow.<br>"What – what you haven't seen…"He trailed off somewhat helplessly.

Once again, the well-loved traces of that mischievous Cheshire smile dominated on Hikaru's charming face. "Whatever makes you sleep at night, little bro. What's the first one anyway," He floated closer so he was right in front of Kaoru's un-amused face. "Manly, ah I see. It's going to be quite difficult isn't it? Given that you're the submissive one…"

"Anything's possible, yeah whatever." Kaoru waved him off. "You can go now."

Imaginary Hikaru had clouded eyes, like he knew something Kaoru didn't. Weird. "Fine. Though, can I just say: if you want to be manly, maybe you should start getting a head start." Then with one last amused expression aimed at the human, he shrunk into the darkness and Kaoru was left alone, again.

What? Kaoru thought. What could Hikaru possibly mean…Then Kaoru's eyes lighted up, and his head rose into the direction of his brother's second private room.

When they were eleven, Hikaru had demanded a gym – which was inspired by a fitness channel the two had watched when they got bored out of their minds. Admiring the way the adult men's muscles flexed, Hikaru sought out to prove that he'll one day become like that. Mother and father had grown tired of the whining so they adjusted a tiny room to become a small gym.

It was quite shabby actually, but there were still left over equipment. It will take some time but…Now whenever Kaoru and Hikaru bypassed the small door to the room, they shared amused glances as memories from twelve year old Kaoru and Hikaru rose back into their minds. They hadn't used it since Kaoru rolled his ankle on the treadmill. And when Hikaru had a little accident when he was bouncing on the blue gym ball.

It could work. A heap of excitement washed over the boy and his feet set out to do his bidding; he ran in the direction of the gym, almost tripping as he ran down the steps and causing a rough turn, he didn't see where he was going as his bangs dropped to the front of his face.

_Bang!_

"OW!" Said two almost identical voices in perfect unison.

"What the hell?" Kaoru demanded, wondering why an intruder was at his house. His anger feeling seemed bulbous as he rose to his feet at the same time the person that had bumped into him did. They both clutched at their heads in which was the most brutal part they injured when they slammed.

Golden eyes met another golden pair, and a familiar tingle at their foreheads washed over them like a seizure. A pregnant silence filled the air as the two boys took themselves into realization.

"Hikaru…?"  
>"Kaoru…?"<p>

They circled around each other at the same time and gradually, a curve of the lips at the same time. Both let out a cry of glee and Hikaru pulled Kaoru into a tight embrace, one that Kaoru was too happy to dismiss and way too relieved to not hug back.

"I missed you," Kaoru murmured softly onto Hikaru's shoulder.

"It felt like a second since the last time we've met." Hikaru mused, holding his brother tight. "Why didn't you come visit me?"

Kaoru set him such a fierce look that Hikaru almost let go. "I did visit you! Every day and every night! I've missed out a shit – load of school, and – and then –"

"You weren't there when I woke up." Hikaru said even without a trace of accusation, Kaoru felt a soft pang in his heart.

"I was…" He replied softly. "But I saw Haruhi with you – and I just thought to, you know, give you some…alone time."

Hikaru considered the lonesome look melted in his brother's eyes before averting his view. "Oh…" He said.

Then they shared that silence that Hikaru can only manage with his brother. That silence that was comfortable at all costs.

"Did you cry for me?" Hikaru decided to lighten up the mood, grinning slightly.

Kaoru felt as if a switch had been flipped and he remembered his manly plan, his setting out to win Hikaru's heart. "No." He gave a set out answer that had a small tremor and was way too quick to not be suspicious. He cursed inwardly.

Hikaru let out a huff of laughter and smiled warmly. "Sure," He said, the smile in his voice. "Whatever makes you sleep at night."

Kaoru froze. Then grinned sheepishly at the repetition. Startlingly, they both heard a set of heavy footsteps that was too quick and indicated that two people were heading towards them. Towards the corner, Daisuke and Hiroshi had appeared, panting and doubled over.

Kaoru and Hikaru aligned shoulders and raised an identical eyebrow at the both of them. "What are they doing here?" Kaoru said.

Hikaru shrugged. "They were the ones who Kyouya asked to send me home."

"Kaoru, Hikaru!" Hiroshi acknowledged loudly and was now inching closer to them with some effort, and his shadow of a boyfriend looming after him.

"You know them?" Hikaru managed to silently ask his brother.  
>"Had dinner with them." Answered Kaoru.<br>"You _what_?"

"Hiroshi, Daisuke." Kaoru said, smiling at both of them kindly. "Thank you for bringing my brother back home."

Hiroshi got gently pushed aside as Daisuke let an arm wrap around his shoulders. He set off an easy-going expression, even when his fingers were itching to light a cigarette.

"No harm done." Daisuke said coolly.

"Yeah, except for Hikaru's foot!" Kitty glared at his boyfriend and slapped at the arm to move away from contact. "You really do need to take it easy. You wouldn't want another trip to the hospital, would you?"

Hikaru shook his head violently. "Never. It stinks of old people." Then he shuddered to make his point. Kaoru and Daisuke laughed but got quickly shut up by Kitty who gave them a pointed glare.

"Daisuke, need I remind you that I can call up your mother at will? And Hikaru you've really got to be careful – oh, you could have made it worse, maybe we should go check your ankle up again -"

"It's getting dark out." Kaoru said distantly as he stared at the outlines of the darkened window. The curtains were drawn but very little light had beamed through the slits at the sides. Hikaru followed his gaze.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Hikaru offered, and smiled at the obvious shock that radiated through the air.

Before Kitty could reply, Daisuke once again took his place and smiled politely back. "If it isn't the trouble, we'd love to. Right, Kitty?"

Hiroshi grumbled.

**:::**

There was an awkward, present silence that hung cruelly through the atmosphere and Kaoru swore he had a sweat drop trailing down the back of his neck. Sure, he'd call the duo friends but they weren't _that_ close for even first name limits. Hikaru had a blank expression and prodded at the left overs. (It was the only thing left since the chefs had been sent away.)

Daisuke was caught staring up at the ceiling that seemed to be miles away and Hiroshi was chewing his lip intensely. All four dreaded to be the first one speaking despite their finished plates.

"So…" Kaoru started up nervously and flinched as three somewhat icy eyes focused on him. "How long have you two been together?" He said, attempting to make conversation.

"Four months." Hiroshi said quietly, a faint blush pouring its way through his pale complexion.

Kaoru nodded, and silence fell again. Kaoru and Hikaru shifted at the same time; Hikaru swung his left calve over his right leg and Kaoru repeating his actions but with the opposite leg.

"You kids do anything at school?" Daisuke said. "I remember running a chess club at your age. Joined an activity or somthin'?"

The twins shared a devilish glance before disappearing the trace completely. "You can say that." Hikaru said. It didn't seem to be a satisfactory answer because Hiroshi leaned in.

"Really? What do you guys do?" The blonde man asked.

There was a small silence. "Host club." Hikaru and Kaoru said at the exact time.

Daisuke dropped his fork. "What now? They run host clubs at schools?"

"Sort of." Kaoru said it this time and shared an amused glance with his brother over his shoulder.

"Well, I'm definitely curious -" Started Daisuke.

"Daisuke -"

"Alright, kitty." Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Tell us about the club, then."

The clinking of a glass and the sound of cutlery dropped at the table and napkins padded on satisfied mouths. "It sits on the edge of sanity." Kaoru explained.

"We've got Tamaki who founded the club," Hikaru said.  
>"Kyouya – the evil genius that the club can't afford him dropping out –" Kaoru finished.<br>"Mori, who says nothing at all,"  
>"Honey who'll mess your mind -"<br>"Us and Haruhi." They finished.

Daisuke was nodding his head slowly but the information seemed to bore him. "Well," He gave one of his most charming smiles. "We'll be sure to visit one time. Right, kitty?"

Hiroshi gave an enthusiastic nod.

They gave their thanks, dismissed themselves and set out back to their own home. But before they reached the car, Hikaru and Kaoru witnessed the entwine of slim fingers to callused ones and a small kissed that Daisuke and kitty shared. Their smiles were visible.

The twins were alongside one another. Kaoru bared a single side glance to Hikaru – and to his utter shock, his brother was staring right back at him. Hikaru brushed his knuckles against Kaoru's palm.

The blushes on both faces were visible that night.

**:::**

Kaoru's ears were still ringing from the shouting Tamaki produced when he planned a "reunion" for the host club. The beach, on a holiday. Lovely. A lovely reminder of the perverts that Hikaru and Kaoru had beaten up.

The time had gone quicker than expected and after one day fully for themselves, Sunday approached and Kaoru spent an awfully long time flipping through his wardrobe.

Looking for a manly look, he had slipped on a plain white singlet and leather jacket that he looked absolutely dashing in. Then he figured that Hikaru would be rather more fitting for that look, he found another outfit and stared right through the mirror, lost in his thoughts.

"Narcissist." Hikaru had teased as he entered the room, shirtless. Kaoru's reaction was immediate, even though he'd seen Hikaru shirtless many times.

He spluttered. Men weren't narcissists… "Hikaru! No, I was just -"

"Relax." Hikaru gave him a comforting smile. "You'll look good in anything, baby brother."

Kaoru felt the impact of the hammering on his ribs fade away. A dent was made, but Hikaru seemed to be repairing it.

_What a thought. _

**A/N: Is it sad to say this, I think is the quickest time I've uploaded? Aren't you guys happy, tell me you're happy ;_; I've tried to include small HikaKao moments but I think they failed. Let me know what you think! **

**In the meantime, **

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness: I never said how I love you and truly appreciate how you've stuck with me from the beginning! Again thank you for the name Masao, and I'll be really sad to see you go when the story finishes. **

**Kate Skye Ride: Oh Kate, :') I've replied back, so I don't know of anything else to say! Good luck with your HikaKao fanfic (: I'll be there to check it when you upload! Wait, what side story, sorry? xD Thanks for your amazing reviews! **

**Minimus Prime: I. Love. You. Everythin' said. **

**Springbebay: Girl, you are amazing. **

**Adorable Reader: Yes, idiotic nurse indeed. Thank you for your review you amazingly amazing person!**

**SohmaRoolz: Bestiality trees. *trollface.***

**Hikaru Kaoru plus Haruhi: Stick with me, baby! Thank you so much for your reviews. I love them oh so much, and well, you stuck up to Haruhi and that's one of those reasons I love you, isn't it? Haha, that didn't make sense, am I right?**

**Teapartyonthemoon: GAWD, I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOUR NAME! It's adorable! Anyway, Kaoru is destined to be with Hikaru so, no worries about that, yes? C:**

**ArtemisisSymmetrical: Oho, now you, you, you. Can I hug you? So much flattery it's not flattery, it's the truth! I seriously – urgh – you're amazing. You've chosen to review my story and I am honored – honestly. **

**DeathByVenom13: Oh, I write more for you! Thank you for the beautiful review! **

**One question then? For me? Do the characters seem OC to you guys? Be honest, I want to know what you think. **


	11. The Art of Manliness

**For them who haven't noticed, a change in the summary: "While Haruhi had Hikaru propped up against her breast pocket, Kaoru had a small, small list that consisted of neat yet scratchy scrawl. He held the list slightly higher so it just brushed his broken, unused lips lightly – like a feather touch. This was his only hope." Before you read, a slight warning if you mind? The plot starts at chapter ten. Hope you don't fall asleep before then.**

**PART 2**

**~In which Kaoru's love for Hikaru becomes seriously serious business~ **

**(Do you like all this seriousness? I think it looks good.)**

Kaoru's love for Hikaru could be described even through all the chaos and ache. In Kaoru's opinion, their relationship right now was like getting slapped in the face and forcing yourself to smile after that slap. And then twenty-four more slaps – each representing an hour of the day. Maybe that'd change.

He'd be the one to make all this change. In the past, Kaoru had been laying low, sitting there underneath the bushes in attempt to make himself unnoticed. This is all changing now. He was going to claw his way until he was a standing position; he's going to face all the thorns and their mocking poison.

_He will become a fully bloomed rose. _

**~O~**

**(Yes, I'm changing my style. Hell, if Kaoru can change, why can't I, you know?)**

In the end, the pair had babbled on for hours and even when they knew they'd end up wearing a matching pair, each tried to prove his point.  
>"Did you sink down to his commands to make him feel better?" Imaginary Hikaru had said.<p>

Yes, yes he did.

It wasn't like it was against his will! It was on instinct, most likely. Maybe. Possibly. OK, he did it to make him feel better, alright? Don't

Most have been through this idea at some point but the reason is accurate. Many could not tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart. And many relied on the parting of their hair styles. But Haruhi, with her skill to observe, Mr. Hitachiin, with his skill of pure wit, could notice small things. Small, small things the size of your thumb tips. Hikaru and Kaoru always knew, of course. While Hikaru had a low, scratchy yet elegant voice, Kaoru had a softer – always kinder sort of melody attached. There was a small chip on Hikaru's bottom teeth. Hikaru rose to his tallest at this subject and Kaoru rose at that. I can tell you only a few for you should respect their secrecy. Their need to be apart from the rest of the humans some times.

Yes, they were different. But little did they know that they are very much – in a curious sense – the same.

Of course, they had their moments when they were so sick of each other they would leave the house. Like a pair of wilting flowers sharing a box. But those were rare moments; when the twins had felt a burning ounce of dislike. Hikaru would turn to Mori first. Kaoru would go to Kyouya.

Oh, don't look so depressed. Chin up, dear, after all, a relationship without a little bit of hate is no relationship at all.

Then, totally obvious to each other, after their little rages, they'd apologize so thoroughly it was like taking an hour to rub your hands with luxurious soap. Then they'd smile, and hug, and share a cuddling moment until the slits of blood were mended like they never were there.

Kaoru and his brother fell against one another shortly after getting into the limo. Kaoru, (although it was ridiculous) dreaded this day – when the host club reunites. He'd get bombarded with questions, he bets. With their heads slightly tilted and supported the other, they fell asleep. The trip to Kyouya's private beach was no walk to the park.

It was one of those days when Kaoru loved long limo trips.

Hikaru's hand slid its way to rest lovingly on the younger boy's lap. The red-headed boy was too afraid to move.

"We there yet?" Hikaru said wearily.

Kaoru, with difficulty, strained his neck to stare through the windows. "Probably three quarters or something."

"Look at you." Hikaru laughed softly and raspily. "Kaoru the mathematician."

_A small hint; Kaoru had smiled widely after that. _

The next few hours rolled like triangular shaped stones with a cement base. Kaoru wondered if there were such things. The next few hours, there was more rustling from the outside. The next few hours, was when Hikaru repeated his question.

_We there yet? _

Kaoru snorted and made an attempt to fall asleep again. Hikaru did not approve; with an amused yet irritated glance, he nudged his half asleep brother with his shoulder. Kaoru did not stir, but fell onto his lap instead. The cheeky bastard – Kaoru knew that was what he was thinking.

Hikaru saw a small smile. Adjusting to the weight on his thighs, he leant back and gave an identical expression.  
>"Cheeky bastard." Hikaru said.<p>

And Kaoru did his best trying to repress his laughter. Hikaru had his cast taken off now, and was as good as new, as he put it.

After a good, solid thirty minutes, Hikaru asked the question again and Kaoru had passed the thought that Hikaru was just doing this to irritate him. It's not like it concerned him anyway.

_Oh, but he was doing that just to irritate him. _

"We there yet?"

Kaoru scowled and searched for something to hit his brother with. With something approaching irritation, he pushed his brother playfully down the seat. Hikaru fell down laughing.

His limbs fell limp to his sides as his abdomen rested on the car seat –on his side. Hikaru's singlet had risen up just slightly to reveal a small strip of flesh. For a while, Kaoru stared and appreciated the porcelain way of his skin that was identical to his.  
>Until Hikaru noticed him staring, of course.<p>

"What?" Hikaru asked in a sense of nonchalance.

Nothing. Kaoru had replied.

There was a sudden silent moment and then they finally hit the parking lot on the pier of the beach. The limo driver had opened the doors for them and smiled at both kindly. They were too tired to return that smile.

Their flip flops did their noisy flip flop jobs as they ambled their way to the sand, sides aligned and walking at the same, twin pace. A side glance made Kaoru stop and watch as Hikaru stretched upwards, the flesh revealed once again.

"Man, I hate long car trips." Hikaru said casually as he waited for Kaoru to catch up to him.

No you don't. Kaoru thought.

"C'mon, slowpoke." Hikaru teased as they crossed their way to the main site. An umbrella was the only thing seen from where they were now, just a few parks off the rest of the host club who seemed to arrive earlier.

"I'm not slow." Kaoru shot back instinctively.

"Race you to the beach?"

Both boys grinned.

**~O~**

"Kyouya," Tamaki said in a sober-ish voice. "Want some chocolate?"

Kyouya who had been padded with post-sleep scowled inwardly but refused to show it. "No thanks; I don't like chocolate."

Kyouya was a very objective person. Well, more than most people. He was resting on a blanket tossed over the sand of his beach, his annoyingly lovely boyfriend next to him and an umbrella that shaded his body and most gratefully, his eyes. The sun was at its climax today.

One day, Kyouya concluded, he will become so superiorly powerful, he'd control the sun.

Unaware of Kyouya's mood to not-talk-now, Tamaki pounced next to him as if he were a dog – and pouted. "Yes you do!"

"No, I really don't." Kyouya replied coolly and debated whether (when he became powerful and reined over all human beings) he'd take total dominance over the sun, or take total dominance on the annoying twit chirping his arse off next to him.

_Didn't I tell you about the hatred? It's a sort of lovely hatred. Good hatred – like a dying, black and red rose. _

"Yes, you do!" Tamaki took his lord-like stance; shadowing over Kyouya and pointing a god-like finger at him in accusation.

"No," Kyouya half-sighed as he massaged the bridge of his nose, "I don't."

"You like coffeeeeeeeee," Tamaki whined, his stance gone and placed with an open sense of immaturity of a child.

"Coffee and chocolate aren't anything alike." Kyouya deadpanned.

"They are in color," Tamaki offered.

He didn't receive anything but a roll of eyes.

"Oh? It's impossible to not like chocolate!" Honey appeared beside the blanket in swimming trunks and his eyes brimming with tears. Not far behind him, stood Mori with his toned chest bared and with no expression on his face.

Tamaki clicked his fingers. "Honey gets it!" Then with one elegant swoop, two fingers were beneath the king's chin in mild thought. "You know, I'm beginning to think there's something exceptionally wrong with you, Kyouya…"

"Do you have a base for saying that?" Kyouya said with a pointed glare.

Tamaki held his hands up defensively. "Wait! Maybe that came out wrong…"

"Maybe _you _came out wrong." Kyouya replied.

"Wah!" Honey broke into the middle of them and placed a reassuring hand on both of their bare chests. "Stop fighting!"

A shuffle and Mori had sat next to them, barely caked by the enormous shadow the umbrella was making.

Tamaki hmph'd before crossing his arms in a very lady like manner. Kyouya barely showed anything.

A few abnormal and awkward minutes past. Another. Then another. Tamaki glanced at Kyouya, Kyouya glanced back.

And under a second, Tamaki was on the black-haired man, forcing a chocolate in his mouth.  
>"Eat! Eat!" He chanted.<p>

Kyouya was taken by surprise, and _maybe_ let an expression on his face slip but covered it up on instant if that was the case. Kyouya was on the floor – grip and strength focused on Tamaki's wrists to prevent getting a chocolate shoved down his throat. Tamaki on the other hand, caged Kyouya's body, his thighs clenched bracketing Kyouya's, abandoning any thought of escaping.

"Get. Off. Me." Kyouya gritted, his arms trembling from Tamaki's force. "Get off me you lunatic!"

Tamaki gasped. "Lunatic?!"

Finally, Kyouya closed his mouth shut, placed two hands on his boyfriend's toned chest and _shoved_. With a yell, Tamaki dropped backwards and the expression on his face made Kyouya want to laugh like it was the end of the world.

"Wow!" Honey breathed. "Kyouya, you should come with me and Mori to the dojo – huh?" Mori grunted.

Tamaki flipped back onto his seat and pointed his god-like finger again as quick as he fell.  
>"Lord! That thing is a demon!"<p>

Kyouya grasped for his clipboard beside him and rested his fore-head against it. Idiots.

Haruhi was in all sorts today – choosing a pink shirt this time, with a frilly collar and trim (which made Tamaki cluck and coo). She was by the water's edge, smiling whenever the wave that made its way to the sand touch her legs.

Honey shouted a 'be careful!' but Haruhi didn't seem to notice. With a content sigh, she lay back and viewed the clouds drifting through the blanket of sky. She closed her eyes and absorbed the sounds of the peace and calm (not a thing she gets to listen to everyday).

The waves rustling…the air, taking big gulps…the sound of Tamaki jabbering over his spilt ice-cream…the seagulls crying a song overhead…the twins laughing like maniacs…wait, what?

Haruhi shot up from her seat just quick enough to witness Hikaru and Kaoru race past her, accidentally kicking sand at her back.

"Eat my sand, arse-scratcher!" Hikaru yelled back at Kaoru. Then they burst into a wonderful set of laughter, trailing down the beach.

Haruhi scowled. She might as well have a sign tied around her neck, saying 'kick sand at me, I'm invisible.'

She straightened up, and smoothened down a wrinkle in her shirt before walking back to the main site where Hikaru and Kaoru were doubled over, panting like wild dogs.

"I…won that one (deep gulp) Hikaru…"  
>"You so didn't…(breathe) I touched the blanket – first,"<br>"Dom."  
>"Sub."<p>

They stared at each other in a form of affection and grinned the legendary Hitachiin grin.

"Hika-chan and Kaoru-chan are baaaaaack!" Honey chimed, and the whole beach had heard him. He threw himself onto Hikaru and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ribs Honey," Hikaru choked out.

After an identical hug aimed at Kaoru, Honey set back on the blanket. "Alright?" Honey beamed. The two nodded and shared their grins.

Kyouya and Tamaki and Mori rose up like three gentlemen, awaiting their turns.

Tamaki came face to face with them. "Hikaru, Kaoru." He said in a mutual tone.

"Lord." The both of them chimed at the same time.

A heart beat later, Tamaki launched himself at Hikaru's feet and angry tears were pouring down his face. "Hikaru, I'm sorryyyyyyy!" He cried – teetering through anger, depression and tears.

"Get off me!" Hikaru glowered.

Kyouya stood awkwardly to the side then nodded politely at the both of them that elicited two of the same smiles. "Woah…the shadow king has a heart!" Hikaru had whispered to Kaoru who shared a dramatic gob smacking expression.

Mori stood forward, to their sides and with a ginger smile, patted them both on the heads affectionately.

And finally, Haruhi who was holding her own arms sheepishly. She shared a small, beautiful smile at Kaoru and Kaoru had to force one back. It disappeared however when she shared a kiss with Hikaru, throwing his arms over his shoulders.

Kaoru knew how Hikaru would act to any situation. His body gestures and his facial expressions and everything in general. He swore he saw a little waver when Hikaru kissed her reluctantly back.

"Don't be ridiculous…" Imaginary Hikaru chimed in inside his head. "You're just desperate to catch a fault on Haruhi."

Kaoru thought about this long and hard. And apparently, that's how Haruhi and Hikaru were going by; long and hard.

Kyouya took note of when Kaoru's gaze travelled from the smooching couple to the deep gushing waves of the sea.

**~O~**

Despite everyone's needs to be at their full potential and self, Haruhi let off her mask of maturity and was now waist deep in the water, laughing as she raked through the water to splash Hikaru with it. Hikaru made a mock offended noise and sprayed her right back.

Tamaki, Honey and Mori were on a separate table, eating chocolate with Tamaki shooting Kyouya murderous looks occasionally.

Kyouya pretended to not take notice of them – sprawled out on the blanket from before and sketching a brief picture of a seagull in his clipboard, mutually inspired by the birds trotting almost beside him in search for food.

He had just finished erasing the outlines for the hard-looking beak before getting interrupted. He shot up into a sitting position as Kaoru tumbled next to him on the blanket on his back to face the sky and was stretching annoyingly.

"Kyouya." The boy acknowledged.  
>"Kaoru." Kyouya replied, with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"What are you doing?"  
>"If you must know, I'm drawing."<br>"What?"  
>"Drawing."<br>"What _exactly_ are you drawing, nerd?"  
>"Don't call me that. It won't gain you anything."<p>

Kaoru shrugged. "I'm just trying to make small talk. Besides, we're at the beach and you have your nose stuck in your clipboard again."

Kyouya set aside his keyboard and stared at Kaoru with a bored expression. "As opposed to the moping boy?"

"I wasn't – I'm not moping!" Kaoru fumed, and supported his weight as he rose up to sit as well.

"But of course." Kyouya smiled gently.

Kaoru cursed him under his breath. Then something came to mind. "Hey, I heard you. The other day, when I was -"

"Feigning sleep. I know."

This surprised Kaoru a bit and he tossed his bangs out of his eyes. "Whatever funny business you're going to do – and I know you're extremely capable – don't do it, I beg you." Kaoru pleaded.

"It's all an act of something humorous yet a wicked humorous, I assure you." Kyouya replied with a smile or smirk (Kaoru couldn't decide) in his tone of voice.

Kaoru hesitated for a while. "Like…defenestration?"

"I'm surprised you even know the meaning of that word."

Kaoru scowled. "What are you going to do?" The sentence came out whiny and he inwardly winced as a surge of anger shock through him, when he caught in the corner of his eye, Hikaru had picked Haruhi up playfully and threw her across the water, ignoring her squeals of glee.

"An enemy forbids spilling his own secrets." A shift of his glasses. "But since I pity you…For starters, I'm going to delightfully play with the contract you signed."

Kaoru blanched. "Oh no…"

"Well actually,"

"Oh _no_."

"Oh no indeed." Kyouya said in amused tone. "Do you recall it? The terms and conditions for staying a full pledged member into the club?"

" 'Absolutely NO protesting to comply of when the Lord advises, demands or orders a command (only for the most vital situations, for example: a member decides to date Yuki Surapa etc.)' … oh god, mercy…" Kaoru moaned.

"Don't be so melodramatic." Kyouya replied.

"Was that a command?"

"I believe it was."

"Too bad you're not lord then huh?" Kaoru took it upon himself to smirk smugly at the shadow king.

Kyouya made a small, delighted 'hm' noise before replying: "I'm sure Tamaki will tell you otherwise."

Kaoru's jaw dropped. "He wouldn't…"

"He did. Due to my persuasion."

"He wouldn't…"

"Only temporarily."

"How long?" Kaoru demanded.

"Until you and Hikaru get together." Kyouya replied casually.

"You bastard! Thanks for thinking positively!" Kaoru snapped as he flumped back to lie down in defeat. He muttered: "R.I.P, sanity."

Kyouya snorted at this. Then he stood up, a grave expression on his face. "Help me carry the gifts."

Kaoru snarled at this new ability to order him around. Then a slightly bemused line of his mouth appeared. "What gifts?"

"My private police had taken a liking to Honey. Well, for the majority anyway. Others are just desperate to please." He shuffled the sand out of his trunks. "They decided to offer gifts of pleasure whenever they're informed of Honey getting into town."

Hastily, Kaoru stood up and followed the taller man. "What did they collect this time?"

"Shellfish, crabs, basically the same thing." Kyouya replied in a small sigh. They climbed, bypassing the dangerous looking rocks to find Hikaru standing in front of the truck, helping two officers to carry the buckets of soon-to-be-food.

"Master Kyouya." The officers halted and Kyouya nodded briefly at them.

"Thank you for your generosity." He said. "I'd like to announce that Honey is bound to be very pleased by this. As will be Haruhi and Tamaki."

"The rest of the crew are caught in a mission." One officer explained. "The rookies were required to stay behind and give Honey our presents." He gestured to the other burly looking officer.

"Please forgive us for asking your friend to help us." He nodded at Hikaru who was trailing down the beach with a bucket in his hands. "These things are damn heavy."

Kaoru saw this and ran up to them, keeping a close eye on Hikaru. "Here – give me two!"

The policemen raised both eyebrows but proceeded to give the boy what he asked for. "Careful, it's quite heavy."

"I'm sure I can manage." Kaoru said as he held the bottom of both buckets while the officers still held the weight of both from the top. The red-headed boy smiled triumphantly. _What else to show Hikaru of his manliness than carrying dead weight to the beach?_

Kyouya raised a curious eyebrow before scribbling a neat scrawl on his keyboard. He disappeared back down to the beach.

The officers finally dumped the full weight of the buckets on Kaoru who refused to waver but did in fact acknowledge that they were deadly heavy.

Struggling to walk back down the steep pathway to the beach, he carried the two – his arms trembling with effort. Kaoru cursed as his lower back got an inch. Without even realizing, his foot took a miscalculating turn and he howled in pain as he stubbed his toe.

He was sure he was going to drop the buckets until a pair of warm arms bracketed his own, and his back, holding up the buckets with him. Confused but completely relieved, he stared behind him, curious to see his savior.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed, with his hands wrapped around Kaoru. Kaoru looked everywhere else and came to one conclusion. He was the savior. "Kaoru, be careful! Jeez!"

Kaoru blushed and moved away from Hikaru's grip, taking the burden of buckets with him. "I can carry them on my own – I don't need help!"

"Kaoru," Hikaru shook his head and moved his hand forward, offering to help. Kaoru stood his position.

"I can carry them on my own." He responded, narrowing his eyes.

Hikaru hesitated for a while, frowning. "Are you trying to prove something?"

"No." Kaoru said flatly. "These don't weigh a thing."

Hikaru chose not to smile. "Alright fine. Just give me a bucket, ok? I want Haruhi to see that I'm helping too."

Kaoru's heart sank. But he complied.

**~O~**

"AAAAARGHHHHHHHH!" Tamaki's bellowing scream could melt the hairs out of people's ears.

Kaoru, Kyouya, Hikaru and Haruhi bolted upwards in an alarm and raced to find their distressed ex-king.

"Stay still!" Honey commanded, panic in his eyes as he stood within four meters away from Tamaki. Mori was staring in amusement. And Kaoru saw why.

"It's going to eat Tamaki!" Honey cried out, tears just about to come out.

A large, menacing, green viper was wrapped around Tamaki. The body was huge – and dominated the whole of Tamaki's abdomen, the tail just wrapped around the blonde man's thigh.

Tamaki was on the verge of screaming. Instead he was shaking in fear, too afraid to say anything.

Hikaru and Kaoru were trying their hardest to stifle in snickers. But right then, Kaoru outlined his prominent desperateness to impress Hikaru. He surged forward very carefully, hands raised up as if approaching a wild beast.

"Don't move a bleeding muscle, Lord," Kaoru said frightfully as he slowly took steps closer to the beach.

The scaly green face noticed him, and flicked the length of its terrifying forked tongue threateningly.

"Kaoru, get back!" Hikaru whispered, his snickers dissolving. "It's dangerous!"

Kaoru ignored him and he was at a frightening few centimeters from the snake's sly face. "If I could just –"

The snake snapped his jaws.

Kaoru jerked back just in time, clutching his arms to his chest with the face of a long-gone terrified ghost. "Holy…holy crap…oh my…" He stuttered.

The snake hissed politely as Tamaki grunted underneath him.

Haruhi decided to take action, within just a few seconds, she managed to direct a distraction to the snake, hold it by its body, pull it's iron grip of Tamaki and fling it back into the trees.

"Are you ok?" She had said, leaning by Kaoru's side.

"Fine." He said bitterly, a glare directed to the ground.

_A few hours after that:  
>"Where's Tamaki?"<br>"Moping."  
>"Huh. Then where's Kaoru?"<br>"…moping?"_

**~O~**

The depth of the darkness the night was giving off reflected in the waters of the beach. In the middle, however, campers, producing their own light.

A huge bonfire was made at the beach, from where the blanket once was. The host club had joy written on their faces as they huddled around it, seeking warmth, with Honey and Tamaki prodding the fire occasionally with their marsh-mellow tipped sticks.

"Hey, Kaoru,"

Kaoru whipped around to see Hikaru isolated from the rest of the group and trodded over to him, silently. He had the ice box in his hands and a mischievous smile on his face.

"Remember this game?" Hikaru said as he opened the lid of the ice box and pulled out two chunks of solid ice, the size enough for two hands. He passed one to Kaoru who took it hesitantly.

"How could I forget?" Kaoru said. "That incident…"

They both snickered as they recalled this game. They'd called it ice sissy. Both of the twins would hold the ice in their hands for a period of time. Whoever chickened out and tossed the ice away is declared the loser; the 'ice sissy'.  
>As for the "incident", one of their earlier maids had scolded them from doing it. Kaoru remembers it clearly: the young twins had jumped on the poor woman and dropped the ice down her back.<p>

Even affected by the cool breeze the night was giving, Kaoru took hold of the ice. His teeth were chattering already.

Hikaru refused to give any sign of struggle. "If I win, you have to watch all those movies I rented from yesterday…" he said with his teeth tickling.

Kaoru prevented his eyes from shutting – caused by the ice burn in his hands. "An-nd if I win, you have to get dressed in Haruhi's female ball outfit…" He said with a stammer.

Hikaru almost laughed had it not been for the ice that was already melting on his hands. Kaoru watched, transfixed as the tiny droplets of water curled down his palm. His whole body starts to tremble.

_Come on, Kaoru…this is your last chance to prove…_

Kaoru couldn't look away from his hands. When he found his palm in a scary shade of blue, he tossed the ice away with a yell, and placed his hands in his arm pits – looking like he's embracing himself.

"Ow!" Tamaki bellowed as what seemed like a block of ice hit his head. "Who did that?!"

"Ice sissy!" Hikaru said playfully as he placed the ice away, burying it in the sand.

Kaoru sighed in defeat. "What movies?"

Hikaru grinned. "Horror."

Oh boy.

**~O~**

Showing goodbyes by embracing, the host club once again split apart to go all their separate ways – satisfied with the fact that on Monday, the host club will start operating once more.

Hikaru rode the limo with his eyes closed and head on the pillow just beside Kaoru's thigh.

Once Kaoru was sure he drifted off to sleep, he collapsed back onto the seat, hating himself.

He had not once proved out of any task that he was manly. He closed his eyes, angry tears felt at the back of his eyes. The least he'd known, God sent his last task for Kaoru not being manly.

He knew this; and Kaoru survived the night without any tears. It was the only thing he'd succeeded and Hikaru was asleep. Maybe this was a sign.

"_What movies?"_

"_Horror." _

Having memorized his personal list, Kaoru scrolled down on the verge of despair. Though he felt a speck of hope when he realized what the next power will be.

Fearless.

Maybe this was a sign too.

**A/N: What do you guys think? D: I think this has been the longest chapter in the fic. Please tell me if this one bored you. **

**Thanks to all you reviewers! C:**

**P.s: Don't feel disheartened. I'm replying to reviews every second chapter now! **


	12. The Art of Courage

**A/N:OH MY GOD, AN UPDATE! A REAL UPDATE!**

**OK, so, I'm sorry for all of those who got a notification that I updated only to see the same chapter! My friend told me that I could replace chapters, and well, trust in my stupidity to actually **_**delete**_** the chapter and then place the same one. Hey, don't judge me, I hate opening up new sites and taking years to finally understand it, it's just torture. I also recently found out that you could check the number of views and hits your stories are getting. Oh, and it's the holidays! :D So I'm making Hika and his beloved Kao on holidays too. **

"Kyou?"

Tamaki's voice seared through the silence Kyouya was beginning to enjoy. Quite actually, he was surprised it even took this long before his boyfriend spoke, in search for him. Yet, Kyouya stayed hidden under the lumpy folds of the apartment couch. He pocketed his glasses in order to rub his eyes.

The blonde boy entered the room, and sat next to Kyouya – allowing his kingly arm to wrap around the boy possessively. Kyouya, obediently rested his head atop Tamaki's broad shoulders. "You can take your king title back…," Kyouya whispered, his eyes fluttering shut.

"What?" Tamaki asked, shocked. The hoots of an owl from outside the room filled the silence. "If you were going to have such a short time with it, why did you need it in the first place!?"

They were in a rented apartment, but first class to fit their leisurely likings. The common room had two comfy couches and a television, as well as the large windows that expanded like the wall of their room. It was almost closed now, as it was almost midnight.

Kyouya sighed in a bored manner. "Three things, Tamaki. One, you smell like dog, take a bath. Two, I needed it for Kaoru's reaction. Three, I love seeing you all flustered."

Tamaki choked, and blushed brightly, it almost made Kyouya chuckle. "W-well I – Hey! I do not smell like dog!"

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "You most certainly do. Off you get, idiot," He ushered him off the couch. "Take a bath."

"No," Tamaki whined, glaring at him. "I'm the king now, so I'm going to bed." He smirked at him, and headed to the bedroom.

Kyouya didn't dare smirk back until he heard the door shut, where he knew Tamaki was sniffing himself to see if the comment was true

Then he sighed a lonesome sigh, like a cool stray cat scratching its back against a tattered building somewhat gracefully. He fingered back his glasses and stared out through the window when he heard a breeze rustle from outside of the apartment. Kyouya narrowed his eyes, when they came into contact with the bright gold eyes of an owl. In reply, the night bird cocked his head to examine the boy from out the window, before giving a hoot and flying off in search for prey, most likely.

The glass eyes covered boy gazed back at his hands and closed the windows. For some reason, the owl reminded him of Kaoru and Hikaru. Misunderstood, and always whispering the same word. Whispering, but everyone could hear it.

He was, for once, beginning to doubt his plan. His mind wondered back to the laughing Kaoru and Hikaru. Hikaru was blind to his heart, while Kaoru embraced it with bear like arms. Hikaru had feelings, Kyouya was sure of it. Maybe he was feeling guilty, or wrong, or believed it would be the love of just being brothers. If he could just see that his feelings were way more…

**Realization…Jealousy…Comfort. The all famous R.J.C. **

Kyouya hopped to his feet and began dialing a number. "Hello? Yes, it's Kyouya. About your earlier offer…"

**~O~**

"What's this now?" Kaoru said in a sigh as he folded up his arms to raise them over his head, stretching comfortably.

Hikaru hung up the phone, instead doing the task of settling his eyes over his freshly bathed brother. "It's Kyouya."

"Again? I thought he didn't like seeing us when he actually had time to himself."

They snickered together. Then Hikaru shrugged. "Maybe he has a wicked scheme or something. Either way, we have to go."

"Where?" Kaoru's eyes widened. As if that maniac sought out a plan already!

"Down the town square of Kyouya's apartment. We're going to be meeting some…men." Hikaru shuddered. "At a restaurant or something."

"You mean pedophiles and a gay bar? Whoop de doo." Kaoru waved his hand.

"Jeez, Kaoru. Even if Kyouya's some ice king, he does care about our well-being. After all, how would he find replacements if we were taken to live under a rape dungeon forever?" Hikaru said aloud, grinning as he made Kaoru laugh. "Besides, they agreed not to touch us anywhere from the waist – lower and it's not a gay bar. It's just a gay…"

"Restaurant?" Kaoru offered.

"Exactly. It would be fun, in some sort of wicked sense."

"Wicked sense or idiotic logic?" Kaoru asked, earning a shove from his brother.

**~O~**

"Where's Haruhi?" Was the first thing Hikaru had said when he met up with most of the host club. He and his brother were wearing carefully measured gray pants, after Kyouya had specifically told them that it'd be best to wear anything but shorts and revealing shirts.

"She called out on the last minute." Kyouya too was wearing pants. "She did have a chance to come but if she was to be revealed -"

"Kyou-chan said there were sexists everywhere!" Honey chimed in, but got his mouth covered by Takashi, who was looking extremely concerned.

"Why are we even here?" Kaoru whined prissily.

"We will be paid for our time. And you can see how much the host club needs this to stand up." Kyouya replied shortly, shifting his glasses once more.

"I don't want to goooo!" Tamaki complained, his lips forming a spoilt pout. "Lady Karina told me they'd have wicked claws and this devilish glare and perverted actions and disturbing clothes –"

"Watch it, that's your boyfriend you're talking about." Kaoru cut him off, and he burst out laughing until Kyouya shut them both up with a glare.

"We should go in now -"  
>"I was going to say the same thing," Hikaru and Kaoru said with a rush and slipped in past the doors with the host club following them. Kyouya took his step forward and took charge, leading the group just in case.<p>

They entered the main room and Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki and Honey looked up in awe. The windows were tiny and rounded and cute, with mini wooden tables and tea cups. But there was a big counter in the centre back, overlapped with murky dish-cloths and glass cups. It's like an elf-home mixed with a bar, Kaoru thought.

The customers were chatting and hugging and Tamaki scrunched up his nose in discomfort when he noticed that all were men, some just took it upon themselves to wear women's clothing – and _slutty_ women's clothing at that. If they hate women why are they dressed like women?! Tamaki thought in anger.

"I want to go!" Tamaki spoke in a hushed voice and turned around swiftly. "If these people don't like my cute little daughter, then I won't like them at all!" Then he rushed forward, but Kyouya stopped him in his tracks when he cleared his throat very loudly.

The men (which Hikaru noted were ancient compared to their ages) turned around viciously, like snakes who just had their prey come into view. Kaoru jumped noticeably, not even noticing when their expressions started to soften.

"Oh my god!"  
>"Kyaaaa!"<br>"Are they high-schoolers?"

Tamaki turned around, and Hikaru, Kaoru and Takashi shifted uncomfortably. Kyouya was too busy being Kyouya and not even flinching a bit, and Honey was just beaming until his heart content.

"Kyouya!" A large, burly man with a tag under his name: "Rhonda" came rushing forward. "Finally came to see us, eh? You have such cute friends!" He laughed, and wrapped a muscled arm around Kyouya's shoulders and pulling him close.

The action made Tamaki's mouth gape in anger but before he could say something, Kyouya did it for him. "Hand off my butt, please Rhonda – did we or did we not mention the terms of the occasion?" He had some way of making a polite-sounding sentence into a deadly threat.

Rhonda backed off and had his hands up defensively. "Alright, alright. Didn't want to make your pretty boyfriend upset anyway." He said, jerking his gaze at Tamaki. Then he smiled at them. "It's pretty disturbing for first-timers, but you'll see that people here are really friendly." He beamed. "I'm Rhonda, the handler of this restaurant, and welcome to C.L.O.S.E.T by the way."

"Closet?" Hikaru snickered.

"It stands for something," Rhonda pointed it out.

"Oh yeah?"

"Cock – loving – o -"

"OK OK." Hikaru waved his arms hurriedly.

**~O~**

"Wow, look at this pretty blonde! What's your name, beautiful?"  
>"Kyouya you cool, handsome high-schooler cutie, come over here!"<br>"Oh my my, hello there little shota,"  
>"My word, you're taller than me! You are a giant, I wonder - are you a giant under the bridge, hm?"<br>"So your name is Hikaru is it? Kyaa! Your eyes!"

Kaoru looked up in amusements. The club was separated and each individual were at different zones in the restaurant, having Rhonda place them in different tables. He could hear the funny exclamations even as the handler walked him down the carpet.

"And here's your stop, adorable Kaoru." Rhonda, with his bright blonde wig closed an eye and placed a finger up. "Make sure you entertain them, yeah? I'm paying big for this, you know?" Then he left, with a wink and a pat to Kaoru's bum.

The table he was assigned to squealed practically in unison and he found himself being dragged onto the seat in the middle. He blushed as he stared at the six painted yet masculine faces.

"Hello, cutie!" One man with eye lashes longer than Kaoru's pinky finger chirped, patting Kaoru's cheek in adoration. "We never do get to see cute students like you anymore!"

"Quit it, you're scaring the kid with your perverse stare!" Another dark-skinned man said, slapping him on the back and the whole room burst into laughter.

"I'm not a kid," Kaoru mumbled, his gaze averting. For some reason, they made him uneasy.

The group of men made their 'awws!' out loud and Kaoru thought, with amusement that they were just like their girl customers.

"Of course you're not, sweetheart." Dark-skin pouted. "What's your name and how old are you?"

Kaoru bit his lip – all for show, that is and answered hesitantly. "Kaoru Hitachiin. The other table beside us has my twin brother, and we're both seventeen." He beamed.

The man with the most revealing clothes squealed so loud it sounded like a scream, and was possibly heard around the whole room even with the other squeals and screams and statements gained from the other tables.

"That's so young, and you're so cute!" Eye lashes grinned, and traced Kaoru's jaw-line, making his face tilt up in surprise.

The biggest one with the most prominent collar bones spoke up with a hard rasp: "Both of you look exactly alike!" He announced, as he stared from the other table and the men were exchanging fascinated murmurs.

Suddenly, Kaoru gasped as he got lifted from his biceps and onto the actual table where his eyes widened in horror as he got touched, as if they were examining an unidentified species.

Eye lashes slid one calf-coverer of his pants up to his knees and he yelped when he felt fingernails dig into the soft flesh of his calve. He felt another touch gripping and caressing his biceps and then another rubbing the skin of his stomach. His eyes shot open as he felt another pair tickling his jaw line.

"P-please, wait a minute!" He shouted over the fuss and the other host club members looked up from the frantic tone of his voice.

Once Kyouya and Tamaki noticed what was happening, they rose up, yelling "Rhonda" angrily. The handler took notice and dropped his rags, barking at the table while slamming his glass down.

"Honestly, babies, it's not every day we get to have cute little ducklings here. I don't want to ruin our chances of them ever coming here again by fondling inappropriately! Calm yourselves!" He reasoned, waving his washcloth up in the air.

"You already have!" Hikaru yelled as he stood up, pissed. "We're never going to come here again, I won't allow it!"

"Hikaru…" Kaoru murmured, but inside he rolled his eyes, while smirking. He always knew when he was about to put up a show. Kaoru was the one that always tagged along.

"Did they hurt you?" Hikaru rushed forward and tilted Kaoru's chin up from his sitting position, so their twin-like eyes were aligned.

The room was barely filled, but of Hikaru and Kaoru's voices and few hushes whispers. A few gasps, even.

And then that look in Hikaru's eyes made Kaoru's lips tremble because he realized it wasn't a show at all. He placed a baby-soft palm on the side of Hikaru's face and he leaned into the touch, kissing his palm as he closed his eyes before shooting that concerned glance back at Kaoru.

"Hikaru…it doesn't matter anymore." Kaoru allowed his voice to go extra soft for this one. "I'll always feel safer, after any occasion, in your arms…" And then their voices paused when Hikaru brought his head down onto his chest and pulled his arms over his waist, while Kaoru embraced him around the stomach.

"Hikaru…"  
>"Kaoru…"<p>

The handler, Rhonda had to repeatedly slam down his tough glass and yell manically to try stopping the squeals and screams that could've been heard from across the town.

A hand on Kaoru's arm broke the embrace and Hikaru and Kaoru stared up at Kyouya with the team behind them, Honey looking about to cry, Takashi with an unnoticeable scowl and Tamaki who looked like he was about to murder someone. "You two. Come on, we're leaving. We had a deal with Rhonda and he broke it."

The twins didn't protest when they were led out the door. Though they did stop when Kyouya stopped, the cause: Rhonda had a firm grip on his arm. He stared at him coolly, a question on his face.

"Wait, I'm sorry, I'll pay you double, honestly I am – they didn't mean to do it,"

"Our time is up anyway," Kyouya snapped. "But if you really insist on the double offer…"

As the two started dealing with things, Kaoru felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned around as if touched by a whacko. He raised his eyebrows; eye lashes and Blondie.

"Look, I'm really sorry about this." Eye lashes pouted. "This is the best I can do for an apology." He prodded a piece of paper into Kaoru's hands.

Kaoru was about to scoff. "A phone number for an apology?"

Eye lashes blushed and fidgeted with his hands, even though he was a couple years older than the boy. "You know, just give me a call whenever you feel like loosening up -"

"WHAT?"

"I mean, no God no! I just meant partying!" He shouted in protest.

"Yeah, uhm…thanks?" Kaoru stuffed the number in his pocket. Like he was ever going to use it anyway.

"Please don't worry, Kaoru," Blondie said between sobs, suggesting that the display of the forbidden love between brothers were too much for her-him. "We promise to never _ever_ break your undying love for Hikaru!" And he broke down crying, Eyelashes patting him on the back as they walked off.

Hikaru hissed after them. "What did they want?"

Kaoru jumped. "Nothing, they were just apologizing."

"Listen, Kaoru." He suddenly turned serious and the club paused to overhear their conversation. "I meant it when I said we are never coming back here again. No one is ever going to touch you. Ever. I forbid it."

Kaoru got lost into his golden eyes, heart growing at the display of concern, before smiling. "And if I get a boyfriend?"

"Tch, I don't know," Hikaru replied irritably. "You're going to have to let me pretend that I'm you so I can knock him out if he tries anything."

"I can defend myself," Kaoru protested.

"No you can't, you'll have the heart to take them to the hospital. I'll get rid of them from the world, quick and easy, like-" He snapped his fingers.

Kaoru rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. "My protector."

"Hell yeah, I am." Hikaru puffed out his chest.

"As if I'm ever going to have a boyfriend with you in the way." He pouted, and realized the prominent truth under the statement.

"You will if I find out that you actually found someone who loves you more than I." Hikaru replied, his eyes softening.

Kaoru leaned into his chest, embracing him once more, before whispering: "Impossible."

Behind them, Tamaki stared at Kyouya in disbelief, and realization that this was part of his plan all along. Kyouya only smirked at him, and cocked his head at Rhonda who gave him a wave and a wink.

When their embrace was finished, Tamaki glomped Kaoru and lifted him high into the air, before pushing him into a bone crushing hug. "Those filthy-handed bastards are never going to touch daddy's second daughter agaaaaaaain!" He declared dramatically.

"I'M A MALE!" Kaoru kicked his daddy.

"Takashi~!" Honey sobbed. "Those people were too scary!"

Kyouya rested his back onto the frame of the entrance, Rhonda at his side. "Thanks for this." He said to him.

Rhonda smiled brightly at the boy. "You little sweetheart! No, you keep the money alright? Worth having such models into the damned restaurant," He laughed.

**~O~**  
><strong>C.L.O.S.E.T= C<strong>ock** L**oving** O**ver-headed **S**hits** E**ager** [to] T**ouch**.**

**B.R.A.V.E**= **B**ringing-kaoru** R**-rated-movies** A**-little-no **V**ery-scary-for-Kaoru-to-handle….**E. **…yeah…

Kaoru was trembling…his pulse quickening. He felt sick, he felt as if the sick was coming down his belly to his legs to his private parts (which was frustrating because he really wanted to go outside and pee…no, actually…he didn't want to go outside…this dark…) and even his breathing became abnormal.

He clenched Hikaru's bicep and tried to hold in a scream as he saw the spider-like lady who was supposed to be dead crawled out from under the bed and screamed at the sleeping figure. Then the woman bit off his leg, ripping off his stomach and pulled out the intestines, and started to gnaw on them.

Hikaru turned to Kaoru in amusement. "Scared…?" He whispered.

It was only a gulp that stopped him from immediately answering. "N-no!"

Hikaru shrugged and turned away from him, and back onto the TV.

Kaoru couldn't help it; he shouted out loud and clutched Hikaru's biceps frantically.

Hikaru threw his head back onto the cushions and finally turned the TV off, forcing Kaoru's head to bury in his chest. "You only needed to ask," He murmured. "You only needed to tell me you were scared." He whispered.

He waved away all the maids who came rushing down to assist when they heard the screaming as Kaoru wrapped his arms around his brother.

**Brave, a word that is crossed out from the list. **

**A/N: ARGH THAT WAS EXHAUSTING TO WRITE, NOTHING COULD COME OUT! A BIG BIIIIIIIIG THANK YOU TO MY LOVELY LITTLE REVIEWERS! IM NOT SCREAMING. IM JUST TYPING IN CAPITAL, YUP YUP. HEY GUYS, WONDERFUL IDEA, MESSAGE ME! I DON'T MIND AND I ALWAYS REPLY BACK! :D I MEAN, I DON'T GET A LOT OF MESSAGES AND IT GETS REALLY LONELY, KNOW WHAT I MEAN? LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE MEEEEEEE.**

**Uhm…yeah, so that was ^ … yesterday. I don't know ok. Look, I just crazed on y'all and I'm not even deleting it! (: But honestly, PM me! Then I can elaborate on the short sentence of I LOVE YOU REVIEWER to you, by a hundred more words. **

**And that last bit of the chapter was like something just for the fans I wanted to do a fluffy ending. Did it work? **

**And just to refresh your memories, the list was: **

**Manly X**

**Fearless/Brave X**

**Takes responsibility**

**Can tell us apart**

**Can be cute sometimes**

**Knows how to cook**

**Smart**

**Has a vagina. X**

**PLZ REVIEW LUVLIEZ **


	13. The Art of Cooking

**Chapter Thirteen: The Art of Cooking**

**[Please don't mind the many times I have changed my writing style.]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own something as beautiful as Ouran High Host Club. I do however, own this little Ciel Phantomhive hand-made doll which I love to bits. Yay. **

_~Flashback _

"_H-Hikaru?"  
>"…Hah?"<br>"If we grew big and strong just like the men on the television…do you think that maybe..,"  
>"Maybe Mother and Father would love us more?"<br>"Y-yes…" _

"_Kaoru," Hikaru lazily turned around in his current position, ruffling the silk bed-sheets underneath to face his beloved brother. Kaoru, on instinct scooted forward from their previous spooning and they lay, on one pillow—the same pillow with their eyes aligned. The room was dimly lit but they didn't need the light to know what the other was doing. _

_Hesitatingly, the older boy wrapped his brother's head with his arms like a protective cocoon, and Kaoru breathed out a content sigh as he felt his head being pressed into the male's chest. "Who needs them?" Hikaru continued, as he toyed with strands of Kaoru's hair. _

"_That's true…" Kaoru said with his voice so soft. "I've got you, and no one else in the world." _

_Silence filled the room as if the bees and birds took acknowledgement of the moment. Hikaru lay for a while, his eyes open wide in mid-thought. "Does it bother you…?" _

"_What?"  
>"Having no one else but me. Does it bother you?"<em>

_A single yawn was what stood in the way of Kaoru answering immediately. "No…" He said in mere exhalation. "I can live like this…with us only; us alone, and then the world." _

_Hikaru reflexively clenched on the body holding him tighter. "I can live like this too…" He whispered, and his words were almost inaudible. Maybe they were. But Kaoru could hear them. He could always hear them. _

"_You promise that it will stay this way forever?" Kaoru's voice was drowsy, and Hikaru could tell, even then that his brother was about to fall asleep that moment. "That it'll just be you and me, and you won't leave me?"_

_Hikaru nodded reassuringly, craning his neck just a few centimeters to press a soft kiss on his brother's fore-head. "I promise. And even in two weeks, when we're finally in middle school, we'd sit together." _

"_And hold hands."  
>"And talk."<br>"And kiss…" Kaoru said with a yawn. _

"_Of course…" Hikaru smoothed the flowing mass of matted hair underneath his palm._

"_Go to sleep." They both said in perfect unison. _

_~End Flashback._

Kyouya stiffened at the sound of someone awakening before sighing silently in relief as he heard a familiar gently groan. He sat with his legs folded, his hands piled neatly on his lap and the boy shut his eyes as a stab of undoubtedly graphic pain shook his nerve.

Kyouya jumped a little, if not slightly, as a slim but huge hand decided to rest on his shoulder. Tamaki was looking down at him, his legs probably covered up in those pajamas Kyouya disapproved of but the dark haired boy refused to look up. Instead, he twiddled his thumbs.

Tamaki frowned at the little action before sliding in behind Kyouya and in front of the couch. In that little space, he lifted his other hand and placed it on Kyouya's free shoulder, starting to motion his hands into soft caresses on the worried skin into a gentle massage.

"Thinking about how our fathers will approve of us always seems to unsettle you." Tamaki stated, and Kyouya seemed surprised by the depth of his voice. "Your back is more abnormally straight than usual, your shoulders seem tense and your handsome face always turns into that ugly grimace I dislike immensely."

Kyouya's reply was flat, unsurprisingly. "I just have a head ache. That's all." But his hands crept up to the ones on his tense, yes tense shoulders and Tamaki's heart swooned when their fingers entwined to complete the vulnerable moment.

Then he snorted. "Same thing."

He awarded himself greatly when Kyouya offered him a small smile. He squeezed the smaller hands in his tightly but reassuringly. "We'll get through it. We're powerful and any moment now, you'd think of a cunning plan that'd whoop their arses."

Kyouya's eyebrows rose at the language but didn't bother to hide an amused smile. "We'll change it. I guarantee. For now, they remain the men."

"We're our own men."  
>"That's a nice thought."<br>"You're not going to let that become a false statement, are you? I'm relying on you, you know!" He said in a whiny voice.

Kyouya hummed shortly in reply, before unfolding his glasses and placing them atop his ears, making them sit on his nose in a fashionable manner. "This isn't just me. It's for the both of us. You should realize by now that both of us have to take risks for ourselves to make 'us' work."

Tamaki hesitated. "…of course…,"

"…Tamaki, I think I have an idea."  
>"Really?!"<br>"Quiet down, you dolt. I know I'll have this friend willing to help me in an attempt to overpower my father."  
>"Wha-how?"<p>

Kyouya turned around in his arms, so their noses briefly touched in a tender moment before he replied. "I thought you'd know by now that you shouldn't doubt me."

"I don't doubt you!" Tamaki waved a hand dismissively. "I just want to know _how_."

"Doesn't matter." Kyouya shook his head. "I have that part of taking over the family business covered. What I need _you _to do is spill out the truth to your father."

Tamaki's eyes widened. "About us?"

"About us."  
>"But—"<p>

"I know it will hurt him." Kyouya said softly. "And I know it will jeopardize your of becoming heir. But I will fix that, I promise. Remember what you said earlier, Tama…you should not doubt me,"

"Kyouya..," Tamaki attempted one last time.

"You don't need to now." The dark haired man ducked his head and started fidgeting his fingers again. In realization of his own actions, he stopped, cringing then lifted his own head to meet Tamaki's gaze. "I need time to sort things out. Will you do it, is what I'm asking you."

His voice was something approaching pleading and just because of that, Tamaki's eyes softened. "I will do it. I promise."

"Thank God…," Kyouya sighed, shutting his eyes in pure relief. He reopened them. "When the time I'm ready for you to do it comes, I'll tell you. You," He flicked Tamaki in the nose. "You have to be ready right now; it's better to come prepared."

"_You_ would know." Tamaki wriggled his eyebrows before snickering, because Kyouya literally set that one up for himself.

Kyouya rolled his eyes and hopped off the couch: his bare feet padding on the soft carpet as he rose to make some tea.

"Oh-OH!" Tamaki flicked his fingers and jumped up and down on the couch, his voice reaching an alarming pitch regardless of his low tone just a few minutes ago. "How is everything going with Hikaru and Kaoru? Your cunningly evil plan, I mean"

"Oh, that?"  
>Kyouya closed his eyes, recalling the time when Hikaru's eyes sobered, then crazed then angered. His lips curled up into a smirk. "Do you know what the aim of the plan was?"<p>

Slowly, and frowning, Tamaki shook his head.

"It was to make Hikaru realize how he was feeling. This means that-"

"IT ALREADY WORKED?" Tamaki clapped a hand over his shocked mouth as he raised, his eyes darting from side to side. He walked like a drunken person over to Kyouya and wrapped his arms around him in a childish manner. "So evil…So evil…cute." He peppered Kyouya's bare shoulder with small kisses.

"Get off." Kyouya groaned, forcefully pushing the blonde back.

"But Kyouya," Tamaki was sitting on the carpet, his arms resting on his knees and his chin on his arms. He stared up at the man with wicked fascination. "How do you know? How _would_ you know?"

"How Hikaru is feeling..?" Kyouya finished, tapping his upper lip with a slim finger—a motion that engaged Tamaki immediately. "Didn't you hear his words?"

"Yes, but-"

"And his eyes?"

"Well-yeah, but-"

"And how he was displaying a possessive manner?"

"But-"

Kyouya shook his head. "I'd say 'I just know' but that sounds arrogant."

"So it's like a mother's intuition?" Tamaki laughed.

Kyouya's eyes narrowed. "Don't elaborate on that if you wish to get touched this month."

Tamaki gasped dramatically as Kyouya strode off.

"You're the cruelest being on this planet, Kyouya!" He called out.

**oOo**

Kaoru collapsed onto the famous household sofa with his head in his hands. He moaned softly, the sound breathing out exasperation. He slid his hands down his face dramatically, his skin peeling downwards forcefully before he let go and kicked his feet up, meaning to sleep on the damned couch.

Hikaru had long learnt that whenever Kaoru separated with him in the house, he was on that couch. And whenever he was on that couch, he wanted to be alone. And when he wanted to be alone, it was because he was _sulking_.

He had tried practically everything. The list was sneer worthy;

**Manly X**

**Fearless/Brave X**

**Takes responsibility X  
><strong>

**Can tell us apart X  
><strong>

**Knows how to cook**

**Smart**

**Has a vagina. X  
><strong>

**Can be cute sometimes**

Of course, if you were paying attention you would have picked up that Kaoru moved the can be cute input to the bottom of the list because really, the mere idea of it was _appalling_. He could just imagine himself in those itchy innocent stockings with a frilly dress and a don of cat ears pinned to his hair. He shuddered visibly.

The week had gone by quick and one thing was for certain-nothing progressed at all. Nothing took it to the next level, not even a _glance_-nothing, zero, nada, zilch, _luv_. On Monday he had run a lemonade stand that he transferred the money to a charity of his choice. When Hikaru pointed out it was strange but mildly adorable of him to do so, he practically smiled goofily.

But when Hikaru couldn't help with the outings in order to run things smoothly with his girlfriend, it quickly went to bust. Juggling with the other part of the plan, Kaoru managed to persuade the maids to let him to do his own laundry.

However, when his left sock attempted to mate with his vest, he quickly dropped the idea and begged the maids in retaliation.

"Can tell us apart" was a different part of the story. One that Kaoru refuses to spill. Let's just say that it consisted of spotting out differences between himself and Hikaru which ended in Hikaru getting concerned and asking him if he needed space.

With a shaking hand that held the list, he crumpled it as hard as he can in his palm. "I can't do this anymore…" He complained, mumbling in weariness.

"Oh come on," Kaoru shot up in surprise. "Show us some spirit, ickle Kao!"

Kaoru groaned in reply and flopped back down onto the bed, his wrist covering both of his eyes as he located the person as "imaginary Hikaru."

"Go away," Kaoru moaned, trying to push the ghost-like friend away, but only managing to grasp his coat before he felt nothing. "You know I don't like seeing you out."

"Out?" Hikaru said, laughing. "I live in you, do I?"

"Please stop." The boy clutched his ears in misery. "I'll become like one of those psychos who end up talking to dirty tiles on the floor because they don't know they fell down."

"You consider me as a dirty tile?" He said with a pout, his arms crossed irritably.

Kaoru _forgot_ to reply.

The imaginary friend slash almost-there lover leapt over his shoulder to make a show of peering onto the list, eyeing it with a wrinkle of his nose. "Knows how to cook?" He said aloud. "Kaoru? Cooking? Impossible."

"I'm not doing anything more." Kaoru said with an annoyed tone of voice as he hopped off the couch, shooing ghost Hikaru with a hand over his shoulder.

Hikaru gaped at him and waited until Kaoru reached the corner of the room, his arms crossed as he faced the wall. Uncertainly, the fake figure flew straight through Kaoru and Kaoru ended up facing the damned annoying imaginational face of a fake brother.

"Go away." He mouthed, before curling his fists into balls tufted with part of his sleeve as he drowsily rubbed his eyes.

Hikaru remained with his face passive and his arms imitating his brothers; crossed into a manner of authority. With the closing of one eye and reopening, the imaginary friend spoke two barely audible things appearing. Those words being "Daisuke and Hiroshi."

Kaoru leapt up in alarm to find his imagination gone. Well, he couldn't call it imagination when it was just a cheap shoddy work imitating a perfect, actual person. He smiled gently; he could almost hear the Hikaru inside him yelling "I heard that!"

He turned around so his back surfaced against the wall and gradually slid down. When his bottom pressed onto the cold ground, he shivered and stared down at his hands. Hiroshi and Daisuke. What about them? He wanted to ask.

But when he spoke his mind, in reply, the urge of wanting to see them grew stronger and he stood up, leaving a faded note of his departing on the table and striding out with heavy shoulders.

**oOo**

"…Which one are you?"

Kaoru barely suppressed an annoying urge to shake the man by his shoulders in mock irritation. He stood at a successful commoner's home with a few shoddy patches that Kaoru refused to shudder at. A burly man with dark hair stood across him now, opening the door with an awkward expression.

Unable to answer, Kaoru was grateful when a younger man with coffee-colored hair shoved him gently to the side. "Daisuke, that's rude." Then he beamed at the youngest boy, his tired out face appearing younger as he did. "Come in, Kaoru." He said as an afterthought.

With small surprise, Kaoru got welcomed into the main room where he was instructed to sit on a plush sofa, smaller than the ones at home, but that was okay—Kaoru found them adorable. The walls were paper thin, Kaoru had assumed, with large dips and twirls of inky black design matching efficiently with the soft avocado flooring.

Daisuke stood near the door frame, his back hunched and his shoulders in a shrug as he leant on the wall, his face directing nowhere.

Hiroshi rushed to the small table; where he leaned down to obtain something in his pocket. "Tea?" He asked politely.

Kaoru shook his head.

"Oh," Hiroshi pursed his lips then as a wordy afterthought, "Hot chocolate then?"

With a small grin of affection, the younger boy nodded. "Yes please."

Hiroshi smiled warmly at the boy in reply and set to busying himself into making hot chocolate. Kaoru's eyes eagered as the man he was watching scooped a big dollop of chocolate ice-cream and scraped it into a plain black mug which Daisuke picked up with amusement.

"A sweet-tooth, are ya?"

Kaoru blushed faintly. "Yeah." He shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry for intruding."

"Pfft, Nah." Daisuke said carelessly with a shooing motion of his fingers. "It's nothing. We don't get enough visitors."

Kaoru set his palms atop his knees, the atmosphere turning into awkwardness and he felt like gulping. What kind of stupid plain was this, anyway? He didn't even remember what he was there for.

Kitty with a hum of song placed the steaming mug onto the small table in front of Kaoru, a satisfying clunk filling the air. "There you go. One scoop of ice cream, one block of chocolate, two spoons of sugar and another block of _chocolate_. Just how I like it." He concluded with a smile.

Kaoru murmured a brief thank you before picking up the mug, letting it warm up his small hands. But before he could lift it to his mouth, he spoke out the question he was dying to hear the answer to. "How did you know it was me?"

Hiroshi thought of that for a moment-his eyes wandering into someplace else. "Well," Said he. "Mainly because Hikaru would be strangest to visit us here."

"…Oh." Kaoru said, a little bit disappointed before taking a cautious sip. He smiled, because it warmed his insides like one part of the feeling of being lifted up or spooned from behind.

"I knew you'd like it." The man with coffee colored hair hinted with a smile, his voice just barely reaching a sing song tone. "Was there any particular reason you came here?"

Kaoru took another sip and his insides burned with ecstasy. He shook off a smile and with an embarrassed, apologetic press of his lips; he mouthed "no."

Suddenly, an extremely loud wail came from another room and Kaoru's ears pricked up as he heard Daisuke curse under his breath and exit the room, his arms hanging by his sides. The door slid closed and he turned to Hiroshi in question.

"Never mind," Hiroshi shook his head.

"Was it a cat?"

"Probably." He replied with a wave of his lips. "Were you here just to talk?"

"Kind of," Kaoru replied with uncertainty.

"Here for advice then?" Kitty grinned and set back, leaning carelessly on the back of the sofa. "It's really funny how I can relate to you," He added, which cause Kaoru took look up in surprise mid-sip.

He carefully set the mug down, eliciting a soft 'clunk' before placing his hands atop one another on his lap comfortably. "It really is…," He admitted.

"I was right then," Hiroshi placed his palms on his knee caps and arched his back as if he was leaning in. He motioned for Kaoru to come closer with an affectionate glint in his eye. "Came for boy advice?"

Kaoru widened his eyes. "How did you-!?"

"Doesn't matter." Hiroshi waved his hands. "I just have a couple of friends at the CL's."

"CL's?"

"C.L.O.S.E.T. They mentioned something about a host club there for the day, how it was unlucky that Daisuke and I weren't there and then they described that they had twins coming in. Then after that, I pieced it up together. It actually makes a lot of sense now." He pointed out, now looking directly into those golden orbs with amusement written all over his face.

"Urg," Kaoru shuddered. "Don't even remind me. But even then, we only came there to expand our popularity and friendships…Not all of us were - erm, _gay_."

"Daisuke cursed when he found out he missed the opportunity to meet your host club." Kitty stated, chortling softy before replying, "Who weren't then?"

"My brother for one." Kaoru muttered.

"That's ridiculous," Hiroshi scoffed before cursing himself. "I mean…what I mean to say is, this is what it's about?" He motioned to Kaoru, then to himself. "You liking your brother more than you should be?"

Kaoru coughed nervously on his hot chocolate. "Was that a lucky guess, or?"

"I thought about it from the start when we met Hikaru." Hiroshi answered a matter of factly. "First, I shrugged it off because Daisuke was getting pissed but now it all makes sense. Kaoru…you love him, don't you?"

Kaoru's eyes grew shifty. "I…I can't help it," He slid his hand up to cover his face and rest over one eye and the majority of his bang-shadowed forehead. He bit his lip and his eyes appeared weary.

Hiroshi stared, and stared until he felt the urge to look away. "Running away from the one you really love will only get you depressed." He said out of the blue.

Kaoru dropped his hand, but refused to meet his gaze and instead cupped his mug and took another small sip, attempting to feel the feeling of his insides warming up again. He didn't reply, merely looked down at the thick, chocolaty liquid.

"Sure if you were to…confess and end up with a refusal, it would feel like the end of the world, but…at least you regained the most vital part of humanity," Hiroshi kept on talking; kept on reassuring the younger boy, his eyes heartfelt and if Kaoru weren't mistaken-full of pity.

Hiroshi crossed his thigh over the other and turned his head away from Kaoru's gaze, and onto the pattern of the door Daisuke left from a few minutes ago. "Sometimes, I wonder what life would be like if I hadn't plucked up the courage to confront Daisuke." Hiroshi's eyes became dreary yet dreamy, and his shoulders sloped down in a content sigh.

"He was popular, you know. Always with another guy or girl and had many friends that were always seen laughing with him—and I wasn't anything. Wasn't rich or social or foreign or funny. And I was up to the point where I'd die without knowing if he took notice of me or not.

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the one you love. To whatever extent, even if your conscience thinks it's way too extreme."

"What if it _is_ too extreme?" Kaoru ended up saying, his voice small and sheepish as he stared to the bottom of the empty mug he was not holding with two hands.

"Oh, Kaoru," Hiroshi waved a finger around. "No such thing. Especially when you're that young. And anyway, what's there to lose? Not friendship because that's only in those crappy, corny movies that my mother always raves about. Not dignity because love is the most powerful thing; more powerful than jealousy and hatred combined.

"Incidentally, that's what mother used to say." Hiroshi peered another glance at the young boy before sighing. "Whatever path your heart will choose, Kaoru, it grows as another part of you. It can be diseased or broken, but it can't _die_. And it bugs you until you need to agree and let it out, let yourself do _anything_ that it wants to do.

"You can't deny love, no matter what people say. Because love is _infinite_. Much like the bond between you and your brother." Hiroshi felt infinite, and so did Kaoru. And they stared comfortably downwards for silent moments.

"And love…," Kaoru started.

"Love _grows_. More mature yet more dedicated. More wrong but much more right. Playful yet demanding, but loving in all the same." Hiroshi paused for a moment. "Does that make sense?"

"It does." Kaoru said. "It's like…a baby brother."

"Yes." Hiroshi agreed. "Like a baby brother."

Kaoru suddenly stared up at him. "How did you win Daisuke's heart?"

"That's simple," Hiroshi chortled mildly. "I didn't give up."

Then Hiroshi let out a startled yelp when Kaoru flew past him, yelling out a brief "thank you" before leaving outside the apartment room and shutting the door.

**oOo**

Knows how to cook…

_Knows_ how to cook…

Knows _how_ to cook.

Knows how _to_ cook.

Knows how to _cook_.

At least the bloody sentence sounds easy, Kaoru grumbled inwardly. Once again, he called off the maids and servants today in hope for some privacy. All the ones that had protested—which were only his and Hikaru's personal twin maids and their butler, Masao were either helping him cook, or like Masao, tending to his official duties.

Actually, the twins quit halfway when they realized Kaoru's talent for cooking—which was _none_ at all. He was, however, amazingly good at burning things up. The first brownie cake which he and the twins spent all afternoon baking had turned into an exquisite shade of black. From then on, the twins, rather annoyed, told him to stick to commoner sachets that would be done in only under 24 minutes.

Kaoru told them politely to shut up and help Masao with their duties, he sighed, leant on the counter and tried yet again, now awaiting for the 'ting' that would advise him it was ready to be taken out.

He was about ready to beam and sniff the cake until he got it out and noticed the color. Black. He placed it on the counter and let out an exasperated sigh. And then a groan, when he heard padded footsteps sounding on the polished floor—Hikaru accompanied by Masao. Masao stood at the door and bowed slightly, and Kaoru swore he saw a tiny grimace when he sniffed the kitchen before walking away.

Hikaru rushed to Kaoru's side, taking note of the burnt cake and the left over chocolate mixture. "You tried to cook?" Hikaru asked blankly.

"The microwave doesn't like me much," Kaoru fought desperately not to blush.

"That's an oven." Hikaru managed to say this last sentence in a straight face before bursting into hysterical giggles and chuckles, leaning down on the kitchen table for support. Mockingly, he wiped off a tear before beginning his outburst again.

Kaoru bit his lip, trying not to feel humiliated and worse, not to cry. Damn that Hikaru. Damn that imaginary Hikaru. Damn that Hiroshi. All his fears dimmed faintly though, when Hikaru finished his fit.

"Finished?" Kaoru asked irritably.

"Sorry, Kao." Hikaru grinned with a look of adoration. "It's just…you know you lack kitchen skills but you tried anyway. That's so, so cute." He commented with another one of his laughs and hooking a tired arm over the neck of Kaoru.

"Shut up. Please." Kaoru averted his gaze elsewhere, his voice pleading as if something dramatic were to happen if he'd begin laughing again.

Silently, Hikaru stopped, turning his facial expression into a look of warmth and reassurance. Kaoru watched the back of Hikaru's light red-head as he headed to the stove where the mixture lay, in a pot bigger than both of their heads combined. "Kaoru,"

Kaoru felt as if an electric shock strode over him. "Yes?" He answered uncertainly.

"Isn't this a bit too much?" Hikaru gestured to the overly large pot with an amused raise of an eyebrow.

Kaoru narrowed his eyes, another blast of irritation overwhelming him before shoving the idiot away with a bark of "Shut up."

Hikaru, the bastard, did nothing but start up his new ritual of laughing again, and didn't take in Kaoru's limit because he scruffed up his younger twin's tuft of hair.

Kaoru was about to protest but Hikaru got there first, dipping a finger inside the pot and putting it into his mouth, getting a large taste of his brother's work. "Hey…"

Kaoru's head shot up.

"This is actually…good." Hikaru commented.

"Screw you, Hikaru." Kaoru shouted. "Stop rubbing it in my face that I'm not a good-!"

He didn't get to finish that sentence; Hikaru shoved two fingers that he already licked off from and had a small dripping of the mixture in it into his protesting mouth, much to Kaoru's pleasure displeasure.

Kaoru's eyes became dizzy as he hastily licked his own work that was sticky on Hikaru's finger. (A/N: So many thoughts flying right now…) It was, as Hikaru put it, "Actually good."

Hikaru let out a disappointed sigh. "Ah. It would have been perfect if you took away your natural talent of burning things."

Kaoru clenched his hands into irritable fists. "Yeah well…as opposed to your blindness of flavor and mixtures?!" He flailed his arms about.

Hikaru actually thought of that one long and out, eyeing the food mix Kaoru sought out to and then eyeing the oven which he was actually quite talented at. With a grin, he prodded Kaoru on the shoulder. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

**oOo**

The brownies, they decided as one of those rare treatments of kindness, were given to the servants when they finally arrived back home—and they were put in such lovely platters too, (that Masao did. Not that Hikaru and Kaoru weren't saying anything..,) they were cut up fancily and decorated in fancy writing. Actually not really, it was just the product of putting Hikaru and pudding bags together.

The twins remained in the kitchen after getting amusing, yet touching feedback from their maids. Some of them even laughed and patted each of their heads. Kaoru was leaning his weary head on Hikaru's broad shoulders while Hikaru leant on the counter behind them.

"We still have half a pot of your mixture, you know," Hikaru said with a tired-out yawn.

Kaoru, with no hesitation whatsoever, scooped his hand inside the humungous pot of chocolaty goodness and yelled out a short "Duck, if you aren't stupid!" before flinging his hand like a huge sling shot, and the slob of chocolate, landing with a splat on the side of Hikaru's handsome face.

"You are _so_ going to pay for that!" Hikaru shouted out after him, his voice nearly in a laugh. Kaoru ducked down to avoid getting chocolate face paint and laughed at Hikaru's attempt in retaliation. On each side of the large kitchen, were tables lodged up to be make-shift barricades with Hikaru or Kaoru crouching behind them, occasionally yelling back taunts and aiming throws of chocolate slobs.

They ended up with matted, patterned hair and sticky flesh which Haruhi would have closed her eyes with the sight of it.

It ended when Hikaru, laughing, charged at his twin's base, ignoring the sensations of brownie mixture shooting at him, rounded the table, placed his arms around Kaoru's waist tightly and flung him over his shoulder, laughing at Kaoru's friendly yells.

Thankfully, neither was there to witness Masao's reaction when he came face to face with the remnants of the kitchen.

**A/N: Hello again, my patient, sexual little birdies! I love you all dearly because my talent for not-updating-quickly strictly requires it. But really, thank you all for dealing with patience, as I said on the Hiatus note which is THANKFULLY going to be deleted soon. Please, if you've found any major mistakes, mention it in a review because right now, my brains a huge mass of melted **_**goo**_**. I also learnt how to cross out words in word! Isn't it fun?**

**MY REVIEWERS, OH MY REVIEWERS, HOW I LOVE YOU SOOOO.  
>AND IF YOU REVIEW RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW I'LL LOVE YOU LIKE A SHMOOOO. <strong>

**No? Oh, alright. I'll work on a better "please review" song, jeez. **

**OH, AND IF YOU GUYS REALLY LOVE THE LOVE BETWEEN HIKARU AND KAORU, GO CHECK OUT KATE SKY RIDER'S ACCOUNT AND CLICK ON "My Real Life Nightmare" SERIOUSLY, IT WILL BLOW YOUR MIND AND YOUR HEART. BECAUSE WHO NEEDS A HEART ANYWAY? I MEAN, MINE GOT BLOWN TO BITS WHEN THE LOVELY KATE SHOWED THIS VERY STORY TO HER WONDERFUL FRIEND. LET ME BURST OUT IN TEARS. *flees* **


	14. The Art of Smart

**Chapter Fourteen: The Art of Smart **

**HC, are you seriously trying to attempt rhyming words again? **

**Yes**** no. **

**Hey guys! Notice how it only took one week to update the chapter? That's because I finished two chapters when I was on HIATUS. Heheheheh. I really feel like I should delete some chapters. ;_; the plot starts near the latest chapter, and I'm beginning to think that the first few chapters were pointless. THIS STORY WASN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO HAVE THIS STORY LINE. HAHAHAHAheheheh. **

**And I'm sorry for the large amounts of Tamaki/Kyouya. I can't get enough. It's as good as Kaoru/Hikaru. WHY DAS IT HAB TO BE. Incidentally, I also don't think I'm going to be putting sex in here after all. I just don't think it will match the story tone. Actually, as I'm typing chapter fifteen now, just one hour ago a lovely little cootie-patootie reviewed the one hundredth review for Baby Brother. And I can't even, p-pass me a tissue, will you? *sniffs* so, ahem, extra brownie points to Hikaru-and-Kaoru-Love for giving me this very honor...and…and…that is all…, *rapes tissue box***

**Gahhh...this chapter wasn't supposed to be posted until tomorrow! Damn you and your cutesy, yaoi-lust eyes!  
><strong>

The morning was hot, despite the two boys in the room who had ice treats in each of their hands, licking away until their hearts content. Honey occasionally whispering out admittings and statements while Mori reluctantly voiced out that he agreed.

"I want to stay here forever, with Haru, Tama, Kyou, Hika and Kao and you. Do you?" Honey didn't feel the pain that radiated from his words and struck Mori in the gut.

Mori casted his eyes downward into the rock-hard floor where the flickering flames of shadow appeared due to the fan spinning above. With sad eyes, he grunted softly in reply. "Yes..," He said.

**oOo**

"You told him didn't you?" Kyouya questioned with a small ounce of doubt on his voice as he arrived from a meeting. He threw his jacket onto the couch and faced Tamaki when he was hesitating to answer.

Upon finding Kyouya's fearful expression, Tamaki laughed hysterically then only stopping to nervously right himself. "Of course."

Kyouya's features gradually lit up into a decent smile and it ended up with him backed up into Tamaki's chest, the blonde's arms encircling Kyouya's waist and the soft tufts of raven hair tickling his nose.

Tamaki's eyes were too far gone, fearful and saddened as if he couldn't show weakness at this point of time.

**oOo**

"Haruhiii…" Ryouji appeared from the doorway as Haruhi shortly left from it. "Where are you goiiing?" He said with his tongue sticking out playfully.

Haruhi shrugged. "Groceries." She replies softly before disappearing from her father's sight.

Ranka let out a startled gasp before closing the door, once looking at his wife's picture through the opened cabinet. Reluctantly, he cupped the photo-frame and traced a finger down lightly upon his wife's smiling face. The man tore his eyes away from the woman that once and many times captivated him to look at the abandoned doorway, and his eyes were yet to be saddened.

"Haruhi…" he whispered.

**oOo**

The soft whisper of tinged-red lips stroked down the hollow of ear. Daisuke shivered at the contact. The shiver pressed skin with skin, lips with lips and a stroke of chappy lipstick streaking across his jaw-line.

"Ai…" Daisuke whispered, softly pushing the flustered yet beautiful girl away. The woman sprung up instantly like a leech, her skillful fingers tracing the outline of Daisuke's naked collar bones and immediately latched her teeth into the soft flesh, eliciting a painful moan.

The boy pushed her away, panting lightly. Ai made a whine of disappointment before catching the concerned look on Daisuke's face.

"What is it…? Am I hurting you? Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, no." Daisuke reassured, his nostrils flaring. He shut his eyes until the point where he reopened them and white strokes appeared in the scenery from having shut his eyes too firmly. He imagined Kitty at home, wonder where he was or—or just assuming he was at another duty call, sorting out funds with other men he needn't worry about at all.

"Oh…," Ai commented softly, then frowned. "Then…is it because I'm here right now? I don't have work at the hospital tomorrow, if that's what you're—"

"No." Daisuke repeated firmly. "Nothing like that."

Ai attempted once more. "Then what's bothering you, Suke?" She asked, concerned.

Daisuke shut his eyes one more time, as if shutting out the thoughts of his boyfriend at home. That irresistible face of his, that sometimes seductive glint of his eyes…but somehow…he could not deliver the dominance Ai showed. No! He thought angrily. He loved his boyfriend. Because Hiroshi was the whole world to him. Then he refocused his eyes on the naked girl sprawled out on the bed.

"Nothing."

**oOo**

Kaoru hummed softly in boredom, the whine ending in faint frustration. He lay with his upper body on a mahogany glossed table, stacks of books protruding from it and a bitter essence of unforgivingness tossed out through the air.

"Can I just skip smart?" Kaoru said aloud, his voice struggling to conceal his bitter tone of anger. "This is less effective than Kanobashi with her teachings. And she's deaf for god's sake."

"That is too typical of you." Hikaru huffed. Well, imaginary Hikaru. "Didn't you promise to Kitty that you wouldn't give up?"

"I didn't promise anything!" Kaoru shot out, outraged. Afterly, he shook it off his head in a bit of a daze. "I'll just ditch this one. Yes, that would be best."

"Uh uh." Imaginary Hikaru shook his head with his arms crossed over his chest. He gave Kaoru the beady eye look that had always sent Kaoru with an awkward shiver running down his back. "If you skip out on smart and go to the next one just like that, you'll get overexcited. Besides, isn't intelligence one of Haruhi's most outstanding highlights?"

Kaoru huffed, his lips forming into that undeniable pout.

"Don't pout like that, people will think you're spoilt." Two identical voices spoke at the same time, and Kaoru almost fell out of his chair as the real Hikaru walked right past the imaginary one. Now Kaoru was really messed up.

The imaginary Hikaru behind the actual one gave a hearty salute before disappearing into thin air. Even with the disappearance, Kaoru leapt up and gave his brother's face a friendly pat just for reassurance. He sighed in relief as his hand came into solid contact.

"Uh," Hikaru breathed out as the hand that patted his face shrunk away. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No."

"Don't pout." He chided softly, poking Kaoru's on the lower lip.

Kaoru jerked his head away in irritation, before swatting Hikaru with a book. "Are you trying to wise up or something?" Hikaru asked him. "I can barely see you with all these books. Which reminds me, I never _have_ seen you with this many books. What happened? Did teacher bollocks try to threaten you again? Because if she did, I'll beat the shit out of her-"

"Hikaru."

"Occupation." Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "I was going to say occupation."

"Go away if you don't want to help me."  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"Studying, genius."  
>"Ooh, smartass. I meant what are you <em>studying<em>, idiot."

Kaoru frantically looked around. "Erm…Shakespeare."

Hikaru stared blankly at him. "Is that like…a milk shake?"

Kaoru found the book nearest to him and chucked it at his brother playfully which had them both laughing fondly.

"Didn't we study Shakespeare _last_ year, though?" Hikaru pondered.

Kaoru bit his lip and his leg shook with excitement. "R-revision."

"Revision, Shumision…Shmissioon…" Hikaru offered.  
>"Go recite lines with me, or get lost, seme." Kaoru teased, bringing his leg up to rest on the chair opposite him.<p>

Hikaru raised a dramatic hand to his heart. "The lady doth protests too much methinks." He had to duck down to avoid getting another book chucked at him.

**oOo**

It wasn't as if Mori was mute. But he was _now_. Mute to spill out a proposition. He had planned a dojo business that required him leaving his current location. Caught up in high spirits, he wanted this school to be special, having both his and Honey's fighting specialties combined together. But just now…

Mori stared at the blank piece of paper underneath him. He slouched down onto the seat and visible writing in scratchy scrawl appeared. It was the main plan to go with Honey. It would have to be tossed into the fire if this wasn't Honey's happiness.

"_Maybe you and Honey share a bond that has no element of surprise because no one dares to speak up…just like the twins…"_ That was the words of one female customer that had never come back again. "_If you ever bloom a different opinion that someone tries to tumble down, stand up to them. Tell them your reason why. Even if it is…"_ Their eyes met, and at the same time, they focused onto the blonde boy sleeping beside Mori. "_Hanizuka_."

In some ways, the girl was right. But that wasn't the matter. The matter was that Honey didn't want to throw away the deal they had now, staying with the host club, filling that black space that no one else could ever dream to fill. What was he thinking? Mori scrunched the paper into his hand and with quick succession, the paper ball landed in the nearest bin. Honey's happiness mattered more than his.

**oOo**

Kaoru was leaning on the chair, almost lying down on it completely as if carefully stroked the tips of Hikaru's soft red-colored hair strands. Hikaru grumbled underneath his arm and turned around in his sleep. The Hamlet and Shakespeare and robes and swords had tired them both out, and they went to bed early with their eyes dreary.

"Hey…mmm'Kaoru..?" Hikaru mumbled through his sleepy voice.

"Hmm?"  
>"I've got a date with Haruhi tomorrow,"<br>"Hmm'okay…" Said Kaoru, barely even listening.

"Really?" Hikaru said, surprised, and rose up from his lying position.

Kaoru blinked. "Yes?" He said with uncertainty. Hikaru bent over the top of the bed to kiss Kaoru softly on his forehead, the soft intimacy rocketing Kaoru's heart beats.

"OK, so I'm arranging Masao to drive you to Kyouya and Tamaki's apartment when I go."  
>Kaoru who finally caught on sat up so his face was across his brothers. He shared an annoyed look. "Why do you think I always need baby-sitting?"<p>

"It's not babysitting,"  
>"Oh really, then hm? What exactly is it then?"<p>

"Baby…brother sitting?" Hikaru offered.

Kaoru scoffed. "I can look after myself, Hikaru. Don't you even remember when I had to leave you for four months and vice versa?"

"In which you spent the majority of your time with said blonde king and shadow king?" Hikaru pointed out, amusingly.

Kaoru stared at him, wide-eyed and then dropped his gaze to turn his head and cross his arms, an act of stubborn defeat. "Shut up. I was bored."

"You'll _get_ bored."  
>"I'll be fine."<br>"Fine."  
>"Fine."<p>

They stayed silent after shortly shrinking down into the blanket to cuddle each other again, legs locked with legs and arms rubbing comfortably against brotherly flesh. Then Kaoru shut his eyes.

"Kaoru?"  
>"Yesssshhh?"<br>"Go to Tamaki's and Kyouya's."  
>"Okaaaay."<p>

Hikaru smiled once at the vulnerable answer before joining the tempting warmth his body and Kaoru's were producing.

**oOo The Plot Thickens oOo**

**Manly X**

**Fearless/Brave X**

**Takes responsibility X**

**Can tell us apart X**

**Knows how to cook X**

**Smart X**

**Has a vagina. X**

**Can be cute sometimes**

**oOo**

"Oh…, Kaoru!" Tamaki's usually happy face greeted him with a wide grin resembling of a puppy's. Kaoru got pulled into the first class apartment and a gleam in the dark room was like a greeting between him and Kyouya.

Tamaki pulled him into a sloppy, awkward half-embrace with sparkling eyes. Scowling, Kaoru turned around in his arms, eyeing Hikaru with a dry look. "Seriously?" He deadpanned.

Hikaru shrugged. "I know you, Kaoru. You'd get bored without anyone of the host club around. Besides," Hikaru winked at him fashionably. "I wouldn't want you to be alone, would I?"

Kaoru put a show of huffing before regaining himself, giving his brother a deep look that made Hikaru in turn, shudder visibly. "Have fun," He told him, murmuring between huffs. Hikaru smiled, waved surprisingly at Tamaki and Kyouya, pressed his lips to Kaoru's fore-head and headed back to the car.

Kaoru didn't hesitate to wave back as Hikaru did through the windows of the cab.

"Tamaki,"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Your wife's getting jealous."

Tamaki stepped back in irritation, a scowl on his face as he loosened his grip on Kaoru. Double-checking on Kyouya who stood silently behind him, he put his hands on his hips. "What's it to you that I'm only just greeting my second daughter?!"

"I give up," Kaoru sighed, slouching onto the couch as he fell atop it, his fingers reaching up to rub his temples.

They stood there in a comfortable silence, until Tamaki with a heavy head fell sitting down onto the couch beside Kaoru, the puffiness inhaling then breathing out as the thump approved. Hopefully, Tamaki patted his lap and pouted at Kyouya who rolled his eyes. Kaoru, unfortunately caught this action and smirked at Kyouya.

"Even though that face is appealing to women, I find it makes you ten times uglier than usual." Kyouya stated calmly, but a flare in his eyes suggested obvious anger.

"I can't believe you still carry the clipboard around when you're at home." He responded, mildly amused.

Tamaki made a horrified sound and pushed Kaoru down so his abdomen landed on the couch, the bigger body holding the small one down while managing a sitting position all the same time. The red-haired boy couldn't stop snickering, and it got even worse when Tamaki decided, "It's not home with you here!"

"Ah, cut it out!" Said Kaoru, swatting at Tamaki's hands and righting his position. He faced Kyouya again with a malicious grin that reminded Tamaki once again of the devil. He then realized the devil was known to have red hair.  
>"Hey Kyouya," Kaoru patted his lap. "If he's not approachable enough, sit on mine,"<p>

Tamaki made a gagging noise at the back of his throat, and was about to launch himself at Kaoru when Kyouya stopped him, somehow appearing in the middle of the mess in less than a second and making a barrier with his clipboard, ending with Tamaki smashing his face on the cool surface.

Kyouya coolly stared back at Kaoru as he didn't make any movements to lower the clipboard. "So now that Haruhi is not your favorite person, you find your best amusement is to tease us in replacement?"

"Well, it's true that you two put me in high-spirits." Kaoru replied with a cock of his head, and then a grin so elegant that a speck of Kyouya's eyes softened.

Smiling smally, Kyouya gently lowered down the clipboard and tossed it onto the end of the couch. He exchanged a small look with Tamaki.

"I'm glad." Tamaki said aloud, and the maturity of the voice made Kaoru recall all the memories of the blonde once putting him and his brother into the host club at the beginning. Kaoru in reply, only just looked at the puppy-boy, a soft look in his golden orbs.

"I'm glad that besides Hikaru, now you can find your own happiness in some other ways." Tamaki tilted his face away to stare at the scuffed strands of the matted carpet, a longing feeling filling the aura around the trio. Kyouya and Kaoru stared at the display, as most people did when Tamaki found the actual person inside himself—that is to say, the one that was at least _decent_.

"And I'm especially glad..," Tamaki suddenly looked up, a flash of crystal blue eyes made Kaoru flinch from the beautiful intrusion. "Glad that…" Tamaki bit his lip and shifted so that he was facing Kaoru entirely.

"SO GLAD THAT I'M SOMEONE WHO MAKES YOU HAPPY!" He lurched forward, ignoring the protesting yells that emitted from the back of the young boy's throat and embraced Kaoru within an inch of his life. He made soft adoring noises, just like he did whenever he cuddled Kyouya after, ahem, that…

"Tamaki, you're choking him." Kyouya said at the highest depth of his voice, though sounding extremely unconcerned after all.

"I don't care, I don't care, I don-" He started a soft chant as Kaoru forgot how to breathe in the bone crushing trap.

"I DON'T—hey…what's this?" Tamaki dropped the boy who sagged onto the carpet but quickly rose up as Tamaki, with a bemused expression picked up a piece of scrawled out paper off the floor that evidently fell out of Kaoru's pocket.

"GIVE IT BACK-ERK," Kaoru desperately attempted to retrieve his plan but a hand on his fore-head prevented him from doing so. Tamaki, snickering to himself, all but through it to Kyouya who caught it with two fingers and in under two seconds, had his glasses positioned rightfully on his perfect nose, and had the note out for inspecting.

"Manly…" Kyouya chanted, then ducked down to avoid a dangerous swipe from Kaoru. "Takes responsibility…," He swiped down yet again but this time by a Tamaki with flailing arms demanding he see it.

"Ah," Kyouya noted, as he tossed it behind his shoulder, which made Tamaki barge after it, scrabbling to pick it up as it landed on the floor and stuck his nose in. "A very cunning plan indeed, Kaoru."

"Shut up," Kaoru hissed as he snatched it back and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Wow, Kaoru," Tamaki commented with an awe-struck expression. "Has it worked out so far?"

"How do you even—never mind." Kaoru ducked his head down irritably before facing his two tormentors. "I guess some have. But some haven't. I'm so sure that it'll all work out when I get the last one done."

"Kaoru," Kyouya hummed as he rested his chin on his knee while he sat on the arm of the couch, all three now facing the overly large window. "I'd have figured that you of all people would undoubtedly find that unwise. Especially when love is in this matter."

"You would know that, wouldn't you, Kyouya?" Kaoru smiled, gesturing to him and Tamaki, Pleased to see a fainted tinge of red spreading across porcelain shadow king skin, he continued. "But I know…," He sighed. "I know it sounds foolish and a part of me predicts strongly that I'd fail to win his heart. But…I have a feeling…like maybe, I'm so pathetic that I'd put my hope into something as foolish as this,"

"Love is not something you could win," Kyouya replied, his eyes far away and gazing as he was imagining it, into the eyes of the owl again. "And don't say that, about you being pathetic…," He said with a voice so uncharacteristically soft that Kaoru jumped up with surprise. "Even with the truth backed up with that statement."

Kaoru felt the whole world crash down on his face, and he wearily glared at Kyouya. "Shadow king." He muttered.

"Kaoru!" Tamaki palmed his face as tears developed into fat, emotional splodges jotting down his half face. "THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!"

Kaoru quickly launched himself behind Kyouya in fear of the action that scared him before. It worked efficiently, because Kyouya's glare directed at Tamaki promised him of no touching for a month. A man does exist under posh exterior.

Tamaki shied away but didn't lose an inch of his enthusiasm. "And with my being the king," Here Kaoru groaned. "I, and the only members of the host club here-! (Which means Kyouya and I) will help you with the last part of your plan, for your enthusiasm and the depths of your heart, has touched me!" He grabbed one hand into a fist and placed it in front of his emotional face, his face getting exceptionally red.

"No objections." Kyouya replied with a wicked glint of his eye. "In fact, this might actually be…fun." His face had turned predatorily at Kaoru who swallowed a gasp of fear by the look of demonic darkness in the back of those innocent orbs.

Kyouya suddenly held up the paper he was writing on in mock-affirmation. "In fact, I have the perfect location in which your plan should take place."

"Excellent," Tamaki clapped his two hands excitedly. "Another exotic party! Shall we inform the other members of the host club, my second daughter?"

Shaking too much to reply, Kaoru didn't say much as Tamaki pulled him into his dresser room at the back of the apartment, whistling a happy tune as Kyouya followed shortly after them, having picked up his clipboard and pen.

**oOo**

"So, senior," Kaoru said as he coughed through the dust. "Did you forget I was male?" He asked dryly with sarcasm dripping cruelly down the bitter statement.

"Not at all!" Tamaki said, actually believing the depth of the question. He scavenged through dresses that he'd hoped Haruhi would like to try. "And don't be so silly," Tamaki scoffed as he swallowed down the look on Kaoru's face. "I'm not going to put you in a bleeding _dress_,"

Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief which quickly got whipped away as Tamaki lifted him up easily and prodded him onto a seat. "Can we just please drop this?" He asked pleadingly as he found a mirror glaring back at him, human size so he could view his entire slim body.

"No," Tamaki said with a high voice of authority. "Now strip."

Kaoru blinked. "What?"

"Strip!" Tamaki said cheerily, his eyes closing in a beam, like it was an everyday thing he had to do…it probably was.

When Kaoru didn't respond, Kyouya flipped back a few papers threateningly. "Are you questioning the king's command?" Said he with the voice of a demonic monster.

Kaoru spluttered.

"Oh come now, we're all men! And you had not shyness when the nurses were doing chest examinations! Plus, I really wanna see if there's something special under the skinniness." The emphasize this point, he wrapped his whole hand around Kaoru's right bicep and squeezed to make a point.

"Don't touch me!" Kaoru snapped, yanking his arm away from the king's grip. "And in my defense, that was to save Haruhi. Here _now_ is just to please and satisfy perversity. And I really can't…not with you two…no thanks." He shuddered.

"Not your choice." Kyouya replied as Tamaki flipped Kaoru's button shirt up.

"Hey!" Kaoru shouted in retaliation, his voice alarmed and embarrassed as his abdomen was revealed. He shook as the cool air pierced his skin and grabbed his shirt back, curling it up into a ball and covered the front of his body with a glare that didn't penetrate through the insanity.

"Very nice," Kyouya commented, and nodded to Tamaki when he agreed. "Shall we try on the cardigans?"

"wait, WHAT?"

"Oh," Tamaki said adoringly. "But do you think your size will fit him, Kyouya?"

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU TWO IDIOTS DRESS ME LIKE I'M SOME KIND OF-"

"We only have to find out." Kyouya said with an amused breath. "Besides, don't we have the ones that you ordered for me?"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO M-"

"That's a good point." Tamaki grinned. "See, I told you there are always two happy endings that come out from _my_ plans."

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING LIKE I'M NOT HERE!?" Kaoru said with his arms flailing. His glare however, faltered when the two older teens flickered their gazes back to him with an identical, demonic expression that he knew they weren't capable of.

"Put these on." Tamaki said, and Kaoru's eyes were wide when he realized that was at least four octaves lower than his usual voice.

**oOo**

Hikaru arrived home more weary than usual. The girl that was shoulder side to him had paused every so often to take toilet breaks and coming out with her eyes glossy. Hikaru shrugged it off while thinking it was just that time of the year. But he noticed how her eyes flickered away from his attention to stare longingly at children with their parents.

He paid the cab driver and accompanied his girlfriend into his own home, having promised she could stay there for a while. The more they were near each other, the more the relationship became silent, and Hikaru was about to have second thoughts. Concerned thoughts, of course.

He lead the girl with a surprisingly gentle hand on her back. Haruhi's face was puffy and Hikaru finally gave in.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hikaru reasoned.  
>Haruhi's eyes flicked to the side and away from his gaze as she replied quietly, "No."<p>

Unexpectedly, which resulted in each of the duo to jump at the same time, Masao strolled in, bowing almost apologetically. "Young master Hikaru," Masao addressed, "You have visitors. I hope you do not mind that I let them in of my own will as they are familiar faces." His tone was calm like a song.

Hikaru cocked his head in bemusement. "But who would-?"

"HIKARUUUUU! KAORUUUUU!"

"Ah." Hikaru nodded seriously.

Honey burst into the room, his face just previously stuffed in sweets because he was smiling so brightly, you just had to smile back as he romped in and glomped Hikaru.

Hikaru would have flown off-balance if it wasn't for Mori who backed himself behind Hikaru and held him steady before prying his boyfriend off the red-haired teenager. "Oh, Haruhi!" Honey smiled widely at the young girl. "I wasn't expecting you here!" He was half-way from glomping Haruhi but stopped himself in alarm.

"Haru-chan…," Honey came up close to her, his wibbling eyes just centimeters away from the latter's. "Have you been crying?"

"No!" Haruhi said on instant and jerked away from the boy, looking away in refusal. Mori chose this moment to place a comforting hand on her shoulder and she instinctively returned his stare. And then, for a brief moment, they understood the emotion sheathed behind the back of their eyes, before they broke the contact.

"Seriously, it's fine." Haruhi said in a dismissive voice in which she broke into a forced smile.

"Are you sure, Haruhi?" Hikaru attempted but got reasoned out with an irritable wave.

Honey's eyes were still wobbly but he shook them off for the sake of Haruhi. He shook his head visibly then smiled as if nothing had happened. "Are you guys ready for the next dance party?"

"Dance party!?" Haruhi and Hikaru exclaimed in surprise.

Mori grunted in affirmation. "Yeah..," Honey said aloud as he stroked Mori's muscled bicep. "Kyouya's been informing us more lately than usual. Right, Mori?" His boyfriend nodded in reply.

Hikaru snickered and Haruhi was relieved to acknowledge all had dropped the previous subject. Then she clumsily laid her head in her hand in exasperation. "Let me guess. It's another requirement, isn't it?"

"Exactly!" Honey chirped.

"When is it?"

Honey winced. "Actually, Kyouya told us 'in thirty minutes', and it takes about thirty minutes to get here…"

Honey yelled as if in pain as the two teenagers reigned over him.

**A/N: Oh, HC, don't get emotional. IT'S NOT OVER YET. NO, IT'S NOT. BUT IT WILL BE SOON! Bawling my eyes out, honestly. I would, if I could, write a whole page dedicated to all of you reviewers! Because well, in my plan on another word document, it's got about three lines left. Yes, as you can see, as Kaoru has a list of his own, I made one up too involving the whole story. And…and…You can call me list master. Yes, no? If you're getting confused, I'm practically saying that Baby Brother is going to end soon! And just…what will…what would I do with my life?! D: Legit sobbing. **

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you! ;_; I'm not crying. Why the hell would I be crying? Oh, I don't know, most likely because of the fact that you followers and reviewers have been amazing to me even from the beginning of Baby Brother? When it was just an itty bitty one chaptered beginning? And the others that came later are no exception either! ;_; So here's, to all of you. Chapter fourteen clutched in each of your cute little hands! **

**AND SLOT. I'm just placing it right here. I had a few reviewers disappointed that there won't be any smut in here. I'm sorry ;_; but if you guys want, I can write a companion piece for this story with nothing but **_**smut**_**. It will be part of this story, just not **_**in**_** the story. Does that make sense? Are you guys ok with that? **

**TEASER: Next chapter, it gets emotional for itty bitty Kaoru-kun and Hikaru-kun ;_;**


	15. I Can Hear A Bomb Ticking, Big Brother

**Chapter Fifteen: I Can Hear a Bomb Ticking, Brother**

**A/N: It's only been three days. But...all your reviews...IT MADE ME POST EARLY, OK? Just a heads up, after this chapter…there will be roughly two chapters left to type but…no, no don't throw things at me, it hurts. D: Unless of course, I'm bothered to write bloopers. And everyone loves bloopers, don't they!? They puff out a smile even if the story got you crying, aha, aha. **

**Disclaimer: Even when I tried to clasp this story with the tips of my fingertips, the rightful owner, and wonderful one at that, snatched it away when everyone wasn't looking. And so then, resulting in tears and deaths, all I can do is make a fanfiction so I'll at least feel happy whilst not even owning it. C:**

**Replies: I have been informed that Honey and Mori do in fact call each other by their first names. Forgive me. *bows 548975928532 times***

YOU. Yes you, Hikaru Kaoru plus Haruhi, YOU have a nice day. I always get "have a nice day" from you and...jee, you sweet little chipmunk! May you have nicer days than mine!

**Minimus Prime, HOAH, OF COURSE I'LL COVER UP THE DAISUKE/AI/HIROSHI INCIDENT. :D  
><strong>

**I promise to reply every single reviewer that reviewed and place it at the ending of the last chapter. I promise. I love all you guys. And I say this for the five hundred and fifty fifth-no, sixth time. **

"And you got dressed before coming here!?"  
>"Wah…but Haru-chan and Hika-chan looks so cute right now!"<br>"Quiet down, you're avoiding the actual point!"

Hikaru and Haruhi got shooed into the back of a Takashi limo, Mori and Honey trailing as they both sat on one side comfortably, yet irritation was stretched on their faces. Hikaru only had time to put on a decent jacket, and Honey helped Haruhi pick out a dress in which she didn't hesitate to whine about.

Haruhi sneezed irritably as the harsh stench of fancy perfume clogged up near her nose. Shriveling her nose, she got out the back of her hand and started rubbing at it, only to get stopped by a strong grip on her wrist.

"Not lady-like," Mori grunted out, and Haruhi made a face before staring ahead of the destination path.

"Is this another of those hardcore parties?" Hikaru snorted, lazily addressing Honey who was the only one that got informed before the actual time.

"Nah," Honey chimed in with a soft, content giggle as he cocked his head to meet Mori's smooth shoulder. "Just one of those small ones with only about thirty people attending."

Haruhi stood on her heels and rose at Honey, her fingernails digging into his shoulders uncomfortably as she dangerously shook him. "Then why did you dress me up in this for?!" She demanded.

"Waaah!" Honey cried out as he was being rocked violently.

"Because you look great," Hikaru reasoned with a hand on her forearm. "Now stop shaking Honey or he'll whip out his murder face,"

Haruhi sat back down with a huff, and fixed up herself; she smoothed down the wrinkles of her lilac-dress that felt like silk draped across her smooth flesh. When it was slipped on, she compared it to the feel of her pajamas back home but instantly doubted it when she felt the weight as she stood up.

With her chin rested on her hand, she attempted to ignore the loud battling of Honey and Hikaru rattling out to each other.

"I don't have a murder face! Waah!"  
>"Yes you do, yes you do!" Hikaru sang. "It's almost as equivalent to the face of Kyouya's when we woke him up!"<br>Honey spluttered as he drove his fingers into his matted blonde hair. "How dare you compare me to Kyouya's scariness! Takashiiii!"

They arrived to the party quietly, as the driver had yelled at them before for making a racket. Haruhi had tried not to giggle at that. Because really, her? Giggling?

Hikaru with a broadened smile which soon faded at his lover's expression, took her hand in his politely as she stepped out of the car and acknowledged with great annoyance that they only had just went to Kyouya and Tamaki's rented apartment. Honey, who was set on a scary giggling fit was placed in Mori's piggy back.

The door to the apartment opened slightly and the four were surprisingly cheerful to find Tamaki's beaming face poking out and beckoning them to be welcomed inside. Haruhi was quite surprised to take in the size of the apartment when it only appeared to be one room in a huge building plan.

Hikaru walked past the blonde man after his personal greeting and as he rolled his eyes when Tamaki greeted Haruhi in his own usual way. Behind him, Tamaki had lifted Haruhi up high again, which accidentally made her dress fly up a few inches…then made Honey hit Tamaki on the back of the head and yell at him…and resulted in Mori taking Haruhi back like a doll and scolding Tamaki again who assured with all his heart that he was gay.

Throughout the whole room, which included a few fancy Frenchmen and women and who Hikaru had recognized as Kyouya's sister. His eyes scanned the room in confusion, half expecting to see his twin brother. Where was he, anyway?

Reluctantly, he crawled over to where Tamaki was and tugged his coat irritably as the boss began to bawl his eyes out. "Lord, where's Kaoru?"

Tamaki paused for a moment, and shook his face until a large grin came up from beneath. "At the back of the room with Kyouya." Then he leant down to whisper uncomfortably in Hikaru's ear, "I advise you not to look for him though. Kyouya will just grab you by the ear and throw you across the room—or even worse, offer you that demonic look!" Here he paused dramatically with a horror-struck emotion.

"Besides," Tamaki waved cheerfully, as he placed his large hand on Hikaru's shoulder. "It'll be extremely hard not to miss him." Hikaru looked up, surprised when he caught the king wink at him before dancing away as he laughed heartily.

Hikaru frowned. "And that was supposed to mean, what?" He said aloud.

"Oh dear," A voice peeped from behind him. "You know the first step to insanity is talking to yourself?" A kindly looking man stood behind him, his smile wide enough to push out prominent dimples at each side. Hikaru thought it made the man look much nicer, as he pushed his hands into his rough jacket. And to be completely truthful, Hikaru was an ounce amused as this was something he used to say often to annoy Kaoru playfully.

"Hiroshi, right?" Hikaru asked with a click of his fingers. "I didn't expect to see you here,"

"Hmm, neither did I." He said with a grin. "I didn't want to be time-consuming," He finished with a worrisome frown and bit his lip just for the heck of it. It was then that Hikaru noticed that he was the one that always made a fuss of things.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Hikaru flailed his arms around, his voice desperate to reassure. "It's actually really good seeing you again. Is Daisuke here?"

"Yeah, we came together." Hiroshi said with a frown and then forced himself to smile at the boy. "I think he disappeared around the corner with that nurse that attended to your injury. But anyway, we were out visiting her and then this lovely blonde rushed to our sides requesting for the nurse that fixed you up. Then he noticed 'Suke and I, and invited us as well."

Hikaru hummed in small amusement before inviting the slightly older man to sit down with him. The man hesitated for a bit before accepting the invitation, throwing a leg around the other as they faced the dancers and guests invited to the small party. Hikaru grew bored with counting the number of guests when he came around the same lady with the same red hat and stockings three times.

Then Hiroshi spoke up. "Where's Kaoru?"  
>Hikaru shrugged. "Tamaki said he was at the back somewhere. But he'll come out soon."<p>

Hiroshi nodded briefly. "And where's…your special lady?"  
>Hikaru blinked. "Excuse me?"<br>"You know, your girlfriend."

"Oh," Hikaru said with a small grimace that Hiroshi managed to capture. "Haruhi Fujioka. The one in the white-ish blue dress and dancing with the blonde bastard," The red-haired boy struggled not to point.

Hiroshi took mental note and smiled in return. "She's really pretty."  
>"Yeah," Hikaru replied half-heartedly.<br>"Which one's closer to you?"

"Pardon?" Hikaru swiftly turned his head around to show him his bemused expression. The man smiled at his question but instead chose to grip a glass that was offered to him. Then he turned to Hikaru, both ignoring the shouts and cat-calls and loud singing the dance party was fending off.

"Is Haruhi closer to you than Kaoru?"  
>"Come again?"<p>

"Let's go at it the easy way." Hiroshi rolled his hazel eyes. "If Hikaru and Haruhi were drowning in the middle of the sea, and only had the strength to save _one_, who would you pick?"

Hikaru scowled inwardly, and decided to stall. "Isn't that mainly used for parents?"

Hiroshi replied. "And?"  
>"How come I'm still living?"<br>The man paused for a few seconds. "Because…you're the only one that knows how to swim."  
>"Not true," Hikaru shook his head innocently. "Kaoru and I took swimming lessons together."<br>Hiroshi glared at the younger boy. "Ok then, the waves are _harsh_ and you are the only one with a life-jacket."  
>"Of Yukoto brand or Pop?"<p>

Hiroshi stared blankly at him. "What?"  
>Hikaru shrugged. "Brands of which they sell life-jackets."<br>The latter pinched the bridge of his nose wearily. "Any.., whatever. Pop."  
>"Then I'll die as well as Haruhi and Kaoru due to the crappy brand choice." The twin stated.<br>Hiroshi gritted his teeth. "Yukoto." He challenged.

Hikaru answered happily. "Then in that case, I'd be able to save both of them! You up for a drink?"

The coffee-colored haired man shrunk back into the folds of the couch with a nonexistent sigh, considering snapping off the grin that now dominated the face of Hikaru. "You're avoiding the point and you told me as much to let me know that you know it,"

"Tongue-twister." Hikaru pointed out.

Hiroshi stared directly at the young boy's eyes for a point, hesitating considerably before shaking his head and averting his gaze. "I think I prefer Kaoru over you."

Hikaru laughed heartily. "That's a crude thing to say…, but yes."  
>Hiroshi turned to him curiously. "Yes what?"<p>

In retaliation, the teen waved a hand dismissively. "Yes as in I agree that Kaoru is the most lovable of our duo."

Now that got Hiroshi thinking, as he rested an elbow on the arm of the couch. "Do you have anything to back that up?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Maybe it's something in his nature. Maybe in his region of our embryo together, it was made of something more…sweeter…something more…exceptional," The red-haired boy ducked his head and Hiroshi couldn't help but smile when he found the edge of Hikaru's lips tilting upwards.

"Do you love him?" The question was out of the blue, or rather, red. Hikaru's eyes flashed down to his shoes to stifle another smile.

"Of course." He stated, raising an eyebrow as if this was obvious.

"But do you _really_ love him?" Hiroshi shifted around on the piece of furniture so both males had their chests align.

Hikaru blinked. "What do you mean?"

The older male squinted his eyes irritably and shifted his gaze away to rest on the still dancing (but protesting) Haruhi and Tamaki. "Think on it." He said cautiously.

Hikaru wasn't sure whether a minute passed or no. Or two, or three or four. Caught up in his thoughts, he didn't feel it when Hiroshi laid a comforting palm on the top of his shoulder. He shut his eyes and imagined Kaoru smiling back at him, so sweet and beautiful and laughing that elegant yet childish laugh.

"Yes…," He whispered back.

Hiroshi, with a careful grip, squeezed the boy's shoulder affectionately, like he just said something that was all ears to the man. Then Hiroshi drifted his hand away and started to fiddle with both sets of fingers, his gaze scarring down sheepishly.

Hikaru's face pelted upwards to rest on Haruhi, smiling while dancing even though she was half-heartedly attempting to push her dancing partner away. Tamaki on the other hand's laughs could be heard from every angle of the room, from wherever you could be standing at and a couple of dancing couples cocked their heads to stare adoringly at the dancing duo.

Hikaru's face twisted into a small grimace. "Love is so boring." The younger boy drew Hiroshi's attention and he paused from his small actions. "I feel like I'm in sticky mud…or quick sand…but mud because mud is uglier and dirtier. But it's not that feel before when Kaoru and I used to play in the mud…it's different because…,"

"Because?" Hiroshi offered seemingly.

"Because it's not with Kaoru. It's with-"

"Haruhi." Hiroshi finished.

Hikaru nodded, slightly surprised as he was half-expecting the other boy to doze out of his ramblings but instead noted that he was paying his full attention. Then he turned to face the front again, his knuckles gracing his jaw line.

"What's wrong with that?" Hiroshi questioned further, and now more curious with the situation as he appeared to be leaning closer.

"Nothing!" Hikaru said quickly, eyes as wide as the guilty owl's. He sighed a while after, with the strands of his hair shadowing over remnants of his fore-head. "It's just that…, the grass around the mud was greener. The skies were bluer…, and the mud was not as dense with…Kaoru.

"Love with Haruhi feels like a drag. I daresay it feels heavy. Like I'm trapped in dark mahogany quick-sand mud; the more I struggle, the more it drags me down. And it's raining above with dark skies and foggy weather…and sometimes.., I can't see or feel myself." Hikaru blinked, and he felt tears at the back of his heart from the exposure and guilt he felt for himself. Feeling the world on his shoulders, he faced Kitty with something in his eyes that made the latter soften. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Hiroshi nodded, and with a smaller amount of intimacy, his legs were folded upwards to rest underneath his sit spot. "That's not how love should feel like." He stated, and grew heavy with the fact that now Hikaru was doing his best to keep the stance on Hiroshi. "Love should feel like…," Kitty closed his eyes and grinned dreamily. "Like a paradise…with fluffy clouds painted across the dome and pink skies dominating every once a while…and,"

Hiroshi's eyes opened to stare at Hikaru. "It should feel like the sun's beaming down on you and your partner, and only you and your partner." Deep gulps. "In reality, you know it's heavy…yet…it seems so…_light_."

Hikaru clenched the couch blankets underneath him, his lip growing numb under his teeth.

"And it shouldn't be mud." Hiroshi said, a little but louder. "It should be the scalp and the very strands of your lover's head. It should be that every time should you struggle, your beloved needs to hold you down and whisper comforting things into your ear. But then.., you don't _have_ to struggle, because…why would you feel the need to? When Daisuke has me in elegant crimson ribbons that trail all the way down to my feet, I _can't_ struggle."

Their eyes met, and something inside of them opened. "I can only fall deeper in love. With his crimson red ribbons around myself." Hikaru's eyes pricked with something approaching emotion that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

A sudden new aura evolved around Hiroshi, and Hikaru saw him in a new light. His scratchy throat sounded, without him even realizing it. "How…?" Hikaru spoke, his voice small and stifled.

"With the one you love." Hiroshi answered, his eyes wavering only slightly. The two surpassingly found themselves immersed in a wide smile, and they exchanged a thankful gesture before Hiroshi departed in order to find his boyfriend, and Hikaru with a final wave of dismissal, decided to make Haruhi happy.

Closer, and a blue of blonde and brunette, he helped himself to grabbing Haruhi by the wrist and stopping her dancing with Tamaki. Answering Haruhi's raised eyebrow, he spoke coolly. "I think Tamaki's been hogging you for a while now."

Haruhi winced, and lifted her heels off the ground. "Okay, just give me a second. I'm going to get a drink. And then we'll dance, okay?" Haruhi smiled sweetly at him, and not even pausing to give a peck on the cheek, she pranced to the snack displayed table.

"Has Kaoru come out yet?" Tamaki asked him as Hikaru approached.  
>Hikaru raised an eyebrow, and slowly shook his head.<p>

Tamaki frowned. "Curious. He should be out by now…Oh, there he is! With Kyouya too! KYOUUUYAAA!" The blonde sprung forward, and Hikaru rolled his eyes, and one quick second, rested them on Haruhi's back before getting drawn into Kaoru's twin bond. A pair of golden eyes met with a pair of golden eyes, and the eldest pair's widened.

Kaoru was smiling dazzlingly at him, which Hikaru could say was the appropriate word for the rest of him, or even more. His younger twin was dressed in a beautiful dress shirt, complimented by a dark grey cardigan that made dozens want to gobble him up. The boy had on a pair of boots that Hikaru oh so severely adored.

Half expecting to scare the beautiful dear away, he took a few unconscious steps forward into that enhancing trap of his own kin. His eyes softened and wobbled, as if in a trance while Kaoru stood, watching him with a longing expression in his golden orbs.

He was getting closer to Kaoru—

"Hikaru!" Haruhi's voice sounded through the crowd. And strictly described by instinctively, Hikaru's eyes turned into a plead directed to Kaoru, before he turned away and pushed through the crowd, trembling and cold almost as he found his girlfriend at the snack table.

Kaoru's widened, like those of a deer's when a hunter shoots them straight through their puffy chests, their best rifles in hand.

"Oh-OH!" Ladies near the region of Haruhi and Hikaru. The night outside was quiet and peaceful, yet cruel, bitter and twisted. Haruhi fell onto the floor, eliciting the gasps of women, and with faint spread on her sickly face.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki pushed past Hikaru who just stood there, a sinking feeling in his gut as if it was twisted to its max. "Honey, help me—Haruhi fainted!" Tamaki declared desperately.

Tears didn't stand in his eyes as Hikaru finally flickered his gaze to Kaoru just in time. His younger twin's face was pinched into something so hurtful, tears already blooming and bursting and running down his face. He didn't know why it felt so hurtful, when Hikaru turned his gaze away from him. He felt angry and depressed at the same time. Letting out a small sob as Hikaru's face turned to his yet again, his sleeve covered hand wiped at his eyes and stayed there, even as Kaoru ran straight through the door unnoticed by anyone but Hikaru and one more.

"KAORU!" Hikaru shouted hopefully, specks in his chests beginning to rise desperately as he ran after him. Though he paused as he neared the doorway, turning his gaze back to Haruhi—where he was caught right bang in the middle.

"Two troubled hearts," Kyouya stood nearby with his eyes closed depressingly. "Both so sincere and blood-red with you pulsing in their bloods."

Kyouya watched as Hikaru watched. "Which one will you pick, Hikaru?" He whispered. Hikaru closed his eyes in frustration, the words ringing in his head and with a strangled sob, his hand flew into a swat to Kyouya before running straight out the door, with a choked up yell for Kaoru.

Smiling so sadly, like a beautiful caught in a tear-filled spider-web, Kyouya leaned back on the wall, his eyes travelling upwards. "This is the choice you made, Hikaru…," He whispered solely before scampering to Haruhi, supporting Tamaki.

Because this, is when…

…love isn't intimate at all…

…for it shines only two…

…and two people only,…

Hikaru raised a hand to wipe at his tears frantically, as he speedily turned around the corner. "KAORUUUUU!"

**A/N: And that…ends….chapter…fifteen….Next chapter will involve a song! So hold onto your hearts, ladies and….are there even gentlemen reading this fic? I hope so. But there probably won't be. **

**Hey-Hey wait! You just read this, didn't you? Why aren't you reviewing? WHY AREN'T Y'ALL REVIEWING *shakes computer* **


	16. Before it Explodes

**Don't leave me now! I mean, with your beautiful nose and such, how can you even imagine causing me the loss of beauty that of when I clutched your adoring figure in my corn-like hands?! Though, at the very end of this story…(which is coming soon D:) in return, I'll reply and spill out my loving words and affection to EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Because y'all deserve it—no don't pout, dearest, please don't. You can't read this chapter while I'm spooning you from behind, now can you? **

**Disclaimer: I have been clubbed on the head and had a severe case of amnesia. This totally means that Ouran High Host club might or might not be mine. Oh na na, what's my name? Hold up, my doctor just informed me that I do not in fact have Ouran High Host Club…or amnesia…*hangs head* **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYOUYA! A brief warning for this chapter, hey? Angst, drama, TEARS! HITTING! SWEARING! *GASP* D: **

**I SHOULD PROBABLY CHANGE THE RATING NOW TO M, RIGHT? TELL ME TELL ME, I DON'T KNOW!  
><strong>

_"If a bomb was planted in your temple, of fair lady, would it shatter like you shattered my heart…, or would it remain firmly on the wilting ground with four walls standing—like I was forced to be…, when you broke our promise, of fair lady?" _

Hikaru didn't even bother skiving his glance upwards as he felt a sheer chill of nature rack through his body. He was running so fast, and in no direction—his eyes glistening dangerously as he held back the tears. However, they took their prominent presence in Hikaru's voice as he yelled for his brother, even when he steadied it. He doubled over, his back into a pained arch as he rested his palms against his knees and took steady breaths, attempting to calm himself down for the sake of his brother.

_"But oh, lady why is it, that you must be so cruel? Hiding the light of the morning while you shadow me in your shed. Stand for me? Or shatter with me? You hit me so efficiently, punish me so well. I can't even escape when you know the weaknesses breached within my trapped spirit." _

Just for a moment, he swore he saw a whisper of red and gasping a promising breath, he dashed off into the night. Swerving around the corner, the night played cool tricks in his ears, panting and whimpering and imitating the painful cries of his gone brother. With a threat sent to heaven, Hikaru dug ferociously into his pocket and heaved out his cell phone. Half-expecting Kaoru to answer the phone after thirteen times, he waited, and got nothing but the answering machine. He clenched it into his hand like a dying dove, spotted a city bench and slumped onto it.

_"I can't escape; you're around me." _

**oOo  
>It's not a question of love<br>'Cause our love has never changed  
>But all the little things keep piling up<br>And life keeps getting in the way**  
><strong>oOo<strong>

The party had crashed into flames. Tamaki was panicking more than was meant to as Haruhi lay in his arms unconscious. Where was Hikaru? Where was he? Hastily, he picked up a damp cloth and placed it upon Haruhi's burning forehead as Kyouya instructed. The raven haired boy had assured Tamaki that he called up a herd of nurses shortly after the happening. Mori and Honey were instructed to be planted on a seat, not to come close to Haruhi, therefore there to panic less. The guests were in frenzy, the women exclaiming and the men shocked, as they had witnessed a faint and were ushered out of the apartment with apologies. When the room had cleared, Honey let out a sigh of relief.

Mori placed his comforting arm around his cousin and smiled weakly when the boy snuggled into his warmth. With a silent answer, he picked him up steadily and placed him onto his waiting lap—where the smaller boy clutched as his biceps and rested his tired head on Takashi's hard-yet wonderful chest.

"Where did Hikaru go?" Tamaki whispered to Kyouya. The room was empty with ripped up decorations save for three absent souls, a reassuring couple on the couch, a raven haired man standing behind a blonde man and a faint girl in his arms.

Tamaki hated it most when Kyouya made sure his eyes could not be seen under the glint his glasses were producing. "Hikaru had a choice whether to support Haruhi or stagger after Kaoru..," Kyouya pursed his fine lips and lowered his head to adjust his glasses. "He ran after Kaoru."

Kyouya missed it, when Tamaki's eyes ducked away from his gaze and narrowed, while throwing daggers into thin air. The blonde boy placed his daughter's head on a pillow and rose up angrily, his eyebrows cropped angrily to his eyes as he demanded; "Was this what you planned? WAS IT?!"

Honey and Mori shot up in surprise as the king's out roar shook through the silence and bounced off the now cold walls. They look suspiciously to the right, and caught with fear, found Kyouya narrowing his eyebrows just a little.

"It was his choice." He stated simply, eliciting a hysteric fit of laughter from the king. Honey felt the need to back away, instead clutching tightly onto his lover.  
>When the last gush of laughter got whipped away, Kyouya spoke calmly. "Are you quite finished?"<p>

Tamaki staggered forward, stomping three echoing steps on the shiny floor. His hand was raised, and Kyouya only had the chance to widen his eyes before he was-

SLAP!

-slapped across the face with a shocking force.

"TAMA-CHAN!" Honey rose up in attempt, only to get held back by his cousin. With a silent exchange of look, Honey nodded sympathetically in return to those pleading eyes Mori gave him. "Takashi..," He murmured, as they stole once last glance at the scene, picked up Haruhi and left the room.

"IT DIDN'T HAVE TO HAPPEN THIS WAY!" Tamaki yelled, his fists clenching. "SHE DIDN'T NEED TO GET HURT OVER ONE _STUPID_ PLAN!"

Kyouya still stood, faced in the direction that Tamaki forced him into, his slim fingers holding the region in which he was hit. His glasses prevented anything to get revealed, glinting superbly while his profile was all that Tamaki had.

"And what's with your plans, anyway?! Haruhi got hurt! Is that all you exist for!? Hurting people!?"

Kyouya widened his eyes as he heard the words string into the air. He lowered his head as his bangs covered his eyebrows and lower.

"Is this because of your own greed? Is it amusing, Kyouya?" Tamaki spat out. "YOU NEED TO QUIT IT! I've seen you under your shadow, and I love that person! You're not a cold, selfish robot, SHIT!"

It was so rare, when Tamaki swore.

"I'm so bloody sick of putting up with your shadow king act, like you're superior over everyone else! Do you even care about the host club? About Haruhi? About _me_? Mother's fucking intuition, my arse!"

**oOo**

**Don't make it harder than it is  
>We both knew it'd come to this<br>Better now than in a year  
>More nights of tears and we both hate each other<br>oOo**

Kaoru felt hurt all over. He felt like he was going to vomit—vomit out all of his feelings, all of his guts…, all of his love. Hatred was threatening to come out, but he pushed at it in fear. He felt whisper like fingers tracing his cheek as he shook and produced a line of tears, though when he opened his eyes, he was met with nothing but the sharp, cool dead of the night.

The abandoned brother shouted out in frustration, in anger. How could Hikaru? How could he? After everything! His limbs stretched out painfully, spazzing as he kicked the nearest rock into the water that the bridge shadowed over. Maybe it was just that. That Hikaru was the glorious water streaming from down below, while Kaoru was just a burden, a shady bridge shadowing a small region of his body, his heart?

After all that this happened. The world was crashing down onto his shoulders, and staying there. It wasn't even accounted for. Didn't have a background. Shutting his eyes, in horror of his existence, his vision produced a color he didn't even had the heart to take realization of.

For all of his teenaged life, he was nothing but a circle with Hikaru happy in the middle. He was trapping a beautiful bird that promised him would never attempt to break out. But he did. With Kaoru's fist unfurling into a tightening fist, he punched a brick wall and grimaced in pain.

He had shaky fingers, and pulled out his own cell-phone, he tear blurred eyes taking no recognition of the fourteen missed calls he had received from his twin brother that called so far from home. With his other hand, he took out another small item, a paper that was littered with messy hand writing.

What he got at C.L.O.S.E.T

He dialed in the number with fingers that were somewhat self-loathing. Did Hikaru take notice of his fingers? His hair, from the very tip of his shoes? The phone began to vibrate as he pressed the enter button.

With a hoarse voice, he spoke. "H-hello?"

**oOo  
>The fuse is already lit, so how about a final kiss<br>And just let it go…  
>oOo<strong>

Hanizuka treaded through the harsh cut air and placed Haruhi into the mattress that the white robed people were fussing them into. The one in the suit, in charge knelt over the girl and placed a hand against her burning cheek and muttered something to his colleagues.

Knowing that their club member was in safe hands, the young blonde haired boy turned to his lover with his face convulsing and his shoulders beginning to shake violently. With no hesitation whatsoever, Takashi scooped the boy up into his masculine frame, and his masculine scent that always had Honey treated as if a patient under the men in white robes.

Honey held onto his shoulders. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked in a voice so small, his tiny body racking with shivers and shudders and sobs.

A small pause and then the nodding of the head. "Uhn…" Takashi reassured, and held the boy tighter if possible.  
>Honey took that as if on cue and wrapped his legs around the small of Mori's toned back.<p>

"Takashi…,"

"…"

"It's true, isn't it?"

Mori stood silent.

"You're planning on leaving me…I heard Tabo-chan.., you have plans on leaving the country. To move into France or somewhere big in Europe. You're going to quit the host club, or leave after graduation. _Without_ me. Why?"

Once again, Honey was awarded silence. Bowing his head to hide in the tears, he broke free of Mori's grip, kicking the toned chest in the process. "Why!?"

The kick was hardly in-character. It didn't even make the taller man stumble, but he could see through his very eyes that the slightly younger and smaller boy was upset - on the edge.

When Mori noticed the agitated boy was still waiting for an answer, he rose his head unwillingly and hesitated before speaking: "It's for the best." He said in a low rumble, so melodic and very rare—like Honey was so special he had to save all his words for him.

Takashi was suddenly flipped over, and grunted when small body weight was placed on his lower abdomen, pinning him to the ground. Honey was sitting on him with his full weight, his eyes wringing from standing tears. If Takashi had wanted, he could have easily tossed him to the side but alas, he stayed.

"Best…?" Honey concluded, his bubbly eyes as if pleading. "Are you saying-!" He paused for a minute, and shook the body underneath him. "Takashi…," He lowered his head onto the hard chest and broad shoulders below him, and shook. His voice came out small and soft, like a frightened deer. "Are you saying…that your future would be better without me…?"

Takashi's eyes widened, and as if on instinct, he snapped forwards, bending in the waist and held the boy onto his lap. "Mitsukuni!" He warned, his expression violent as if Honey had spent a dozen hours cursing his own name. His own name, Takashi thought. Because his name deserved to be spoken ill of.

Audible sobs came out now, and in under a second, Honey broke free, jerking his arm back and pushing forcefully on his cousin's chest. "Let go!" He yelled with a waver that spoke of frustration.

**oOo  
>And stop the madness!<br>Before it explodes!  
>oOo<strong>

Hiroshi sighed in relief as the hallway came up to an abrupt end. The alcove was dimly lit, and the walls had some sort of design that urged you to tap your fingers on it, just to hear if it can come into actual contact. Sighing softly, as he continued his search for his lover, he stepped forward and came to a sudden stop when he heard stifled voices.

On instinct, he climbed further, until the light of a slightly opened room shined on his flesh.

**oOo  
>Before it's out of our control<br>Let's stop the madness before it explodes  
>We gotta let it go<br>Before it all explodes** **  
>oOo<strong>

Kaoru had arrived on the beach, drunk and mind-disorientated as Blondie and eyelashes cooed over him. As both men patted his back somewhat disturbingly, they muttered words into his ear that they didn't expect Kaoru to comprehend. With a faint mutter of how great it was for Kaoru to come join their beach party when he was oh so lonely due to his brother ditching him, they toed off their shoes and rushed to the campsite at the expanse of sand.

Kaoru closed his eyes wearily, before reopening them to gaze at the stars. The faint breeze of night racked through his body and acknowledged with a raspy breath. Shivering slightly, Kaoru wrapped his arms around himself, half-expecting a cooler breeze to come rushing forward as he quickly untied his own dress shoes and walked bare-foot into the sand and further.

Almost sudden, the empty black sky turned into a purple sunset. Kaoru quickly stood up and his bare feet sunk into a pit of white sand. A blast of salt-laden air stung the boy's face. A beach stood before him. A broad expanse of the whitest sand he'd ever seen. The beach extended on either side as far as he could see, empty apart from a few wind-blown seagulls set out to shore. It sounded cliché, but he swore the sand was glowing despite the lack of sunlight as it was nearing midnight. It seemed to be mocking his misery.

From his sight, Eyelashes and Blondie and a group of people ancient compared to him sat across a bonfire, calling out to him. He loved the feel of sand between his toes, a soft welcomed intruder. He fingered his list inside his pocket, that damned, damned list. Whipping it out to take one last glance at the object, it was torn apart to pieces and buried in the white sand.

Kaoru headed to the group.

In the future, he would have described it all as one big blur. Though he thoroughly remembered a game of "never had I ever". Nobody was there to stop him from drinking. And at that time, it felt good—pushing every problem away, knowing it would sting just as much later on. The food were produced on cliff rocks with flat surfaces and weren't of any taste to Kaoru, and not so high scoring with the remembering either.

Enough of the future.

The younger twin, slightly tipsy and wobbling in his position had a huge grin on his face as he was almost pulled into the arm-pit of the body builder with no shirt on. He vaguely remembered trying to remember their names. Body Builda, the left strippa—Eye lashes with the crimson sashes, and so on.

Carina the no vagina spun the bottle, Kaoru only missing that it was her turn. With a rather loud applaud and cheer, the tip of the bottle had landed on no, yes, Kaoru, the youngest Hitachiin and not to mention, the youngest in the whole group. Kaoru had laughed it off as it was spun again, this time to land on Mira Chikita. She was a fairly nice woman with fair skin and straight hair and a decent looking attire of clothing. She had a kind face but her lips were too plump for Kaoru's liking.

With a shrug, he complied when the crowd was pushing them against each other. Mira placed her pale hand on Kaoru's soft cheek and slowly slid it down to his chin. She smiled. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Her voice was silk. But to high for Kaoru's liking.

Kaoru didn't remember what he had replied, but he ended up with a tongue stuck down his throat.

**oOo  
>Some things we won't understand<br>And we're both so tired of being misunderstood** **  
>oOo<strong>

Hiroshi half-expected it to be some joke, or some prank. Half was slightly fearing. He backed himself onto the wall just a patch near the opened door and slid down so his bottom hit the cold ground. The coffee-haired man shut his eyes and let out a breathy laugh. Of course it wasn't…he wouldn't…

"Ai…stop…_oh_…"

Hiroshi gasped in horror and rose up instinctively, placing his hands over his mouth. That voice….

**oOo  
>So let's just turn around and walk away<br>And hold on to what was good  
>oOo<strong>

The shouting echoed dimly around the room and could be compared to a nasty lash of a whip held from diamond coated hands. The atmosphere was silent save for Tamaki's panting after the outrage. Tamaki lifted his head to find Kyouya with his head lowered down and his glasses almost sliding off his nose—yet steel colored eyes were yet to be seen.

"No more of this…," Tamaki added quietly though with no less venom. "No more running away…, in fact…now I'm glad…, that I didn't tell father-"

Kyouya's head shot up, his mouth agape but suddenly sealed shut and any trace of horror was gone. Save for his watering eyes. His voice was blank, painful with the same volume he had received. "I considered that you wouldn't tell him…but I didn't expect to…," He cut his own sentence off and Tamaki widened his eyes when the shadow king's shoulders began to shake.

It was then when Tamaki really started looking. Even when he was crying, and this was only the second time he had seen Kyouya cry, he looked like perfection. He needed Kyouya, and Kyouya needed him. The blonde king shut his eyes as the tears started bubbling up—as he realized the weakened spot where he had hit Kyouya. As he realized his composure which was usually so calm, so stoic but now wobbly and wonky and heart-breaking because of his words. Because of _him_.

And he realized his stance and his eyes and weary face. He had broken Kyouya. Only because of his own foolishness, greed and cowardly of not being able to stand up to his own father. Somewhere, five miles away from the couple, an owl hooted, and its partner gave up on flight.

"Kyouya…wait…I—"

The raven haired figure shrank away unexpectedly; dodging the king's approaching touch. "Don't touch me." He said softly.

The atmosphere was so cold, freezing both boys in their positions. Tamaki's voice wavered when he replied at last. "Please…" It was enough to break Kyouya's heart even further, and he angered quickly just because of that.

"Get out of this room." Kyouya ordered quietly.

"Kyouya—" Tamaki attempted.

"Get _out_."

The silence kissed their flesh and Tamaki found himself obeying the simple command with his head lowered. Just as he was about the exit the room and his lover—

"Tamaki?"

The blonde clutched onto the door frame in already fading hope. He stared back at Kyouya's covered eyes questioningly.

"Pack your bags too." Kyouya said so softly and lowly that it was almost a whisper. "I'm kicking you out." Regardless of the volume, the order was harsh yet Tamaki only convulsed his face painfully as if about to cry, nodded solemnly and closed the door.

When Kyouya heard a 'shut' to inform him of Tamaki's retreat to his own room, he slid down with his back to the wall. When he came into contact with the ground, he stared once again at the trapped light between the blinds. With a shaky hand, he reached up and adjusted his glasses.

He was surprised even himself when he heard a small sob rack from his thin frame and his shoulders shaking. Kyouya took of his glasses and folded them before placing them on the ground. Two hands covering your face was an act of helplessness. And while many would disagree, Kyouya's rare helplessness was a sight to behold. For the man, with slumped defeated shoulders surrendered his glasses, placed two palms over his eyes and cried for the first time in years.

**oOo  
>Don't make it harder than it is<br>We both knew it'd come to this  
>Better now than in a year<br>More nights of tears and we both hate each other  
>oOo<strong>

Kaoru clutched his stomach in agony, the words and figured blurring all around him, like he was a reject decided by the universe. He crawled to the edge of a slope and his sick erupted from his mouth—he couldn't hold it in.

_"I told you not to eat that lobster last night, Kao." The young Hikaru was sliding his hand comfortably up Kaoru's back as the latter spewed into the toilet bowl. _

The sick continued to pile up, and Kaoru believed that there was more that needed to come out.

He clutched the sand in his fingers, and the group behind him were unconcerned, neither sparing him one glance. They left for home as Kaoru passed out, on the beach, his hands covered in sick.

**oOo  
>The fuse is already lit, so how about a final kiss<br>And just let it go…  
>And stop the madness before it explodes<br>Before it's out of our control  
>Let's stop the madness before it explodes<br>We gotta let it go  
>Before it all explodes<br>oOo**

Never one to hold back, Honey grasped free of his cousin's hold and kicked the poor boy square in his chest. Yet the man stood absolutely still, his face angrily passive which pissed the younger boy even more. Big fat tears were sliding down Lolita cheeks and Honey attempted to lunge at his lover.

Mori's reflexes were quick, and twisted the younger boy's arms into a trap, holding the smaller frame against his chest, he made a breathy sound of pain when Honey kneed him in the stomach. "…stop." He ordered quietly, trying to still the blonde beauty in his arms.

Honey was sobbing so freely, the tears soaked up in Takashi's dress shirt. "I don't like it…" He breathed out between child-like sobs. "Get off of me…"

Takashi craned his head down to press his lips to the latter's but horrifyingly found himself shoved away. "GET OFF!" Honey bellowed and elbowed the male in the face.

He was so vulnerable when he was sobbing. Completely ignoring the demand, the taller male crouched down so the boy was cradled in his arms and had his bottom planted on Mori's lap yet he was still struggling.

"Stop…stop…"

Mitsukuni tossed his arm to the side to rake his fingernails across his cousin's face. He widened his eyes when Takashi immediately let him go and place a fight-callused hand above the three welts newly produced.

Their eyes were locked, one blurred with tears and the other's as cold as stone. Seconds passed and finally, Mitsukuni sensed a waver in those orbs of the elder's. He ran away.

**oOo**  
><strong>There ain't nothing that can save us<br>But you're close to the edge** **  
>oOo<strong>

Haruhi briefly managed to flutter her eye-lids open just in time to hear a faint murmuring. "Take her home…she just needs rest…," Her eyes shut again.

**oOo  
>And what's the use of going on, If we're lying to each other<br>Every word that is said  
>Its too late for us now<br>Cause we can hear the count down Its getting close, its gonna blow  
>oOo<strong>

Daisuke shivered as elegantly manicured hands travelled along his bare abdomen, his shirt rising high onto his shoulder blades. He spoke softly into feminine ears.

He wasn't expecting it when the door was slammed open.

The two figures on the bed jumped, Ai desperately clinging to the one piece of clothing she adorned and Daisuke…

"Daisuke…," said the coffee-color-haired man softly.

"Hiroshi…," Daisuke felt the whole world about to stop, as if he and Ai and Hiroshi were the only ones of existence. His chest began to rise painfully, and as he examined, so was Hiroshi's…

Hiroshi with his eyes closed in hope of preventing tears dashed out of the room.

The dark haired man stood up in attempt. "HIROSHI! WAIT!" He climbed out of the bed so quickly that he tumbled onto the floor. Realization compressed into his nerve that Hiroshi was too far gone to stop and wait and _listen_ to him. He clenched his hand into a fist and slammed it onto the floor, his teeth gritted and his eyes shining. Far from a good way.

The woman on the bed curled her legs up from underneath her and wrapped her arms around her abdomen in a vulnerable stance.

"You never did tell me you had a partner…" Her voice was silent and she was answered with nothing but sobs. She ducked her head.

"'Suke…, you can't do multiple things at once." Her voice was silk yet scratchy. "If we could…we'd all be—"

"Aliens that had the ability of super speed or had six other hands…" Daisuke replied, his voice stifled and tear-jerked.

Ai couldn't stop the tears blooming in her eyes. "Or an idiot."

**oOo  
>And stop the madness before it explodes<br>Before it's out of our control  
>Let's stop the madness before it explodes<br>We gotta let it go Before it all explodes  
>We gotta stop the madness<strong>  
><strong>oOo<strong>

The commoners only bared one glance at the sleeping figure that fell asleep on the bench. Hikaru had a frown on his face as he slept. His phone clutched tightly in one hand.

**5...4…3…2…1…**

And Hiroshi tripped in his steps, landing on the mud like he was bound from his legs. But he was sure it wasn't at all crimson ribbons. Because he looked down, and noticed that they were blood-red instead.

**A/N: My…my…It was so…painful…to write that. I'm rather fond of three dots now. It's pretty dramatic. Oh no. Do you guys like three dots? Wait, hell, the better question is, DO YOU GUYS STILL LIKE ME? Throw stuff at me, do it. I'm willing. ALL OF THIS CAN END IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. But if you guys want…nah, I'm splitting it into two. I don't want this to end. I DON'T. Thank you thank you all for your reviews! Please review, the more heart-warming they are, the more you get to find out what's next. **

**The song that was included is called "Before it Explodes" by Charice and Bruno Mars. KYA BRUNO MARS. EEEEE. Yes, sorry, I had too, that little cutie. Kya. It's not mine, folks. LISTEN TO IT! LISTEN LISTEN LISTEN! **

**Now, if you'll allow me, my sweet. What had Hikaru gone and done? How could Kaoru do that? Are Tamaki and Kyouya going to break up? Are MORI AND HONEY GONNA? ARE DAISUKE AND HIROSHI? AND WHAT THE HELL, IS WRONG WITH HARUHI? What are y'all looking at me for? I don't know. PLEASE REVIEW! IT WILL MAKE MY DAY! (and more chapters ehheheheheh) **

**FOR YOU GUYS I'M STARTING A SEXY ONE SHOT WITH HIKARU AND KAORU! YATA! But seriously, it's my present. Have I told you guys I love you? Because I love you. Heheheh I love you. I love you I love you—no don't go. Did I tell you I love you? WAIT, I LOVE YOU. **

**I really REALLY hope this chapter met up to your expectations. I planned it, I swear, It's just a little everywhere over the place. You guys are beginning to hate 'oOo' this yeah? I am too. Oops, sorry for the long author's note. Not Author haha. It should be A/A/N yeah? Amateur Author's Note. Yes. I get hyper whenever I finish a chapter. I gave this one all I got and seriously I don't even-I can't—I'm just going to go now…I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS. I LOVE THEM ALL SO MUCH THAT I'D PEEL OUT LITTLE STRIPS OF MY FLESH AND PLACE IT ON A GOLDEN PLATTER SAYING 'I LOVE Y'ALL LITTLE REVIEWERS!' **


	17. Two Shoulders To Cry On

**A/N: This one is really Haruhi friendly, if that counts as a warning, haha. Hey, Haruhi's ok. I mean come on, without Haruhi, how could Hikaru and Kaoru open up like they did? Urgh, it's so hot here. The country's weather is always on PMS. Damn. I legit couldn't type Hikaru and Kaoru cuddling up on a bed with the cover on top of them without wincing. Jeez. IT'S SOOOOOO HOT. I'M NOT JOKING. THERE'S THREE FANS ON. FAAAAAAAAR OUT. *fans myself* **

**I wrote that ^ On Thursday. It is now Tuesday and I'm freezing my arse off. Do you see what I mean? I have a blanket over me as I type, my fingers are getting so numb that I can barely do so. Ugh. **

**Did you guys like the drama? Hell, why is this getting so dramatic? **

Haruhi lay on her back, the mattress cool under her sweat coated back and a damp cloth rested on her burning fore-head. Her mouth was opened slightly, and her eyes were dulled but encouraged to open from her father. Ryouji cooed and fussed as soon as he rested his gaze on her for the first time that day, but then, despite himself, he sat his worried bottom on the floor next to the resting girl's mattress.

Humming softly—not the frantic type—just maybe, maybe it would influence his daughter to speak up, the father raised his careful palm to stroke his fingers through a feather-like scalp of hair, and smoothened out the short strands. He thought to himself, that cutting her own hair was Haruhi's greatest mistake, yet he smiled as said strands of hair tickled his fingertips and glowed, and practically displayed a rare radiance.

Haruhi had always been so independent; never had Ranka seen her in such a vulnerable state as this moment—hadn't seen her spill a tear in over years and years. Her toughened, beautiful face remained strong and passive and intelligent just like her mother, despite all of the events she had gone through. And now here, his elegant girl lay with a cloth on her head and her body curled up, and his hands lazily but caringly stroking the strands of her head.

Ranka stopped stroking and blinked as he noticed a small cock of Haruhi's head and her gaze focused to a stuffed toy bear that lay in a dent on the wall. He smiled briefly. "I got it at the fair yesterday. It was a member's party, rules were strict but I would have taken the risk for you, Haruhi. You could have strung along. But that little blonde, illiterate bugger caught a hold on you again…" Ranka even clenched his fist in anger but was surprised when Haruhi didn't even contradict the statement, just deadly staring at the toy's eyes.

Sighing inwardly, Ryouji continued, a bright yet extremely obvious smile on his face.  
>"Cute, isn't it?"<p>

No answer.

"I won it at the ground ride—you know, when you have to pick up a mallet and swing it and you either miss the bell or hit it and—"

Haruhi silenced her father with a look that could have been pleading. They held each other's gazes for a mid moment before Haruhi turned on her side, the cloth sliding down from her face and onto the pillow and her feminine back, the only access to her father.

"You're not going to tell me what happened, are you?" He sighed and rested his back on the cool wall, his hand reaching forward to cup his knee. It was silent again, and he found himself staring forwards, at nothing in particular. He was lost in his thoughts. To hell with dignity. If this happening was at one person's fault, he was going to _mess him up._ The fatherly figure moved beside Haruhi again, and placed a comforting hand on her back and rubbed soothingly.

"Your mother used to get all moody like this too, Haruhi." The man chuckled softly, and Haruhi picked up at the newly found sense of the past. "I thought you wouldn't inherit it after you remained passive all these years…" Fondling her hair in his fingers, he sighed. "But now I know…you're bottling up all your emotions. I can't explain it very accurately, Haruhi, but it will only to _bad_ than it will do good.

"Squeezing everything into a small mass of mess and displaying it with an unstable poker face…it will only sting even more than what was meant to be."

Haruhi stirred subconsciously and inhaled sharply as his words ran through her mind. Hesitantly, her hand supported her wait on either side of the mattress and with her father's help, she was in a sitting position on her bed-sheet.

"I don't know what to do." Haruhi answered, and her voice—so small and submissive, it even surprised _her_. Reaching forward, her body arched in a small position with her arms clinging over her knees. Her father huddled closer instinctively and placed a fatherly arm around her small shoulders. A cicada sounded like it was screaming, probably outside of the room. Cicadas are so stupid, Haruhi thought. They're just screaming out so loudly that everyone would hear—and attempt to catch them…That was what she had always thought, even when she was a six-year old child.

"When was the last time…that we did this?" Ranka's melodic voice soothed her chest, but the question was out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" She blinked.

He simply responded with a content, quiet sigh as he closed his eyes. "Aaah. It was when your hair was up to your shoulder blades, and you were as cute as ever. Always asking me to hold you—do you remember? It was so long ago, it could be from another life-time."

Haruhi stared at the man she now didn't recognize. "Dad…" She said softly, a tear just a hair of flowing down her eyelids hid behind her fragile voice.

"We were so glad, of course, I'm still glad, that I—we…have such a beautiful daughter." Ranka eyed her preciously, as if she was a porcelain doll. He grinned, but not those mischievous, wolfish grins that had always annoyed Haruhi, it was actually…Haruhi found herself looking at a decent grin. "She is so independent, buying our groceries, filling her own forms, never asking help for homework, always getting the best results for school…" He closed his eyes and smiled.

"How long has it been…now you're in first year—escaping from middle school. The years have gone so quickly and still, my little Haruhi remains passive and stoic." He reopened his eyes, and Haruhi was surprised to hear them shining. "Even if she is still such a child, and a learning one at that, she managed to get into a school that's not even possible for people like us to get in.

"How long do you have until your break, Haruhi?" The man looked at her with compassion in his eyes so bright that Haruhi felt like she didn't have the right to regard it.

"Not long." She replied softly.

"Not long, she answers." Ranka acknowledges with a slight smile. "But there's already a crack in her dorm, and very soon, as the crack becomes larger and larger, the tear she's fighting will roll down her precious cheek."

Haruhi took in a shaky breath and blinked furiously as the tear strolled down as if it was summoned. The teen aged girl closed her eyes, then opened them as she felt Ryouji's thumb brushing away the tear. The man cautiously dismissed his arm and faced her, their faces almost aligned, only their height preventing it. He placed his palm on her daughter's cheek and tilted her chin up in one of those precious bonding moments.

"My little Haruhi, so calm and stoic and cute and elegant—about to break because she's been holding everything in." His voice was like silk that trapped Haruhi in her position. "She's been holding in her mother's death…her father's insolence…every house chore—every rule designed for the head of the house…and then the host club and her homework."

"Dad…" She whispered and closed her eyes, resting her cheek on his palm.

"You can't bottle up your emotions. That's one thing that a human can't accomplish, even for someone like you. That's the funny thing about human nature…no matter their words and their actions; they always seek out for comfort. For more of their own, for love and compassion. And even if they don't truly know it, they know that a small part of their brain knows it. That part on you, Haruhi…

"It's beginning to dominate you. How long can you hold the tears in?" Ranka eyed her extremely softly. He pulled her to his chest as an audible sob shook through her body.

"One day, you'll find a boy who truly has his heart beating for you." He said.

Haruhi gulped once and in between shaky sobs—"How did…you know?"

Her father's eyes saddened. "Kyouya, of course. You never tell me anything you do in the host club…and it's improved you a lot, you seem happier—but Haruhi, you still haven't opened up completely. Do you know that there are other people who want to be there for you?"

Haruhi waited for a moment. "I…no…" She exhaled and her body quivered with tears. Then sobs emitted from the back of her throat, and before she knew it, she was bawling her eyes out on the place she wanted to be with most—Ryouji's, her father's shoulder. Ryouji with little tears of her own, held her fragile body onto his, placing his hand comfortingly on Haruhi's head with the other rubbing down her back, trying to lessen each sob.

Because sometimes…

…when there are no more rocks to hold on…

…your body seeks for more…

…your heart needs the blood of someone else's'…

…your hand wants to escape and clasp another…

…and for once…

…a shoulder to cry on is all you ask…

**oOo**

Haruhi's mind was blank for a few moments, just feeding on anything to kill time. Classes were over, and she found herself heading to the host club. She took no faces into registration, and her eyes must have been blurred. But still…it felt…good. She had spilled every single thought that had crossed her mind to her father—that one person she was always blind to.

Haruhi did her best to keep her chin up high and finally realize how lucky, Ranka said, she was to have that host club. That maybe, it was fate's favor that chose that side of the end.

She smoothened down the wrinkles on her uniform and grimaced when she realized that stuffing that expensive attire in a bag wasn't at all a good idea. She sighed as she past her own customers, managing to share a brief smile and a polite greeting. The weather though, decided to mock her, taunting her with a cloudy surface and grey skies guaranteed for thunder and lightning. No birds were flying in the sky, and that seemed to be a large oddity for the Ouran High students. (A/N: did anyone notice that?)

She passed the open hallway and there were less students than ever before. When did she begin to notice? Despite the quantity, though, the chatter was more than audible. At least something's normal today, she thought with a weird sense oncoming her body. She slung her bag over her shoulder and tossed it down to rest on the ground once she arrived at the doors of the host club.

Her eyes widened in surprise to find a sign on the door—"host club closed for the day due to lack of members attending. Appointments will be moved to a later date. If this unfortunate happening provides a problem, please contact Kyouya Ootori."

Haruhi burst through the doors, two fingers barely clasping the lanky material of her bag. She found a blond head resting on the couch. Walking through the room, her footsteps padded through the clear flooring. It was so quiet; Haruhi had chills on her spine. A quiet host club is a less than happy host club.

Eyeing the blond head that was shoved into a pillow, she sat down softly to his side and reaching her hand up, Haruhi gently prodded him on the shoulder. Tamaki stirred subconsciously and his shoulder nudged forward. "Leave me alone…" He mumbled.

"Tamaki." She worded firmly.

Tamaki rose up and eyed her with a warm, worn-out smile. "Oh, HARUHI!" He grinned at her. Or at least attempted to grin, Haruhi bit her lip with concern as she noticed the blotchiness of his skin and eye bags that protruded, his hair was in a mess and he was barely sustaining his composure. It was nothing at all like your usual Prince Charming all charming and Princy.

Gentle enveloping her into an embrace that Haruhi let him do, Tamaki patted her back softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine." She answered truthfully. "Honestly, I think it's you that should be asked that question. Have you been sleeping well?" She knocked him across the head as she sensed him about to doze off on her shoulder, and he jolted upwards with an 'ouch.'

As the question finally registered in his mind, he nodded briefly. Then turned it into a shaking of his head. "What happened…?" She asked quietly, as if loud unnecessary noises would scare this child away.

Tamaki just ducked his chin so his bangs covered his eyes.

"Oh no you don't." Haruhi responded by shaking him by the shoulders. "Don't you dare get into one of those moods, YOU HEAR ME?"

Tamaki landed with his back onto the couch, and was chuckling softly at her reaction. And to Haruhi's displeasure, the sound stopped and she linked her gaze forward to see the king gazing at the ceiling with a look that suggested that he was far from his world. Debating on whether to shake him again, Haruhi looked surprised as the blonde boy began to speak.

"I did something very bad…" He murmured. "Father did something so bad, my daughter…so bad…"

"What?" Haruhi shot up, alarmed. "What is it? What did you do? And don't say you broke another princesses' heart because it's really annoying when you—"

"No." It was just a plain 'no' without any enthusiasm at all. But that's what made Haruhi surprised. Usually the king thought deeply or not so deeply before speaking a word. Plain wasn't in his vocabulary. "I broke mother…," His voice was shaky, and Haruhi was scared that he might be crying for _real_. Sure all those tears had been real when he was entertaining but, there was something that was always clicking at the back of Haruhi's mind that they weren't heartfelt at all.

"You…broke…Kyouya? Tamaki, what are you saying?" She sighed exasperatedly. She had a bulbous feeling in her stomach that informed her that they must have had a fight…or even worse…she shook of the despair. "Please don't tell me you…"

"No." He said plainly, once more. "I…Haruhi…" He addressed her and slid his arm off of his eyes to look directly into hers. "What do you do if you did something so bad to one person that you love more than anything or anyone…and you don't think they're ever going to forgive you?"

"Well…" The padded her thumb onto her lip in thought. "I think…that if they truly love you, and you truly love them…then they're bound to forgive you. But not without an apology, Tamaki…" Haruhi eyed Tamaki as he nodded.

"I get what you're saying, and I think that I knew that you were going to answer that before I even asked. The thing is, though…I'm just…scared…" He winced, as if he was the boy decided to cover up when others were playing. Haruhi, shocked even more than before (if possible) pressed her feminine lips into a thin line and gazed at him with concern in her orbs.

"Tamaki, what happened? Please, tell me." Haruhi looked at him directly in the eyes as he sat up once again to face her. The years of loving him had gone into rust, as both felt feelings for another. But still, hat feeling, when it occurred was…nice. Haruhi found his usually clear blue—but now stormy eyes and was delighted (even though she'd deny this in the future and _never_ under _any_ circumstances would she tell Tamaki) that that night, that one moment, she found his gaze fatherly. She found him as a father figure.

"He…we…" He swallowed—his dry throat already far from aching. "We were going to do it—we were going to escape our fathers and start our own business. Kyouya told me he'd take care of everything. His face looked so happy that moment; I didn't have the heart to tell him that I was so…so…"

"Scared?" Haruhi offered.

"Scared." Tamaki nodded, his heart pouring out of his mouth. "I was right there, by my father's office. He called me in, and I just couldn't bring myself to say anything. When I couldn't respond, my dad was annoyed and told me to come back when it was an emergency."

"And you didn't get to…" Haruhi trailed after him softly, quietly—almost whispering. "In the end…"

Tamaki said nothing in reply; instead he nodded solemnly, much like his face when Kyouya told him to get out. "I'm moving back home." He stated afterwards, biting his lip like the little prince he was.

Haruhi stood up, appalled. "What!?" Her eyes frantically searched for Tamaki's, and what she found was turned into disappointment because there was no trace of deception. "Why—Kyouya kicked you out, didn't he?" She didn't even wait for Tamaki's answering nod, she just continued with her oncoming point. "That's simply no reason to kick you out!" Her voice echoed through the empty room, and a whisper of déjà vu came to an abrupt end. "It's just a ramble, Tamaki. You got into one fight, so what? It's-"

"Haruhi, please!" Tamaki had risen up after her, and anger and hurt seeped into his eyes. Haruhi quieted down immediately after viewing the display of emotions the king expressed. And for this very time it happened, Haruhi knew when to stop. He barely even raised his voice in anger, because Tamaki and anger just wasn't the done thing. Even now, Haruhi had her eyes softened in pity as she saw Tamaki's bubbling with tears.

Tamaki had flumped back down onto the seat with his hands over his face yet again and while the room stood quiet and still like Haruhi, Tamaki attempted to stifle his puppy-like sobs that would have made any maiden's heart break at such a pitiful sound. Haruhi followed shortly after, sitting across him in what she hoped was a soothing gesture.

Gently, with her hands, she pried her king's big but slender ones apart so she could see Tamaki's tear jittered face. There wasn't even any resistance, there was just defeat of a regretful person.

Biting her lip in concern, she stared forward ahead, which made Tamaki duck down his head depressingly. "You act so much like it's a big, bad deal, when really…," She took in a deep breath. "When really, it's not anything compared to what's already there. You love him, don't you sempai?"

Tamaki proceeded to duck his head; affirming her question with silence and irregular breathing; the sort of rapid breaths you gained after crying so tearlessly.

"THEN WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL? TAMAKI, STOP HIM FROM KICKING YOU OUT! IT'S JUST AFTER ONE DISAGREEMENT-"

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?!" The words spoke with so much ferocity and venom Tamaki didn't seem to store inside him that Haruhi had to flinch. "I BROKE KYOUYA! I MADE HIM CRY, HARUHI. HE HATES ME!" He was panting by the end of it, his eyes hardened like the rocky road that Kyouya took himself. Haruhi's face took a whole new level of concerned, and eventually, Tamaki's began to soften. "I'm sorry, I-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, as he sat back down, and started crying. Really crying.

A teenage boy like Tamaki crying was a rarity the world has yet to see, and here was Haruhi witnessing it all to herself. She made a move forward and proceeded to keep moving forward until both of their shoulders were aligned and her feet were slung on the end of the couch. She pulled up a hesitant arm and draped it across Tamaki's shoulders in a comforting action. It went on for a few minutes, the room filled with nothing but the blond boy's broken hearted sobbing and the bickering and laughing that danced from outside the room.

"I've never seen _Kyouya_ cry…," Haruhi remarked her words carefully and softly. "Yet…," Her voice was wobbly. "I've never seen you cry either, Tamaki. For _real_. Maybe Kyouya does hate you. And I know it's a bit rich for me to say this, but it won't be forever. If you're really spilling out these tears that I'm seeing…," She swiped her fingers over one eye that automatically closed and shut her eyes for a while as she felt the pelts of moisture. "If you're _really_ leaking with tears so true, then…why would he leave you?"

Tamaki hesitantly tilted his chin upwards to look at his daughter who he loved so very much. As a daughter. He cocked his head sideways, and his vision was blurred by the liquid intruders that seemed to be retreating. The sides of his mouth trembled as he opened it as if to say something, but shut it again when he failed to.

"Sempai, if he knew that you love him so much that you cry for him, then why would he even think to? I know nothing about love, I know that." Haruhi ignored Tamaki's sound of disagreement. "But what I do know is that, while being as hurt as he is, Kyouya is being stubborn. And even that happens to him, because…_because_ it's love!" She finished desperately. Tamaki's eyes widened visibly as her words tumbled to the edge, and was now speaking so fast. "And no one should ever shut away from their feelings, because it's wrong! He's being stupid! You're being stupid, love makes every human stupid. And—and he loves you and you love him so much so for god's sake, please stop _crying_!" Her voice broke at 'crying' and before she knew it, she was sobbing so much for the second time today.

Haruhi brought her two fists to her face and was breathing onto her knuckles, refusing to meet the other's gaze as beads of tears poured down her cheeks, and she was pulled into Tamaki's boyish arms so caringly. "Haruhi…" He breathed into her hair as his embrace stilled her body.

The thin eyelids that Tamaki adorned had closed, and the moisture reddened his skin. "Thank you…,"

**oOo**

Hikaru's hair was a big mass of matted red strands. He grimaced as he combed his fingers through it, and sat up groggily. The wind was chilly on his skin, and he wondered how he survived the night. He vented of a hysteric laugh as he noticed the goose bumps that covered the majority of his un-clothed arms. Half-expecting a pillow to comfort his head, he knocked his head back and swore rather loudly when it came into contact with something most certainly hard. Unlike his pillow at all.

The boy lifted himself up into a sitting position again, blinked several times and finally recalled what had happened. His back ached from the shape of the city bench and he swore he felt splinters all over his numb hands. He donned for his phone and sighed in satisfactory as he felt it safely hidden his pocket. The sun was up and was shining, and seemed to foolishly trick the humans down below as it sent down cool blasts of air to win over the heat rays.

Again, the young Hitachiin sighed and placed his head in his palm so his elbows were resting on his knees and his head was resting on his hands. He felt an oncoming emotion about to hit him hard as he remembered what had happened last night…LAST NIGHT!

Hikaru cursed. WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS KAORU? He stood up frantically and finally cupped his phone in one hand. Wait—he let out a groan of frustration as it slipped out of his cold caked hands and crackled onto the floor. Cursing all the demons in hell, he picked it up again and swore one more time again, at the very loudest when he noticed it was out of battery. Did some poop headed twilight-eared hedgehog curse him last night? Damn it.

People were looking forward, hunching their shoulders to catch a glimpse at him. People were staring at him with a weird look on their faces, wondering how a handsome, obviously rich teenager caught himself out here. When a young girl took the courage to approach the boy who was clenching his phone and gritting his teeth, he took off, running as fast as he can to get his damned phone charged.

"Hika-RU?!" He literally bumped into another human body, and a _bony_ one at that.

"Ooof."  
>"Ow! That's my—get off Hikaru!"<br>"Sorry! I didn't see where I was—"

Hikaru stared down at the girl beneath him. "Haruhi?" They stared in each other's eyes for a brief moment before Hikaru shook it off, standing up and offering her a somewhat frantic hand like a gentleman. "Are you okay?" His eyes were somewhere from another world and Haruhi nodded slowly.

"I think I am. Are you?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I-err…" Hikaru let go, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I-ah-I'm sorry. I need to find Kaoru." He almost ran past her, in search for his brother, but got stopped by a small but firm hand on his bicep.

"Please, Haruhi!" He said desperately. "I need to find him!" She shook her off and ran a few meters ahead, not even listening to her shouted pleas.

The crowd that pulled around them questioned if it was a lover's quarrel, but it wasn't. Both of them knew.

Hikaru ran across the same building for the fifth time, and only then did he realize that he didn't know where the heck he was, at all. His phone was discharged, his money was left at home…he shut his eyes and practically stomped in anger, like somehow, his wandering feet would take him to his brother.

"WAIT!"

Hikaru froze.

Haruhi came running forward, her arm outstretched as if she had been trying to reach him for the whole time. Her hand came into contact with his hard back which jolted him forward. She was panting as if she had just run a marathon. On her arms. It took a few moments to finally regain her breath in which she took her time to dispatch the cloth from her hand, stood up straight to face Hikaru and swat him over the head.

"IDIOT!" She exclaimed. "I've been trying to catch up after you when you left!" She took a few more huffs and sighed when he saw Hikaru rubbing at his head in silence.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I need to find Kaoru. I need to find him. He's probably out there, Haruhi, what if he's lost? Or injured? Or-"

"Shut up." Haruhi said exasperatedly. "Stop worrying, Kaoru can look after himself. Stop underestimating him, you seem to be doing a lot of that now."

Haruhi took a hold of her two wrists and held them firmly as she winced at the forceful grip. "I'm _worried_, damn it! Have you seen him!?"

"Ouch, no!" Haruhi jerked her wrists out of his grip and made a face as she watched him stomping out from her again. Hastily propping forward, she wrapped her arms around his abdomen and held him there to still his actions.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru froze at the feel of her embrace, and a sensation of guilt racked his conscious. "What are you doing?" He asked her softly.

"Sorry." She quickly apologized. "Please. Stop. Stop trying to get away from me. Kaoru is going to be okay; someone will find him—now please. It hurt when you brushed me off."

Hikaru's eyes softened and he turned around in her arms, and gently prodded hers off. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just…" He ended his sentence with a sigh.

"I know." Haruhi nodded thinly.

The two were like silhouettes with the sun behind them, their figures capturing the entire moment. Yet no one felt the right to make a move.

"You just slept, on a bench?" Haruhi exclaimed, bewildered. They were now at Burgers Deluxe, chomping on commoner food that Hikaru didn't even bother to point out. This was certainly a good difference, the girl thought.

"I was exhausted, from what I remember." Hikaru replied, his face stoic. He placed his burger on his napkin and stared out the window, the cool trees beckoning for him to come forward and taste the salt-laden air that blasted from the skewers.

Haruhi bit her burger and chewed slowly before replying. "He'll be fine. I know it."

The two figured just stared at each other for a short moment, before both of their sets of eyes drew away from each other.

"Haruhi-"  
>"Hikaru-"<p>

Two names were spoken in perfect unison and said people looked up in surprise, then stared back down awkwardly.

"You go first." She whispered.

"Haruhi, I-" He swallowed down the clumps of feeling Haruhi had lead onto him earlier on, a universe ago. "Haruhi…I don't think….I can't…It's about me and you. I just don't think it can…I mean, with Kaoru and all that…Even if you think so, it just…doesn't…feel right?" He finished lamely, his head ducked shamelessly. "Even when I first asked you out…I…um…"

"Hikaru—it's okay."  
>"It just didn't feel right whenever we kissed and-"<br>"_Hikaru_—it's okay."  
>"And there were all these blank spaces whenever we tried to talk-"<p>

"Hikaru." She pointed out firmly, and his face lifted up as she spoke his name. The brunette female took his hands in his comfortingly. "It's okay."

Hikaru opened his mouth again—"I'm really sorry, Haruhi-"

"Shh." Haruhi shushed him. "Do me one favor, alright, Hikaru? Don't look for him. Who knows where he is? It's illogical searching for him—you'll only find yourself lost. He'll turn up when he wants to. Or someone will come find him for sure. He'll be back before you know it."

Then she wrapped up her burger, gave him one final nod and Hikaru heard the dull clinging of the bell in the store that indicated she left.

Hikaru didn't even notice the outfit she attired, and how it would attract many boys, or how her hair was a bit longer now. What he did notice though, was her words. They were so lovely, and despite his brother, his heart stung. Though somehow he knew that their relationship as lovers would end exactly like this— this moment, this time, this place.

**oOo**

Tamaki was impatiently bobbing his leg up and down as his cab took him through the streets of Kyouya's residence. He longed to push the driver out of his place and stomp on the accelerator.

What did Haruhi say that he should do? Apologize. Yes, that was it. He knew he should have from the very beginning. It just haunted him so much. This was the time of his life where he knew it was at a crisis. More fear than he had felt any other time in his years—even with his mother's incident. And with his grandmother too. Sorrow and grief were two alike but very different to the situation, but somehow he felt more…burnt.

The cab stopped, and he pushed the cab door with a force that hurt. He ran through the building, practically hovering over the steps until he reached the door of his ex-apartment. Furiously, he knocked on the door several times until a bearded, bulbous man around his fifties opened the door with a pissed off expression.

"Whadd'ya want?" He answered which made Tamaki curious how he could talk through that facial hair. He was about to ask the very thing until he shook it off when he found the real reasoning.

"Where's Kyouya Ootori? Have I got the wrong room?" Tamaki was slowly tearing up inside. How could mother feel satisfied by the stare of perversity this old creep was giving off? His mind theatre showed Kyouya stuck inside the bedroom waiting for this pedophile to kiss him soundly.

He shouted out in disgust.

"Woah woah! Take it easy, Jesus Christ!" The man took his hands up to gesture that he was of no harm. "I think that was the recipient that was living here before I came. He moved to…ah yes, now I remember! It's-"

His words got muffled as Tamaki shoved a pen and a paper into his face.

**oOo**

Tamaki pushed himself into the brick letter box and bent slightly over, breathing heavily. His huffs were formed in pants and came in rapid sensations—he waited until it died down. Only then did he realize the surroundings that his feet had pulled him into. His cab had been called off after he had gone to Kyouya's apartment only to find another person living there. He seldom walked to his ideal locations and cursed himself for not exercising as much the earlier month.

The trees shadowed the rough pavement that Tamaki's high class sneakers rested on. They were the type of trees that were so colorful and expected to have tiny birds chirping cheerily atop of them, yet there was none. It was nothing but cold blasts of wind that filled the blonde boy's ears. He made a step forward, but collision was all he got.

"Oh for the love of-! Dammit!" He pushed against the black-clad gate that gave no resistance even with Tamaki desperately clanging against it. When it finally got the most of him, Tamaki let out a growl of frustration and sank down to lean against the damned gate. The sun was in its region as it glinted down, blanching Tamaki's already fair hair.

Inside the gate from what Tamaki could see, was a commoner sized house that looked as if it was being rented. Even Tamaki knew that renting commoner houses were a pain in the arse and less-efficient.

The only window that the boy could make out had an annoying cloth that the Suou heir assumed you can look out, but not look in. He gripped tufts of his hair in one hand. In a mid time crisis like this, Kyouya had told him to stay calm unless it was a zombie apocalypse and one had to cremate oneself. But what the hell should he do now?

He clawed furiously at the gate but it wouldn't budge, as he expected. Dusting off his pants while narrowing his eyes the furthest it could go, he rose up and was about to turn around and pronounce the gate prepare to feel the wrath of an awesome Tamaki kick but—

"Tamaki?" A strangely familiar but wearied out voice spoke aloud. "…it doesn't unlock until I press a certain button."

Tamaki's heart sank. His love's voice was so scratchy, and he would have gathered all the heart left to walk away in order to prevent more hurting, but he was more curious of where had he come from. Puzzled, the boy did a 360 degrees turn but found absolutely no Kyouya. What in the name of commoner's coffee?

"…you're so stupid." Kyouya said once again.

Tamaki eyed a strange looking box at the side of the gate and all but jumped down underneath it, pressing himself against the wall desperately. "KYOUYA?! IS SOMEONE HOLDING YOU CAPTIVE? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LOCKED U-"

"Idiot. I can see your mouth moving but I can't hear anything. Press the button that has "press" in it and talk into the speaker."

Tamaki blinked once, twice, and complied. "…Hello?"

No reply.

"Kyouya?"  
>"…why are you here?"<br>"Come out, please!"  
>"It's rude to answer a question with a command."<br>"I…I want to see you again…"

A few meters away, a raven haired boy was curled up on the floor, his finger lazily pressing the button, yet his composure was firm and his eyes were droopy as he spoke into the megaphone. He developed a great elegance that appealed so greatly to the king's preferences. Tamaki knew, it was something about his eyes…his hair…his opinions…everything.

Oh lord, Tamaki swallowed pitifully. He can't give Kyouya up now. He loved him so much.

Through the hearing kit, Tamaki heard some shuffles and he took a wild guess; Kyouya was making a move to stand up and ignoring him.

"Wait!"

The shuffling stopped.

"Kyouya, please don't go. Please don't run away from me—from your heart. It was one stupid mistake, I know, and if I'd ever get the chance to go back to the past, I'd—I'd—I'd curse at my father! I'd stomp in holding your hand…I miss you already. I know that you miss me too, I can tell. Your voice is scratchy and there's wavers at the end of your sentences. I bet your shoulders are hunched again…Kyouya…"

Somehow, he knew the raven haired boy had instinctively straightened up but hunched back down, and slid down the wall to listen to what he had to say.

"Listen…please…" His voice was sincere. "You're my best friend. You always were. I love you so much and when I'm with you…it's…it's like there's no one else there. I love all your cute remarks and your sometimes menacing mood, and all those "faults" you say you have that I found so adorable." Tamaki hunched his head forward.

"I don't want to lose you." He said very quietly. "I'm selfish because of that, because I'm selfish with you around! I want to be with you again, us holding hands in front of the television, your taunts about the skinny as girls that walk on by…how you help me do my homework with your hand in mine…I want your lips again, your touch. I love you. Everything _about_ you. It would kill me if you had to change anything at all. Because otherwise…

"While I need you so very much, who would be there to massage to crooks in your tired shoulders? Who would be there to stop you from drinking tea before bed, so you can sleep well? I want you around, Kyouya; I _need_ you around. And even if you like it or not…you need _me_…,"

"So _please_." He was on his knees now. "Please open up. If you want to continue running away from me then let me see you one last time, while you're like this…,"

There was an eerie silence, that would have gone on for much longer had there not been a click in which Kyouya rose up silently and pressed down a button that informed the gates to open.

Tamaki took in a shaky breath, shoved his hands in his pockets and pushed past the opened gates.

**A/A/N: EYO, EYO—EYO, EEEEEEEYO. WOAH WOAAAH WOAH WOOOOOAH. It came into my head the very second after I finished the last word of this chapter, this song, haha. I feel that it's very short but my word count says over 6,000 words and, *clicks tongue* must trust the word count, lovelies. And anyway, I was so touched by your reviews! Especially Tamachankick10, Waaah. ;_; makes me want to gobble everyone who reviewed the last chapter up! **

**So here you go! One chapter all with Haruhi in it! Heheheh. Does anyone know what happened to Kaoru and Hikaru? NOPE I DON'T. AREN'T I EVIL? DO YOU WANT TO HIT ME? HAHAHAHHAHAUAHAHAUHUHAUHUAHU AH. Ok. And in that case, what happened to the other side; Kyouya? And Daisuke, Hiroshi, Ai and Mori and Honey and oo-did I miss anyone? Hope not. I'm heaps sorry this chapter was up a little (little? I mean…big) late…I was uh…ahem…doing…stuff….**

**On the other hand, thank you for all your reviews, and your favorites and your alerts! Also, please forgive me, but this seemed to boost it up last time. YOU SEE THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE. YOU KNOW, THE ONE THAT SAYS REVIEW? PRESS IT, WRITE DOWN WHAT YOU FEEL AND PRESS SUBMIT. OR ELSE MY CAT, DIES. DIIIIIIIES. AHHAHAHHA. Themorereviewsthequickerthen extchapterkthanksbye. **

…**I LOVE YOU GUYS. FORGIVE MY UNWORTHY SINS.**


	18. Don't Leave Me

**A/A/N: 7,987 WORDS, BOTCH. LONGEST CHAPTER IN THE HISTORY OF BABY BROTHER. *clicks fingers in Z formation* I hope you guys enjoy this one. C: There's a lot of—OW. Jeez, okay. Kyouya just **_**told**_** me it's unsightly to spoil the chapter. A little bit embarrassed, are we, hey? **

**Disclaimer: still haven't acquired Ouran High Host Club. :c**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnndddddd, yes I do in fact live in Australia! C: Bonus points for guessing right, Kate Skye Ride. Oh and, *two fists to my face* you and As White As Snow…ERK, YOU MAKE MY LIFE AGAIN *starts blubbering like Honey***

**And as all of you know, I promised that I'd have a reply to all of you before this story ends. I know that's not enough, just know that I love you all, and I hope you all feel appreciated and loved. D: LOVED. LOVED.  
><strong>

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! Totally unrelated, but come on. Who can resist that little cootie.  
><strong>

_Our world is the only proven world in the history of existence. Yet, in another way you look at it…there are more than a million. And humans see them everyday—they just refuse to acknowledge it. A world without my twin brother, Hikaru is no world at all. I won't be surprised if you wouldn't know what I'm talking about. Yet, in a sense, I wouldn't be surprised if you find a deep bulbous feeling in the pit of your stomach that can relate to everything that I'm trying to say._

The couple didn't know what happened. It was all one big _blur_ to start off with. But maybe they expected nothing less. The confused whispers in the background didn't seem to encourage them at all; the fight of the century. Truth be told, it was a lot more silent than what they had actually thought it to be. The scene was clear and there was a painful pinch of fight in Mitsukuni's eye. But the next thing Takashi finds is that he is tossed to the floor with a dead weight set on his stomach.

Four peace makers, three doubts, two souls, one fight. Two different fighting styles. The same feeling in their hearts. Mitsukuni had run away from Takashi, he knew as much. Though he was even more pissed off when that menacing, despicable source of human called Mori challenged him to fight. What was that foolish teenager thinking? He sobbed it down for days, the small Lolita boy, thinking that Mori really, _truly_ hated him.

Then anger burned through the pain, and now the scene was ugly—for it had both boys staring down at each other, hands curled up into fists, and both mouths trembling with the seal to prevent yelling out defeat.

Honey hit the wall of the dojo, and the sound of screaming and reasoning echoed through the room. He didn't care, and neither did Mori. They were going to go all the way, from the point of no rules. Even with his fighting composure and his winning end, Honey was just a hair of bursting into tears. The anger decided to seep in too, and he decided that he could never hate Mori as much as he hates him now. I hate him…, I hate that bastard…I hate him so much…

That boyfriend…who always stood by my side….who protected me…splattered my blood and smeared it on my face when I became a corpse. I'll never forgive him. I really…

Really…

_**HATE HIM!**_

The tears streamed down Honey's face. "I hate you Takashi! I hate you so much! I hate you more than anything or _anyone_ in the world!" His Lolita voice was scary without its usual innocence, it had a certain rasp that displayed the hurt he was feeling. Takashi let out an exhale, otherwise seeming unaffected by those words, laid a punch to the small boy's head. Any person would have let out a gasp or would have directed anger to Takashi, for hitting such a cute, innocent little boy. But he knew as much, and so did the members of the dojo that a forceful knock to the head was less than a scratch to Honey.

The young, blonde boy let out a hideous wail that was more like a battle cry as he charged at Mori, who was expecting a headlock but was pelted to the floor as said boy flipped him over his shoulder, allowing him to hit the floor, full impact. He didn't even clench his teeth in pain, and that was what had Honey going.

It was back to square one, and the Lolita kept his position on Takashi—his small but forceful body on top of Mori's abdomen, pinning him down with great efficiency that the bigger male couldn't block himself from the blows aiming continuously into his face. He felt Honey's fingernails cruelly dig into the flesh of his cheek bone and swipe until the dents turned into a slit. The raven haired male hissed in pain, never known to be one of those people.

The onlookers were quite amazed, as they displayed their encouragements with fists, spit on the floor, tearing off their clothes and the insane fury on their faces. In the back of Honey's mind was a frantic banter that couldn't be heard over his furious sobs. That smaller inch of his right mind fighting for his anger, screaming out the words in resemblance to: "Stop it! Stop, I don't like it! Somebody stop this…stop…where is Tamaki? Where's the host club…? They'll never allow this to happen…"

In a garden of misfits and imperfection, Honey stood in the middle, his body crouched in a low vulnerable position, inside a small tea cup that framed the rest of his body.

A hit.

"You get him, Haninozuka!"  
>Another.<p>

"Damn it you coward, get off your rockers and fight back! For God's sake, I've got money on you."  
>Hits everywhere.<p>

Everywhere.

On Mori's face.

"GET OFF THE GROUND!"  
>"Letting someone smaller than him take advantage…"<br>"No no no no, aaaah!"

Honey had it. Just about. His small frame racked with dried up tears. With shaky shoulders, and his eyes hidden behind strands and tufts of blonde hair, he silently rose up. His sobs turned into a hysteric laugh that echoed around the room, which made the audience turn their glances to him in fear.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT I DID TO HIM!?" He addressed the crowd, which made them consider looking at the defeated young man on the ground and quickly gazed back up, bodies shaking frightfully. Mori was just gazing up from his position on the ground, his arms by his side, his legs remained as straight as an arrow, and his face was as passive as ever.

"That's because..," Honey's voice shook at least two octaves lower, a form that took upon the title of his nickname Tamaki had given him when he was awoken early in the morning. The beast. "That's because he did something to anger me. He just had to do more to tick me off…," His voice droned. "Right now, all of you are annoying me. Morinozuka Takashi…_known_ for his impeccable strength in _karate_ and _kendo__…_Do you really wish…to end up like he is…_now_?" With the last word spoken, the Lolita boy turned evil tilted his head upwards, which involved his hair moving out of his face. There were squeals of terror and a pandemonium to get the first outside of the room was created. Honey's eyes glinted as the last person, who turned out to be a young lady scrambled through the exit as if under the threat of being killed.

The room was now empty, save for a certain Morinozuka and a Haninozuka staring down each other. Honey's gaze was lifted to the lifeless mass on the floor; Mori who had not moved from the spot Honey had forced him in.

"Get up." He hissed. "I know you're stronger. I know that even if you hate me, you hold back. There's no need to, Takashi. I know that I'm…I'm…" His shoulders shook with venom. "I know that I'm stronger than you!" His words were strung with so many stings as he yanked Takashi off the floor and pelted him through a dojo wall which hastily ripped apart.

The older, greater boy picked himself off of the floor, and complied, dusting himself off. His voice burned oh so badly. "As you wish."

The next thing was a blur of rapid movements, both boys switching fighting skill and style, and at the same time, having the wit to switch into defense mode. In quick succession, despite himself, Honey had been captured in a head lock. The boy squealed, his face red and his eyes swollen from being over flowed with his cries. But that's okay; he knew what to do. His arms bracketed the large ones that wrapped around his neck like a snake, and he forced his leg to kick from underneath, flipping the larger boy over his head.

It was near midnight now, and their sweaty bodies and desperate panting determined that they'd been going at it for a complete twenty minutes. Yet still, neither boy proceeded to land down on their knees without hitting back. Honey equipped a gut kick to Takashi's stomach—and the sheer force made him stumble back. Quickly regaining himself, he flew back into position and landed both enormous hands on Honey's shoulders—but the boy was expecting that.

He screamed in frustration and succession as his arms flailed with no strategy whatsoever. He just kept on hitting and hitting and hitting with Takashi trapped underneath him. His voice was strained and they kept coming out, those fat little tears streaming down his cheeks. And his eyes were filled with so much anger that his fists were the ones that had to let it out. Though that wasn't all of it; there was no resistance at all. Takashi just stared at the wall by his side, his body lifeless and unmoving like a rag doll, letting the insanity take its withdrawal—he just kept beating him and beating him.

For a brief second, the Mori boy seemed to take a bite of the guilt cookie for allowing the boy to get this angry at him. He closed his eyes as both of them knew that Honey was stepping over the line.

By the end of it, the young Morinozuka had droplets of blood leaking down from his forehead that coated and mixed with the sweat on his cheek. Honey had stirred away from him, standing with his shoulders rising up and down rapidly; breathing so heavily that his eyes were watering again. His head was ducked down, so that his face was hidden by the shadow of his hair.

"Are you really this weak?" Honey's voice cut like a blade ripping through a cheap curtain. "Have I really overestimated you all these years? Taking all my blows just by lying there like you're dead already. You haven't yielded with your knees to the ground, but you've already surrendered. You, Morinozuka Takashi, surrender. Surrender to me."

"I yield."

Honey's gasp shook through his trembling lips, his eyes widened as if suddenly snapped from a trance. He peered down at the boy who had just spoken, he eyed all the injuries he had inflicted the past minutes of the fight. And for once, and finally, he felt his insides being shaken with something more than guilt. Recalling back to that night though, he shrugged the painful feeling off as he remembered his hate for the bigger boy. But for this to happen…for Takashi to surrender just like that…

Takashi, who was witnessing the boy hide his face from the light gradually rose up into a sitting position, his head felt oozy but it was in his nature to ignore it. "It's true, Mitsukuni. I yield."

The said boy flicked his gaze away, jerked his head to the side to avoid the elder's gaze.

"I admit my defeat. My consequence is clear, as it has been everything but a consequence. As your opponent has been defeated, he shall forever be by his master's side. He'll never leave. The message is clear in the fight, Mitsukuni. You know it does." He rose up, and found the younger boy looking up at him, his eyes widening and his shoulders shaking.

_I'll never leave you…_

"I don't want to be rebellious against the right. A defeated man shall stay with his beater forever, and you are no exception. I, Morinozuka Takashi, will stay by your side always…

"As it has always been…this way…,"

The smaller boy burst into his fits, and ran through the room, the footsteps thick yet light as he threw himself into Mori's welcoming arms. The larger boy in return wrapped his muscled arms around the Lolita boy, his trembling figure savoring every fiber of the moment.

Then Honey delicately tiled his head up so his worried, tear-blurred eyes were in Takashi's expanse of vision. Hesitantly, his small palm rose up to wipe his swollen face. After clearing his flesh from any prominent moisture besides the tiny pools at the corner of his eyes, he softly dragged his palm down Mori's bruised face, albeit holding it back like a feather touch.

"I thought you'd be sufficiently intelligent to harbor a plan other than me beating you up." He said so softly, so innocently, as his soft hand cupped the beaten up cheek. The newly produced tears strained his voice. "I'm so sorry Takashi…,"

"Don't." Takashi traced the palm lightly tickling his face with his own, and overlaid it—his own hand size dominating over the tiny one. He squeezed. "Don't cry. I deserved this, Mitsukuni. For doing this to you…," With a fingertip, the Morinozuka gently swiped Honey's eyelid, a touching gesture that made the blonde boy smile brightly.

"Takashi…," The blonde started, yet got happily interrupted when hardened lips came crashing down on his own. Honey hummed in surprise and bemusement, but slowly faded into a granted beam as his eyelids closed, imitating Mori's. The kiss was sweet and child-like, like a butterfly landing on a nectar filled flower.

Honey's closed eyes turned into a visible smile, and his heart started thumping along in sync with Takashi's, yet his was frantic. He felt every particle of those god damned beautiful lips, every bump, the plump softness, the perfect alignment of the elder's teeth…he felt the back of his head being cupped by a training callused hand, and with desperate force, the kiss, if possible was ten times more powerful than a child-like kiss.

Honey whined in disagreement when he tasted blood, and pulled back hastily, tilting up Takashi's head in the process. The young boy exhaled in disguised horror to find the lips of his beloved's torn open to make a small dent and had drops of blood gushing out of it.

Mori's voice faded into a whisper. "Don't…"

Nevertheless, Honey couldn't handle the fatal burn at the back of his eyeballs; he started crying despite Takashi's heartfelt words. What was he thinking? How could he have ever done this to Takashi?

The raven haired boy provided him some comfort in his own way which consisted of touching the back of his neck quite tenderly, a motion that he learned Mitsukuni had liked as much, as it had been done whenever he was feeling lonely and his grandmother was stroking his youth. This only made the younger boy cry harder, and Takashi proceeded to haul the boy up and scoop him in his arms, his legs dangling from Takashi's fore-arms and his hands stretched to link to one another at the back of his neck.

The smaller boy was in his uniform, and Mori disentangled the sash that was hanging from near the younger male's abdomen. It fell onto the floor with a sense of grace and delectable abandon. It was always better having to suffice through the tears of Mitsukuni instead of said person hating him more than ever.

He turned the boy inside his arms so they were face to face. The smaller boy's eyes were puffy, however not losing any shine that he donned every single day of his life. The familiar brownness that reminded Takashi of commoner hot chocolate dominated his eyes and was well loved by everyone in the host club. This beautiful young boy was his, and his alone. Takashi even felt a smile tugging at his lips. Despite the pain and the torn flesh that the boy left on his body, he starting walking to head to the nurses' region in the right wing of the Haninozuka mansion.

He heard the blonde sniff.

"I'm so sorry. S-so sorry Takashi."

The teen remained silent, only just squeezing tighter, loosening his hold on the transfixed gaze and in return tightening the bond more physically which was just what the younger boy needed.

"Does it hurt…?" Honey trailed the firm line of Mori's lips and stopping abruptly to trace over the tiny wound. Trying to stifle it in the best he could, Mori had to let out a soft hiss of pain, and his body felt fatigue and pain everywhere. Sparks in his chest ordered him to stop, though his footsteps took their place.

They were nearing the nurses' office now.

"It should be me carrying you…"

He replied solemnly, but didn't allow the smile to disappear. "Already it is both of us carrying the both of us."

**oOo**

Hiroshi wasn't surprised to open the door and find a redheaded figure standing under the welcoming roof.

"Hi…" He said sheepishly.

The man opened the door with no question, and let the teen enter his house.

"So what brings you to my humble house…Hikaru?"

The eldest considered preparing tea for the both of them, but they knew there wasn't any need for that. Instead Hiroshi plopped down onto the couch alternating the one Hikaru was planted on. The younger boy showed a well lot more confidence than Kaoru, Hiroshi noted. Yet Kaoru was the one that can undeniably pick out ones feelings as if empathic himself.

"Reasons…"  
>"Oh?"<br>"That I don't want to spill just yet."  
>"Huh."<p>

The man decided not to pester the younger boy about anything, he was too weary himself. Outside of the window displayed a cool city night and the darkness that was about to fall even darker, given just a few hours. "Then did you decide to help me with the chores?"

Hikaru snorted weakly. "Don't be silly."

Hiroshi chuckled. That was when he finally took in the younger's appearance. He had a shoddy out-layer jacket which covered his black slacks and rain coat underneath. The boy was known a lot more for his good looks instead of his paleness, yet today, the latter feature was more prominent. His eyes were downcast as if he was a picture that someone had taken in the early days. Hiroshi always did love a challenge.

Incidentally, Hikaru chose to take in the figure of Hiroshi as well. The coffee-haired man, undeniably good-looking if you were after that type had eye-bags-soft protruding pieces of pooch that you wanted to rip off for ruining the main picture. It just felt so out of place. It wasn't right for Hiroshi to don eye bags. It felt as awkward as imagining a stupid Kyouya and a gay Haruhi. In fact it was the _equivalent_ of a girl like Haruhi liking another girl. Or was it guy? He wasn't one of those people to think through this. He tried, believe it or not.

It was safe to say that both males looked sufficiently tired to drop dead on a bed and not move at all for two months.

"Where's Daisuke?" He voiced.

Hiroshi flinched, and even then Hikaru could sense that he hit the last nerve from the defeated-looking man.

"Sorry." He added faintly.

"I-it's fine," Hiroshi said, rubbing the back of his neck. "He's just not exactly my favorite person at the moment."

Hikaru stuck his tongue out to dampen his lips a bit after replying. "I could tell. But look, an eye for an eye? You tell me your story, I'll tell you mine. Oh and I'd have to stay here for the night as a bonus."

Hiroshi grinned, enhancing all his worn out features into sharp intelligent and young ones. "You drive a hard bargain. But that's fine with me…one night only though. No offense…, but I really don't need a teenager living on my money when they have plenty of their own."

Hikaru tsked. "Do you honestly take me for that type of person? I'm really ashamed. How could you think that I, a completely well-mannered—don't snort, efficiently raised and beautiful aristocrat would ever consider lodging themselves on some shoddy workmanship that commoner's call a home?"

"Ow, hah," Hiroshi said back in retaliation. "Alrighty then," He said with a false glimmer of amusement, used to disguise the back of his mind screaming for his mate. "Who's going first?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeey-you are." Hikaru scrambled from between the both of them just for kicks, which made Hiroshi no less than smile at the mockery.

"Fine. And just to be clear, you didn't win this time because you're younger and richer." Hiroshi rolled his eyes when Hikaru stuck his tongue out. "Just remember where you're staying for tonight."

Ignoring Hikaru's impatient expression to get on with it, he rose up and dusted himself off before sitting back down again and wiping his sweaty palms over his jean-covered knee caps. "He's cheating on me. I-I caught him in the act, at that party…"

Hikaru's eyes widened. "Look listen, we don't have to talk about this if you don't want to-"

"No." Hiroshi almost cut him off. "No," He made swatting hand signals, as if dismissing the point. "I haven't seen Daisuke since. This _is_ his home and…well it's our home but…" Sighing, he continued while the boy was leaning in, his eyes opened widely in sympathy and concern. "He hasn't returned yet, I guess he's too scared and whatnot. I just thought, that even after this, he'd have the audacity to apologize before…before I break it off," He inhaled slowly and gradually released a finger to swipe at an eyelid.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru felt no reason to ask anything but that. He suddenly felt a great dislike towards said Daisuke as he didn't much like cheaters himself.

Hiroshi nodded carefully, still refusing to meet the younger male's eyes. "I always knew this would happen though. He was always the more popular one; the social one. And I'm just-"

"Please." Hikaru reopened his eyes to return the questioning gaze with an irritable one. "If you're going to insult yourself over his idiocy for not realizing what he had, I might have to hit you."

"My, you flatter me," Hiroshi waved a hand at the boy before sighing. "To top it off, the person he's been playing with was a _girl_."

Hikaru's eyes widened, and let out a rather loud and extremely cautious 'HUH!?'

"That nurse that took care of your injury." He rested his chin on his knee. "Do you remember? Ai, is what I think she's called."

"I do." Hikaru mumbled tiredly, imitating his recent action. "Hiroshi, I'm sorry for visiting you at a time like this."

"Don't worry about it." The reply was almost immediate. "In fact, you look worse than I. I'm still waiting for your part of the deal."

"What part?" Hikaru grinned as a pillow thumped him on the face, sliding off and landing in his arms. "Did I offend you?"

"_No." _Hiroshi said, his face scrunched up in a grimace of annoyance. "I just know that you're going to act as stupid and mockingly blind as you were at the party. I gave you my eye so lose the attitude and bring me yours," He demanded, pointing an accusing finger at the teenager who raised his hands up defensively.

"Let down your pillows," Hikaru drawled out sarcastically. He then turned his head to rest on his palm—his attention caught at anywhere besides Hiroshi. "I broke it off with Haruhi."

Hiroshi raised an eyebrow. "But that's not the problem, is it?"

Hikaru tilted his head up to slowly return Hiroshi's gaze. "No." He shifted into a better position before taking a deep breath. "Where you there to see Kaoru rushing off into the night and Haruhi fainting?"

Hiroshi replied, his face and voice monotone. "Uh, no. I was too busy witnessing the act of cheating."

"Oh, shut up." Hikaru smiled. "He looked amazing. Apparently Kyouya had picked his clothes out for him under the command of the king, I suppose. He looked directly at me, but then at the same time Haruhi fainted."

"And you were in between both of them, unsure of which path to take." Hiroshi trailed after him, understanding suddenly.

"Unfortunately." Hikaru answered. "Shortly after, Kaoru had the most painful look in his face and fled outside the door and I couldn't help it—I ran after him. Even when Haruhi fainted." Hikaru sighed. "I kind of left making the best excuses like, Tamaki was there, he'd look after her. But I knew that inside, I just wanted to see if Kaoru was okay. I don't know what happened to make him run off like that…,"

Hiroshi groaned. "That's what makes you foolish."

"What?"  
>"Nothing, go on."<p>

"My heart felt like it was going to hammer out of my chest. He could have been hurt or kidnapped, and Hiroshi, I still haven't found him." He announced quickly, panicky. Hiroshi's eyes widened.

"Have you tried searching for him?" He asked frantically, concern for his friend.

"All night," Hikaru croaked. "I called him sixteen or so times, I fell asleep on a public city bench."

Hiroshi tuned his lips until they were in an o shape. He turned his concerned eyes away. "He'll turn up eventually, Hika. You've done enough; you're only going to get yourself hurt if you extend your little search some more."

Hikaru gritted his teeth. "That's what Haruhi said, and frankly, I don't care. What matters is he's alright."

"That's the wise thing to do, Hikaru." He replied solemnly and on his side table, where a portrait stood of his boyfriend, eyes gleaming in glee, his revealed teeth sparkled. "But I'm not going to stop you if you choose to do so."

"Thank you." Hikaru replied gratefully, jolting upwards as a sound of thunder crashed down into their ears, and wincing not about Haruhi's fear, but a fear that Kaoru was still out there with the rain and lightning.

"It's dark out, now." Hiroshi acknowledged, pointing it out to the trance-possessed teenager. "Shall we get to bed, then?"

Hiroshi leaded him down a hallway, and he felt disheartened as doppelganger photos shined under the dim lighting, of either Hiroshi and Daisuke together, Hiroshi alone or Daisuke alone.

He found himself getting led into a dark room which had one lonely bed, a dull lamp on a bedside table and a rocking chair with many screws too loose. He bit his lip. "Can I sleep with you?"

Hiroshi blinked his eyes in response.

"We don't need to touch; it's just that," Hikaru waved his hands quickly in attempt to reface the matter. "I always slept well alongside Kaoru. I just don't want to be cold and stiff in the morning."

Hiroshi had agreed reluctantly, a sympathetic look in his eyes and a final realization that he too, missed the body heat that Daisuke produced whenever near each other on the bed.

They lay on the queen sized bed, eventually an unconcerned scrape of the flesh between them happened, but they paid it no mind. There was a gap in between them, but the quilt was equally shared. Hiroshi lay on the left side of the bed, his body turned in the face of the direction while Hikaru did the opposite, on the right side. Neither slept until hours later, when the fatigue got to the best of them; defeating all those thoughts of Daisuke and Kaoru Hitachiin.

**oOo**

Tamaki stepped into the house reluctantly, feeling like he was holding back every step and running as fast as he can at the same time. His head was spinning by the lack of oxygen, and he was only stepping inside a _house_.

_Keep it together, me. This is your only chance to get your life back. Your Kyouya. Your darling wife. _

He eyed a fancy handle that was plied into a dark mahogany wall, leading into its mismatches and imperfections. Tamaki's shaky hand reached forward and pulled down the latch, the door creaking ever so softly as he pulled it forward gently.

The room was dimly lit save for the windows that separated the walls from meeting—the lights of the stars and the moon the only safe place that blanches the room. Tamaki crept in, stepping forward hesitantly, and with his back facing the door, he clicked the door shut and he was face to face with stormy grey eyes that were covered by well-loved layers of glass.

Silence was exchanged by both man, as a yelp of thunder sounded once again, and from the flash of light, Kyouya's glasses had glinted, and Tamaki could just barely make out the figure of the weary raven-haired boy, who was sitting on a one-person couch, his legs tucked up and covered by a thin duvet.

Five seconds had passed…fifteen. An understanding sort of silence had passed over the both of them. Glossy but fair blue blinking eyes getting lost into trying to reveal anything behind those glasses of his.

Tamaki took a step forward, and began slowly walking into the centre of the room—

"Don't." Kyouya's one word ushered over him, and he immediately felt a pang of hurt, but he refused to fall.

He ignored the command, and proceeded to continue until he was standing in front of the sitting Kyouya, eyes downcast to meet Kyouya's without the glasses. Kyouya kept his gaze ahead, his focus getting absorbed into the sweater-covered abdomen of Tamaki's. He didn't question his presence, and wound the blanket tighter onto his body.

Tamaki still said nothing, and Kyouya shot his head up slowly in surprise as he kept to his footsteps, stepping behind the chair so he was behind Kyouya.

His back automatically stiffened when he felt large but caring hands cover his bare shoulders and squeeze them affectionately. Kyouya knew for a fact that Tamaki was pleased with his attire; a low cut singlet that revealed his irresistible shoulders and flesh that Tamaki had said worked like gold on him. But what did he owe to that selfish jerk?

Except…Tamaki worked all the hinges that seemed to be displeasing Kyouya's composure, and he trailed the bones of his hands to press into the soft flesh of Kyouya's slim back, grinding his fingers on each side of his spine, and Tamaki smiled smally as he heard a whine of content.

Kyouya let out a soft exhale of agreement as Tamaki slowed his movements down until there were only prickles of heat amongst his skin, as if Tamaki wanted to approach him carefully, as if moving too fast might lead Kyouya in a wrong way. He let his fingers trace all the way to Kyouya's jaw line where he caressed it lovingly and then softly tracing it over the hinge of his glasses, over his ears. He let his thumb pad brush over the arch of Kyouya's ear, marveling in the breathy exhale Kyouya made, and gently took off his glasses, folding them, and setting them aside on a table as convenient to be next to them.

Resuming the massage, Tamaki felt his confidence blow higher immediately, to see the true eyes of his lover and heard no protests despite the anger that was still teased into the shoulders of his boyfriend. He ought to clear them out.

His hands crept upwards to rest on the nape of his neck, while his free hand proceeded to move lower and lower, and he squeezed and cupped and caressed just how Kyouya liked it.

Kyouya let out a soft hum of ecstasy. Upon hearing that, the massage stopped much to Kyouya's displeasure, and his hands had rested on his shoulders, making no movement whatsoever. Then suddenly, his arms were around Kyouya, pulling him upwards until he was at a standing position.

There was no resistance met, much to Tamaki's surprise. He didn't know what he was doing—maybe it was just the need to feel Kyouya's warmth inside his arms once again got the best of him. Either way, he just needed to _do_ this.

Kyouya was like a rag doll, felt himself got pulled up onto his feet, and his eyes stayed wide open and unmoving as Tamaki's arms snaked around him. He was tall, but Tamaki was taller, just by a little bit. Though it made a huge difference; two arms were sealed around his body, crossed over each other like a mummy. He felt his arms untangle too and his fingers were subconsciously intertwining with Tamaki's. He closed his eyes, and the blanket had fallen off him and draped itself onto the floor.

Then, as if a switch had been flicked, he thoroughly remembered himself and stepped out of the embrace, taking four steps forward before wrapping his arms around himself; his back still the only thing Tamaki could see.

Said blonde head made a sound of acknowledgement but said nothing more than what was needed to be said; because quite frankly, he didn't want to ruin anything.

"Every word you said…" Tamaki's head shot up in surprise as the raven haired boy spoke aloud, but bit his lip when he noticed Kyouya wasn't even turning around to look at him. "Were they as true as your lies?"

Tamaki flinched at the harsh wording. He ducked his head down and clenched his hands—he began to shake. "You tell me," He said loudly, determined. Kyouya made a small sound of weary surprise and there was a small twitch of his head in which he briefly turned his head to the side to eye the boy, though he turned back shortly after, curious as to what Tamaki would say for himself.

"Did you miss me, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked softly.

"You did and you do," He answered for Kyouya, his eyes gentle.

"You know nothing about me." There was that regular ice cold flake in his voice that could make a grown man shiver in fear. Yet Tamaki just smiled inwardly, as he recognized the tone and had grown well to love it.

"I beg to differ." He replied, the tiniest smile in his voice that Kyouya, being the observant of many picked up. "I know _everything_ about you. I know the way you like your tea, and even when you go by your logic ways, you still believe in luck. I've seen you smile, cry and laugh. I know every inch of your body, your weak spot at the back of your thigh. Even before with that massage, I could hear your sighs of relief. Your shoulders slump down forward when you're having a bad day,

"And whenever you're tired, you take the blanket with you and cover your body with it, no matter how many times you refuse that you do. You pretend to like sushi, but in actual, you hate that stuff. And you may not know it, but even with your attitude in the morning, you seek for the feeling of flesh on your flesh, because if not, you'd feel unloved for the rest of the day. You love summer tulips that wilt in the winter, Kyouya…you smile in sync with the sun…,"

The other man replied with silence, and Tamaki felt uneasy with being unable to see the other's reaction. Being the kind of boy he is, the blonde sensed his feet taking him forward, until he could feel Kyouya's body heat without any touch on his skin.

"Turn around." Tamaki ordered. Kyouya flinched, but made no move to comply. "Turn around." He repeated. "I love those rare moments when you reveal everything because you're without your glasses."

Still no move. Tamaki wrapped his slim but muscular arms around him once again, and turned the figure himself until their faces were aligned. Kyouya who was still looking downwards blinked as he felt two fingers tap his chin and tilt his head upwards until he was righted into position. Until blue eyes met with grey eyes.

And once again, Kyouya felt himself losing his composure, as he always did. Whenever with Tamaki.

"I love you, and I'm sorry." Tamaki worded carefully, his eyes pleading and careful. Kyouya felt like he was being stabbed in the heart, and before both knew it, an elastic string was pulling them together, and invisible force was pushing them forwards.

Kyouya so suddenly, snatched up his own hand to make a barrier between both of their lips, stopping their kiss from initiating. "I still don't forgive you," He spoke against the back of his hand."

"I know." Tamaki spoke against his palm, and Kyouya shivered as he felt those beautiful lips turn into a smile against his skin. "I know you don't. But I'm going to make it up to you. I'm going to keep saying sorry until you forgive me. I'm going to keep saying I love you until you say you love me back…now are you going to remove that damned hand or am I going to have to stop my massages for a week?"

Despite his words, Tamaki, as quick as a blink, yanked Kyouya's wrist with his large hand, and they both intertwined their fingers as their lips finally met. Kyouya felt the very same hand cup his hip, and with his own reluctant hand, he cupped the back of Tamaki's blonde head.

I love you too, Tamaki Suou,

**oOoOoOoOo**

The morning sun overtook the silenced lightning and thunder, and Hiroshi felt gentle hands prod him on the shoulder. His body tossed under the blanket, and his arm shed the annoying light that casted over his eyes.

"Hiroshi," Hikaru spoke in a hushed whisper.

Said man woke up with a snort, and gently rose up to blink his eyes and find a male teenager, seeming unfazed by the morning light. "Mornin' Hikaru."

The boy attempted to smile but the sleep had turned it into some sort of grimace. "Thanks for letting me stay. I'm going to go now, go searching for Kaoru and all."

"Alright." Hiroshi smiled. "Eat your breakfast first and don't get yourself hurt."

Hikaru, appearing grateful as he can be cleared out of the room, still in his casual day clothes as he had not been able to change into his pajamas that other night. He snickered softly at the frenzy his maids would have made to find both their young masters not in bed.

His thoughts travelled again to Kaoru with a serious dread in his stomach.

He strode forward until his fingertips met with the handle of the door, but he widened his eyes, tearing it from its sleep as the knob got pulled away and he came face to face with Daisuke, his dark hair glinting under the sun.

They took moments to examine the other, before Hikaru found himself glaring at the older man, and pushing past him through the door. Daisuke remained unfazed, though surprised at the smaller boy's action.

Hikaru stopped in his tracks, and without even bothering to turn around, he addressed the man. "I hope you know what you turned him into."

Daisuke emitted a sound at the back of his throat, and the door was slammed shut. He clicked his tongue against his teeth irritable, annoyed that Hikaru was the one to know what had happened. Though he didn't know if it wasn't just his aversion for disrespectable teenagers. He remembered last year's incident, when a teen had gone through a rough admonishing from his mother yet proceeded to do the same thing again that got him in trouble the first place.

He hoped that Hiroshi had omitted the part about him and Ai sucking face. Then he shook it off. What the hell is he thinking? A sudden litany of Hiroshi's had sneaked into his head. It being, "Your mind is too complex, Daisuke. If you need to feel something because it's right, then do your best to feel it."

He sighed. That milky voice and that coffee colored head. Wait…what was that damned teenager doing in their house anyway?

The man burst into his and Hiroshi's shared room that had all the curtains drawn, which Daisuke had presumed was done because of the weather last night. He for one had rented a one-night stay room back in town. He didn't want to sound reverse-prejudiced but the fact that it was for one night only made him like it even more. _Augh_, shut up shut up!

You think too much, Daisuke.

The room shook dramatically visibly as he slammed the door bolt right. The figure, darkened by the dim lighting jolted awake—the quilt rising up to his abdomen as he sat up quickly. An alternate dizziness forced its way into Hiroshi's head as he regretted the action.

"Hikaru? Is that you?"

The lights flicked open. Daisuke focused his aim on the one boy on the bed who was rubbing his eyes tiredly, his hair tussled from what he could unfortunately presume was…

"Daisuke?" The voice was so innocent, and said man felt his eyes softening quite a lot. Then his eyes narrowed as the voice spoke one more, this time hurtful. "Oh, you. What are _you_ doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" He voiced angrily. "This is my house. The real question is, what was that obvious minded teen doing here?"

"What indeed?" Hiroshi replied, quite irritated. He sat up once again and his groggy eyes melted into a hardened focus, fixated on the one man he felt was like the enemy.

Daisuke glared back. "Why is your hair all mussed up?"

"Oh," Hiroshi huffed, and tossed the blanket away angrily. "ARE YOU FOR REAL!? Do you honestly think that—no no, you're _unbelievable_. Despite what you do for a living, unlike Hikaru and me, we stay with the _same_ lover. You know, no cheating? Of course you don't. You understanding cheating is an overstatement!" Hiroshi was up to his toes now, his eyes hardened for one reason and one reason only.

The subject that had his eyes widened. "Look, Hiroshi please. I can explain."

"Sorry," The boy cursed at him. "Are you still under the impression that we're still together? Let me tell you something, 'Suke. We're _not_."

That did it. Daisuke rose forward angrily and covered Hiroshi's mouth with one large hand. "I'm sorry, please. I was confused and angry; I know you'd never do that. But Hiros—"

His hand was thrown away in frustration. "Did you not hear me!?" Hiroshi inquired throatily. "We're over. Done. If you knew we were in a relationship in the first place."

Daisuke flinched noticeably. "I know you're angry. Just-"

"OF COURSE I'M ANGRY!" Hiroshi shouted back. "I'm sorry that I can't accept the fact that I loved you while you loved me like I was such a thing like another play toy that you get to toss around and abandon like a little kid! I'm sorry if the only needs you have are the ones that you get pleasure with!"

"I. Need. You." Daisuke said from the back of his throat, emphasizing each word with a harsh shake from the grip that stayed on Hiroshi's biceps. The words were strangled, as if trying to accept that the one you love was about to die.

"You obviously don't. Getting angry with Hikaru; what do you care anyway!?" They were both in each other's face, both breathing so frantically like they were both bulls trained to fight each other on a stage.

"Hiroshi, I do. I do need you!"  
>"Yeah well…well I don't need you." Hiroshi jerked away from Daisuke's grip and turned away angrily before Daisuke could find his tears.<p>

"Then why are you crying, little kitty?" His words were softened, yet sufficiently smug that Hiroshi wanted to turn around and punch the man like there was no tomorrow.

He turned around, his eyes scooting downwards in an expression that looked so stressed—Daisuke had never seen in his years with him. "Don't call me that."

There was an eerie silence in which Hiroshi took the advantage; turning away so he could look Daisuke straight in the eyes. Kind of scary. "Why did you do it?" He said through a wavering voice.

"Because I'm an idiot." Daisuke replied. "Please, Hiroshi, I love you. Please forgive me."

He felt himself being rapidly hit on the head by rough shoves of Hiroshi's hands. "No, don't you _dare_ say I love you! I'm not going to freaking forgive you—even an idiot can see that what you did was beyond idiocy! Usually, when one cheats on someone, it's because that someone isn't satisfying! Maybe you love someone else. Hm? Is that it? Do you love that nurse, Ai!? Or is it because there's a fact that she's a girl? IS IT MY BODY THAT ISN'T SUFFICIENT ENOUGH FOR YOU!?"

"You're being delusional!" Daisuke couldn't contain himself. "I only love you! It was just—"

"What!?" Hiroshi shouted in reprimand. "Just what, Daisuke?"

"Please. Please, give me one more chance. I love you and only you, Kitty. It is not her scent that I love and always cherish. It is not her body that I love. She doesn't have to moles on her back, she doesn't have broad shoulders. It's all you, it's always been _you_."

"How do I know that you do?! It's just words. How do I know that you're not lying to my face?" His voice broke, and the tears slid out.

"I guess…you just have to trust me on that…" He said quietly. "Or I can…" His breath mingled on Hiroshi's nose, and he suddenly grew silent. "I can show you…"

Their kiss was bitter sweet and ended just as soon as it landed. "I really do love you. And I'm sorry."

"Shut up." Hiroshi breathed back as fingers splayed over his bare abdomen.

**oOo**

It was mid afternoon and the clouds were shaded darkly, as if it was about to rain. Every time it had done this, Kaoru had informed him that God was about to cry. God shouldn't cry, he replied. He has all the power in the world, why would he cry? Silly Hikaru, Kaoru would say.

It's not power people need, but _love_.

He remembered that conversation so easily, as if it was one of Kaoru's famous litanies. The response always made him smile. The goodness and innocence of Kaoru's heart. That beautiful smile…that was one more difference. They both had different litanies.

He remembered one of mother's.

_Don't panic, don't cry. It's alright, little child. The nigh is on its high, but come forth will day, I say. _

He flipped his phone open as a vibration informed him of a text message. His eyes scanned the screen.

_Kaoru's in hospital. Come quickly._

Hikaru dropped his phone.

**A/A/N: I am so absolutely sorry. I know that I've been doing it recently, as "As White As Snow" said; turning reviewers angry because I'm leaving it into cliffies. –dramatically wipes forehead- I wasn't meaning to do one this chapter, but COME ON. Aren't they excellent ways to end chapters? Ok ok, but still. I did make up for it if you haven't noticed. THREE KISSIES IN THIS CHAPTER EYO. Was it three? Oh yeah, it was **_**three**_**. In the meantime, if you want more of those kissies, give me kissies (reviews) too D: Haha, that's a terrible way to ask. But even then, I really love to hear/see what everyone thinks about Baby Brother.**

**I LOVE YOU  
>(I would say "Send me love(reviews)" but that would make me sound suspiciously and horrifyingly needy)<br>c:**


	19. I'm Here

_Trapped alongside my body is the air that I release. Surrounding us; me and Hikaru, were the thin yet deadly wired webs padlocked with chains the thickness of an adult snake's abdomen. When we proceeded to walk in sync, the chains nattered, something about a maiden trapped in a mountain. We were caught in a battle of love-hate, Hikaru, the chain and I. It prevented anyone from coming in. However, it had a rough point—that being that nothing could ever come out. We breathed on the air that we let out for the whole of our childhood. Sometimes, I wonder dearly of back then…that maybe, that air was suffocating my beautiful twin brother, who might have been tortured inside to keep the truth between his lips. And then I look now, and I see the truth; my brother breaking the chains, laughing as he breathed fresh air, and rushed off to that maiden on a mountain, leaving me, a battle-scarred mass on the rough terrain where people didn't dare think twice. _

Tamaki quickly ended that repulsive period of time, much to both him and Kyouya's relief. However, it left quite a large, prominent mark that overlapped the scar that developed before time.

It was awkward now, and the house was always silent. Every now and then you could find Tamaki roaming through the hallways and Kyouya doodling in the study. When they passed each other, they only shared brief eye contact, barely grazed skin with contact and barely exchanged a word. It was at an unstable time for now, Tamaki thought sadly. But on the plus side, he thought as he stared at the room Kyouya locked himself inside, it was a passing moment. Hopefully something both of them can laugh about in the mere future.

He wanted Kyouya in his future. At least now, it was more than likely.  
><em>Maybe<em>.

Kyouya came out of his room, his passive expression plastered on his face and cold, stormy grey eyes hidden under glinting glasses shimmered. And even then, when he shared a look to Tamaki's way, not saying anything or looking like he acknowledged the blonde's presence, the teen smiled knowing that he loved Kyouya more than ever.

It was a weird assumption, in fact. He was at his full max of happiness when the shadow king was giving him the cold shoulder.

But like he said, it was a passing moment. Hopefully, Kyouya will start to unwrap just like he did when they finally started warming up to each other in past stages of their relationship. For now though…

The blonde stared at the neatly stacked set of keyboards dominated the couch that he normally spent time on.

As Kyouya ignored him for this time, he decided to give the king space. This was just what the raven head needed, Tamaki thought. He knew that Kyouya felt grateful albeit sad himself. But on those rare occasions, he heard a few steps, maybe four, five or around that region and then a pause. He felt Kyouya's gaze intensify at it, and he knew more not to flip his head back and stare at his boyfriend for it will anger him for reasons unknown. Sometimes, for the most of the hour, Kyouya would leave a note on the clipboard.

There was the first one, which said: **I'm having lunch out.**

Kyouya was only meters away from him, in his room probably getting changed into his casual clothes to enter a fancy restaurant.

There was a pen and a place on the paper supplied, Tamaki mused. And he somehow felt his presence at the restaurant not invited; this was not a time to be stupid around Kyouya's instability. He marked down the pen in scratchy scrawl. _  
><em>**u needed some time alone?**

After poking down his pen to plant the final dot under the question mark, he felt hesitant to leave, and after a minute or so, he rose up, opened the door to his room and closed it. His back was to the wall, listening profoundly. The door was shut loud enough just to inform the other boy. He listened with practiced ease and smiled fondly as he heard Kyouya quietly enter the room he just left.

Tamaki waited for a short minute before opening the door uncertainly. When he found the raven head gone, he peered down at the reply he got.  
><strong>Tamaki, you're not some thirteen year old idiot. Use <strong>**the correct spelling****.  
>Secondly, I do not find it amusing when you quote your cheesy 'chick flick" lines.<br>Thirdly…thank you.**

Tamaki placed a hand over his mouth to keep the snickers from tumbling out into volume. He shook his head at the expected reply that Kyouya left him. But his smile was doubled as he examined the last line. He took the pen again.  
><strong>be safe, Mother.<strong>

After writing it down in scratchy scrawl, Tamaki was quick to stand up and sit on the chair which was facing opposite to the couch that carried the clipboard with a slip of paper on it. They both know this was quite immature and somewhat resembled the actions of children slipping notes from under the teacher's nose. But this way, they could cope. Maybe it might even heal them.

Kyouya opened the door, dressed smartly. Or maybe it was just his passive, business-like yet beautiful face that made him look sophisticated while the clothes were just an intrusion from the real picture.

His eyes briefly scanned the reply before pursing his lips in a stifled smile and walked out of the rented house.

_Maybe. That was the word. _

It was a thin chord to say at least. Yet it reminded Daisuke of rattling chains that the twins came up with. His relationship with Hiroshi was now based on threats and tears and fast mood-switches and different beds. It was a rough time, a rocky road. Before Hiroshi started the relationship, both of them knew that there were going to be consequences. Harder ones, than when you were with a girl.

But that was exactly why he wanted to be with Hiroshi. The boy, in Daisuke's eyes, was amazing in so many ways. As he recalled the feelings that were prominent whenever Hiroshi was centimeters away from him, he thought about Ai and shook his head. He vowed the day after, that if he _ever_ hurt his kitty again, Daisuke will leave him in the hands of a better person.

Now was not the time to think about that. He rose up unexpectedly as a door slammed shut and Hiroshi stepped into the kitchen, not sparing a single glance to the man who sat on the chair decked underneath the kitchen table.

"…are you okay?" It was the first words Hiroshi had heard him say after their banter earlier on.

The tomato he had hastily picked up almost slipped from his slim fingers. "Why shouldn't I be?" He snapped, before dunking the tomato in water and taking a bite out of it.

Daisuke of course found it odd from his eating habits which included an excessive amount of chocolate and sugar, and right now, he mused, eating tomato like an apple. He had learned to love these little things. But the harshness that came out of those words made his chest ache.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He said, hastened to reply softly.  
>Kitty's eyes narrowed.<p>

"You disgust me. You make me sick." The door slammed, and Daisuke sighed as it was yet another time that Hiroshi decided to take a long walk after only a few seconds with Daisuke. After times, the wound may heal.

Maybe there might be a faint scar. _Maybe_.

_There's a time, you know…  
>When you've run a hundred meters from the journey of love…<em>

After waiting the hours he expected Hiroshi to come home, yet still didn't, a disgruntled and somewhat disappointed Daisuke dragged himself out of the depressed chair that he currently sat on, and sagged his way out of the house to order take out. When he came home, he found a coffee mug with a scoop of chocolate mix put aside in a clean, small bowl. It didn't need a note for Daisuke to find out that Hiroshi made him this. He smiled. _  
><em> 

_Where you have to wait and wait only…  
>To make things okay again…<em>

It felt like long years where they never had the chance to talk. Tamaki for the past days were the silent-est he'd been all his life. But for Kyouya, he'd do _anything_.

In the early morning however, around three or four am, he'd find his boyfriend silent on the chair planted in the living-room kitchen, two hands wrapped around his mug. Tonight was the same, and it was the fifth time he did this.

And sometimes, then, he sits down at the kitchen table with Kyouya; they don't look at one another in the dim light, and they don't speak, but if Tamaki stretches a hand across the worn table top he knows that strong fingers, warmed from Kyouya's ever-present coffee cup, will wrap around his and hold tight.

__

_To patch the empty holes up…_

**oOo**

Hikaru's inner voice scratched up while in the car; he found himself in the familiar surroundings of his cab once again, giving direct orders to passenger drive to Heartfelt Hospital. So this, Hikaru concluded, was what Kaoru must have felt like when it was his turn at the hospital. He let out a surreptitious giggle of saddened amusement, as truth applied to that statement; Renge had said earlier that wherever Hikaru went, Kaoru was trailing shortly after—even when the elder thought himself alone. And now…he's in hospital.

The weather was already darkened by the shades of the puffy clouds in the sky, and now it was on the verge, if not, so close to raining. It seemed to mock him. Like it was destined to be stormy and cloudy on that very day that Kaoru gets injured. Was he even injured? Hikaru didn't even collect the intelligence of what had happened to his little brother. However, text him and type "Kaoru" and "Hospital" in the same sentence, and he's there in a flash.

He needed to be strong for Kaoru, and that's why his face remained violently stoic, as if he didn't feel like his chest was going to be ripped apart of concern. Kaoru was the one reason he had from shutting himself off completely. He swallowed dryly, proceeding to fondle nervously with his fingers.

The drive to the hospital felt like ages of full torment and unknowing as Hikaru slouched into the backseat of the limo. The driver had informed him that he was at their destination, yet he waited a least a minute before clearing out of the limo, not even having the heart to thank his servant before stepping into the hospital doors. Immediately, he sensed a wave of unease settle against his nerves as he took in the familiar state of white walls and white curtains.

Without much explanatory, the nurse at the desktop took one look at him, excused herself and led him to a set of doors. He took a wild guess; that was where his brother was staying tonight.

"Nurse—" His voice cracked as he addressed her.  
>"Do not worry," The unnamed smiled comfortingly at him. "I was handed in your report before he came, so I assigned the same nurse who had treated you. However, it is a different case, so nurse Ai will just be a nurse for now."<br>"A-a different case?" Hikaru sounded somewhat relieved but unsure at the same time being.  
>"Ah, I'm sorry—nurse Ai will explain everything and then you can see your twin brother."<p>

Hikaru blinked for a moment before smiling the best he can knowing that his brother was ill and at hospital. "Thank you." He told her soundly.

"I ahm-ah!" The nurse cupped her own cheeks as she felt them heating up. She chuckled nervously in reply to the boy who, bemused, accepted it as one. The nurse tripped on a sanitary basket on her way back, the handsome boy beaming still at the most maximum of focus in the back of her flustered mind.

Hikaru, still bemused by the nurses' behavior found himself in one of the typical silent hallways of the hospital which contained a number of doors, all imprinted with an assigned number or letter. With shock, he found that he still did not know where he should go to find his brother, but when a comforting hand landed briefly on his shoulder, he jumped, and whipped his head at the intruder, clearly startled.

When he was greeted by a sad smile, he sighed in relief, and attempted to smile back.

"Hey Ai."  
>"Hello, Hikaru." She replied fondly. "Are you feeling alright?"<p>

Despite her face driven in total kindness and slightly, Hikaru still felt a wince coming on as she smiled a little too brightly at him; Hiroshi had told the red-haired teenager that Ai was nothing to be accused of. From the beginning, the nurse had never known that Daisuke had a partner despite all their doings together. She was just as shocked and horrified as Hiroshi and a blooming pity and guilt welded up inside her, but Hikaru felt as if he still couldn't get over what she had done. Even if it was just a tiny amount.

"Fine," He said nonetheless.  
>There were tremors engaging throughout all parts of his body that made him stand, Ai noted as he spoke back. Uncertainly, she placed a tiny feminine-like hand on his broad shoulder which happened to relax him quite a bit.<p>

Hikaru found himself walking with Ai down the hallway in which he presumed was the way to his brother.

"How's the leg?" Ai questioned him further.

Hikaru was in a bit of a hurry to find out and register what had happened to his brother to be thinking of things like that. He sensed a pang of annoyance coming deep into his agitated bones. How dare Ai think that? His brother was at stake here.  
>"What happened to Kaoru?" Hikaru pointed out somewhat accusingly.<p>

Ai backed off a few paces, seeming to get his rough edge that seemed to be participating in their mutual discussion. "Nothing serious." She replied in a freaky monotone voice that seemed so odd coming out of her.

Hikaru was about to protest angrily when a firm hand on his chest stopped him from all movements. Ai stopped him in front of a door that read out '12A'. He took into realization that instead of a hospital room with a lot of patients within like he had slumbered in when Hikaru was the one in hospital, this room was just fit for one person for special reasons. Hikaru shook visibly as he tasted dread on the tip of his tongue.

"Kaoru's condition is not as prominent as those of yours before," Ai spoke to him directly, a big of that narrowing of eyes as if asking him to challenge her. "But I still expect you and every friend here to respect the rules of this hospital; no sneaking in unnecessary foods, no getting him out of bed without the doctors' permission, and absolutely _no_ screaming."

"I promise, Ai." He ushered quickly, which didn't seem to fit his frantic eyes. "But please, about Kaoru-"

Ai breathed out a sigh of relief, stopping him before smiling comfortingly at the boy. "It'll be alright, as to say. While yours was traumatizing, Kaoru can go home tomorrow." She stopped abruptly just to hear the first bit of Hikaru's agonizingly slow relieved breath take place. She continued.

"Someone, a man around his twenties was walking his dog along the beach up North and said that he 'found' and I quote, 'Kaoru unconscious and drenched in a puddle of vomit.'"

"What!?" Hikaru exclaimed, his worst of fears beginning to pursue.

Ai waved him off. "We will question everything later, when he wakes up. But for now, I can tell you—"

"You mean he hasn't woken up yet?" Hikaru said rather loudly, which Ai sprang forward and shushed him with her teeth gritted.

The woman sighed, pressing her clipboard to her abdomen. "No, he hasn't." She concluded. "Now let me finish before we go in to see your brother." She nodded at him pointedly to have his word on behaving quietly.

"He ate a various amount of foods last night and the neighbors confirmed a pack of people laughing and carrying drinks and whatnot. So we believe he attended a beach party or something like that."

"What does that have to do with this?" Hikaru interrupted, getting mildly pissed.

"Don't interrupt." She said with a firm glare that would make a grown man cower behind his mother. She cleared her throat to make a point, as she waggled a finger in front of Hikaru. "Please don't. The quicker I tell you everything the quicker we get to see your brother."

The look he gave her was almost pleading, and every so often he would glance at the door. He reminded Ai of a puppy that was at the point of dying to get his food. Except it was a bit more depressing than that.  
>"Kaoru got food poisoned from the meal he had." Hikaru's eyes widened. "It is not the worst that could happen from that matter. In fact, you should be grateful that's it's only that."<p>

"He. Is at. A _hospital_!" Hikaru said through gritted teeth, his eyes squinting to the point of desperateness. His fingers were clenching into a fist ball. He needed to see his brother.

Ai placed two steady hands on his rough shoulders to steady him. "Careful, please. He has already been cross-examined and fed the right amount of carbohydrates to stop anything else to seep in while he's already at this vulnerable state. He has to rest here for the night just in case something of the least expected happens. Otherwise, he can go home tomorrow. Though when he does, and this is what I wanted to discuss with you, he needs to take medication twice a day—if you want now, I can go print out the prescription-"

"Send it to my mother," Hikaru held out quickly, his eyes already weakened and so shattered like a glass project starting to crumble from the heat. As Ai sent him a bemused look, he clenched his fists. "Please." He said desperately. "Hitachiin Yuzuha…under Hitachiin residence…"

Ai stayed silent.

"I need to see him…_please_…can I see him?" Hikaru's breaths were short and on the opposite end of steady. Ai gave him one nod with one solemn look that made her own heart throb in pity for the twins. Her hands vouched into her pocket and fondled at the key ring, pulling it out and unlocking the door to 12A.

The duo paused for quite a bit, until the silence was digging into both of their backs. Hikaru's eyes travelled into the dimly lit room with white bed posts rooted into the tiled flooring, a mini convenience table resting beside the poles and an unused monitor by his side. The curtains were drawn, and Hikaru knew that when the night was to be revealed, it would drape over the both of them like a cruel ghost seeking for revenge.

He rushed to the bed-dipped figure resting underneath the lilac covers. "Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted between his steps. He fell onto his knees right beside the hospital bed, where Kaoru's dangling hand that seemed to be the only body part that escaped the fluffy dungeon became clasped with Hikaru's relieved one. Hikaru overlapped that blessed hand with both of his and gave it a reassuring squeeze even though his brother was in a dream-like state.

That was how it always was with Kaoru sleeping; he never looked like he was sleeping. His eyes were shut like the curtains that commanded the room, which succeeded in creating a heaven-like glow that surfaced around his body. His long, dark eye lashes a beauty as ever and his mouth slightly open as his chest rose to the silence of quiet snores. His expression would be passive, as he _was_ sleeping yet it was as if he was smiling through his dreams, breaking through the barrier just to give a certain comfort to anyone who asks.

Gently whispering praises into his amazing brother's sleeping ear, he leant forward and brushed a strand of auburn hair from Kaoru's peaceful face. He cupped his cheek, slowly bringing his knuckles down that ultra soft flesh that was his cheek.

"You idiot…" Hikaru whispered amusedly and came out softening a little due to the large dollop of relief that made him shaky. He paid the nurse outside the door no mind. "What were you thinking…?" But he was smiling gently, as if Kaoru was awake and conscious and could absorb every stimulus around him.

"Would you like to stay here for the night?" Ai asked him with a soothing voice, her hand steadied on the clipboard that seemed to balance her uniform.

Hikaru perked up, his eyes suddenly alight with altered happiness. "Will you let me; I mean…am I even allowed to?"

"Well, it's not possible to provide a room for you, but…," Ai pondered at the clock that revealed the time planted on top of the monitor device. "It's almost getting late, and I'm sure you'd prefer sleeping alongside your brother."

As Hikaru opened his mouth, Ai cut him off sharply. "Sorry, not alongside, but you can sleep on the visitor couch. I can bring down a quilt, if you like."

"I…thank you, Ai," Hikaru finished lamely, his eyes grateful and softened.

"Don't mention it," Ai smiled. Then her face turned solemn again, with a peek of cheekiness. "But if anyone asks, you're on duty. Actually, that's quite a good idea. If by any chance Kaoru awakens before morning, inform the doctor, kay?" She said, tilting her head.

Hikaru smiled, and nodded once, thanking her again before the nurse fled from the room, closing the door shut behind her. After the enhancing urge to send a group text to the host club, Hikaru vouched and lost. He rose up and adjusted a chair to be well planted next to Kaoru's bed, near his head and sat there, subconsciously massaging Kaoru's hand as he flipped out his phone.

He quickly texted his message with one hand, barely staring at it, in his case. He forwarded it to Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori, and Honey and then as an afterthought, to Hiroshi who would well share it with Daisuke. Maybe.

**Kaoru's in hospital. It's nothing bad, he's comin home tmr.  
>Don't visit until morning unless u really need to.<br>Same hospital room 12A **

He pressed send and ignored every vibration he got in reply, until he was ready to face the entire host club plus the extra two. Afterly, he faced his angel of a brother. The exact copy of him. The room was too quiet you could hear a butterfly's wing beat, save for the soft breathing of Kaoru's lips.

He watched the steady rise and fall of Kaoru's blanket coated chest and placed a steady hand on his thin arm, squeezing affectionately. His brother was coming home tomorrow. He could not have asked for a better gift. He decided that once he woke up, the boy better not be bombarded with questions although Hikaru was still quite curious. The first thing Hikaru ought to do was hug him until he can't breathe.

A few days wondering about his whereabouts and his safety and now he was here, injured a little, but in Hikaru's sight.

And in Hikaru's sight, he was. Pun most likely intended. The lower half of his body was covered in the thin quilt of the hospital. Although it covered, Hikaru knew what was there; the slim physique lacking in buff and strength but not too fragile either. He carried a feminine kind of display that was part of his unyielding charm.

That sort of thing he adorned always made Hikaru want to throw his arms around the boy and cuddle him into his chest. His face had a tender expression, almost always it was there. It reminded him of all those sighs he produced whenever they had snuggled together in bed. That wonderful sigh always happened whenever they got under the blanket and shut their eyes to sleep. Hikaru didn't even know if Kaoru was aware that that happened.

The red headed boy always smiled after, squeezing a little tighter maybe. It was such a beautiful sound, always followed by soft, child-like snoring that informed him of his slumber, of course, on those rare occasions when Kaoru would fall to sleep first, his warm arms over Hikaru's abdomen.

Kaoru's eyelids covered his irises but Hikaru could always image that color in the back of his mind. A bit stormy despite the golden color whenever he was feeling down and needed a splint of comfort. Bright and resembled the factors of a priceless gem whenever happy or laughing. That neutral yet so prominent color, the kind of color that was so deep but so light that you could get lost in them, trapped within until you start seeing things his own way. Hikaru absently wondered if his own eyes were alike his but shook it off with a small smile. Of course not, it was always Kaoru's that were magical. He wasn't jealous, in all meanings of the word, of course not. He didn't know why though, those eyes would drive anyone into insanity. The boy valued them, one of those little things he loved about his brother.

The teenager blinked once, and his gaze travelled slowly down wards to rest on those soft, slightly plump lips that had a natural pout fixated onto it. They were slightly parted to release soft tufts of breath. They looked so irresistible, soft mounds of touchable flesh that were even softer than you had expected when you trail your fingers over it. Hikaru leaned closer, and their breaths mingled as one. Maybe if he could…

**oOo**

It was a dream. It had to be.

Kaoru was facing his eight year old brother, both of them wearing the same attire which consisted of beanie hats that dominated the most of their crowns and gloves that were puffy once you set them. They were holding each other's hand, walking down the pathway as if they hadn't got a care in the world. Except for themselves, of course.

It wasn't extremely cold, and was finely lacking the heat section too. But they were happy like that, and onlookers can just screw themselves. Many approached, many were rejected until their barrier was destroyed with Haruhi's smiling face.

Kaoru clutched onto his brother's hand, a plea losing its faith. Hikaru squeezed back, but his sense of direction took him elsewhere, into the land of playfulness and affection. Their chains and door was broken, yet they were still holding hands, and their clothes stayed the same, and their faces stayed the same.

"Hikaru?" He whispered.

"_I'm here," _

Kaoru clenched his hands in the sheet like fists of his. That statement sounded so surprisingly real that it was a hard time trying to believe it was all a dream. Kaoru's left wrist was burning and his stomach was swollen in sick that he needed to heave out soon. But he found he couldn't move.

"Hika…?"

"_I'm here, Kaoru_."

And Kaoru found himself on his feet, leaning into somebody's supportive stance for leverage and arms around his waist and shoulders.

With sudden relief, a toilet was located nearby and he dropped onto his knees, arms rested on the seat as he emptied his stomach, the remains of vomit he hadn't emptied out since the beach incident. And he kept on going and going, tears beginning to bloom from the corner of his eyes.

It only took him to realize then, that there were soft fingers rubbing his back as he leant against the bowl. He rested his forehead against his arms, clenching his fists as a sense of pain overcame his head. Another hand came, and they were massaging his shoulder blades as he heaved one more lot.

The hands stopped in a graceful movement, to pull back the strands of hair that were threatening to move affront his mouth. They were hands of somebody's big, but slim and caring.

"I'm here," The voice said.

There was a slight buzz of vibration.  
>Hikaru had three new messages.<p>

**A/A/N: It has been a couple weeks, I **_**know**_**, I'm **_**sorry**_**, **_**please**_** forgive me. I have calculated the number of days and my mind tells me it has been three weeks. Just when you thought I was on a roll. Sighs—ooh, guys, I just got a timer! And it came in a delightfully cute box too. Anyway, grr I know. I hope you all had a wonder Christmas **_**and**_** New years! This chapter was a little rushed, wasn't it? D: Sorry again. **

**I have an opened present for you guys, yep yep, I do. Consider it a late Christmas present if you hadn't already read it. If you have been reading this far into the story already, we are already soul mates for life. Even if you haven't displayed your existence. OH RIGHT, the present. **

**It's a Kyouya/Tamaki sexy one shot where KYOUYA IS BOTTOMING! YEEEY! It's always Tamaki who's bottoming in everything I find, so I hope you appreciate this little thung. It's called "I Bid Thee Farewell to Thy Dignity" And it's a **_**kinda**_** Christmas fic. It's my present to all ye Baby Brother reviewers, love you all mwah. I don't think I can paste the link here, but if you want to read it, you'll find it on my profile Heheheh. **

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS,  
>HAPPY NEW YEARS,<br>I'LL BE HAPPY IF YOU REVIEW!  
>UHM LOVE YOU ALL C: 3<br>That was a love heart but fanfiction doesn't allow arrow things. **


	20. Ai Means Love

**A/A/N: One thing—if any of you are on author's block or can't seem to type a sentence, you should try writing the story in a different font, because hell, it worked for me, hahaha. Can you guys believe this is actually chapter twenty? Anyways, the promised Twins smut is well under way! **

**Kyouya: If you'll allow me to decipher her cruel wordings, it means she hasn't even started it yet. **

**Oh Kyouya, and for that a series of urges raced into my hide the very second you finished. One containing Tamaki and you draped with bondage. Or I could have said blonde punish you again just like he did in my other fic. Sighs of content. Anyway, the shadow king refuses to back down given his ultimate power of intelligence but I'm just going to say he didn't comment, because I can. But don't you worry, folks! I will write that! Soon! ...I hope. And here's chapter twenty, hope you enjoy! If you've read up to this far, I strongly suggest you make your presence known because we're already lovers. I love all my reviewers! Before you start reading, please happily ignore if you ever encounter a moment when Hikaru "accidentally" becomes Kaoru or when Kaoru "accidentally" becomes Kuroko (yeah don't ask me) Please ignore it or tell me where it is so I can change it. I notice that I keep typing up different names than the one in actual, and I change them too! But I can't help but feel that I've missed one or two or three…anyways, **_**onward**_**! **

Another buzz of the phone made an appearance to the lot that seemed to be there first. Hikaru opened his half lidded heavy eyes as the sun poured down on the room, apparently not scant from keeping the sunlight out. The boy was draped over the hospital chair, with half his body protruding from the plastic seating and his upper body slung like a curtain on top of the hospital bed that had an apparent lump in the sheets that was Kaoru.

**[1] Message sent: 07/12, 19:42  
>Reply to "its about kaoru"<br>OK, what the heck happened !? me and takashi will be coming over in the morning, we'll bring sweets and lots of yummy things! is kaoru ok? 3: **

**Sent: Honey-senpai **

**[2] Message sent: 07/12, 19:44  
>Reply to "its about kaoru"<br>MORON, WAT THE HELL DID U DO 2 MY SECOND DAUGHTER! I swear on my beautiful god-like body if evil wasn't a necessity; u bastard twin would never have been born! Also, tell these goons that are protecting the front doors of the hospital to step out of the way, they're like half ninja half sumo wrestlers…I just want to c my daughter!  
>ps: my daughter said to text her what happened and if you use a profanity against her, I will rip your head into shreds!<br>Take good care of him. **

**Sent: Idiot Tono **

**[3] Message sent: 07/12, 19:44  
>Reply to "its about kaoru"<br>i hope it's nothing serious, hika. both of you should take care more often, for the sake of everybody else. please message me as soon as kaoru wakes up to tell me what's going on. you owe everybody at least that.  
>-Hiroshi<strong>

**Sent: Kitty**

**[4] Message sent: 08/12, 09:04  
>Reply to "its about kaoru"<strong>**  
><strong>**You two could give the lord a fast run for his money. Tamaki had staggered into a sharp pole once, quite exasperatedly dealing with all the idiocy that inflated his crown, the world supposes. I digress. Once you exit the hospital, you should be content to know you are free of all charges—I am doing this only for your sake. The paperwork is complete, and your mother was the individual who had to compensate her share. Did you really think that just because I am part of the legacy of the Ootori that you developed a freebie through an obstacle? I hope not. Keep him company, and I'll see you shortly. **

**Sent: The Shadow King**

Hikaru fumbled with the buttons his phone offered, sighing at the replies he had received. In all honesty, he regretted sending that message in the first place. Though it was nice to know that so many people cared about him and his brother. And they were like his family; they _had_ to know, didn't they? It was like concealing a corresponding bruise that travelled all the way from the tip of your wingspan to the end with blush that wasn't all that efficient. If he wasn't so caught up in his thoughts, Hikaru would have snickered at his description.

He quickly typed up a reply for both Hiroshi and Haruhi, and who he presumed was Daisuke: **s'alright, you guys. He is coming home tomorrow, Ai told me. Got food poisoned, but just needs to take medication for now. Don't worry your pretty little heads. **With a small sigh, he pressed send and turned around to face his still-sleeping brother. Or so he thought.

The night before was a blurry imaging that crossed Hikaru's head. However, he did remember the events quite sufficiently. Kaoru had called for him, in his sleep. A soft, beautiful sound that surpassed his brother's lips that made his own name sound so innocent, just as beautiful as the sound. He wrapped his arms around Kaoru in reply, and his shot open. Hikaru was too surprised to gasp, and was about to question how he was feeling when he murmured his name again.

His baby brother prodded his back, and with some kind of strange understanding, Hikaru knew what he needed. He leaded him into the bathroom where he vomited into the bowl. He vaguely remembered what Ai had told him; if he wakes up before morning, inform the nurses because they need to know, or something like that. And he was about to comply too! He swore on his life! But then Kaoru repeated his name _again_, and stared right into his eyes. Hikaru had to stop and be there for Kaoru. He couldn't risk a period of time where he was away at Kaoru's weakest.

When he was as done as can be, they had both lied down with no word or communication whatsoever, and he remembered the tingly sensation splattered across his arm as Kaoru allowed it to drape over him in a protective gesture. There they slept, and what's present was now.

Hikaru jumped, literally out of his socks when he faced the lump in the sheets, expecting a bed-warmed, innocent boy that was slumbering to rest his hurting bones, he came face to face with two blinking golden orbs that were staring right back at him. His mouth was slightly agape, and a small gasp made it past his lips. Kaoru was just lying down, tucked under the quilt with his head tossed to the side to face Hikaru. The younger brother's face was blank with no expression that could be seen in the daylight.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru practically shouted in shock and relief; he rushed down to the bed's side, his knees hitting the ground as both brothers' faces were aligned. Those wide, adorable big blinking eyes uncertain and beautiful as always, as Hikaru came closer than needed. They were now so close, _too_ close, with their breaths mingled as one and their noses barely an inch from each other.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said softly, his voice was hoarse and tired even though he had been in bed for the past ten or eleven hours.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru rose up finally, grabbing Kaoru's hand forcefully yet somewhat gently and groped blindly for it, as if the younger needed comforting assurance. "Kaoru, you finally woke up. Are you feeling okay?" Even Hikaru thought his voice was of poor quality; shaken and not passive and strong at all.

Kaoru's heart swelled at that fact, but his lips stayed in an impassive, pursing line. "Are _you_ feeling okay?" His voice was monotone, and it sounded bitter, not that it was intentional, it was just the fact that that tone with his voice sounded so utterly wrong that Hikaru made a face which consisted on biting his lip. "You're biting your lip, Hikaru…" Kaoru said slowly.

"You only do that when you're nervous or sad,"

Hikaru shot back up, ready to fight the battle. "Of course I'm nervous and sad! You're in a hospital, you, my brother, and I waited for a while to get you to wake up! And I still don't know if you're okay, or you're feeling worse, and now you're just saying words that don't even relate to this matter that we still need to tamper over!" He finished, panting. He barely raised his voice at Kaoru (in fact, he can't even remember the last time), but this time, when he did, it came out on the verge of desperation, like coming out in a psycho's voice.

Kaoru stayed painfully silent. Until he rolled his head onto his opposite shoulder, and his position made him lose the sight of Hikaru as he was now facing the white wall. "Can you go call the nurses?" He spoke in a small voice.

"…K-kaoru..," Hikaru stuttered, his eyes squinting in worry. "Does it hu-"

"Please." It wasn't even pleading; it was a command even if the voice was small and desperate and the verge of humiliation. "Please, they need to check up on me."

Hikaru, for the reminder of time stayed absolutely quiet regardless of the itchy, painful scratches at the back of his head that still needed to know whether Kaoru was okay, or he was not. He wanted him to be okay, at the very least. Usually, Kaoru's face was an open book to the older boy, but right this moment, it was a stoic robot that was only gifting him it's recordings a year before. Despite his thoughts, Hikaru stood up and walked to the monitor stoically, his posture straight and worried.

He pressed the button with his thumb to produce a satisfactory beep and sat down on the couch provided next to the decent device. "Are you okay…?" He asked quietly, almost shyly, scared that he might not reply unintentionally.

The question was met with silence. Even with the nurses came flooding in, all he got was a small nod from the boy under the quilt. Hikaru started thinking of the worst, that his brother might have still been mad at him from abandoning him. Was it really abandoning though? He really did need to confirm that soon, after all, Haruhi was his girlfriend…right? Was, he says. Because it happened in the past, when he still was with Haruhi.

Hikaru was about to start and reach out for Kaoru at the last minute, but the doctor ushered him out of the room, ordering him to wait in the lobby, where the rest of his visitors were perched. Despite his character, and his ability to protest quite profoundly, he had no choice but to send his brother one quick look before he was rushed out of the room, getting swatted by a nearby nurse.

Walking down the unfamiliar, pale hallways that surfaced the building, Hikaru eventually found the room that was needed to be rested in. And by found, he meant that he was literally _dragged_ in by a tiny, frantic arm that appeared to have more strength than needed. Quite startled, he found himself looking into sets of paired orbs that were eyeing him, some with a smile, some with a concerned expression and one with the exception of a usual poker face. By two strong grips digging into his upper elbows, he was hauled up and the room was empty of unease, and instead was filled with familiarity that Hikaru willingly coped to.

"Hika-chan! Are you okay!?" A tiny, undeveloped voice with a waver that was too big for a Lolita mouth (much like his strength) was heard just behind his ear, and Hikaru whipped backwards to gape at the majority of the host club. Honey was the one who asked that question and was to be seen blubbering at his left with Mori right behind the smaller boy.

Kyouya stood nearest to the door way, unsurprisingly decorated with a clipboard in his arms while an all too familiar (and annoying) blonde was yip yapping about how he wants to see his second daughter or how devilish the other red haired twin could be. Haruhi and Hiroshi, as suspected was nowhere to be seen, as they told him to text him instead, meaning that they couldn't visit or just had something more important to go to. He felt a wave of annoyance that Kaoru wasn't at the top of their concerns. But Hikaru being the hotheaded single was only assuming. Besides, when he looked down deep enough, he found a small flicker of relief judging how his head ache was two times worse when he finally caught up with the host club right in front of him.

"I'm fine, Honey." Hikaru sighed, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Are you?" He asked with great concern, the sensitivity in the boy's eyes that made it give way. Immediately after the question was given, Honey choked on a dry sob that Mori proceeded to soothe away, one large, warm hand on the small frame that was Honey's in what he presumed was a comforting gesture. The tallest boy gave Hikaru a comforting look, assuring him that both would be okay.

As the now blubbering couple were set apart from Kaoru's view, (or rather, less Takashi blubbering and more Mitsukuni blubbering) it was now time to face the other duo who were worryingly a few meters apart and avoiding to gaze at the other. He didn't dare question the abandon—he sort of assumed this kind of matter was to be private and shared to no one else but themselves. Hikaru kind of felt pity that way.

While Tamaki and Kyouya were perfect for each other, the whole "opposites attract" ordeal had a consequence; sometimes, they just didn't understand each other the way normal couples did. Don't get him wrong, they knew each other fairly well, more than any other person. However, it was just one of those little things that perked up, like his relationship with Haruhi's.

It was like a railway; Tamaki and Kyouya standing side by side (keeping in mind that they were still maintaining their distance with each other), both of them staring at Hikaru while Hikaru just stared back at them, as if challenging the two into something larger. The intensity was broken when Tamaki lowered his stance, much to the other two's surprise. They both flinched uncharacteristically.

Tamaki produced an audible sob, his eyes tearing up.

Hikaru was the first to speak up. "Uh…lord? Are you just faking it or—AUGH, WOAH!" Startled was an understatement when Hikaru felt two arms wrapped around each flank of his, and before he took it into acknowledgement, Tamaki was hugging him. Actually _hugging_ him. The blonde boy sobbed into Hikaru's shirt while said boy flailed his arms about, his mouth agape in surprise—what the hell was there to do when Tamaki was hugging the individual who was least expected to be hugged.

Hikaru looked up at Kyouya for help, but the latter just shrugged. Shit, can you believe that? Tamaki was hugging H-i-k-a-r-u and Kyouya just simply _shrugged_. Hikaru peered closer in accusation and dug with irritation when Kyouya just flashed him a tiny, _tiny_ but noticeable, amused smile.

"Tono!" He shouted, outrageously alarmed as he pried the king off him and held him at arm's length, two hands on his shoulders. "Are you actually hugging me? Are you aware of your actions!? Did you know you just shared physical contact with an upper individual such as myself-"

He was cut off when he heard Tamaki laugh softly and stood up to his full height, now arching taller than Hikaru. Hikaru just stood there, bewildered at the fact that Tamaki was looking at him with a neutral expression, the back of his hand wiping at his mouth a little as he continued to laugh with his arms outstretched.

A fist was papped into the crown of his skull suddenly. "Agh!" He whipped his head up to face his attacker who still had the fist attached to his head. He slapped the hand away. "What the hell was that for?"

Tamaki proceeded to slap him again, this time upside the head which Hikaru scowled at, rubbing the injured spot. "Idiot," Tamaki replied with a small sneer. "Can't I comfort a human like yourself who's subconsciously dying inside because of his twin brother?"

"Hold up," Hikaru held up one hand and shoved it into Tamaki's face. "Did you just audibly address me as a human? No way," He spoke unbelievably.

"Shut your smart trap!" Tamaki snapped. "You know, I was actually going to sacrifice a bit of my dignity to-"

"You already did," Hikaru deadpanned. "Now shut up and hug me, you useless blonde lump." He spread his arms, and the host club watched amusedly as the said blonde lump didn't even protest to the name he got called but walked cautiously inside the hug as if crab claws were functioned to snap out of Hikaru's chest and kill him.

It was a tender moment though, when Tamaki actually hugged back and they were glued together, Tamaki rubbing soothing circles onto Hikaru's slightly smaller back. When they pulled away, it was slightly awkward and Tamaki cleared his throat softly.

"Well," Kyouya announced. "That was the rarest display of undignified nonchalance I've ever set my eyes upon." Hikaru and Tamaki glared at him, obviously not amused. Especially not by the way Honey giggled at the comment and Mori actually smiled a wee bit.

"Hey," Hikaru addressed Kyouya who lowered down his clipboard to raise an eyebrow in reply. "Thanks for handling the paperwork and everything…even if we did pay in the end," He narrowed his brows but Kyouya just nodded at him.

"Of course," Kyouya replied with a slight façade. "Just don't expect it to be an everyday act to depend on."

Tamaki actually chuckled at that. "Aww," He taunted. "He says that even when he prepared everything for your trip at the hospital and now Kaoru's too. And then he actually takes the primitive opportunity to make it easier for both of you." He hastily prodded Kyouya in the shoulder with two fingers, who returned it with a glare and a tense posture.

Tamaki backed away immediately, now leaning on the wall with a guilty expression, hands raised up high defensively. Kyouya just stared at him blankly which somehow came off as a threat before staring back down at his keyboard with a tch of his lips. Hikaru took this time to prepare up a new subject regretfully, but he knew it had to come out soon.

"So uh," Hikaru took his hand and rubbed the back of his neck nervously when four glances peered curiously but directly onto him. "I don't know if any of you heard, but Haruhi broke it off with me."

Two shocked expressions plus two loud exclamations of "WHAT?" broke into surface but Hikaru seemed unfazzled, a sheepish grin curling at his lips, directed assumingly towards the lord who actually seemed quite surprised. There was a small silence before Tamaki bellowed triumphantly.

"HA! I KNEW IT!" Tamaki pronounced, hands held up high in a sort of victory. He gazed into those blinking golden eyes predatorily before grinning like a mad Cheshire cat. "I knew that my precious daughter would finally peel her eyes open within a relationship with a devil!"

"A devil who you just took it upon yourself to embrace?" Kyouya replied flatteringly, with an arched, amused eyebrow. Ignoring Tamaki's pout, Honey was the one to finally answer.

"She broke it off with you?" He accused. "Poor Hika-chan..," His small fingers were intertwined with longer fingers and a larger hand, and he stared up at his boyfriend but averted his gaze sheepishly.

"It was probably for the best, anyway," Hikaru replied quietly. "For the first couple of weeks, we were fine—b-but after that period of time, we just weren't feeling it anymore, know what I mean?"

"No," Tamaki replied curiously.

"I mean," Hikaru said, waving a hand dismissively. "That even if I did love her, I wasn't _in_ love with her."

The taller blonde blinked two times. "That doesn't make sense."

"Tama-chan you stupid head," Honey's innocent voice sounded, and Tamaki stared down at his senior with surprise. "He means he cares about Haruhi like Kyouya cares about his sister…but what Hikaru is truly trying to say is that he doesn't love her in that way, right Hikaru?" He propped up Usa-chan to stare at Hikaru pointedly.

"Right," Hikaru nodded with a mischievous smile. "Just like how Honey loves Mori, and Mori loves Honey. How Tamaki loves Kyouya and Kyouya loves Tamaki, exactly like that. In fact, that was really good—I like Haruhi as a sister, nothing more-"

"Well if she feels the same way, Hika-chan, that's great, isn't it, Takashi?" Honey was met with an approving grunt.

While the three were chatting away, this consisted of Hikaru and Honey the only two actually chatting away while they had to suffice with just grunts from Mori, Tamaki felt burned at the comment, staring at the floor, avoiding Kyouya. Kyouya just took it upon himself to ignore Hikaru's litany and wrote something, preferably nothing in actual on his keyboard. He was right, though, Tamaki concluded. They both loved each other, he thought as he fought a quick urge to stare at his own lover.

"So what do we do now?" Hikaru spoke aloud, his voice agonizingly impatient.

"We have to wait until the nurse calls us in to meet Kaoru." Kyouya answered.

"I'm bored already, though!" Tamaki complained. "Can we just go see our daughter nowowow?"

"Afraid not, Tamaki." Mori actually spoke, which made the three of them stare up at him incredulously before shaking their knees on the benches provided. In Honey's hands, Hikaru could see the promised sweets that were supposed to be given out to Kaoru and Usa-chan, sitting on his free hand.

He smiled; maybe his baby brother didn't exactly share the exact fondness for chocolates and sweets as Honey (because really, who did?) he did love sweets in general. Even Hiroshi confirmed that.

**oOo**

There was a ramble of questions and half hearted answers, assurance that Kaoru was feeling fine so stop worrying. The doctor, who was a male that the boy failed to catch his name ran a couple of tests on his patient, the results all clear and all good to go. He nodded seemingly at Kaoru, explaining his medication and caution he needed to take outdoors. The rules seemed simple enough: Eating richly oily foods for the next couple of weeks was a no-go, take medication two tablets a day and rest in bed, drink water plenty.

Kaoru was left with a temperature stick dipped into his lips, sticking irritably out. The auburn haired boy eyed the ceiling warily, and his chest was heavy with things. About everything, about the list, about Hikaru, about himself. He placed an arm heavily over his eyelids. Who was he kidding? What chance, even if he somehow scored up a genie in a bottle, would Hikaru gather up his heart and love him back? The youngest twin was disgusted in himself.

Being jealous of Haruhi was bad enough, they were great friends. Even though they had minor disagreements, they got along. And now, before, he felt as if he wanted to sabotage all her chances with Hikaru, as if she was a worse enemy. But the enemy was himself—he was the bad guy ruining the right love.

He froze at his own thought. The right love…was his love wrong? Was loving his twin brother so wrong, that it could be proclaimed to be the wrong love opposing the right? As surprising the thought, he never really examined it all before. Those "brotherly love" acts encouraged them to be together, and the fan girls loved it. The host club encouraged it, but it was wrong…wasn't it? He pushed his sweaty palms into his eye lid.

He vaguely remembered that kiss on the beach. With that girl…damnit, he forgot her name. She must have been a few years older than him and sporting quite a beauty that would trigger a few male hearts out there. The kiss was more like a devouring ritual, and after that, he puked. A lot. One might even say he puked his guts out.

It wasn't just because of the food and alcohol that he consumed; it was how a girl's lips would never fit onto a boy's in his vision. It was how that woman's lips were too big and disgusting and she tasted wreck awful and her tongue was freaking prodding him like a test examination experiment. It was even worse when he opened his eyes, to find her closed ones, her feminine eye shape and her prominent eyebrow job and her hair and her taste. It was all wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, _wrong_.

They left him like that too, on the beach. Couldn't care less for a teenage brat who was swimming in his own sick. Tch, he really hated those bastards now. Then he thought with a bitter laugh—that kiss with a girl, his first kiss…at least he knew for certain now that he was gay. However, a flash of bemusement dug its way back into his brain. He did not find any other guy attractive, or any woman in this sake.

It was all just Hikaru. He was not homosexual, or heterosexual, he was just…Hikarusexual.

Kaoru laughed aloud, chiding himself. I really am that screwed up, he thought bitterly.

"Hope I'm not disturbing that intense mental debate you got there," Ai spoke more to herself than to Kaoru amusedly, her eyes shining with a small smile. The folder filled with a large stack of paperwork which was usually seen in the girl's hands was on the counter with a note pressed onto them. Ai walked forward, until she was sitting down just beside the bed that Kaoru adorned. Kaoru eyed the folder with a sense of mild abandon before setting his eyes back on the kind looking nurse.

"I was just wrapping it up to the conclusion, too." Kaoru responded light headedly.

"Doesn't seem like it," Ai mused, tapping her three fingers on the bar of the bed rhythmically. Her eyes were filled with the kind of intelligence that Kyouya inherited, if not just a little bit. "It looked like you were nowhere near the conclusion, I mean."

She sighed dramatically. "Oh, Kaoru. You almost never think but when you do, you think _way_ too much."

"Hey!" Kaoru sat up, alarmed but with a small, prominent grin plastered on his lips. "I resent that! Anyway, I do tend to think a lot. Since when do I _not_ think? I think you mean Hikaru to any extent," He accused pointedly, a small pout forming on his face which Ai easily batted away. She was not one to get flattered easily by such good looks, it seemed.

"No, I definitely mean you, but I am willing to admit that I'm still not sure you are Kaoru, or you're just his silly brother trying to pull off a nasty trick," She lowered her head and a glint in her spectacles gleamed. "In which if you are, I will have to proceed to take very…drastic actions."

"No-augh!" Kaoru sloshed back down onto his bed, frantically grabbing the pillow under his head and shoving it roughly into his face where his voice got muffled instantly. "I don't want her to pull out the Satan claws! Make it stop—put it away, you jinxed sinner!"

"Oh come on," Ai laughed, swatting him on what she presumed was his thigh through the quilt. "That was pretty harsh, besides." She poked the pillow that covered up her face. "I don't pull them out unless I really need to. Anyway, I just confirmed you are Kaoru because Hikaru doesn't know about the Satan claws. Such a sweet, innocent boy, that Hikaru."

Kaoru rolled his eyes before pushing the pillow away from his face, letting it adjust under his head once more. With little difficulty, he rolled his body around until his head was faced to the side to stare at Ai's nurse uniform clad abdomen. He mumbled something intentionally incoherent, and was pleased at the way his strange relationship with Ai progressed.

Without much warning, the good natured nurse yanked the temperature stick out of Kaoru's mouth, ignoring his yelp and studied the bar. With a satisfying whistle, she pulled out a tissue and wiped the end of the stick, placing it on top of a handkerchief on the table; she placed a cold palm on his head. The girl pursed her lips before backing away, smiling with ease.  
>"Looks like you're okay, Kaoru. Are you feeling alright?"<p>

"I don't kn_o_w," Kaoru groaned dramatically. "I can't feel _anything_…are you sure I'm not dying?"

Ai laughed at his dramatics, shaking her head once. "You really would test someone's patience. You're lucky I was the one sent here instead of nurse Kara."

"Yeah yeah," The boy in reply tiredly raised his hand and gave her a dismissive motion; a flick of his wrist. "Anything else to say or can I leave from this horrid place now? I'm hungry too, mind if you fetch me that packet of peanuts or can I leave from this horrid place now? Can I just leave?" Kaoru said in a rush, his voice whiny and amusing which did not at all amuse Ai.

"Oh shut up for a minute, will you?" The woman bellowed, her hair bun bouncing near her shoulders. Kaoru remained surprisingly silent, curious as to what she was about to say. She cleared her throat and the expression in her eyes suddenly turned solemn, as if a protruding spell was written down and enchanted to her name completely. "There was something else I want to tell you, Kaoru."

"Oh?" Kaoru pushed himself off of the bed sheet so he was now sitting, with his legs (now tired out from sleeping all day) crossed against each other, his elbows planted on his thighs and his chin resting on the edges of his warm palms. "And what was that, milady? Going to confess?"

The light haired woman remained quiet for a moment of time before chuckling lightly and ruffling up the younger's hair with the tips of her fingers. Bypassing Kaoru's protest she finished her fit and smiled fondly at him. "There is no way in hell that your parents will allow you to date a girl who's a couple of years older than you, 'stinks' and I quote, 'of old people' and still needs to pay her rent by the end of Saturday, kiddo."

"Don't call me kiddo!" Kaoru shot back. "That's something absolutely no one can use!"

"With an exception of Hikaru?" Ai said with a cheeky smile before it simmered away and she sighed. Before Kaoru could whip out his guns, her voice marveled on for the cause. "I'm going to be leaving Japan to study in London."

"You're—what?" Kaoru spluttered with his eyebrows shooting up. "But…how about your work here? With the Ootori's?"

"Silly boy." She grinned. "The Ootori industry is worldwide."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." He replied with a huff.

"I felt like I caused too much trouble here." The bold statement turned both of their eyes solemn and an inch from grabbing the pin from all this seriousness. Judging by the facial language Kaoru displayed, he backed down only for a bit before perking back up again, like a curious puppy descending upon another. Kitten.

"About Daisuke and Hiroshi, right?" He said it softly, as if it was a bit of a touchy subject.

Ai briefly managed a nod. "Kaoru, it's a bit rich for me to say this, but I thought his love was true." Her palms lay flat on the board of the mattress and flumped down onto the tapestry. She shook her head with a slight laugh, "What am I saying?"

Her smile was directed at Kaoru but the look in her eyes was so far away. "I want to find love in London. Apparently, it's the region of love, as everyone says despite the weather…I want to move on from Daisuke, and from the looks of things, he's moved on already. Yet, Hiroshi…" She cleared her throat and made a point to stare at Kaoru who had not said anything involved intensely. "He—I don't think he can move on with me still here. And I get that he hates me now, I would hate me too, Kaoru…I-I didn't know," Her voice became wobbly, as if she just created the biggest formality of sin there was yet to come.

The younger male, on instinct moved closer until he was inches away from Ai, and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Don't cry, Ai…everybody knows that you didn't know…at least I think..," When the sniffles decided to subside, her arms wrapped around her patient and pulled him tighter.

That action alone spoke things louder than words could ever pertain. "I hope you find someone that can truly love you as much as you love them back in London. Also, I swear on my piss-drenched future grave that I will not forgive you if you oh, I don't know, suddenly "forget" the act to contact me daily. Well, not really daily, but still." Kaoru shrugged to himself, unfazed by the smile he was receiving.

"I'm going to miss you too, you rich little boy." Ai drew back, her now tingly arms at her side, at bay. The smile on her face could make any other individual smile from the benevolent attention they were getting. Just from _that_, a smile of a gorgeous young woman could set your heart free, because now she was free, and she was _leaving_.

"You better visit us, with your new leather-clad boyfriend." Kaoru cleared his throat, his eyes heavy with good natured depression. The female simply patted him on the head.

"Of course, but we don't know that yet—if I get a boyfriend, I mean." Ai set herself back on the white coated chair. Her actions were quick, and in no time the chair was disassembled away, neatly folded, her bun was destroyed and the temperature stick was assessed back into her keening fingers. Kaoru followed her every move before unfolding his legs to guide them back straightly, a worried gesture.

"This is the last time I'm seeing you again, aren't I?" He asked in a childish voice. When the nurse nodded in confirmation, he averted his gaze to stare at the peculiar design splattered on his sheeting. Oh, not curious, just pure white.

Ai's eyes softened once she saw him move, and with no hesitation, she clicked forward and pressed her lips to the soft flesh of his forehead, giving him a tender kiss there. When she leaned back, Kaoru's eyes were glossy.

"I'll get all your friends to come back in here, hold on for a bit, okay?" Ai stood up straight, and turned her back on him before he shouted out a single whisper.

"Tell them I don't want to be disturbed." Kaoru jerked away when he felt a curious, serious gaze nestled upon his auburn crown. "Please, I—I just don't want to see anyone for the time being. Especially not…him..," Kaoru finished weakly. "And I don't want to talk about it-" He added in quickly.

Ai sighed softly. "Alright then, I'll them that you're not in the mood for visitors. But you better sort everything out, alright?" She clasped his warm hand in hers for now before turning her back once again. "Kaoru, good bye, for now: until we meet again."

Kaoru nodded dumbly at her, still not regulated to comprehend a single movement or form of communication to the girl, because this was all just too depressing, seeing a wonderful friend go for almost forever. What came next to forever, he supposes.

He watched her footsteps until she was just a pinch from leaving the room, the door handle between her two fingers. "Ai, wait!" He stopped her, and the nurse paused her actions, lifting her gaze one more time at her patient. "…you know Ai means…love, right?"

Golden eyes locked onto soft amber, but bright ones and the feminine lips of the pair curled into a lazy, last-ending smile. "I do…my mother always used to tell me it when I was younger." Her statement was bold, and Kaoru just nodded before the door was silently closed, a sound of slight satisfaction and mystery.

As soon as the door closed, Kaoru smiled a little, forgiving smile.

**oOo**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE? I'M HIS BROTHER, JUST LET ME-"

A sigh. "Please sir, it will only just take a moment where you can bring him home. He just doesn't want to be in the presence of any other-"

"But I want to see Kao-chan!"

"Honey you're spilling your tears on my shirt!"

"Please refrain from clawing at the bars, Hikaru. It is most unsightly for a upper-"

"I want to see him!"

"UUwaaah! Did Hika-chan just cut of Kyo-chan!?"

"Hnn."

"Are you overlooking the fact that you just called him Kyo-chan!?"

"You misunderstand logic, stupid boy! When one, preferably an AB, communicates with another AB, they harbor the feelings that no one else can possibly UNDERSTAND!"

"How could you know of these things!?"

"_Oooooh_…,"

**A/N: So, I was planning on making it longer, but you guys waited long enough so I just ended it here hehehehe. Don't be making it evil don't I. Thank you guys so much for your reviews! The end is coming forward, nooo D: **

**Please review! ****  
>It will make my day happier. Way happier. Like shit man, you don't even know. It will be so big, sooooo big, it will just be a lay off from granny's bulge, and I'm talking about the Granny who's been knocking everyone off for all this cut for Bieber slits and handing them two fold spanking with her god almighty cane, and yes you're thinking, who's Charlie, Charlie who, he's going to audition to be our wedding priest because it's sooo big, it's bigger than that damned, said freaking three hundred and ninety four meter long as cane that's going onto surface on little kiddy bottoms as we speak, and as we speak this even is going to be the blow of the century, it's going to be the end of 2012 which still hasn't freaking blown off yet, and even that dark guy the big daddy is going to be all like "oh hell, children, get into the minivan" and then the four wheeled device is going to be bleeding <strong>_**packed**_**. Because it's big. I don't get much sleep. **


	21. Angel Depression At Its Best

**A/A/N: This will be the third last chapter! I think…well the next chapters a sort of biggie and then it's an epilogue. You guys want an epilogue right? So good to me, you all are. I love you all so much. Thank you for all your reviews!**

Tamaki knew Kyouya was holding back whatever kind of unnamed sadness that burdened his shoulders. Though, the blonde feared that he knew what it was too. The 'what' usually appeared to be a neat, cozy place now equipped some sort of shallow depth of it all, even when things started to gradually heat up. The wound was slowly mending itself due to the ice-pack pressed against its max. Tamaki just hoped he wouldn't be stupid enough to hold the knife by the handle and force it down to convert the wound into a _scar_.

Kyouya's soul was usually ghosting and smirking with a cool essence that lured Tamaki's playful characteristic into the den. Now he viewed it mourning—no, not mourning. Selfless, unmoving and tamed with lack of sensations. He needed to take a bigger step even if it was a risk—after all, he was about to slobber up the wound with a random bottle with sticky substance inside, with no intelligence to what it was. Even worse, his fingers would be shaky while he rubs it in, and the knife may bulge. However, Tamaki was a risk taker, Kyouya's sister provided at a hearty conversation. It ended up with Kyouya's rebuttal: "That is where you are wrong. He is simply too stupid to figure out the risks he's taking."

The prince remembered the dark aura that surrounded him for days, and the mushrooms that decided to live in his hair after hearing that comment. Then Kyouya did one of those miraculous things he did whenever he was down. Like when Antoinette couldn't go on their trip to France and Tamaki could hear her "crying in his dreams" or when the lack of his Mother's presence was simply too heavy for him to keep wielding his sword. Kyouya did _that_. And now he was about to do the same thing. He'll just express it in a different, hopefully sufficient way. Wish him luck, you might, he's entering the solid, cold gates of the demon.

When Tamaki reached the soft corridors and the carpet kept by Kyouya flooring, he gently touched the knob, squeezed, hesitated maybe, but pulled at last. It was the master bedroom, and it was now night time, around eight p.m (usually Kyouya slept really early by popular demand, okay, it was only Shima but she was quite scary when she wanted to be. The hopeless woman figured that the earlier he slept, the earlier he will wake up. It doesn't work at all.)  
>Distantly, and in another scene, this is about the time Hikaru was permitted to take his brother home, but we'll worry about that timely.<p>

There was a considerable hiatus of silence as Tamaki gazed at Kyouya who was standing in the connecting bathroom, staring right back at him. His skim almost took the level of ivory, reflecting the glow of dim moonlight that shone and peered from the window. His outfit was as simple as his descriptions; a pure black tank top that was slung over his slim frame, contrasting with his pale skin, his thighs covered by night shorts that accustomed a deep blue midnight color. In many ways, Tamaki mused that sometimes, just sometimes, Kyouya expressed himself from his wear. Although, most people wouldn't know as they'd barely seen Kyouya in casual clothes. Also, he'd never say this out loud, not ever and especially not to Kyouya. He'd get skinned alive. And he loved his skin.

Suppose he goes back to said attire. Black and blue, the darkest shade of blue there, just an inch apart from those types of blue that makes you feel miserable. The Black that surfaces the beady eyes of a crow, close to a raven's yet nowhere near. This was how his beautiful boyfriend looked like right now, staring at him. The scene should have been awkward, but they lapsed into quite an understanding.

Kyouya was hesitant but he gave one tiny, subtle nod of understanding to the blonde man and stepped forward, done with all the toiletries that was in need to be attended to. The raven haired, young man closed the door behind him, discarded his glasses and set them aside before slipping under the covers, his back the only thing Tamaki could see. This was more than he expected, Tamaki beamed.

Quickly, Tamaki tugged off his small coat for winter and tossed it aside onto the floor—something he knew Kyouya disapproved of. Crawling on his hands and knees like a wild animal, he crossed the covers of the bed and gently laid himself beside Kyouya, facing his back. Before him, Kyouya had his eyes wide open, mouth slightly open to breathe and curious as to what his stupid boyfriend would do next according to plan. Kyouya jumped slightly when he felt the familiar fingertips of Tamaki trace through the small of his back. Quite visibly though, he relaxed shortly after the given act.

Behind him, he heard Tamaki sigh. The blonde inched slightly forward, his lips concerned and sad-looking form of shape as he pushed the shadow king forward so he was now lying on his stomach. Kyouya's face came into contact with the pillow as he was smushed, but he didn't make any audible sound—his face remained durably passive and he refused to twitch once. Oops, his bad.

He twitched; alarmed as he felt the cool surface of Tamaki's palm pressed hard on his shoulder blade. Kyouya swears to any living messiahs out there that if it wasn't for Tamaki's good looks and attitude and caring personality, he was there for the back messages. Of course, he wouldn't let Tamaki know that.

The shadow king ripped out a small moan that made Tamaki grin as he started working his way down Kyouya's spine with small movements to the hand in silent massage. The strong hands cupped and squeezed, in hope to ease the tension in those tense muscles by altering the pressure as well as where it was most needed. Kyouya didn't question once though, his hands by his side, as he felt cool air caress his back but he knows Tamaki had folded his large tank top upwards to view his toned back.

There was a brief silence, in which Kyouya breathed slowly, turning his head to the side to catch Tamaki in his vision. When he saw the blonde reaching forward to grab a small bottle of oil they kept just in case, his gaze strayed forwards, away from the king. There was a soft groan of appreciation as he felt the warmed substance sprawled along his back, and spread with long, pianist-like talented figures that had many perks Kyouya was quite fond of. For example, despite the elegant shape and graceful movements, the palm of his hand was sometimes as soft as a baby, but most of the times callused by rougher activities. In many ways, that hand represented a dear lot of the owner himself. Rough to the core, but soft in many ways.

With the blonde, it always seemed like his back and shoulders seem to need tending to every day or so, something that Kyouya often mused himself but dare not question it (He certainly didn't want to miss out on any of these God-like caresses). He closed his eyes, his vision getting bleary as a speck of light found its way.

Tamaki stared down at those half covered eyes with mute impotence. The blonde gradually found his gaze dragging somewhere else that they usually settled in, whenever he had the chance.

He knew that Kyouya's eyes were grayish blue, in much the same way that one knows that light reflecting through water droplets will form a rainbow. The longing glimpses Tamaki got of the eyes behind his glasses when his head was turned aside were akin to seeing a rainbow from afar. But this... this was like standing in the middle of one, and about as miraculous. He always knew how putty he felt when he examined those eyes over and over again, and how this was one of his major weaknesses.

His lashes were long and dark, fluttering as he blinked in the unaccustomed light. His pupils contracted as they struggled to adjust, showing off as much of that gray hue as possible. They weren't a solid color; veins of lighter and darker silver radiated out in spokes, and the entire iris were flecked with tiny golden specks.

_He really was beautiful. _

"Tamaki…"

The blonde froze his actions when one arm curled up and another hand squeezed his own, stopping his motions. Kyouya peered from the corner of his eye, and they spared a few minutes silence just staring at each other's eyes in awe of who knows what. Then his gaze lifted sheepishly to jeep back to the ridges of the healthy wall.

Tamaki sighed, gently positioning himself to the side to sit cross-legged, on the bare, welcoming space next to the tuckered up Kyouya.

"We're being ridiculous." Kyouya whispered.

"At the very height," Tamaki replied quietly. "You have every right to remain like this…Mama always told me I was childish,"

"We tend to act like children sometimes." The answer was almost immediate, causing the other male to blink down in surprise. When he endured the raven's gaze elsewhere, he stared at the night stand that held the familiar glint of Kyouya's glasses.

"Is that why I like to suck on your nipples?"

The joke broke a small grin to Kyouya's lips, almost resolving in smacking that atrocious mouth.

Without speaking and neither moving, the blonde haired enigma leaned down gently so he wasn't squishing Kyouya and pecked him softly on the cheek. And trailed down to his lips.

A large hand was raised to his flank, only to travel subconsciously to that hip that was Kyouya's.

**oOo**

Hikaru sat sideways of Kaoru in the back of their limousine. Their figures were angled away from each other, something that every individual that knew them both should be concerned of. Hikaru couldn't place it, it can only settle for "a deep sense of sadness" skipping away near his chest. Or maybe running upwards and below to his stomach, and an endless amount of laps to be continued. Every now and then, his eyes speared sideways to stare subconsciously at his brother in concern who had his eyes out the window to stare at the moving surroundings. Afraid of him catching his glance, he backed away and did the same.

Nothing was said in exchange to each other. Hikaru had waited until five when the nurses gave their final examination before proceeding to bugger him with all the medications, as well as Kaoru, his brother needed to be taking. When, where, how, why—all that crap.

But not even one time, during that harsh and painful speech had Kaoru actually faced his agitated brother in assurance or even a brief question to be asked. The younger still wasn't replying to any of his questions and only summed it up with one word to slice the final sausage, like "later" or "toilet". When it was time to finally take him home, they stepped into the limo without one word to each other.

It was blasphemous. He wanted so much as to force the small figure into his arms and never let go until he can give a final, positive answer about his health and how he was feeling. But at the same time, Kaoru did go through quite a lot, and Hikaru respected Kaoru's needs always. It disheartened him to think that Kaoru needed some time alone and away from Hikaru immensely.

When they arrived home shortly, greeted by Masao and their twin servants, they both parted ways—Hikaru to the kitchens and Kaoru to the bedrooms. The many maids were vaguely amazed to see them both apart and hoped for the best, while many (after receiving the news) were just relieved to have both of them home.

Kaoru was on his bed, a passing sense of memories from his earlier activities rushing through his head. His imagination, and how far it lead him to, his weak flirtations and hints that Hikaru never seemed to pick up, the envious urges that made him swing a pillow into the wall forcefully in distress after Hikaru went to visit Haruhi, the after moments that lead him to Tamaki and Kyouya's house (which he refused to see right now, along with everyone else) the list…

That God. _Damned_. List.

The younger twin let out a short, bitter laugh. Every single word and action from that list, crossed. He couldn't remember what become of that list. Whether that night, he imagined tearing it up and throwing it into the fire or it was just simply elsewhere. Not that it mattered anymore. He failed, and it felt like his heart did simultaneously, gradually as if he was a moving. Hikaru never did love him. Maybe he was the only thing wrong in the brothership. Hikaru didn't even deserve a brother like him, loving as far as someone like his own brother! Ha! Kaoru brought his trembling hands to his face, covering his eyes. What a failure he had been to his own fault. Even when he had attempted bringing them even closer, instead of being a success, his brother was downstairs, now probably even talking to Haruhi over the phone and he was left upstairs marking his self pity.

This was not the way it was supposed to be. It seemed impossible, but it was ending right here, with his brother still entrusted to his girlfriend and the planner and succeeded drowning with failure on the bed with his hands over his face, his forehead still slightly burned up in small fever, and his stomach still lurching and making the most flips as possible without smashing into an object. Self pity droned out as the disgusting taste of the woman on his tongue made him cringe as it lingered, something so dreadful in his mouth like a bird died in there, self hoping and in pure need. Kaoru could have helped it, could have set it free, but it died in him instead, a shiny black raven maybe. Yes, it would be a raven. The boy remembered faintly of a chorus of a song, one that aforementioned him that ravens were the only birds associated with death. Well, that was stupid. What kind of stupid moron figured to associate death with an animal that harbored wings?

Death didn't deserve to fly. It had to have beady eyes menacing and intimidating to anyone who came across its barricaded lock. Its body as cruel as summers nigh on the beach with plenty of grasshoppers to spare yet seeming as small as those of the said grasshoppers, slowly dying just like everyone else albeit slower. As slow as Kaoru's heartbeat at that time when he saw something he desperately wished he will never see again in his whole life. Hikaru's gentle, chipped-whispered lips carrying the love to press against Haruhi's.

That horrible feeling flickered once again, and he swore on his life that Death, the very raven that died once on his tongue reincarnated and died once again, in the battles of his wildly pumping heart. And the medication on his tongue tasted so vile, something that only woman's kiss could rival up to, and his tears were the only moisture in the blazing desert that would have once been comfortable to sleep in once he had Hikaru by his side.

It was just not fair.

Someone was knocking on the door, as Kaoru was crawled up in dry sobs that seeks of no evidence. Kaoru straightened himself out and waited briefly in silence, as if to observe if whoever it was had the guts to step in and bugger him. The door opened with a lovely snap and in stepped his brother, his golden eyes shining even when his expression was so dull. _Oh_. Well this was another case.

"Hey," His brother's voice was so scratchy as if unsure of everything. In so many ways, those statements were true; so unsure of Kaoru's feelings, so unsure of the world around him. His heart-breaking, naive older brother, he was.

"Hi," He breathed out, rising from his spot on the bed. His brother looked as good as he always did, like he was the poison. Oh, isn't that much too cruel? While his medication was disgusting and as vile as a scratched up, spat our hairball, his brother being the poison was as sweet as Honey's favorite strawberry cake. Oh, the cosmic irony. On cue, and unaware of his actions, his eyes lowered the moment Hikaru set foot into the room like it was a done thing.

"Kaoru…,"

The younger brother felt the bed dip beside him, flinching but did not dare look up. Hikaru briefly rested a hand on his shoulder.

With his free fingers, he tilted Kaoru's face by the chin and emitted eye contact with his twin brother. "Are you feeling unwell?" He breathed. And his eyes looked so sincere, _so_ sincere it just wasn't fair. The fairness swooped down on so many levels, at the bottom of the pit that Kaoru felt tears warming up. Unwilling to lose the contact yet also not wanting Hikaru to view his weakness, he gently pushed Hikaru's hand away and stared ahead. Hikaru didn't expect a reply but he was still disappointed.

"You need to take two tablets per day," Hikaru trailed off after that, standing up. He stared at his brother before shading his eyes from his bang, peering in another, slightly less depressing direction. In one hand, he was holding a small bottle containing of pills. Hikaru picked up a glass that he settled down earlier, having refilled it with the finest of liquid. "Kaoru," He prompted, urging the bottle forwards.

When his little brother still refused to look at him, he plucked the bottle from underneath his fingertips and shake it so two pills tumbled out. He clenched his fist around them and bottled the cap once more before pulling Kaoru up. When Kaoru stared back up at him in surprise, he averted his own before sitting on the bed where Kaoru was previously sitting on and pulled Kaoru down onto his lap. Once again, the elder was surprised when he didn't even register a yelp or a indignation like Kaoru always did once he placed him on his lap.

"Open up," He commanded quietly. Slowly, his hand that adorned two pills inside came closer to Kaoru's shaky mouth, and when he obliged, the younger slowly took them into his mouth. He choked.

"Easy!" Hikaru eased, rushing forward and taking the glass of water. Kaoru took it from his brother's hands and started squelching the moisture into his dry mouth.

"That's it," Hikaru reassured. "The doctor said if you still can't swallow it, we can try chopping it in half." He didn't get an answer but when his younger twin's eyes started watering, he blindly groped for Kaoru's fingers and squeezed them comfortingly. The pills went down. Kaoru squeezed back before pulling away.

"I'm fine," His voice was hoarse and he tried staring at Hikaru with a slight determination to prevent the wavering from faltering out. Kaoru raised his eyebrows when Hikaru's facial expression finally turned angry. That scary emotion so wrong for a face like that, altered and flickered into something almost finished through weaving.

Hikaru shut his eyes and it seemed to be the last moments, pleading for the right wire in which he should cut. He reopened them with a shocking wave of ferocity. "Why can't you just tell me, Kaoru?!" The tone was angry with a clash of beetroot red, though it was more pleading than harsh. Although Kaoru tried to understand that very thing, he appeared hurt.

"I'm fine, Hikaru. Do I need to repeat myself?" He surprised even himself when those words came out monotone and calm, which seemed all the more cruel and slashing like a milk carton getting swiped by the tip of a poisonous blade.

"Don't give me that!" Hikaru rebutted - his eyes wide and merciless. "You've been sulking around, or—or, I don't know! I hate it when you look so sad! It pisses me off!"

That was that. Kaoru rose up, face down, hidden from his bangs. It seemed like a token for realization as Hikaru widened his eyes in mid shock. "I'm going to take a walk." Kaoru replied quietly. Hikaru stared forwards, the only evidence of twin-ish presence were the faint footsteps, the scent of sweetness, then the loud bang of the door and then it was gone.

Hikaru took his place on the bed, staring down at his shaky hands.

It pissed me off so badly, Kaoru…because angels don't have to be sad. And when they do, the comfort seeps in through the fruit of a lover. Something that I, a mere brother would be wrong to do.  
>...would it?<p>

There was a small pitter patter on the tapestry supporting the windows. Hikaru rose up but took his seat back again. It started raining. Way to set the scene, nature. Way to make it sound cliché, nature. It was like a curious sailor waiting for his siren downfall with the knowledge that he was going to go down after all. He just wanted to see that beauty; it was worth it. The rain pounding on the floor sounded like heavy drums, the beating of two hearts combined to pair in sync. That was what happened—him and Kaoru, hearts so close, so used to each other, that they beat in the same rhythm.

Hikaru dipped down his body so his head was in his hands.

Knock knock.  
>"Young master? Would you care for some refreshments?"<p>

Hikaru split his hands basket to stare at Masao with one eye. He relented with a sigh, nodding his thanks before dismissing the servant. Masao was like a large grandfather clock which opposed to the twin servants who were like arched bedroom dressers.

He eyed the platter that was perched on the bedroom stand.  
>Hikaru sniffed faintly of chocolate scones and rendered forwards until he was lifting the case.<p>

Ah, his favorite. Masao really out does himself, good ol' chap.

They were refreshments at his best and Hikaru once ventured (when he was very young) to enter them into a baking competition. Because no one can simply beat Masao's scones. Beside the treats was a note. Masao always did this, write down a famous quote and place it as a treat besides the actual treat. Shifty eyes stared forward.

_The world is a mass of idiots. In a hidden alcove, one meets another.  
>But they're separated by thin glass. Maybe one day, one would sacrifice a hand.<br>To punch through the glass. And to bleed the color of the one they love.  
>-J. Altar. <em>

Hikaru was nowhere to be seen. Because later on, he's running down the stairs, almost tripping. He shouts out a thank you to Masao before crashing through the doors, a name travelling out of his lips. His brother's name.

**A/A/N: And that concludes the corny chapter. Sorry. I've been told that my writing is too cliché and corny, but eh. That's just how we roll. I'm never saying that again heh. I got my braces done today! Sad face. It's a jail in my mouth. I love you all! Please review!**

**P.s: It's what all you guys have been waiting for! :D The Twin smut is finished! You'll find it on my profile, the title being "A Baby Brother's Love." Yeah. Corny, so what. I seriously…love…you all…**


	22. An Angel in Arms

**A/A/N: LONGEST CHAPTER! So while I was struggling with this chapter (which is supposed to be the climax…shame on me, I know) my friend advised me to reread the earlier chapters of Baby Brother to get a better…uhm, understanding. I tried to-believe me, and then I got up to the fourth chapter and slammed my head into the table. Oh my god…to those who have followed this story right to the end, how do you survive? This story is a total mass of errors and embarrassments. –Faints- Yet it is still the first multi-chaptered story I will finish. I will finish it. I WILL YARRRRRRGH. But also, to those who have followed this story right to the end, it is blatantly clear that we all are bonded. A group of lovers. But there is also always a prize at the end, and for that I was reading the earlier reviews. I got so touched reading every single one again :'D It was the motivation I have lost before that urged me to write the next chapter. And I found out, with a slap, that it's been a while since I replied to the reviews here. So, to the ones who reviewed the last chapter:  
><strong>

**As White As Snow: **You're getting braces too! Oh noooo, good luck to you, love! A word of advice; do not do as stupidly as my mother did who insisted on eating lunch AFTER I get my braces fixed. Oh the agony; taking seven bloody hours trying to finish a McDonald's happy meal. Your reviews are always so beautiful :'D As beautiful as you. And that's a darn lot of beautiful. "Noli oblovisci mirabilis esse!" I wonder what that means! God I want to scoop up your beauty and punch it into my heart permanently. Do I have permission?  
><strong>Zelda-JSRF-Fan: <strong>You are an absolute sweetheart! I'm legit sobbing…you who have reviewed not only this story but a few of my others too. I hope we become the best of friends in the future ;_; I—okay, that sounded creepy but I love love love you. What does JSRF stand for? xD  
><strong>Tamachankick10: <strong>YOU TAMA-CHAN KICK MY BREATH AWAY YOU GIANT DOLLOP OF LOVE! You see what I did there? Eheheheh, I find that funny. You don't? …oh :C Okay, but seriously, your reviews are like…the fudge that Pancake Parlor serves with the ice-cream…the hair to Tamaki's head…Oh my gee, you set my heart beating you lovely little sparrow. Sparrows are birds right? Anyway, if it is not, you're like a small elegant blue bird that can set so many grown adults to tears

**I love you all…-stares distantly and catches a glimpse into the world that encourages twincest, little blonde puppies, cool little raven colored kitties, and two cousins who can hit harder with their feelings than their fists…- (-oOo-) Look at that lol, it looks like three pieces of meat on a skewer Heheheh. Did you guys know that Hikaru meant light or radiant? I didn't know that D: Why didn't you guys tell me that? Bad reviewers, bad! I kid, I found it out after reading a Project K fic. I wonder what Kaoru means? Sub? Uke? Catcher? Either way, all three of them are bound to be close, enjoy this chapter! It's the climax, as I said before. I really hope this chapter is alright. I've noticed that I've been losing a lot of amazing reviewers so, I really hope this just makes up for it  
>Jesus wow, author's note is almost a page long—this simply will <strong>_**not**_** do. One last thing. **

**Warnings: Extremely (and by extremely, I mean EXTREMELY) corny chapter. A little bit of swearing. Uhm-might cause you diarrhea. There is also bound to be mistakes. Tell me if there's mistakes. TELL ME. **

**-oOo-**

If he was falling…

"_It's so cold out Hikaru," Kaoru complained, the glint on his face that reveled him to be such a sweet, young child.  
>"But I really wanted to see that Christmas Tree in the centre square…I don't want to go without you," Hikaru whined, short from a pout forming on his mouth as he clenched his arms into a cross against his small chest. The nine year old's expression softened when he saw his younger brother staring down across the winter mat.<br>"Besides," He added, and Kaoru's head shot upwards to meet his. "We're going to be holding hands and Kaoru thinks it is cold, but I'm warm, and together, we'll both be holding hands so the cold won't bother us. Okay?"  
>The younger twin, still coated with heavy garments gave him a beaming smile so dazzling, the filth caused around him would wince away and shrink. "Okay, Hikaru!"<em>

From the night sky…,  
>the clouds would part for him…<p>

"_You're such an idiot," Kyouya scoffed as he ushered the maids to sweep away the broken bits of glass that Tamaki had so carelessly dropped. His eyes were hardened as usual, however he sighed, adjusted his glasses and grabbed a dry cloth off the tray. He bent down and his face was aligned to the blonde's who was looking down miserably. The raven haired boy sat down with crossed legs and reached over to dab at Tamaki's moist spot on his trouser leg in which he spilt milk all over from dropping the glass. Tamaki had his bands covering his face.  
>"I'm sorry, Kyouya." There was an outburst, and suddenly Kyouya could see everything on Tamaki's teary face that was offered. A light grip on his wrist was prominent and he sighed as he realized the blonde was clutching at him in plead for forgiveness.<br>Instead of something witty like 'we have plenty more tableware' or 'It's nothing but a glass' he dropped the cloth on Tamaki's abdomen and his hand softly grazed the soft flesh of Tamaki's cheek.  
>"Are you okay?" <em>

But would the angel accept my arms,

_Takashi insisted on pushing a tray of sweets for the smaller male. In immediate response, the latter pushed them away with a huff, crossing his small arms and a stubborn pout dripping on the Lolita boy's face. The elder pushed them forward again with a stern look that would have stopped birds flying with no care in the world midair.  
>Mori pushed it forward—Honey pushed it back. With a frown, it slid forward once again. "I don't want it!" Honey whined.<br>He paused when there was swift movement; the bigger boy pushed his chair back to rise with Honey. There was no sound as he chopped up one cup cake into fourths and held Honey's face forcefully albeit gently with one hand. Beaming with happiness that Mori decided to feed him, Honey accepted the mint cake. _

That I have offered for his downfall?

Hikaru was like a fox that was seeking its revenge for the prey he had soulfully captured yet set foot to escape. In reverse transition however, he could be the fearless hunter in fear that his baby crawled into the hinged of the fox's trap with so very little knowledge of the danger that might become of his heir. The teenager was a fox and a hunter, so very precise and complete with rapid movements—yet at the same time, he was Hikaru. And he was desperate to find his once again lost brother.

The trees he passed waved along with a gush of wind, as if the breeze was the puppet master and the ferny plants were its puppets. The puppets were legendary and performing in a caged arena filled with the blinding beauty of moonlight that shimmered underneath their thorny pores. Even as they waved with beautiful poise that reminded Hikaru of a sadness he had once encountered, the rain had no effect on them. It was so loud; _too_ loud. The leaves that were so wonderfully grown from their youth were moistened from the amounts of liquid. And even then, when the tear drops from heaven were screaming, _clashing_ as they pounded in contact with the Earthly foot-paths, the shadowed trees remained silent. Moving with the wind maybe, but silent.

His angelic brother was always there. He was the trees surrounding the vast, cruel surface. Silent and beautiful and adorned many unforgettable flowers but always there. Hikaru concluded, even though he sometimes could not take the silence, the said sound was what made life worth living. He wondered distantly if on another planet, silence was too noisy. Hikaru regretfully mourned at their loss as his feet padded heavily on the foot-paths alongside the heavy drops of rain. Large accounts of fain that piled up into a wall, and many other walls came crashing down.

Damnit, Hikaru was in such a hurry that he forgot to bring better, understandable coating clothing to wear. His hood shafted jumper was yet a clearly bad tasting piece of trash, scant to wipe your mouth with maybe—it couldn't survive the rain. Despite his soaked hood that covered his face with shelter and shadow, his body parts were drenched in the cries, and his hair felt like it was plastered to his scalp and forehead. He was a complete mess to a beauty so radiant and shining that was Kaoru Hitachiin. How can he have been so blind?

The world was nothing but a stage with actors. A frame with characters. A mouse trap with cheese. A painting with dim white and black men and women with discreet expressions painted on their gloomy faces. The walls would be illuminating which in turn was an insult to the living personnel that allow glowing only on their backs. Hikaru and Kaoru were the actors, the characters, the cheese and the centric. The figures lurked under the doors with shadows so scarce yet demanding and Kaoru was the flicker of light. The burly hostages cracked their knuckles under the pressure and adorn the only heart to wince as their faces dement under the acid drop and Kaoru was the pillow. The mice were ten times stronger and menacing as they got up onto their hind legs and protruded their glowing crimson eyes, and Kaoru was the rat poison in the back of Hikaru's pocket. Around him, the boy had noticed no weight on his shoulders, a clearer mind and a singing tune in his chest—with him, the world seemed lighter; more exotic and exciting. _With him_, everything around him was so solid instead of flaccid. The trees seemed to be partying, rocking their leaves and swaying their hard hips to the fine blows of wind. Leaves that are piled up are sufficiently happy to be knocked over and trampled over.

Kaoru was that little something that plugged the mound of hell to prevent it from coming over. No, Kaoru was the actual heaven that watched down over him. Kaoru was a large mix of things. Things that consisted a little bit of Hikaru's dirty hands after weeding, the freedom of the fish that Tamaki attempts to trap…a sprinkle of the Autumn leaves that were more than a delight to splash around in—he was full of the captures of the moment when playing in the snow which produced snowmen and snowflakes and the warmest shiver…there was a small amount of the warships they used to watch when they were allowed to and maybe a whole lot of the warm chocolate their own Masao made for them on special occasions-and maybe even a small part consisted of…that perk of the lips their Mother saved for them and them only.

In his mind, he was always second to his brother. Why because; Kaoru was perfection, and everyone is second in comparison to their imperfections. Everyone was second to him, because his baby brother was a winner. In average mind's eye (like those commoners surround) Kaoru was a healthy boy—normal, a good looking beautiful boy. but there is something about him that only Hikaru can see right now, and it has a lot to do with the color that leeches around him, like the auras people sometimes captured, a fast flash halo in a cozy low light.

From ahead, Hikaru can see dozens of couples shaded under the likes of an umbrella which both Hikaru and Kaoru were too unobservant to consider one at the time. Shady, lanky teenagers with their girlfriends obsessed with their own beauty and even an old couple, waiting for the rain to dim on a bench that was domed by a shop latch centric. Frantic, Hikaru keeps moving forward, about ready to leap onto the next person and clutch onto those winter-clothing into his clasp, hoping that it might be his brother.

Panting and doubling over, Hikaru takes a thirty second rest before spreading his sight on the expanse of a very familiar outdoor lying bench. He shut his eyes as he remembered that splinter he got on his finger from leaning onto it—the stiffness of his back when he woke up and the pain that was synchronized with what seemed like his heartbeat as he still carried the burden of not knowing what had happened to his brother.

Toppling over the bench yet a firm grasp over the top post, he stopped for a moment, his eyes wide and exhausted. "I can't lose you again!" He shouted at nothing in particular.

He began running forward once again, at what seemed like an endless trail full of everything but Kaoru. The cold was finally getting to him and the hood was practically glued on to his soaked scalp. On, the urge had been to stream an endless string of curse words as he finally skidded to stop his footsteps and threw the damned hoodie off of himself. It landed on the muddy grass like some cheap, filthy laundry. Hikaru didn't care; in fact, if he wasn't desperately searching for his brother (who could have collapsed under the rain) the boy would have turned around and stomped on it _twice_ for good measure.

Hikaru's pants were now getting shaky and erratic with a plea poised inside every pained sound. There was nothing but a white shirt underneath that was sticking to his flesh like a baby koala would stick onto its mother.

The coldness was clutching onto Hikaru's porcelain flesh as hard as an eagle would shrink its claws into the prey. Dampness to his head was an understatement, and he started to feel dizzy, a pain shooting through the back of his skull as he wobbled and supported himself onto a rock wall. He found himself next to a stream in which the said rock wall was to prevent anyone from falling. Subconsciously and unwilling, Hikaru followed the direction the water was heading, to the left of him and as he squinted his eyes, he could nearly see the distant background. A few steps closer, his eyes widened as he found a shady figure blackened by his hood and legs dangling over the ledge as he sat on the opposite brick wall, a few paces away, the river separating them.

A tiny fragment of auburn came into view and Hikaru found himself running across the damp mud.

Stumbling a bit, Hikaru tripped over a darkened latch of a tree root. It was so dark, he can barely keep from squinting to find just one source of light to find that figure again. Plummeting into the darkness, Hikaru made a silent shout of alarm as his phone flew out of his pocket to make a small, understanding kaput into the stream of water. After disentangling himself with the tree root, he barely had enough time to check if his phone was alright. It was a stupid piece of technology, nothing but an autumn leaf that had fallen off the big deal; the mother tree.

He edged closer and closer, and his breathing became heavier. "Kaoru!"  
>I wish I could fly, Kaoru…like you.<p>

The hooded boy's head shot upwards, his eyes brimming with surprise and a loud, voluntary gasp tumbled through his lips. Hikaru had his chest heaving but his eyes were smiling in relief as his mouth gaped open in order to regain his trembling composure. His hands were planted on top of the small rock wall, and there they were—twins staring across at each other, separated by a thick sheet of running water. The younger was sitting on his edge of the wall while the elder was leaning against it, body perched a little bit forward over the surface.

"Kaoru!" He yelled again, his soft flesh almost tearing at how hard he clenched the rocky top of suggested safety. The boy could see Kaoru's hunched over form, seemed unaffected by the rock hard rain that poured down them, and despite the hood large, surprised, beautiful blinking orbs were in Hikaru's view, and additional strands of the shade of hair they shared.

"Hikaru," Kaoru's voice was thick with realization and shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that!" Hikaru said through gritted teeth as he fought hard against the starving nature of the downing rain. "The rain's pounding through hell! You need to get back here!" The tone of his voice was heavy with desperation and determination, and he cared for nothing now but his brother. The younger boy's mouth trembled, an action that didn't go unnoticed even with the darkness. The both of them had to shout with the intruding sound of the river between them and the rain that was pounding against the concrete.

"Go back to the mansion, Hikaru!" Kaoru helplessly shouted and prayed that he would be heard, prayed that there wouldn't be any shaky quality in his voice that could alert Hikaru of his earlier crying. He thanked God that it was raining. "You'll catch a cold, or even worse, a fever!"

"NO KAORU!" Hikaru replied at the top of his lungs, the muscles in his arms tightening. "I'm not going without you! I can see you shivering, godamnit! And get down from there; you might get hurt!"

"_No_!" Kaoru said through shaky feel, his tone squelching with suppressed venom. "Leave me alone for once! Just go away!"

Hikaru's eyes widened with hurt at that, but nevertheless he was never one to give up. Especially with his brother at stake. "Kaoru, damnit! Stop being stubborn! Just please, I _need_ you here; you're going to get hurt!"

"GO AWAY!" Kaoru screamed. "Like you'd care if I get hurt anyway! You hurt me every time and it hurts even more to know that you don't even realize you're hurting me!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Hikaru screamed back in retaliation, he could feel tears burning at the back of his eyes and his head aloof and dizzy with oncoming sickness he was none at all prepared for.

"Go away, go away!" He pressed forwards, the end of his words transforming into the likes of a dry sob. The ground underneath them was damp and moist and laced with mud and filth that was sloshing onto their clothes. It was the least of their worries now.

"I **CARE** ABOUT YOU!" Hikaru battled it out, his voice now at the point of screeching and his throat almost in pain. "I CARE ABOUT YOU SO MUCH! WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU I WOULDN'T CARE!?"

Kaoru was almost crying, and the next words were so broken, he felt his own heart getting ripped apart. "YOU DID!" Once again, the end was dipped with uncontrollable sobs.

Hikaru's mouth opened and shook with bemusement and verging onto frustration and at the same time, exasperating depression. Further at the back of his head, it unknowingly scratched up a past conversation between him and Hiroshi, which was a dooming moment to pass it on with.

"**Do you love him?"  
>"Of course."<br>"But do you **_**really**_** love him?"  
>"What do you mean?" <strong>

He stared into the breaking face that was his brother, his eyes puffed out and his cheeks rosy if not colorish with a hint of fever coming along. He found the color in Kaoru's eyes that his own had yearned for every single of the day, not coming to a rest until Kaoru was right next to him.

"KAORU GET BACK HERE! _PLEASE_!"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Kaoru ventured which Hikaru strayed; attempting to miserably decipher the broken tone that was pelted through the younger's soft lips. "And since when did you care about my wants!?"

There it was again. Hikaru was shocked and somewhat hurt—no stuff it, hurt so much that his brother would think like that. The younger was explaining outside the zone, the outside world—breaking through the chains that bound them together. And while he was screening, the shackles became unstable. It was about to rock back and forth and plunge them to slumber forever and he knew it. Hikaru held back a cry of frustration and inhaled as if sobbing.  
>"I never stopped caring about you!"<p>

"_Yeah_!? Well write it on a damned pink paper set and pin it on the bloody confession board!" Kaoru roared. Hikaru's mouth shook open slightly, and his eyes were quivering, as if having revealed something that was inside him. Something that he was so scared about yet now that it was in the open, there seemed like there wasn't any danger. Because with Kaoru, _nothing_ else matters.

" I WOULD!" He yelled back, the volume of the words that rang scorching his throat. And suddenly, he got it. He got _everything_. That shallow place inside his chest that had been gradually building up was finally brightened. _He was never so sure in his life_.

Kaoru tightened his grip on the brick separation, his fingers grazing slightly from the sharpness of the rafts. Then his eyes narrowed. "HIKARU, I'M NOT A CHARITY CASE! IF MOCKING MAKES YOUR DAY THEN—"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE CAUSE THAT MAKES LIFE WORTH IT!" He continued, and sucked in a deep breath. He managed to keep the same volume throughout his words even though his voice was cackling and his newly risen tears presented themselves and threatened to keep him quivering with his composure. "I don't want to _ever_ be without you, Kaoru…," He said, and focused on a dry sob that was obligating to come out. "I can't even imagine being separated from you! And the thought of it is hideous, truly hideous because you are so beautiful, and you're mine! You're so perfect—you're like a fucking _angel_!" He didn't even know what he was spouting now, but he needed it. He needed to say it all out _loud_…he wanted his place to be lost in the strands of Kaoru's hair, just like Hiroshi was lost in Daisuke's.

"I don't want you to be sad, Kaoru…because angels don't have to be. But I want you by my side! Always! We've been together for so long and behind a line, but I don't care about the rules!" He lowered his head and shut his eyes before shooting back up again and reopening them with reclaimed fierceness. "Haruhi said that you're always under my wing, wanting to be free despite the warmth. But she's wrong! You are my wings! You're the one carrying me! I don't care if people think this is ridiculous…because…because-!"

Kaoru's eyes were watering. And at the mention of Haruhi he looked up at him with pleading eyes and a grip of anger. "Hikaru, please! Stop, you don't know how unfair-"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Hikaru shouted, and Kaoru froze, his eyes widening. He meant it, he meant it with his heart, his mind, everything. This was what he was yearning for every second of the day, like a container of air in an oxygen depraved planet. He was definitely crying now, the tears getting mixed up with the sweat and cold and rain and, "I love you so much that I could die! You fill my world; you _are_ my world! You take my breath away, even when you're gone. Because my chest hurts at the thought of you with someone else. I love you **more** than a twin should ever love the other-!"

Kaoru gasped through a choked sob, and it wasn't the rain that was dominating the soft flesh of his face anymore. He hastily rose up a shivering arm to wipe at his face where he freely sobbed, and yet stared right into the gaze of the boy that completed his vein work. He was shivering so much, his cheeks failed to accomplish the biggest smile he had ever created. "H-Hikaru…" Another hand made its way up to his face. "I-" Kaoru was so happy, so abused, so overfilled with joy…and he was…falling?

Whatever he was going to say, Hikaru didn't get to hear it. The pricking sensation of the start of illness crept up to his face, and he barely managed to see the moment Kaoru started swaying. Hikaru had barely any time to think when his Kaoru heaved forward and fell into the water. His brother's scream barely registered and due to the thumping that beats in Hikaru's chest, he'd never been so scared in his life.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru was fidgeting in the water and the material of his clothing could only make it more difficult. Hikaru was at a loss of what to do, it was all happening _now_ and it was pouring and Kaoru was falling, and the water was harsh and—

"Kaoru!" Hikaru screamed back, leaning over the wall in attempt to touch Kaoru. "Kaoru, what were you thinking!? Grab my hand!" He scooted forward frantically, his eyes as wide as frying pans and his arm outstretched to offer to Kaoru who was flailing in the water.

"C-cant!" Kaoru gurgled a wad amount of water before spitting it out, his head bobbing upwards and downslide again as he moved for his life in the depths of the river. "Too deep—Hikaru!" Hikaru watched in helpless horror as the soaked red head was pulled underneath the water but in quick succession was pulled up. He knew Kaoru can't keep that up for long enough. Then suddenly, his body started to move with the current.

"Damnit Kaoru!" There wasn't any time for any I-told-you-so's as Hikaru ran downstream, following Kaoru as he was dragged by the water. The younger was gasping out and spitting out liquid and was drenched and pulled down and tossed around, almost _abused_. Hikaru shut his eyes and cursed to himself as his legs started to burn. It was a crazy idea, but he jumped atop the brick intrusion, and dived within four meters to meet with his brother. Kaoru was true, the depth took more place than his and Kaoru's height altogether and the water that filled his ears prevented him from hearing Kaoru's screams of alarm.

"Hikaru! Hikaru, are you _insane_!?" Kaoru took a hold of his brother's broad shoulders, gripping them tightly before shaking him in the water, both sets of legs kicking as hard as they can to stay afloat.

"Am_ I_ insane?!" Hikaru screamed in disbelief, his arms going protectively around his brother. "Are _you_ insane!?" He shouted back in rebuttal in an unheard of tone but Kaoru only clenched around him tighter. Hikaru felt his clothes getting drenched and the maybe-contaminated water splash onto his face. The rain was pouring as hard as ever and was almost the down beat of their eligible, damn close separation. But those weren't any of the concern at the moment, his brother was gasping for air, but he was safe in his own arms.

They were both gasping for air, but the new position was more efficient for staying alive as they both held onto each other for support. It was too much irony blocked up in a globe; the water dragging them down but it couldn't. Not for now, because their arms were hooked and they were together. And when they were together, no one can pull them apart. No one, not Haruhi, not girls with the confessions, _no_ one. It was more beautiful than irony.

They were dragged downtown just attempting to stay upwards. There was a strong period in which the only sound was the thumping of the rain until Kaoru interrupted.

"You didn't have to jump after me! You could have been hurt!" He raised his volume amongst the rain.

"The only way to prevent me from doing stupid things like jumping after you is that you'll be quite smart enough not to do a stupid thing in the first place!" There was the back attack.

"It _wasn't_ intentional! It was an accident!"  
>"Yeah, well, I was telling you to back off before you got hurt and look were you <em>dragged<em> us down!"  
>"So now you're satisfying yourself with 'I told you so'!?"<br>"Oh my god, you are _so_ stubborn!"

"Damnit Hikaru, you're the stubborn one!" Kaoru pelted right back, the vile water rising in his throat, making him choke. "Sometimes, I _really_ hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

There was a brief silence in which after that, they both instinctively tightened their arms around each other before bursting into laughter. Luckily, there were no onlookers. Only a bunch of sensitized commoners would clutch onto each other, dive down from the river and laugh themselves silly after having quite the banter. Unfortunately, their laughing interrupted their breathing which made it all the more difficult. They stopped after a while, the smiles bright on their face despite the position they were in.

Gradually, the current slowed and Hikaru set his eyes upon a water entrance in which there were stairs and a surface that led to the town. "There!" Hikaru informed before dragging his twin along the surface of the water, kicking towards the opposite way until their thighs and calves burned. Hikaru gripped the firm grounding of the river entrance and hauled himself upwards, his now heavy clothes dragging himself down. All through doing this, his hand was connected with Kaoru's and as he stood on the finalized floor, he pulled Kaoru right up after him. Kaoru coughed and spluttered and both of them could have looked much better than at the situation at time.

When they both sets of feet settled on thankfully solid ground, their physical connection tightened as Hikaru drew Kaoru forward until breaths mingled together. The downpour gave them a prominent reminder of water but they seemed to have not minded anything yet—but themselves and who was right there next to them.

"Kaoru, I…" Hikaru started before swallowing with a burning throat. "I…did you really…mean what you said before?"

"I-I could _never_ hate you, Hikaru." Kaoru spluttered instantly. Before looking up sheepishly: "Did you mean what you said…before?"

Hikaru shook his head. "No. Of _course_ not, I wouldn't-"

"_No_," Kaoru gave a one worded reply which was most powerful in a string of lyrics. "I…I meant what you said even before..._that_,"

"Oh," Hikaru blushed, before his free hand started trailing upwards to rub at his head. "I g-guess, I mean if you—_mmph_!"

If Hikaru's eyes were wide before, they could never compete to the ones he adorned right now. He found a pair of beautiful, brotherly lips covering his own. His shock was barely even coping before he jumped when sensing a swipe of the tongue against his lips and started to melt against his brother. The elder's eyes gradually drooped before shutting closed tightly. Words were unspoken yet spoken as loudly as the elder's hands made its way to cup the back of Kaoru's skull and rest on his hip while the younger's contently held upon Hikaru's shoulders. And Hikaru started to really kiss back.

And Kaoru was so complete. It was the only lips that fit against other lips; it was two puzzle pieces that filled up the entire board. The rain was tapping against their shoulders and scalp as Hikaru hastily pried those soft lips apart in an almost ravenous manner. Their tongues danced together in sync, playing two parts at the most. The duo broke into the greatest of smiles that protruded inside the initiated kiss. The chains were turning to a shade of the most beautiful of platinum, yet seemed to collapse around them, and didn't even make contact with the tiniest bit of flesh. The world was at its max, the trees were singing softly and the autumn leaves were picked up by the soft breeze of nature. Above them in a slumber era, owls were hooting, united together once again.  
>Hikaru tastes so good.<p>

And Hikaru thinks to himself, the boy is blinding. He seems to positively _glow_. The moonlight fingers his hair just right, the darkness pooling in shadows under his cheekbones and by extension drawing quicksilver highlight to his cheeks and the bow of his lovely lips. His eyes are bordered evenly, by long, elegant lashes that murmur ghostly promises of tickling against skin, and the gold of them shines even at night. He can see no edges to the numinous aura which glows around him, and it feels so good, it _looks_ so good. He can't even describe how wonderful it is, and in that instant he _knows_. He will never forget this. He will never forget Kaoru. He will see him forever, every time he closes his eyes, and he doesn't need to photograph it to preserve it forever because it's there, a part of the chemical frame of his body forever and ever.  
>Kaoru tastes so <em>good<em>.

Their chests were fully against each other, and there was a small tunnel of entrance to both of the empty hollows of their heart. They gripped against one another and Kaoru filled the emptiness of one, Hikaru filled the emptiness of the other.

_**Because even in the end, where extreme matters with dealing with people you're too scared to face turns you down, the feeling will always be there in your heart.**_

"Packed all your things?" Takashi nudged the younger, smaller boy playfully, a hint of a small smile forming on his usually stoic face. The blonde male beamed up at him, in one of the most innocent names or forms in actual.

"Mmhm!" Honey ventured out. On each, delicate little hand was two big bags almost the same size as Mitsukuni's whole waist and upwards. Boarding on an airport was the easy bit, but Mori mused that the little boy would have quite the hard time keeping still on the plane which they were decked on towards now. He pushed both of his luggages and his newly found lover's on the air compartment above them and sat contently next to the younger male, his large hand placed carefully on top of Honey's.

They both buckled their seatbelts and held their breath as they awaited the lady for inspection, and finally, Honey beamed as the captain's voice boomed in the body of the plane, informing the boarders to prepare for lift-off. Takashi always laughed silently to himself at that line. Prepare for lift off. No one was there to give him that warning when the little boy took charge of his life. Yet, he stared down at the boy jumping on his seat; he wouldn't have it any other way.

In the luggage high above them, a brochure awaits, advertising a new dojo that had opened up.  
>"There's a vomit bag in the front seat," Mori grunted out in attempt to tease his lover. But his eyes shot open as he felt a weight on his shoulders.<p>

Staring down, he smiled in amusement to find Honey already asleep. The plane wasn't even floating mid-air yet. Looks like he won the bet.

_**It may fade and become broken…**_

Hiroshi, once again and fairly typically, found himself coming home late from a night shift. Meira had been in all honesty, unfair to him and his colleagues but as always, none of them wanted to protest. There was just something about her sickly sweet face and her sickly sweet voice that lulls them into a false sense of security that was just so…intimidating. Hiroshi sighed, shaking his head-all thoughts about his biased woman boss aside. The rain had held up just as nicely as his homemade cheese cake, meaning it didn't hold up at all. He was dripping wet by the time he entered the living room and closed the door, taking in all the comfy furniture that he relied on in order to relax most of his leisure time.

Sure enough, there was a handsome man all decked out on his favorite couch. Sighing at how tired he was and how much nicer it would be to just collapse and sleep on the floor right there, he set his bags on the dinner table and stared silently at the younger lover in mute impotence. Daisuke just managed to get his whole body fit inside the comfort of the cushions with a peaceful look on his face. Hiroshi never said this to him before, but as Daisuke mocked him about purring in his sleep, there was a small amusement inside his brain that whenever Daisuke was the one that slept, the dignified innocence filtered his cheeky face and surreptitiously, he'd be teasing him of resembling an angel. Whenever he slept of course. Whenever his eyes were peeled wide open, he resembled the exact opposite, but in quite a good way. A devil of all sorts, cheeky but good natured.

It had been a while after the incident, and in all specs of the angel name truth, they weren't going as steady as before it took place. It was worth it though, to see Daisuke attempting to choose his words carefully in order to satisfy kitty. There would be an often intense glare that situated across the both of them, each despising the way the other sat on the bench or drank some milk at the kitchen. Sometimes, they hated each other. But even then…

The man smiled gently to himself as he took in the handsome features of Daisuke's carefully chiseled, pampered face. Unable to resist, shivering hands made its way to creep up the fold of the sofa and the male bent down at the waist to present a small kiss to the sleeping Daisuke's soft forehead.

Yet, he almost squealed as he felt two tight grips on each of his wrists and his body tumbled down by a great tug, his smaller frame landing on the hard body of Daisuke's who was now resembling a half angel, half demon. Daisuke's body heat on his shivering physique comforted him to the point of blacking out right then, but the feeble raindrops that still drenched his clothing protested. Enough of this, he needed to shower.

Slowly rising, Hiroshi took the opportunity to untangle himself from Daisuke, performing the dullest of all scowls. "Daisuke, I need to shower. Look how I wet I am,"

The elder gasped as he was pulled down again as if he was just a rag doll. "Daisu-'

"Just sleep." Came the soft, grunted out reply, and Hiroshi shivered in a warm kind of way as those strong arms held him gently and was firmly pressed against his lover's warm body. Not that he minded at all, in fact.

And somehow, looking at his partner's face which seemed to be speaking of slumber while holding him, Hiroshi managed to embrace the bigger man right back, like answering a question. For some unknown, peculiar reason, the peaceful, aloof emotion that drew his attention back spoke in different ways, yet all seeming one thing. He wasn't only a rag doll.

And everything was going to be okay.

_**But it can never die.**_

"Ah! Sorry, young miss!"

The young man was so eager and looked so energetic by first glance that it reminded Ai so much of a helpless dog barking at people that would come close to him but in joy, not in alarm.

Said dark-skinned man had almost toppled her over during his jogging period which kind of struck Ai necessary considering the sweat pants and ear plugs that blasted audible music removed and hung from his loose jacket pocket. She eyed him in a generous case, a soft smile coming to her lips after hearing quite the apology.

"It's nothing, really," She assured him with a wave of her hand, in slight awe for some individual to be running out in this cold weather in London. Especially with no supervision or accompaniment. Maybe it was just different in Japan.

The male swallowed and took in the site of this young beauty, before apprehending himself to speak. "Are you lost, miss?" He said, obviously taking in the heavy bags she adorned and the inappropriate weather clothes that hung limply on her form.

"Actually, I just got directions." Ai nodded at him grateful of the offer.

"Oh," He said somewhat disappointedly.

Ai seemed to pick this up because she grinned. "But if I'm not taking any of your time, I would like some company. Besides, I get lost too easily," She laughed softly after that, a favor enlightening the young man's face. He nodded surely, his iPod now snatched away and clambered up in his back pocket.

"Where did you come from?" He asked, walking alongside her.

"Japan," Ai replied gently. "Nothing big,"  
>The man raised an amused eyebrow. "Japan is considered quite the big deal,"<br>In reply she shook her head. "I already prefer it here. My name is Ai, by the way."

"John," He replied smartly. His voice had that carefree feeling towards it but at the same time, it didn't sound unsophisticated like a really fun businessman.

She was staring so intently in mild fascination that she didn't seem to notice a heavy bag slowly falling off her shoulders. John did, however.

"Ah, let me get that!"  
>"Ow—watch out, John—"<br>"C-careful!"

Somehow they had toppled over each other and Ai was close to straddling the poor, confused man. "Ah…" She said somewhat nervously. But the man, easing her discomfort took it upon himself to smile a little. It was indeed a funny situation.

Ai found herself smiling right back.

_**It stays by your side always and you are infinitely there to choose whether you want to act on its decision or the devil's.**_

Haruhi breathed in a sheer dollop of bliss. Groceries shopping on the weekends were not suitable to be called leisure's past time, yet it seemed like that way to her. It didn't even balance of the wording of a chore as her father so simply put it and offered for once to do it one time in order to allow her peace and rest. The brunette girl had shaken her head and smiled in amusement, and politely replied that shopping was her peace and rest.

The girl did not forget that look of utter disbelief and bemusement. She also never ceases to forget that Ranka always got his way, no matter how high the stakes and consequences. Carefully placing the bag of nectarines on a weighing device, clicking to herself in satisfaction as the sufficient weight nearly tipped the scale. She hurriedly placed it under her arm to stay on the crimson plated basket that was slung over her shoulder. When she closed her eyes inside this fresh smelling, local supermarket, she would hear the laughs of little children wanting to ride on the trolleys that their parents eagerly pushed with a grin.

If she could just adjust the clearing of her head quite clearly she could hear the pitter patters of the receptionists tapping lightly at the buttons on the counter, and the soft lolling of the refrigerators humming and maybe even the thump-thump of fruits falling by accident, and the callings of her name—wait, what?

"Haruhiiii-!" Ranka was over at the fruits department, waving his hand cheerfully at her, and the bumpy coils of his reddish hair bouncing against his shoulders and feminine attire. "_Haruhiii_!"

She sighed softly. "What is it?" She said as she picked up a box of strawberries, examining it from the bottom transparent flap.

"Look at this," He pouted so prominently, his upper lip tapped the bottom of his nose base. The cross dresser carelessly scooped up a prickly, well defined fruit the size of the palm that held onto it. "Isn't it fascinating? It looks like something newly shipped from the bounds of America, maybe~" He prodded it one too many times before Haruhi spluttered out, laughing, clutching her sides.

"That's a jackfruit, you weirdo!"

His tone hit him softly and he was slightly pleased at himself for making his little girl laugh once more like she used to. He slowly placed the jackfruit down and accompanied his daughter, an arm securely over her shoulders.

"What's this fruit called? Oooh, it's all pointy-"

As her father rambled on, Haruhi knew she should have been somewhat pissed that one had intruded on her daily basis. Yet she was quite glad that dad went out of his way to walk alongside her, just this once.

_**Much like life.**_

It was now or never. How cliché, that line—overly used yet so intimidating to the reader. But for now, Tamaki thought, it was more of an appropriate time to choose it. The Ootori residence smelled of Kyouya, which was more welcoming then it should have been. What he was staring at now was the border line and the prominent designs of an old yet specialized door. A maid informed him that it was equipped with the finest technology and paperwork to get all out of hand. It was a scary thought, absolutely terrifying that he would be here right now, arms rested limply by his sides in front of the entrance to Kyouya's father's office where he himself would be working in right now.

It was time to patch up his relationship with Kyouya. And as much as telling Mr. Ootori would have fried his brain in sheer terror, he would still being doing it even if the sky decided to labor itself across the ground, falling from the terrific height it had set itself upon for millions of years. It was all worth it. This was merely but a spec to his prize.

Kyouya was so perfect, so amazing. Too beautiful to be called a human. If this is what it must be like to treat and ensure the young Ootori as his own, then so be it.

Regardless, it was still pretty scary, for lack of a better description.

But there was a gentle squeeze of his hands, and he turned his head sideways to find Kyouya smiling back at him, side to side and alongside himself. All there, his picture perfect partner with a small smile resembling the melancholy days of an angel himself.

He squeezed Kyouya's hand back. And together they held their breath as Kyouya's father from among the doors addressed the intruders.

"Enter."

_**Much like a baby brother.**_

Together, they walked home, entranced in their repeated love confessions that felt like it needed to be said every five seconds while Hikaru's hand was still gripping Kaoru's hand. They walked home, tears in their eyes, and the rain reduced itself to a slight drizzling.

"You realize we performed one of the most scoffed at acts of the century?" Kaoru murmured against his neck.

"What?" Hikaru said gently, a grin tugging at his face as he walked the two of them, managing to head the possible way back to the Hitachiin residence. "Another guy loving a guy, a relation link or a twin loving another twin?"

"No baka," Kaoru said quietly, stifling a yawn. From the events they had just proceeded to swim through (literally) the both of them were exhausted. "We just kissed under the rain. Old people would be barking at us yet,"

Hikaru chuckled at that, holding him closer to his rain soaked body.

From afar, Masao was standing at the door, only barely making out the figures and the silhouettes of two young teenagers holding against one another. He could also point out, he thought as he brought a forefinger and a thumb to pinch the bridge of his nose exasperatedly, that the two were soaked to the bone.

He turned around, solemn yet grim face eyeing the twin servants. "I'll get the mop." He grunted out.

**oOo**

"I love you, Hikaru.."

Lest it stays always beneath the chests of the members of the host club's and stays at this very moment, when Hikaru spoons Kaoru up on the bed, legs locked and arms locked and abdomens locked hotly, like a puzzle with only two pieces and as his eyes go to sleep, he has just enough energy to whisper near Kaoru's ear..,

**If there was one thing…that Hiroshi taught me…**

…**it was that…  
>…even when the one you desire…<br>…is broken to you…,  
>…it is you, who decides…<br>…whether to keep following your feeling…  
>…or hide it like a pest…just like…<strong>

"I love you too, baby brother..,"

…**A Baby Brother….**

**oOo**

**A/A/N: Hope it doesn't disappoint! Please tell me it didn't disappoint! **

**I'm also very sad to tell you this but…there's only going to be one last chapter after this…**

**All my reviewers who have stuck with me this far, I seriously, no joke and no matter how many times I say it, I love you all. I love you as much as Kaoru loves Hikaru ;_; 3 **

**I think I'm going to cry now ahahhahaa, and just before any of you get confused, the speech up top—the "If there was one thing…that Hiroshi taught me…" That was Hikaru's thoughts. Also, I'm going to be starting a new fic, a Tamaki/Kyouya because throughout this fanfic, I've grown to be obsessed with those two OuO if you care, I mean…if you don't care well fine. Meany. **


	23. The Winged Bomb

_**A/A/N: I kind of well, was a little reluctant to get started on this one because, this is it guys… ;_; this is the end. The epilogue—so it doesn't even count as a chapter anyway. It's an ending. Oh, what am I saying? You guys were what inspired me to make every single chapter from one to twenty-three. Technically, two to twenty-three…but I'm pretty sure that if I had ever met every one of you before I put up the first chapter, you would have inspired me then too heheh. Oh, yes! My inspiration for chapter one and is still my lovely mistress today is SohmaRoolz c: Who's amazing and will stay amazing. **_

_**I'll just put this here so I can put more important stuff at the bottom of this chapter xD:**_

**-oOo-**_**  
><strong>_

_Bloody Hikaru..._

Kaoru was short from hurling forward, armed with a small knife in his hand and a small, self inflicted cut near his forearm.

_Oh god...he's breaking me..._

A vast, empty yet torching fire of warmth erupted through the corner of his orbs, and his eyes felt like torment. The tears were gouging his eyes out; taking its territory like Hikaru took his...

_Hikaru...that bastard..._

There was a murmured wave of whispers that travelled through the transparent faces of the maids before a hushes silence trailed through their humble lips. In their kind eyes held looks of pity, and a mount in order to comfort or at least soothe the sobbing, hurting boy. Kaoru slammed the knife into the table and turned around fiercely to eye Masao who had reserved a noble breed of pity welting into his old, good natured face. Kaoru shook his head disbelievingly, on the verge of breaking down even as the man took one step towards him yet only did so to turn away from his young master, eyes set afoot.

_That was bloody it! My brother, he...he ordered the servants to not interfere..._

Dispatching his sight from the bloodied, slick surfaced kitchen knife his palm made its way to his blooming face, whisper caressed, swollen cheeks faintly crimson dyed to tell anyone he'd been crying the whole time. He felt a immediate damp splash dominating the region of his fingers, and his face was heating up as little bulbs of liquid poured down from his swollen-red eyes.

It was torture...and Hikaru knew it. He knew that his brother's vulnerability would break him slowly apart, limb from limb and his delicate face on the brink of defeat. He knew that his stubbornness would determine that Kaoru himself was the prey, that it would slowly be leading the younger twin right into his deathly, demonic trap. The elder servants were prodded to separate and left to abide—sauntering to the exit of the kitchen, in hope their master wouldn't catch their pitiable looks. They threaded heavily on his heart, in mishap—their pointy, dangerous needles with delicate fingering and movements connected the holes of the organ together: they were playing mind tricks. They were toying with him, with his heart under the commands of his elder brother, the equivalent of the devil himself.

There was a slamming of the door being swung to the side, making Kaoru jump in all its worth and soon enough, a briskly, mockingly _cruel_ tone of voice was heard and seemed to string a pair of words that hung heavy on his prey's neck.

"Honey, I'm home!" He laughed and laughed.

Kaoru stared right across as the kitchen door tilted to the side instead of being abused like what Kaoru assumed was the front door of their establishment. He heard two footsteps, and his secretive scowling converted into a well-announced death glare that he shot at a blurry figure, incomplete with the moisture of his eyes.

"Aw, don't cry, loser," Hikaru bit out, an evil grin slicing the bit of his damned beautiful lips. "You know I hate it when you cry," He murmured softly, a sinister repetition of silent yells secretly capturing his voice and the pointy edges, leaning closer to touch Kaoru because contact was always needed.

"Get away from me, bastard!" Kaoru flung those arms off of his shoulders, but instead of succeeding in pulling the intruding heat off of him, his chin was tilted upwards by a rough grip and he was staring right into the demon's eyes, swallowing once dryly. He steadied his stance by gripping his captor by the biceps and lowered his view, away from the triumphant, mischievous face.

Then suddenly, Hikaru was leaning closer and closer and hot breath was issued against his neck wherein he shivered in response. Kaoru flinched, unexpected and alarmed as a lone hand came up to grip his left shoulder possessively, and there was a wet trail of Hikaru's hot tongue, pursing up from the back of his ear to his alabaster toned jaw-line. Kaoru was shaking, a wild figurative motion of what people would assume as fear, his eyes shut tight and the thin sheet of skin over his lips almost breaking from the sharpness of his teeth. _He's going to break me..._

"I win, you lose. _You owe me one week of laundry service_..," He whispered fiercely.

Kaoru groaned his head flipping to side from side in a disagreement before forcefully pushing Hikaru back playfully. "That's damn unfair; you knew what would happen." He pouted, but it was wavering a little in attempt to conceal a defeated grin.

Hikaru laughed to soften the tension which now seemed to be nonexistent, his carefree strands of auburn hair flinging around as his head bobbed like what would happen in a commercial for special effects. Kaoru concluded that his brother didn't need any special effects. "Well hey, as one insane philosopher once said: _only time will tell_. How can I know from the first place that cutting up one onion while I was away would make you blubber like a baby? Besides, you called this upon yourself—you shot yourself in your own foot,"

Kaoru brought a hand up subconsciously to wipe at his damp face. "I was not blubbering like a baby, you retard!" He brought his arm back and pounded Hikaru in the chest with his shoulder, making Hikaru successfully satisfy the younger brother with a groan of pain. Though after that, Hikaru took advantage of their newly found positions and wrapped his arms snug and tightly snaked over Kaoru's body frame, forcing the younger into his broad shoulders and toned chest.

"Oi, you-!"

Kaoru got amusingly cut off as he was flipped around and set backwards on Hikaru's chest, so Hikaru was leaning back on the kitchen counter, two arms wrapped around a vulnerable abdomen while Kaoru had to rest with his back pressed into the devil's embrace. "God, you're always the more devious one," Kaoru whined with a petite pout, his arms sneaking out of the trap to rest on the arms surrounding him.

"Don't even try to deny it," Hikaru snorted. "If I recall correctly, Kaoru, when Suki's kitchen on in-channel stated that onions do make you cry and it's not only in cartoons, that's when you jumped up with a dramatic air surround, saying something among the lines of '_I bet if I cut onions I won't cry, because I'm so almighty superior that-'"_

"Idiot!" Kaoru growled out, trying to break from Hikaru's sheer force. "I said that Haruhi didn't need goggles when _she_ chopped up onions, then you somehow twisted my words like the devil you are and next thing I know, I'm completing a bet that I don't even remember betting on!" He managed to break free for a second before getting hauled back into those strong arms.

"Who's _with_ idiot?" Hikaru teased as he lowered his mouth to kiss softly behind Kaoru's ear, kissing a few strands along with it. "And you should really be more careful next time, _really_." The younger male peered upwards as if to question the statement but opened his mouth in recognition when he felt his forearm get lifted up and sighed in content when the small wound above his forearm got entangled with an admonishing kiss. He had accidentally swiped the offending knife a little over his skin, creating that visible wound that was now kitted under the soft lips of his twin brother.

"Well technically," Kaoru pointed out. "The reason why this relationship was created-"  
>"Was because you were pining after me for a whole seven or eight years give or-"<br>"I don't recall myself crying while screaming out 'I love you' over a storm?"  
>"No, but you <em>were<em> crying-"  
>"Yet you told me you were subconsciously pining after me as well-"<br>"With a _girlfriend_?"  
>"With a girlfriend that you so arsehole-lely ditched, making everyone believe that she didn't deserve you?"<p>

Hikaru blinked once before grinning, prodding at Kaoru's right shoulder with a slim finger cheesily.  
>"Bastard."<br>"Hypocrite."

A loud sniff was pelted through their bonding moment which snapped Hikaru out of his trance that Kaoru's innocent, beautiful face sinfully caused him to be melted in. He stared at Kaoru, bemused before half groaning half laughing as he turned to the side and tossed the onion into the bin with one shot. Or, that's what he visualized; Kaoru snorted when the onion just tapped the side of it before crumpling onto the floor, a mess now officially made by the existent (the twins assure you) rats.

Once again, a demanding chin was tilted upwards like an obstacle for their brotherly love acts (which seemed more than just realistic now) and gold in molten fire was dressed into four orbs as they melted with each other, all seeming one, all sync, all together. Kaoru's eyes fluttered in a small flower of warmth so lovingly that it filled his stomach with fluff and jumps and spirals. His eyelids lowered and his eyelashes tapped lightly on his cheekbones.

"I really do hate it...when you cry," Hikaru said softly, adjusting his fingers so he could run them down along Kaoru's soft cheeks. As soft as a baby, mother had always said. Maybe even softer—or maybe it was just the right amount to turn Hikaru's limbs to jelly. The smile Kaoru gave him produced worse effect and he knew it.

"That lost all its power because you knew this would make me cry in the first place," Kaoru replied in a joking tone, setting the palm on his face gently aside so he can lean across Hikaru, holding the stead-fast stone of the kitchen counter so their lips met. And it wasn't one of those cheesy sigh-giving moments when one would press their lips to another and hold back everything they would. Or one of those kisses where youths didn't know what to do, so they'd just settle it at that length. It was all they got, all of their fire strength and fuel that lit that irresistible fire in their hearts. It sounded anything but real ground, but that's how they felt whenever kisses were initiated.

When Hikaru's insufferable hand trailed down his spine to rest on his backside, that moment was when Kaoru chose to push him away, a faint blush dabbing at his soft cheeks as Hikaru guffawed cheekily.

"Weirdo."  
>"Hypocrite."<p>

**-oOo-**

Usually, when a club or group of acquaintances stick together for so long, they would arrange and uphold celebrations for occasions. Like two year anniversaries. Some might hold a glorious party in an estate too rich for blood. Commoners might go out to watch a soccer game or stay home and chat, maybe. This ending year, the Ouran High School Host Club decided to spend their time at the beach.

The beach was golden under the cool glint of the warming sun, the sand warm and the barbeque burnt to a crisp, not that anyone was looking after it. Mori, Honey, Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyouya and an added Daisuke and Hiroshi were too busy chatting amongst themselves on supplied blankets and a beach ball getting tossed over their heads while their actions. The shore was coloured with beautiful crystal filling and the sand intruding the water often got overlapped with a large sheet of ocean every time the waves lapped for a bit of dry ground. It didn't seem to bother the hosts that the weather was heated enough to cause unsightly tans as Haruhi would call them.

Honey was splaying in loud 'whees' and 'yays' as his small body draped over the large, built shoulders of his dark boyfriend, his arms above his head as if on a roller-coaster ride, Takashi running alone the water line of the beach.

"Careful, you two!" Haruhi yelled out at them. The two paused and stared at her for one moment. The next thing staged was Honey giggling and bouncing on the sand stream as Haruhi protested rather loudly when she was picked up and set above Mori's shoulders in Honey's previous spot. The club watched, briefly amused as the large kendo student ran faster than usual with Haruhi desperately clinging onto him and Honey running alongside them, laughing and skipping while beckoning them to go faster.

"Hmm," Kaoru and Hikaru perked up interest, their unison hums not even finished as their heads turned sideways slowly to face the shadow king of the host club, both their eyebrows raised in what Kyouya can only hope was constipation. Bad luck, if the perks of their devilish lips didn't say so themselves.

Kyouya who was lying on the beach chair with a notebook set aside on the refreshments table concealed a dangerous flash of threatening eyes with an adjustment of his glasses. Tamaki, on the chair next to Kyouya's was snoring his arse off, a book set on his bare stomach which the twins put there as an experiment—would the ladies would love him more or less with a book-shaped tan on his flawless skin? Hikaru's hypothesis was, hahahahhAHHAHAHHAHAA.

"Yes?" Kyouya asked with a stoic, poker face, his arms gripping tightly on the arm rests of the painted white wooden ledges. Hence, the shadow king.

The twins grinned at him. "We picked up how much fun Mori, Honey and Haruhi are having-"  
>"—by loosening up—."<br>"—and being the observant one you are—"  
>"—we figured that you might have set your eyes on them as well-"<p>

"Your point being?" Kyouya's eyebrow twitched, cutting them both to stop the irritable passing-on-the-sentence-to-your-twin game. He addressed them both like one before he can stop it, to the twin's amusement.

"Oh, I think you know our _point_," Hikaru rose up with the wind of a devil surrounding his aura. Kyouya didn't even have the time to react before his right wrist was clamped by a deathly grip, the captor being Hikaru.

"You know our point so well," Kaoru nodded in agreement, and he felt an identical grip on his left wrist, the demonic aura now spreading around the three of them like the dangerous plague of the levels.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," He warned slowly, glaring at them both with a glint of an eye. There was a new set of hands that reached up forward to unfasten his glasses from his face in which he whipped his head back to view a grinning Daisuke with the mentioned glasses neatly folded in his two hands. "Really, if you just wanted to—AUGH!" He was yanked forward rudely, and before he could work on his resistance, Mori stepped in the support, lifting up the shadow king by the flanks and tossing him into the water. His alarmed shout was drowned by the last minute as his head was forced down the water.

There was barely five seconds of dying laughter erupting from the twins and Daisuke, and Honey (and the twisted smirk supplied from Mori) before the shadow king rose up, tossing his head to the side to spit a bit of water out. If looks could kill, the host club would be returning home without a set of devilish twins, for they would be reduced to a pile of burnt ashes resting and mingling with the golden sand of the beach.

In the distance, they can see Kyouya's mouth about to open to squeeze in a scary threat, so the twins went ahead and gulped but sighed in relief when the lord chose this moment to wake up.

"Mon Cherie!" Tamaki hollered and the group on the beach jumped in surprise. His arms were flailing over his head and stuck upon his face was the biggest grin anyone could ever register. The blonde pointed almost accusingly at the twins with a laugh. "For once a credit for you two for getting Mummy wet!" Then he made some sort of battle cry, a plea resembling 'I'm coming for you, Kyou-ya!' and jumped right into the water, next to Kyouya and creating a huge wave to dump over the top of the raven head.

There will be more than just eye-twitching from now on. As the sun begun its travelling distance to sink down solemnly, couples joined with couples with the exception of Haruhi smiling good naturedly. She didn't get the girl customer's view with the "lovely" relationships between each member of the host clubs but seeing them all happy and sloshy with their quick exchanges was a little bit...heart-warming. Somewhere around the hills, something mentioned about Arai and a kind face with watermelons sounded and Haruhi shook her head, counting on her father's reassurement that_with your looks and a snap of the fingers, you'll get boys lining a queue right in front of you! _The girl smiled at that.

And at some point nearly this time, a text message was being set. Clipped with a picture of a smiling, elegant nurse with her flowing faint hair tied to her shoulders being held by a tall man with an identical smile and a profound fondness of puppies shared by the both of them.

**[1] Subject: Hope you're well  
>I hope you, Kaoru and the rest of the host club are well. I've just recently heard from Hiroshi and Daisuke that you've finally regained your relationship with Hikaru. Congratulations! You don't know how happy I am for you! You also said a few months ago that giving you a full update every minute was a demand so here I am, reporting from London (which is a beautiful place, actually. Come visit some time!) Yet I admit it's also unfair that while I get to know everything that's happening with you guys, you don't know nothing about my present story. Oh, I'm rambling again, sorry. I have to text the old way, mind you, so I wouldn't be surprised if this took me the whole day. Augh, there I go again wasting text...! Anyway, while new heirs destined for greatness develop, two masterminds are pushed forward into the host club. My dear Kyouya who's helped me out at the hospital of his own has inherited his eldest brother's rightful place and surpassed his own father in ways a youngster like yourself could never ever manage! Same goes for his beautiful relationship with the beautiful blonde. Far is the road to miserableland, I say. Back to my points, I've just learned Haruhi's ambitions and her near-impossible scholarship and Mori and Honey's newly found dojo. I wish you all the best of luck for the future! As for me, I've been promoted, and...Say hi to everyone from me and my boyfriend, John! (:<br>p.s: You're a legend, Kao.  
>p.p.s: I miss you all! If you've got the chance to bump into Daisuke and Hiroshi, tell them everything, would ya?<br>p.p.p.s: Hikaru means radiant. Kaoru means fragrance.**

**Sent: Ai**

It was now nearing sunset and the beach was at its coolest, on the lightest shade of indigo soon to manage, individuals rising up to it's highest like meerkats stretching upwards to meet the day, on an alarm of beauty the fading sun rays were fading, as if it's your last chance to catch them. Kaoru felt like it was one of those cheesy minutes wherein the musical cast in-film were to hold hands as if to be united, and sing some kind of acapella that'd make the viewer's hearts swell. Knowing their group, and their leader of some sort, they might as well actually do it. Darn, his mind was on the bounds of lame comedian art. Kaoru grinned at himself, and he grinned at the sun. There was a glance back to where the others were gathered at, at the highest point of ambience and the warmest part of the beach.

**. . .**

"'Fellas, and kind sirs, I would like to inform you all that I have just received a text message from our beloved Ai!" Kaoru bellowed at the top of his lungs, his knees at their highest as if marching at his full potent.

Hikaru looked aghast. "A text message, Mr. Hitachiin?"  
>"Why, yes Mr. Hitachiin!"<br>"Is this some kind of futuristic technology the devils have performed and mastered?"  
>"That might indeed be the case," Kaoru replied smartly.<br>"Well, in that matter, we might need some of these...text messages for ourselves-!"

"Damn it, you two!" Hiroshi laughed. "Just read the text message, and we can establish later on whether you two should each get bonks on the head by our cell-phones or a kick in the ass to send you both into the twenty-first century,"

"Well spoken," Hikaru and Kaoru bowed their heads down in respect.

"And read it aloud!"  
>Tamaki hollered, almost cutting the twins off. Kaoru cleared his throat in a gentlemanly manner, sitting on the log at campus and a comforting brotherly arm slung over his arched shoulders. The glowing text highlighted his face in the mid-dimming light and the rest of the participants leaned forward. The youngest blonde earnestly locking the youngest raven-head onto his lap like some toy, the aforementioned raven head desperately trying to get out of said lap, the only female lapping at her last bit of ice-cream opposite of two middle-aged men who were leaning on each other which was rudely interrupted when the last two individuals produced a mishap, the Lolita boy tripping over the sand who was caught by his boyfriend, hands on small hips.<p>

The twins had their hands clasped together. Hikaru on the right, Kaoru on the left and their pinkies intertwined especially. And together, they read aloud. Kaoru had every second sentence, of course.

**. . .**

It was nearing night now. Kaoru had thought of one of the most famous, anonymous litanies of all time for it seemed to fit an occasion rubbing off all of them at the same time. At every end is a new beginning. In some sense, it can only be accurately true if people wouldn't perish. Though human beings are given fair time, and it is their decision to act on their hearts or not. Kaoru will treasure this moment, this time, his dear friends and his brother. Maybe a miscalculation or a dunce might happen right in the middle of his happiness. Yet at least his brother would be there to pick his limp body up with crimson, blood-dyed ribbons. He'll surrender to anything he gives him.

The twin stared up into the lone sky; it was yet at the point of not afternoon nor night _yet_. It was at that time and space where the sky was as clear as a graved diamond. Yet not a single star was shining in the sky, for it was too early for the orbs to come. The moon was however visible to all eyes like a melted heaven in the sky out of human reach. Somewhere out there, the clouds were stretching to resemble a white sheeted blanket. And the owls would be displaying their shimmering coat under the moonlight. But right here, right now, this was not that night.

"Kaoru, you lousy oaf!" A loud voice snapped Kaoru out of his thoughts and immediately a large grin formed on his handsome face. "Get over here! I just convinced everyone to challenge us a game of ice sissy! Up for horror movie night once again!?"

"Dream on!" Kaoru shouted over his shoulders before turning fully, a smile gracing his features. "I'll be there in a sec, Hikaru! Prepare the queen labelled Ice Sissy for your thick head!"

"Stop dolting around and hurry up! My ball point pen is itching to scrawl that ungodly title against your fore-head!"

Kaoru stifled the last, shovelling his bare foot in the sand once more before reassuring his brother. "Coming, coming!"

Then just as he was about to turn around, a figure stood at beach, having just reappeared from the particles of sand and rock. Kaoru blinked his eyes in disbelief and whipped his head over his shoulder just to see the person more visibly. Gradually, the distant figure which was almost near-silhouette's arm rose up to wave at Kaoru. A grin was pasted on the face of him which made the baby brother smile right back.

A wink was registered and a smile was given, before imaginary Hikaru disappeared. Hopefully for all of eternity.

**-oOo-**

**ArtemisisSymmetrical: **You. YOU. You. I don't know where you went, but I love you with all my heart :'D Whenever I see that typical capital A and that unnamed anime guy caked in black and red text, I squeal. (who is that guy, anyway?) Ah, I hope me not knowing is punishable by death which is now a common practice for offensers that don't know particular animes nowadays. So Hikaru and Kaoru finally got together, got your wish? xD I love you =heart=

**As White As Snow: **YOUR REVIEWS ARE LIKE POETRY. Ok? I'm not the poet, you the poet. Hmm c: I love deciphering your profound metaphors ;_; I love scarfs! Scarfs to dominate! And I seriously doubt it, your reviews make me really happy. I too am glad that the darling Kate laced our presences together. It's love! So I'm going to try and think of a metaphor for you! Yeah...just wait...I got it...no, sorry. I can't do this. I'm not born for this D; I think...I think you're like a puppy! Soft and cuddly and cute and has this little tail wagg—ok, I ruined that from the start. But I seriously, I just—urgh. You have this way with words that I don't hahahaha. Thank you for reviewing so many times, and no don't even feel guilty for "not reviewing every chapter" I'm not allowing you to do that, ok? I love you always. I really hope we can still have this connection this lil' string here. Just be prepared to see more of me in the future! :D Ilabyew. Noli oblovisci mirabilis esse to you too! (:

**Kate Skye Ride: **God urgh, I love you so much too. You've done nothing but make me love you even more with each review! I hope to God you've had a good vacation, otherwise I might have to stab a kitty. Oh no, I have nothing against kitties. LOL. Kyouya's a kitty. He's a pussy. He's Tamaki's puss-okay. You're extremely fun! :D I can tell that from your reviews which are like...candy...they're candy but they're strong. Haha, if you got that reference don't think I'm lame. I'm lame, who am I kidding? Moving forward, I love you with all my heart. And my hair. And my body? I hope you update your story soon! I'm looking forward to more of it (: As you say, never give up. Thank you thank you for sticking with me throughout the end. ;_; (thanks for the Kaoru/fragrance dealio xD.)

**Adorable Reader: **Aw, that's okay, love! I know how it feels...it's like...shit the worlds ending. Everyone get in the minivan, my internets on one bar. No bars we dead yo, anyway, you were with me by heart OuO so that's okay. Your reviews are adorable, hence your fitting name C: -love heart- Thank you for sticking with me from beginning to end!

**Tamachankick10: **Look, I'm...I'm trying to come up with fitting words but I'm at a loss of words to even describe you! You're so lovely ;_; Too lovely for my heart to manage. You're really adorable too, and I'm more than honoured to have you review my story which is not even in level of your awesomeness. Bluh, your reviews lighten up my crap days, you make me smile a damn lot! I really hope that soon, I will repay that favour. I will squee with a cherry on my head once I see that name again. I love you so much! I hope we'll get to see each other soon again (: -heart-

**CheChe the ninga cat: **I love your reviews! They're so funny and cute, and whenever I try to think of what you look like, I imagine a cute, cuddly cat. xD Dude, I don't even know. You're beautiful! And if you ever need me to check out a story of yours, don't hesitate to PM me! Or PM just to chat if you want! Love you (:

**Haruhi Fan: **You legend, I love you so much. Sorry there's no established relationship with Haruhi right now, but I've hinted Arai xD Thanks for your reviews! You're wonderful, and I love you always, -heart-

**Zelda-JSRF-Fan: **I'll ask my brother about this game. xD Once it gets mentioned I will now always (and permanently) think of you, lol! I met you way back in the earlier chapters and yet you're still here by my side ;_; you are mistress. Mistress of the land. What am I saying? Please have this valentines box (there's no more chocolates because they ate them all. But fear not, I ate them all thinking of you) these flowers that express my undying love for your brilliance and my heart, pumping and all. You're amazing. You're brilliant. Don't stop being amazingly brilliant, kays?

**Hikaru Kaoru plus Haruhi: **You're seriously amazing. Like the world lacks in coherencies because of your presence. Earth can't even express your awesomeness through its undeveloped language. The world can't even fully register your air that surrounds you because once it starts visualizing the mere image of your beautiful form; the earthy brain will get fried. I love you ;_; Have a wonderful, extraordinary and brilliant day everyday!

**Iloveyousoulevans**: I love you too! And your face! You're even more amazing! (: -heart heart-

**Nyanonomous**: -pets you softly- You are too cute. Let's get involved. I'm joking. I love you. (:

**GingerHairedTwin: **I love how your name can be applied for not only Ouran High School Host Club but Harry Potter too. xD Not sure of what to think first when I see your name. (: I love you! You lovely.

**Minimus Prime: **Your epic reviews make me so happy no matter what's going on in life! Whether it be my cat's funeral or that devastating time which involved a banana and a toaster. I'm still recovering from that traumatising event. You're amazing, I hope you know that! I'm willing to sell my soul to you, you lovely cup of sweet coffee...of love and sturf' I love you –heart- hahaha c:

**FreeSketch: **Your reviews are so wonderfully long that I must ramble on to equal the amount of awesomeness which you give me each time...that will be an accomplishment for me hahaha I'm not funny. But like I said before, I'm really honoured that you would take the time to review so amazingly xD I really love you, I will somehow stalk you in the future. You're someone I'd like to chat over a cup of coffee on giant beanbags. Beanbags are cool, are they not? Your beautiful face makes me topple over bushes and fall flat on my face and allows me to fall off my chair in a fully pledges nose bleed. (:

**DeathByVenom13: **Your reviews are so cute! Like fluff filled pastries. So darkly beautiful, your name too gegegegeg. Did you know you're so adorable when you're frustrated, my love? –taps your nose affectionately- -jerks away because I got bit- :c why must you? I love you (: love love love.

**MurasakiYosei: **You actually inspired me to write a Tamaki/Kyouya fanfic! Like I know right, they're so adorable together that they actually kill me OuO Who do you like bottom? And you're amazing for reviewing. Gee, I'm saying amazing a lot but still you are. You said you love this, but I love you!

**Yaya-Suki: **Indeed they are! And you are precious, I love you and your reviews! (:

**Black-Ookami-san: **Poor Masao indeed xD. I'm gazing from afar but is that a mysteriously beautiful black bear you have for a picture? I can definitely see your beauty and uh, uh...you're just beautiful. We need to have a chat sometime soon :D I love you –heart-

**Charlotte: **Aw, thank you so much, beautiful human! OuO You make my heart pound so elegantly, imitating your flawlessness and your—failed attempt at Tamaki rambling but I think you get my point, no? Thank you again, I love you! C:

**YanagiAkahana: **And I really love you! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! (:

**JindyUsagiShindou: **I bet I love you more OuO Hahah, I love all the pairings too! C: They're just so adorable. But unfortunately, Haruhi's out of the circle, right? Ah well, more boy love xD.

**ELLYNARA3: **_You're_ absolutely awesome!

**Also, another thank you and I love you for all of the people who Favorited and followed! (:**


End file.
